Harry Potter and The Power He Knows Not
by Lover Of All Things HP
Summary: AU. At the end of Harry's 3rd year Dumbledore realizes he can't coddle Harry and decides to train him. Along the way Harry realizes exactly what the prophecy meant by the power the Dark Lord knows not. And who said all Slytherins are evil? HarryxGabriellexSusanxDaphne. Gabrielle will be a year younger than Harry. Ron, Molly and Percy bashing. (Rewrite)
1. An Unexpected Encounter

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter is owned by the amazing J.K. Rowling. I'm simply playing around.**

Chapter 1:

 **An Unexpected Encounter**

Roaming the passageways of the castle Harry realized he was the only 3rd year who wasn't in Hogsmeade. With a sinking heart he realized he wouldn't get to visit the village anytime soon. Not if his Uncle (and he used that term extremely loosely) had anything to do with it. His only goal in life was to deny Harry as much happiness he could. While thinking about ways to tricking Uncle Vernon into signing the form for next year Harry came upon a curious sight. A first year was on the floor trying the pick-up parchment and quills that seemed to have fallen from her split bag. Without giving it a second thought Harry bent down and started helping her to put her supplies back into the bag. Looking up and seeing the green trim on the edge of her robe Harry realized he'd just been helping a Slytherin. Except this Slytherin didn't try to hex him. Or curse him. Or call him names.

She simply smiled and said, "Thank you, Harry"

"How'd you know who I was?" Harry asked.

She giggled. "Everyone knows who you are, Harry Potter!"

"Oh yeah. Right… I'm sorry but I don't know who you are."

"Astoria Greengrass. I'll see you around?"

"Umm, sure."

Astoria gave him a smile and started walking away towards the library. Harry shook his head. That was a weird encounter. He honestly hadn't expected Daphne Greengrass' sister to be this nice. While Daphne had never taunted him like Malfoy was wont to do, she wasn't exactly the paragon of warmth. There was a reason she was known as the Ice Queen of Slytherin. Pushing the encounter to the back of his mind Harry walked towards Gryffindor tower. Although he didn't know it, that encounter was the start of a long and beautiful friendship.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 _ **Daphne:**_ Wait! I thought I was the one going to be in a relationship with Harry! Not that I care of course.

 _ **Astoria:**_ Daphne and Harry sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G

 _ **Arthur:**_ Sorry Tori that won't be happening for atleast a few more chapters. Dobby gets a sock every time you review so don't forget to leave me a little feedback!

* * *

The first few chapters will be short as they're mainly snippets focusing on Harry's third year. The main story, and longer chapters will start from the Quidditch World Cup


	2. Friends? Friends

**Disclaimer:** Do I own Harry Potter? Sadly not. If I had, Harry's best friend wouldn't have been Ron. It would've been Neville

Sorry for the short chapter, but it was late and I really wanted to get the story started.

Chapter 2:

 **Friends? Friends**

 **Library: 2 Days after the Hogsmeade visit in which Harry realized Sirius was his Godfather.**

Harry had to get away. He had to escape Hermione's constant worrying and the pitying glances Ron kept throwing his way. He realized they had the best of intentions, but all their actions only served to remind him that it was because of his Godfather that he no longer had parents. So on the pretext of completing his charms homework Harry had taken refuge in the library. The charms homework lay forgotten as he mulled over all the revelations he had overheard in the Three Broomsticks.

"I see you're just as good in Charms as I am" a voice broke Harry out of his reverie.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked a smiling Astoria who was standing by his table and looking down on his parchment.

"Just that you've been staring at that parchment for the last 20 minutes and haven't written a single word. I have problems with Charms too, but unlike you I don't have Granger to help me out. Where is she? It's odd to see the Golden Trio separated"

"Golden Trio?" Harry asked warily.

Astoria giggled "That's what everyone calls you, Granger and Weasley. They're the two people who're always around you. You hardly talk to anyone else."

"That's not true!"

"Can you name one other person who you talk with even half as much as you talk with Granger and Weasley? See? No one comes to mind" Astoria said as she started walking back towards her table

Making a decision Harry asked Astoria to join him and they spent the next half an hour working on their homework silently. With Harry's help Astoria finished her Transfiguration assignment with ease while Harry found someone to take his mind off the recent revelations.

"You never told me why you, Granger and Weasley aren't together" Astoria asked writing the final paragraph of her Transfiguration assignment.

"We're just going through some stuff right now and I just needed some time away"

"Their loss, my gain. Although if you ever need someone to talk to I wouldn't mind listening to your troubles."

Harry smiled. "I'll keep it in mind"

As they got up to leave the library Astoria hesitantly asked whether Harry would mind tutoring her in Transfiguration and DADA. Realizing he'd enjoyed Astoria's company immensely Harry agreed although he warned he wasn't the best tutor she could have. Astoria told him she'd still prefer to be taught by him.

"Friends?"

"Friends." Harry said with a smile

* * *

Walking towards Gryffindor tower Harry thought about Ron's reaction if he told him that he'd spent the last hour in the company of a Slytherin. And that he was now friends with said Slytherin. Harry could hear Ron saying:  
"But she's a snake, Harry! They're all evil gits!"

"Malfoy put her up to this, Harry. This is all some trick he's playing on you!"

Despite his best friend's general disdain towards all Slytherins, Harry decided to give Astoria a chance. She seemed genuine and hadn't spouted any of the drivel that seemed to come out of Malfoy's mouth ever so frequently.

Entering the common room Harry came upon a sight that was becoming increasingly common these days. Hermione sat surrounded by what seemed to be half the library working feverishly on what appeared to be an Arithmancy essay. Ron sat beside her playing chess with Seamus. Joining his friends Harry decided not to mention his new friend for now.

* * *

Astoria entered the Slytherin common room and seeing Daphne sitting with her best friend Tracey Davis in a secluded corner she joined them. Astoria was glad Harry hadn't challenged her on the number of friends she had as she would've been hard pressed to name anyone other than her sister or Tracey whom she could consider as a friend. Tracey's mother was muggleborn which resulted in her being regarded as a lesser witch within Slytherin house while Daphne was ostracized because she refused to follow Malfoy and abuse Harry and his friends whenever they had the opportunity. Astoria soon joined them as an outcast when the rest of them realized she would follow her sister. Defending a muggleborn on the third day of school against 3 of her fellow classmates didn't help matters either.

But, Astoria smirked as she sat on the armchair besides her sister, Daphne had different reasons for defending Harry from Malfoy and his ilk. VERY Different reasons. Deciding a spot of ribbing was in order Astoria said in a sing song voice

"Guess who I spent the last hour in the library with?"

"That Gryffindor boy you're in love with? Creevey?" Tracey smirked.

Astoria groaned. Her sister and Tracey had bugged her continuously about her defending that muggleborn student. She pointed out that just because she did what was right didn't mean she was in love. Besides she was 11! But he is cute Astoria thought idly.

"I met Harry Potter, if you must know"

Astoria could make out just the hint of a blush on Daphne's porcelain cheeks. Before she could tease her sister however, Tracey jumped in and said "You don't expect us to believe that Gryffindor's Golden Boy willingly spent the last hour in your company?"

"Yup. We're friends now."

"You're what?" Daphne joined the conversation for the first time.

"Friends. He's even agreed to tutor me in Transfiguration and DADA. Would you like me to introduce you, Daphne?" Astoria asked slyly.

"Why would I want to spend time with him?"

"Maybe because you have a crush on him?"

As Daphne spluttered her denial, Astoria realized that she was correct in her assumption that the Ice Queen of Slytherin had a crush on Gryffindor's Golden Boy. Now, she just had to figure out a way to get them together.

* * *

The Leader of the Light, Chief Warlock of Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, sat in his office in Hogwarts thinking about the events of the past year. He could not deny the signs. Darkness was growing. Riddle was coming back. And now his greatest follower was on the loose. Dumbledore still could not believe that out of all the people James and Lily knew, they were betrayed by Sirius Black. But he was there. He cast the Fidelius Charm that made him secret keeper. He was just as responsible for their deaths as anyone else.

Sighing Dumbledore realized that he would have to prepare Harry. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it. His desire for Harry to be happy, his penchant for keeping secrets were warring with what he knew was the right path. A small voice in his head kept reminding him that the last time he had trusted someone completely, going so far as to give him his heart, his sister had died. Harry isn't Grindlewald he reminded himself. He isn't Riddle. Harry was a compassionate, wonderful young man who would never be as terrible as the two of them.

Coming to a decision he decided to start training Harry from the next year. He would allow Harry to enjoy this year and be a normal child.

Yes. That would be best.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I will not be covering the entire Third year. This chapter and the next 2 chapters are simply snippets that will set the foundations for the future story. The main story will begin with the Quidditch Wold Cup. That being said please do not skip these chapters as they are important. Also this is AU so things will differ from Canon.

Dobby loves it when he gets review socks. So please review!

27 follows and 12 favourites already? Thanks, You guys are awesome!


	3. Of Ice Queens and Mass Murderers

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Still don't own it.

 **Sirius:** So I appear in this chapter yes?

 **Arthur:** Yes. Yes you do.

 **Sirius:** Does the rat get away?

 **Arthur:** Now that would be telling.

(Italics _: Quotations from books)_

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Of Ice Queens and Mass Murderers**

Harry couldn't believe it. Had someone told him at the beginning of the year that the person he'd be closest to after Hermione and Ron was a Slytherin he'd have laughed and sent them to Madame Pomfrey to check for a concussion. However there was no denying that he enjoyed every moment he spent in Astoria Greengrass' company. She had a way of getting under his defences with her perky, bubbly personality and the smile that was always present on her face. For the hundredth time Harry wondered how she could be the Ice Queen's sister. Astoria had assured him that it was just an act that she put on to keep away the unsavoury elements of her house. Although Harry enjoyed spending time with Astoria, today was a study session he was not looking forward to. Astoria was quite insistent on bringing her sister and Tracey to their study sessions. Astoria had bugged him until he'd relented and allowed it.

Harry didn't mind the Slytherins joining him. He just hoped he'd be able to act normally around Daphne. She was the epitome of beauty with long blonde hair, deep blue eyes and curves in all the right places. She was also just as lethal as she was beautiful. Every guy in the castle knew about the 4th year Ravenclaw the Ice Queen had caught ogling her arse. He had spent a week in the Hospital wing and ran away every time he saw her.

Harry hoped to stay out of the Hospital Wing if he could help it. Poppy would not be pleased if he came back.

* * *

Astoria giggled as she entered her sister's dormitory and saw her change her hair style for the third time that day. For someone who said she didn't care that they were meeting a certain green-eyed raven haired wizard her sister sure was pulling all stops to ensure that she looked perfect. And Astoria had to admit that Daphne did look perfect.

"Let's go Daphne. Tracey's already waiting for us in the dormitory."

Daphne sighed. "Let's go get this over with Astoria"

"You're not fooling anyone sis" Astoria smirked "I know you're looking forward to meeting Harry."

* * *

Daphne mulled over Tori's parting shot as she descended down to the Slytherin common room. If she was honest with herself she did have a certain amount of attraction towards Harry Potter. Not the Boy-Who-Lived. No she wasn't like Weasley she thought with disdain. She was also intrigued by the boy. The one thing that always bugged her about him was his clothes. She couldn't for the life of her figure out why the heir of one of the wealthiest families in Britain dressed in those rags. Even if he only had access to his trust vault it should have had enough gold to get him decent clothes. Even Astoria had no answer to this question, although she admitted that Harry always got skittish when she broached the subject of his home life. She deduced that he didn't have a happy life at home.

The second thing that intrigued her was his demeanour. If one listened to Malfoy, Harry was the biggest, most arrogant ponce to ever live on this planet. Although anyone with eyes and a brain could see that the person that blond albino prick was describing was himself. No, Harry Potter was a quiet, shy guy who was sweet to everyone who was nice to him and had no airs about being the Boy-Who-Lived. The only person she'd ever seen him get angry with was Malfoy and the blond idiot had come off worse in each of their encounters. Spoke a lot about the kind of wizard the self-professed Prince of Slytherin was, Daphne thought grimly.

Joining Astoria and Tracey, she walked out of the common room as fast as she could, before any of the boys of her house could accost her. Even then, she could see Malfoy and Nott leering at her from the corner of her eyes.

Stepping out of the common room Daphne envisioned a future in which she was betrothed to Harry and the Boy-Who-Lived was beating Malfoy with a broomstick for looking at his intended in an inappropriate way.

She had to admit. It felt good.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe it. Daphne Greengrass was sitting beside him and talking to him, cordially. Hell she smiled at something he said. He almost asked if someone had slipped her a potion, but then remembered the Ravenclaw boy and wisely shut up. He noticed that there were times when the mask of indifference came back, when she was the Ice Queen again. He also noticed that these moments coincided with the times when people came over to see what a Gryffindor was doing sitting with 3 Slytherins. He hoped no one told Ron. He'd go ballistic. It seemed Astoria, was right and the Ice Queen was merely an act that Daphne put on. The question was why. Harry shrugged it off and decided to ask her when he got to know her a little better. Astoria smirked as she saw her sister surreptiously brush her hand against Harry's on the pretext of asking him a DADA question.

It seemed her plan was working.

* * *

On the way back to Gryffindor tower after the most interesting DADA exam he'd ever had (An obstacle course! Professor Lupin was awesome) Harry was accosted by three Slytherins who dragged him into an empty classroom. As he looked at the three girls he'd grown fond and come to respect, he realized how much his year had changed by the addition of three new friends. Amazingly Hermione hadn't even realized, that Harry was absent from Gryffindor tower for long periods of time. Her workload was beginning to catch up with her and she looked ready to crack. It was Ron who first accosted him, asked him where he disappeared off to. When he told Ron that he was just doing a little extra studying in the library, Ron looked at him as if he'd grown an extra head and went back to the game of exploding snap he was playing.

Astoria, Tracey and Daphne thanked him for his help in DADA and then hugged him. Harry was stunned. Having never received hugs from anyone other than Hermione and Mrs Weasley, he froze for a moment before hesitantly hugging them back. Harry thought that Daphne hugged him a little longer than the other two girls. Harry shook that thought from his head. While he thought it was perfectly normal for him to be attracted to her there was no way those feelings would be returned. She was beautiful, smart and vivacious.

There was no way a girl like that was attracted to him.

* * *

Harry cursed Malfoy for acting like a little shit. He cursed the Minister for buckling under Lucious Malfoy's demand. A magnificent creature had just been killed, just because a blond albino prick's (As Daphne often called him) pride had been hurt. Harry hugging Hermione, realized that he would miss Buckbeak. As they were walking back towards the castle Harry looked back and saw something move towards them.

 _Something was bounding toward them, quiet as a shadow - an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog. Harry reached for his wand, but too late - the dog had made an enormous leap and the front paws hit him on the chest; he keeled over backward in a whirl of hair; he felt its hot breath, saw inch- long teeth - But the force of its leap had carried it too far; it rolled off him. Dazed, feeling as though his ribs were broken, Harry tried to stand up; he could hear it growling as it skidded around for a new attack. Ron was on his feet. As the dog sprang back toward them he pushed Harry aside; the dog's jaws fastened instead around Ron's outstretched arm. Harry lunged forward, he seized a handful of the brute's hair, but it was dragging Ron away as easily as though he were a rag doll - Then, out of nowhere, something hit Harry so hard across the face he was knocked off his feet again. He heard Hermione shriek with pain and fall too. Harry groped for his wand, blinking blood out of his eyes_

 _"Lumos! "He whispered._

 _The wandlight showed him the trunk of a thick tree; they had chased Scabbers into the shadow of the Whomping Willow and its branches were creaking as though in a high wind, whipping backward and forward to stop them going nearer. And there, at the base of the trunk, was the dog, dragging Ron backward into a large gap in the roots - Ron was fighting furiously, but his head and torso were slipping out of sight –_

 _"Ron!" Harry shouted, trying to follow, but a heavy branch whipped lethally through the air and he was forced backward again. All they could see now was one of Ron's legs, which he had hooked around a root in an effort to stop the dog from pulling him farther underground - but a horrible crack cut the air like a gunshot; Ron's leg had broken, and a moment later, his foot vanished from sight._

 _"Harry - we've got to go for help -" Hermione gasped; she was bleeding too; the Willow had cut her across the shoulder._

 _"No! That thing's big enough to eat him; we haven't got time -" "Harry - we're never going to get through without help -"_

 _Another branch whipped down at them, twigs clenched like knuckles. "If that dog can get in, we can," Harry panted, darting here and there, trying to find a way through the vicious, swishing branches, but he couldn't get an inch nearer to the tree roots without being in range of the tree's blows. "Oh, help, help," Hermione whispered frantically, dancing uncertainly on the spot, "Please..." Crookshanks darted forward. He slithered between the battering branches like a snake and placed his front paws upon a knot on the trunk. Abruptly, as though the tree had been turned to marble, it stopped moving. Not a leaf twitched or shook._

 _"Crookshanks!" Hermione whispered uncertainly. She now grasped Harry's arm painfully hard. "How did he know -?" "He's friends with that dog," said Harry grimly. "I've seen them together. Come on - and keep your wand out -" They covered the distance to the trunk in seconds, but before they had reached the gap in the roots, Crookshanks had slid into it with a flick of his bottlebrush tail. Harry went next; he crawled forward, headfirst, and slid down an earthy slope to the bottom of a very low tunnel. Crookshanks was a little way along, his eyes flashing in the light from Harry's wand. Seconds later, Hermione slithered down beside him. "Where's Ron?" she whispered in a terrified voice. "This way," said Harry, setting off, bent-backed, after Crookshanks. "Where does this tunnel come out?" Hermione asked breathlessly from behind him. "I don't know... It's marked on the Marauder's Map but Fred and George said no one's ever gotten into it... It goes off the edge of the map, but it looked like it was heading for Hogsmeade..." They moved as fast as they could, bent almost double; ahead of them, Crookshanks's tail bobbed in and out of view. On and on went the passage; it felt at least as long as the one to Honeydukes... All Harry could think of was Ron and what the enormous dog might be doing to him... He was drawing breath in sharp, painful gasps, running at a crouch... And then the tunnel began to rise; moments later it twisted, and Crookshanks had gone. Instead, Harry could see a patch of dim light through a small opening._

 _He and Hermione paused, gasping for breath, edging forward. Both raised their wands to see what lay beyond. It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up. Harry glanced at Hermione, who looked very frightened but nodded. Harry pulled himself out of the hole, staring around. The room was deserted, but a door to their right stood open, leading to a shadowy hallway._

 _Hermione suddenly grabbed Harry's arm again. Her wide eyes were traveling around the boarded windows. "Harry," she whispered, "I think we're in the Shrieking Shack." Harry looked around. His eyes fell on a wooden chair near them. Large chunks had been torn out of it; one of the legs had been ripped off entirely. "Ghosts didn't do that," he said slowly. At that moment, there was a creak overhead. Something had moved upstairs. Both of them looked up at the ceiling. Hermione's grip on Harry's arm was so tight he was losing feeling in-his fingers. He raised his eyebrows at her; she nodded again and let go. Quietly as they could, they crept out into the hall and UP the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust except the floor, where a wide shiny stripe had been made by something being dragged upstairs. They reached the dark landing. "Nox," they whispered together, and the lights at the end of their wands went out. Only one door was open. As they crept toward it, they heard movement from behind it; a low moan, and then a deep, loud purring. They exchanged a last look, a last nod. Wand held tightly before him, Harry kicked the door wide open. On a magnificent four-poster bed with dusty hangings lay Crookshanks, purring loudly at the sight of them. On the floor beside him, clutching his leg, which stuck out at a strange angle, was Ron._

 _Harry and Hermione dashed across to him. "Ron - are you okay?" "Where's the dog?"_

 _"Not a dog," Ron moaned. His teeth were gritted with pain. "Harry, it's a trap -" "What -" "He's the dog... he's an Animagus." Ron was staring over Harry's shoulder._

 _Harry wheeled around. With a snap, the man in the shadows closed the door behind them. A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin._

 _It was Sirius Black._

 _(Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban)_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

.Dun. Before anyone accuses me of plagiarism, I simple put that scene as it is as I felt it wouldn't do justice to one of the most climatic scenes in the series if I wrote it differently. As always J.K. owns it, I simply play around.

Sirius has finally entered the picture. Will he be exonerated? Will he have to flee? Is he evil in this AU?

Ok wait. Before you roast me on a stick, I assure you he won't be evil in the story. I love that mangy mutt far too much to do that. However whether he would be exonerated or not remains to be seen. *evil smile*

What do Dobby and Albus have in common? They both love review socks. So gift them some!


	4. The Minister has a very Bad Day

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't own it. Wish I did.

Chapter 4:

 **The Minister has a Very Bad Day**

 _Both Black and Lupin strode forward, seized Pettigrew's shoulders, and threw him backward onto the floor. He sat there, twitching with terror, staring up at them._

 _"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort," said Black, who was shaking too. "Do you deny it?" Pettigrew burst into tears. It was horrible to watch, like an oversized, balding baby, cowering on the floor._

 _"Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord... you have no idea... he has weapons you can't imagine... I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen... He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me -" "DON'T LIE!" bellowed Black. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"_

 _"He - he was taking over everywhere!" gasped Pettigrew. "Wh - what was there to be gained by refusing him?" "What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" said Black, with a terrible fury in his face. "Only innocent lives, Peter!" "You don't understand!" whined Pettigrew. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"_

 _"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" roared Black. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"_

 _Black and Lupin stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised. "You should have realized," said Lupin quietly, "if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Good-bye, Peter."_

 _Hermione covered her face with her hands and turned to the wall. "NO!" Harry yelled. He ran forward, placing himself in front Pettigrew, facing the wands. "You can't kill him," he said breathlessly. "You can't." Black and Lupin both looked staggered._

 _"Harry, this piece of vermin is the reason you have no parents," Black snarled. "This cringing bit of filth would have seen you die too, without turning a hair. You heard him. His own stinking skin meant more to him than your whole family." "I know," Harry panted. "We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the dementors... He can go to Azkaban... but don't kill him."_

 _"Harry!" gasped Pettigrew, and he flung his arms around Harry's knees. "You - thank you - it's more than I deserve - thank you -" "Get off me," Harry spat, throwing Pettigrew's hands off him in disgust. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it because - I don't reckon my dad would've wanted them to become killers - just for you."_

 _No one moved or made a sound except Pettigrew, whose breath was coming in wheezes as he clutched his chest. Black and Lupin were looking at each other. Then, with one movement, they lowered their wands. "You're the only person who has the right to decide, Harry," said Black. "But think... think what he did..."_

 _"He can go to Azkaban," Harry repeated. "If anyone deserves that place, he does..."_

 _ **(**_ _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ _ **)**_

* * *

Cornelius Fudge was not a stupid man. Despite being corrupt, bumbling and administratively inept, he'd managed to stay in the highest office of Magical Britain due to his political acumen. He prided himself on turning any situation to his own advantage. However there was no way he could spin today's event in which he came out on top. He regretted coming to Hogwarts. What was a personal favour to a very good friend and his personal benefactor, Lucius Malfoy, quickly turned into his worst nightmare.

Enjoying a glass of firewhiskey in the Headmaster's cabin before flooing back to his office he was greeted to the most astonishing sight. Minerva McGonagall came in leading Harry Potter, a girl who appeared to be his friend judging by the way they were holding hands and… Sirius Black?! Before he could even react Dumbledore had disarmed all of them, and calmly pointed his wand at Black.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Sirius?" Dumbledore asked calmly

"Just wanted to reintroduce you to one of my friends Albus."

Fudge nearly collapsed at the sight of who was dragged in by Flitwick. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible! He was supposed to be DEAD! He had picked up his thumb that fateful day himself. But there he was, in the flesh. Staring at him, immobilised was the mouse-like countenance of Peter Pettigrew.

What followed was a story that was simply unbelievable. It seemed to be too outlandish to be true. And if it was, well heads would roll. Perhaps literally.

"Secret Keepers can't be changed like that can they Dumbledore?" Fudge asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid they can Cornelius. Once the Fidelius is cast, the Secret Keeper can give up his responsibilities to another without the intervention of the original castor. I believe that is what happened, Sirius?" Dumbledore's face was whiter than parchment.

Sirius nodded.

Fudge collapsed onto his chair.

Dumbledore's face seemed to radiate fury as he turned to Pettigrew and asked, "And the rest of it? You were Voldemort's spy in the Order of the Phoenix? You betrayed James and Lily? Killed all those Muggles?"

Pettigrew cringed "I had no choice. The Dark Lord had powers beyond imagination! I had to work for him or die!"

"Then you should HAVE DIED! As we would have done for you" Sirius exploded.

"That being said, we need to call Magical Law Enforcement so that justice can finally be done."

Fudge had to get the situation in hand. If Law Enforcement got involved, then the story would get out to the Prophet and the public would know how badly he bungled up. He'd be out of office the next day. It was partly his fault. He was with the Department of Magical Catastrophes. He hadn't bothered to check who cast that Blasting Hex. He'd simply assumed it was Black. It didn't matter that Bagnold and Barty Crouch had sent Black to Azkaban without a trial. Bagnold was out of office and Barty was no longer influential. The public would demand a scapegoat and he would be it. He'd take the fall for condemning the Boy-Who-Lived's Godfather to Azkaban. He wouldn't even have the support of the Lords of the Ancient and Noble Houses. Black was one of them! They were notorious for protecting one of their own!

Making a decision Fudge stood up and said "That won't be necessary Dumbledore. The dementors are here. I will personally oversee them administer the kiss to this dangerous criminal. I'll escort him to them right now."

"Cornelius you can't be serious."

"I'm perfectly serious Albus. He's already escaped once. I cannot allow that to happen again. I must ask all of you to remain here while I carry out my duties as Minister of Magic. "

With a flick of wand Fudge carried Pettigrew before him as he exited the Headmaster's office. Pettigrew appeared to have fainted when he heard the Minister say the 'Dementor's Kiss'

"Albus you can't let him get away with this!"

"I'm afraid that I do not have the authority to stop him Minerva. He is the Minister of Magic and as such has the authority to administer whatever punishment he deems necessary. Although this practise has fallen into disuse with the growing influence of Wizengamot, it is one of the many old laws still in the books."

"So that's it? That's how it ends Headmaster?"

"Harry do you truly believe that he doesn't deserve it? After all you've heard?"

"I'm- I'm not sure Headmaster. He did some truly horrible things but having your soul sucked out is not something anyone deserves. I'd be happier if he spent the rest of his life in Azkaban."

"I'm afraid things are out of our hands now Harry. I believe this is enough excitement for one night don't you agree? Minerva would you kindly escort Hermione and Harry back to their dormitory? Sirius you can use my own quarters to clean up. It wouldn't be right to cause unnecessary panic. Also Harry would you be kind enough to visit me tomorrow? We must talk about your upcoming year. The password is Sugar Quills."

Dumbledore couldn't shake off the bad feeling he had about the entire situation. He wasn't blind. He knew that Cornelius didn't care about bringing Pettigrew to justice. He simply needed a way to silence Pettigrew so that he wouldn't be kicked out of office.

Cornelius had grown fond of power, Dumbledore noted. It seemed in the past 3 years he treated everything he did in his role as Chief Warlock with suspicion. It would appear the man believed Dumbledore, was gunning for his office. He couldn't be more wrong, Dumbledore thought with a wry smile. He'd already been offered the post 3 times and he'd declined it 3 times. He had no reason to covet that post now. If he tried to interfere with his punishment of Pettigrew, Fudge would most likely try to kill 2 birds with a single stone and accuse him with obstruction of justice and whatnot. He could not risk that as the years to come would be highly important with respect to Harry's education, and he could not devote his energy preparing Harry while fighting Cornelius at the same time for political survival. With a sigh he realised that he had no option but to allow the Minister to continue on with his punishment. It still left a bad taste in his mouth, that in a few moments a life was about to be extinguished and he had played a part in it, by not stopping the Minister.

Dumbledore was broken out of his reverie by a red-faced Cornelius Fudge who burst into his office screaming "HE'S GONE DUMBLEDORE. HE ESCAPED!"

Dumbledore sprung out of his chair, "What do you mean he escaped Cornelius? How did you let that happen?!"

"Well it appeared he had fainted, so I didn't bother to stun him again thinking the chains would be enough, but well when we uh when we got onto the grounds and started walking towards the dementors, he transformed into a rat and escaped! He well, I'd forgotten he was an animagus well, slipped my mind really, but he was out cold you know, and he, well he just escaped! Do something Albus. Get him back!"

"How do you propose I do that Cornelius? He's probably well into the Forbidden Forest by now." Albus said with a grave face.

"You're a powerful wizard for Merlin's sake, couldn't you just summon him?"

"The Accio charm does not work on living beings. He's gone Cornelius. In your haste, you allowed the man responsible for James and Lily Potter's death to escape."

The Minister collapsed.

It appeared he was truly having a very bad day.

* * *

It was two hours before Fudge was calm enough to form a plan of action. He decided that the best way to salvage the situation, was to put all the limelight on Sirius' exoneration while devoting only a little of the attention on the actual traitor Peter Pettigrew and the fact that he had escaped. He would simply tell Wizengamot and the press that he would be hunted down by aurors and dementors and that there was every possibility of him being captured soon. As for the fact that he'd escaped right from under his nose, well it wouldn't do the public any good knowing that their esteemed Minister was not infallible. Yes, it would be best if that detail was kept under wraps for now. He would be the open-minded, progressive Minister who gave the 'Notorious Mass-Murderer' Sirius Black a chance, listened to his story and finally reunited the Boy-Who-Lived's long lost Godfather to him. The press would eat it up.

Listening to fudge's plan Dumbledore sighed. It seemed he hadn't learnt a single lesson from the recent fiasco. Fudge still seemed to be focused on retaining his power instead of rectifying his mistakes before it was too late. That being said, Dumbledore decided to comply with Fudge's plan. His main priority was to get Sirius exonerated as soon as possible. Seeing how it was the only way to save his skin, Dumbledore was confident that Fudge would clear Sirius as soon as humanly possible.

That did not mean he would sit quietly however. Dumbledore decided to discreetly send some of his own to find and capture Peter Pettigrew before any lasting damage was done.

* * *

 _ **"IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT."  
"THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS. TONIGHT, BEFORE MIDNIGHT... THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS MASTER. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANTS AID, GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN EVER HE WAS. TONIGHT... BEFORE MIDNIGHT... THE SERVANT... WILL SET OU... TO REJOIN... HIS MASTER...**_

 _ **(**_ _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ _ **)**_

As Harry drifted off to sleep, he wondered about what Professor Trelawney meant with that prophecy. It couldn't have been a true prophecy. Sirius obviously wasn't the servant of the prophecy. And, well although Pettigrew was Voldemort's follower, he wouldn't be able to help Voldemort come back to life after suffering from the kiss.

Shrugging off these morbid thoughts, Harry focused on the fact that he would be living with his Godfather now! No more Dursleys! Today, Harry thought was the best day in his life rivalling the one when Daphne had hugged him. It was weird how often she popped up in his thoughts these days. Harry went to sleep thinking about his blonde-haired blue-eyed friend.

* * *

Sirius Black was a happy man. As he took his first proper shower in 12 years, he realised that things could not be better for him. It seemed the universe was giving him his due after 12 years of hell. He had his godson back and the rat responsible for the death of his brother and sister (That's how he thought of James and Lily) would soon be worse than dead. He couldn't believe they'd gotten to Professor McGonagall's office unseen. However a combination of disillusionment charms, Harry's invisibility cloak and the Marauder's knowledge of secret passageways made it look easy. They had to leave Remus behind in the Shrieking Shack. Tonight was the full moon. Although he'd taken the Wolfsbane prepared by Snivellus, he was still in a wolf's body. It didn't matter, Sirius decided. He'd tell him the good news tomorrow.

Revenge felt good. Although he was disappointed that he wasn't able to do it himself.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I know. It's a short chapter. But I'm making it up by updating soon aren't I? Anyways I decided to break this chapter into two because including Harry and Dumbledore's discussion (Which is the last snippet before the Quidditch World Cup) here just didn't feel Right. I'm still having trouble writing that scene.

Anyways, here you go. Don't forget to leave some reviews.


	5. The Headmaster's Revelation

**Disclaimer: Sirius would still be alive if I owned Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **The Headmaster's Revelation**

Harry sat beside Sirius waiting for the Headmaster to arrive. Harry wasn't sure why the Headmaster wanted him to come to his office first thing in the morning. Dumbledore swept into the room, saw Sirius and nodded, "Everything is in place Sirius. Cornelius will be making the announcement in 3 hours. There'll be a formal hearing in Wizengamot, in which they'll clear you of all charges, offer compensation and an apology, and invite you to join them as Lord Black."

"I look forward to it Albus." Sirius grinned.

"May I ask about Pettigrew headmaster? Did the dementors administer the kiss?"

Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle, "I'm afraid he slipped through Cornelius' fingers, Harry. His current whereabouts are unknown."

"How could that fat ass let that happen? He was already subdued and trussed up! All he had to do was take him to the dementors!" Sirius growled.

"It appears that the Minister forgot that Mr Pettigrew is an animagus. While Cornelius is not an exemplary wizard I had believed that he would be able to accomplish this task with considerable ease. It appears I was mistaken."

"What do you propose we do now Albus?"

"Our main priority remains exonerating you Sirius. You can't help me if you remain a criminal. I've already started searching for him. For now you'll be more useful in Wizengamot."

"Headmaster?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Well I had my Divination exam a few days ago, and at the end of it Professor Trelawney started acting odd… Well more oddly than usual. She went all rigid and started saying something. It sounded like a prophecy, but I didn't pay attention because, umm-"

"Her usual predictions turn out to be wildly inaccurate?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Well umm yes, Professor. But now I feel like it was a true prophecy."

"May I ask why you suddenly changed your mind after hearing Pettigrew escaped? Was the prophecy related to him?"

"Not exactly, Professor."

"Do you remember the words of the prophecy, Harry?"

Harry nodded. That prophecy was hard to forget. "IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT. THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS. HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWELVE YEARS. TONIGHT, BEFORE MIDNIGHT... THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO REJOIN HIS MASTER. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANTS AID, GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN EVER HE WAS. TONIGHT... BEFORE MIDNIGHT... THE SERVANT... WILL SET OUT... TO REJOIN... HIS MASTER..."

"I hope it doesn't mean what I think it means Albus."

"I'm afraid it does Sirius. It would appear that Voldemort is indeed coming back. And Pettigrew will be the cause."

"Merlin help us. Do you know how he survived all these years, Albus?"

"I have a few theories Sirius. However it would be unwise of me to speculate without further investigation. But now we must turn to more urgent matters. The prophecy while a shock was not entirely unexpected. I never did presume that Voldemort had been vanquished forever. I was and remain absolutely certain that he is hidden and is waiting for the opportune moment to strike back. And when he does come back, he will pursue Harry again. Which is why I've called you today Harry. While I had every hope that you would be able to enjoy the pleasures of childhood, it appears that fate has different plans. I would like to take an active interest in your education Harry. If you are amenable to the idea I would like you to take a few lessons with me next year."

"Professor?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Why is Voldemort obsessed with me?"

"Ah, you've come to the crux of the matter Harry. That is indeed an astute question. Why is it that the greatest Dark Lord of modern times has an unhealthy obsession with a child? Before I answer that Harry, let me ask you a question. Did you wonder, why I simply accepted Sybill's prophecy to be a true one? Why I didn't question its accuracy? Or simply dismissed it as Sybill's penchant for predicting dire futures? The answer my dear boy is simple. This isn't the first true prophecy that Sybill has made. She made another in a similar manner."

"What does that have to do with me Professor?"

"Because, Harry, the prophecy that Sybill made was about you."

"Professor Trelawney made a prophecy about me?"

"Indeed. When Sybill approached me for a job I was on the verge of dropping Divination from Hogwarts's curriculum. I've always felt that Divination is an imprecise branch of magic that has very few applications in real life. Sybill was the granddaughter of a very famous seer. I thought it was only common courtesy that I meet her before taking a decision. However, that night changed a lot of lives Harry. Sybill was staying in Hog's Head, which tends to attract all sorts of unsavoury people. It so appeared that, while I was in her room, interviewing her, one of Voldemort's followers overheard a part of the prophecy. Acting on his incomplete information Voldemort tried to kill you. This is why, Harry should Voldemort ever come back he'll come after you Harry. The prophecy is also the reason why, despite complaints from both staff and teachers I've allowed Divination to continue. As long as Sybill stays in this castle she is safe. Voldemort knows it was her that made the prophecy. Although she doesn't remember ever doing so, that will not stop Voldemort from torturing her to try and find out the remaining part of the prophecy."

"What did the prophecy say, Professor?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you Harry."

"The prophecy was made about him Albus! Doesn't my godson have a right to know?" Sirius asked.

"You're right Sirius. And I will tell him what the prophecy says, after I teach him Occlumency."

"You want me to learn how to shield my mind, Professor?"

"You know what Occlumency is, Harry?"

"Yes Professor. I asked Daphne as to how she kept her face expressionless and cold and she told me that Occlumency helped her a lot. She then proceeded to tell me about Occlumency and Legilimency. You're right, Professor! You can't tell me about the prophecy until I learn Occlumency. If someone reads my mind and finds out about the prophecy and subsequently tells Voldemort we'll lose our advantage!"

Dumbledore's face was beaming, "Very astute Harry! By Daphne I presume you mean Ms Greengrass from Slytherin House?"

"Ummm, yes Professor. We study together and we've become good friends in these past weeks." Harry said rubbing the back of his neck.

"A Slytherin, Harry?"

"She's nothing like Malfoy Professor!" Harry exclaimed, "She's sweet and nice and cute and she's helped me a lot. She isn't evil."

"I never implied that Harry. I confess your attitude towards Slytherins in general these past years was slightly disturbing to me. I personally know a lot of Slytherins and I assure you none of them are evil. I'm happy you're making friends out of your own house."

"Greengrass… Greengrass… Is she Evelyn Greengrass' daughter?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded.

"I was in school with her. Judging by her mother's looks, you got yourself a real looker pup!" Sirius leered.

"It's nothing like that Sirius! She's just a friend!" Harry said hotly.

"Do you call all your friends 'sweet and nice and cute' pup?"

Harry spluttered. "You can grill your godson about his relationships in depth later, Sirius. Now we must return to the topic at hand." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling madly.

"Sure thing Albus. Don't think I've forgotten about this pup!"

"Harry do you think Ms Greengrass would be amenable to help us by teaching you Occlumency? It would be a considerable help to me, as I do have a number of other responsibilities and I won't be able to devote as much time teaching you as I would like."

"I don't think she'd mind Professor. I'll ask her and tell you her answer."

"Excellent! I also have another small favour to ask of you. Would you be open to the idea of dropping Divination and taking up Ancient Runes in its stead for your 4th year? While you have many commendable qualities Harry, I'm afraid you do not have the makings of a true seer and such taking Divination would be a waste of your time and abilities. Also, some of the things I teach you will require for you to have a basic knowledge of runes, thus my desire for you to transfer to that class. I'm confident that Professor Babbling will have no problems accommodating you in her class once I talk to her."

"If you think its important Professor, I'll be happy to do it. As you said, it's only a matter of time before Voldemort comes after me and I'll have to be ready to defend myself against him when the time comes. Besides Hermione and Daphne both attend Ancient Runes and they could help me catch up."

"Thank you, Harry. While I could have taught you myself, we will have limited time for our sessions and a lot of matter to cover. I'll make sure I talk to Professor Babbling before term starts."

"Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do you want me to keep these sessions of ours a secret?"

"I would like you to be discreet about it Harry, as it would not do for everyone to find out that I'm spending so much time with a single student. However I see no harm about telling your friends about today's conversation and about our sessions. You'll be needing their help to complete some of the assignments I give you from time to time."

"Assignments, Professor?"

"Don't look so apprehensive, Harry" Dumbledore chuckled, "I won't ask you to write essays. However, when I teach you new spells you'll have to practise them and I feel your friends would like to help you with that."

Harry nodded.

"The only thing that remains to be discussed, is your living arrangements. I believe you would like to spend the summer with Sirius?"

"Yes, Professor. I won't have to go back to the Dursleys will I?" Harry asked fearfully.

"Will the blood wards remain in effect I think it would be counterproductive to go back to Privet Drive Harry? I was very disturbed with the story Ms Granger told me about the way you were treated last year. However at that time I had no other option as you had no other legal guardian except for Petunia Dursley. The only other option was to allow the Ministry to send you as a ward to one of the Wizarding families and risk you being sent to live with someone like Malfoy. While living with the Dursleys is not pleasant for you, I think you'll agree it was an infinitely better option than you living with Lucius Malfoy?"

Harry could not help but agree with that.

"However I need you to go back there for one last visit Harry. This time however I will accompany you from King's Cross Station to Privet Drive, where I need to tie up a few loose ends and then we can tackle the problem of where you'll live. Is that acceptable to you Harry?" Dumbledore said. While his face displayed no hint of anger, his eyes told Harry that whatever he planned to do to the Dursleys would not be pleasant.

Harry was curious as to what the Headmaster meant by loose ends. However he let the matter drop and simply nodded.

* * *

Daphne was worried. Harry had promised to visit her last night after coming back from Hagrid's. It wasn't like him to break promises. When she saw he hadn't come down to breakfast she started hyperventilating. Astoria dragged her from the Great Hall into an unused classroom before she started chewing her nails. When asked what the matter was, Daphne told her she thought Harry was missing.

"Calm down Lover girl. Just because you don't see Harry one morning doesn't mean he's missing."

"He didn't come to meet me last night Tori. It's not like him!"

"Look, just calm down. Let's go down to the Great Hall, and see if he comes in for a late breakfast. We'll talk to him after breakfast. He probably forgot meeting you last night."

They bumped into Harry just as they were at the entrance of the Great Hall. Forgetting their earlier plan Daphne dragged him back into the unused classroom with Astoria following them.

"Where were you last night? I waited two hours after curfew for you Potter. TWO HOURS!" Daphne growled.

Harry cringed when he heard her call him Potter. She hadn't called him that since the first time they met. Gryffindor's charge forward, Harry thought. He then told her everything that had happened in the last 12 hours from meeting Sirius till the talk he had with the Headmaster this morning.

By the time he had finished Astoria and Daphne stared at him with gobsmacked expressions.

'Merlin! Did that boy know the meaning of normal?' Daphne thought.

"Look, I'll understand if you don't want to help me" Harry said, " You already have a hard time in your house. And if Voldemort comes back you'll-"

"I'll do it!" Daphne blurted interrupting Harry "I'll teach you Occlumency. And help you in any way I can."

"Are you sure?"

"We may be purebloods Harry but my family never affiliated itself with Voldemort. And if he's coming back and we have to choose a side you can be damn sure we won't be choosing his. I'm your friend Harry. Friends help each other."

Saying that Daphne hugged him.

* * *

On the way back to King's Cross Harry told Hermione and Ron everything that the Headmaster had told him. They already knew about Pettigrew's escape due to the Minister's announcement. That announcement had shocked the wizarding world. Most people had accepted Sirius' innocence after the minister's announcement. While there were still those who doubted it, Harry didn't care about them. As long as the ministry was not hunting his godfather, Harry Potter was a happy boy. There was one person whose reaction seemed to surprise him. For inexplicable reasons Draco Malfoy looked like someone had killed his favourite puppy. Well anything that got the ponce unhappy was a good thing in Harry's opinion so he didn't give it too much thought.

Ron was upset over his decision to drop Divination. "Why do you want to drop it Harry? It's the easiest subject we have! All we have to do is make up stuff. I've seen Hermione's books on Runes! Why would you willingly take that class?"

"I just told you why Ron! The Headmaster thinks I need a background in Runes. It's a small price to pay for the ability to defend myself against Voldemort!"

"But he told you he could teach you that stuff himself didn't he? Why take an extra class then?" Ron whined.

"Because I'm not his only responsibility Ron! He's the Chief Warlock of Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of ICW and Headmaster of Hogwarts. He's already going out of his way to teach me! It's my duty to help him as much as I can! If that means taking an extra class I'll do it! You're welcome to join me and Hermione."

"You're out of your mind mate. I'm not joining that class. So you're just going to abandon me like this?"

"Take it however you like Ron, but I have to do this."

Harry couldn't believe the way his best mate was acting. He seemed to take changing classes and the fact he wouldn't be able to spend the same amount of time fooling around with him as last year as the height of betrayal.

Harry wondered about how he'd react once he told him that a Slytherin would be teaching him Occlumency.

* * *

As the crossed the barrier into the Muggle part of King's Cross Station, Harry saw Dumbledore standing wearing an ostentatious suit. Uncle Vernon was nowhere in sight.

Harry grinned. This was the first time he was looking forward to his Uncle collecting him from the station.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This is to date my longest chapter and the last of my snippets. The next chapter will be the Quidditch World and the story proper.

Leave Dobby some review socks! Keep in mind though, that Dobby does not like Uncle Vernon's nasty socks! (Flames).

Cookies to the ones who tell me why Draco is unhappy with Sirius' exoneration.


	6. Goodbye Dursleys

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Goodbye Dursleys**

Apparation was highly unpleasant. Dumbledore had led Harry into a deserted alley near King's Cross Station after telling Uncle Vernon to await them in Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon looked ready to explode at being summarily dismissed but the look of cold fury the old Headmaster gave him shut him up.

 **Number 4, Privet Drive:**

Vernon Dursley was furious. No, he was beyond furious. He was livid. How dare that old freak send him back home! After driving to London that ungrateful boy didn't even have the decency to give him a second glance. And now, he'd led the Headmaster of that freak school of his to his home! And they had the audacity to invite themselves into his living room and sit on his sofa!

"What do you want?" Uncle Vernon said gruffly.

"I have come to discuss Harry's treatment while he lived with you Mr Dursley."

"There is nothing wrong in the way we treated the boy! We gave him a roof over his head and fed him, which is more than the freak deserves." Petunia said.

"Would Lily have treated your son the same way had the situation been reversed, Petunia? I knew her. She would never have treated your son the way you've treated hers! There is no excuse for the way you've treated Harry! However I've not come here to dig up past grievances. I've come to inform you that Harry will no longer be living with you. You will also need to return the money that his parents set aside for his upkeep."

"It's gone. We spent it on the boy."

"Do not lie Vernon Dursley!" thundered Dumbledore. "I've written to Gringotts on Harry's behalf. They've informed us that you've been receiving 1500 pounds a month from an account set aside by James Potter for the sole purpose of the upkeep of Harry according to his station! Instead you've given him his cousin's clothes which are too big for him and fed him scraps. All the while you've kept the money for yourself. That ends now. You will return every penny you've received or face consequences."

"You can't take my money from me!" Vernon sneered.

"As Chief Warlock of Wizengamot I can bring you before them for stealing from An Ancient and Noble House and the ill-treatment of the heir of An Ancient and Noble House Mr Dursley. I wonder what the wizards and witches of Britain will do to you and your family when they learn the despicable way in which mere Muggles have treated the Boy-Who-Lived, one of their most celebrated heroes."

Petunia paled. "You said none of your kind could come this house if they wanted to harm us? In your letter you said that the wards would protect us."

"The wards are blood based Petunia. They only work if Harry considers this house as his home. As he's no longer going to live here the wards will fail. When they fall you will no longer be protected."

"But that is a lot of money! You can't expect me to return all of it. I'll have to sell the cars and cut back on Dudders pocket money and all the things my little boy needs!"

"Regardless the money shall be returned or you shall be prosecuted. If you do not return it voluntarily, the goblins of Gringotts will send a representative to retrieve it. I suggest you do not trifle with them as they have a reputation of viciousness towards those they consider thieves. It would not have come to this, had you but treated Harry as your son. Do not attempt to escape Vernon. You cannot outrun us. Hagrid tells me a most riveting tale of what happened on Harry's 11th birthday. It would be a shame if something of the sort were to happen again. Harry is there anything of yours that you would like to retrieve from your room? I have a suspicion you'll not be returning here for a long time." Dumbledore said getting up.

"No, Professor. I pack everything of mine in my trunk before leaving for school."

"Excellent! Let us be off then, Harry!"

"Professor," Harry asked as they exited Privet Drive, "Where will I be staying for the rest of summer?"

"I'm afraid you won't be able to stay with Sirius this summer. His formal hearing before Wizengamot is in a week. He also has to get his house into living conditions and recuperate from his long stay in Azkaban. You'll be spending the summer at the Burrow. But before we visit Molly we must go to the Ministry."

"The Ministry?"

"We must arrange for some security for you Harry. Now that the wards are falling you will be vulnerable. I'll speak with Amelia Bones of the DMLE and see if an auror can be assigned to you. Before you tell me that it's unnecessary Harry, let me remind you that Pettigrew is still out there, not to mention scores of Voldemort's followers. Take my arm, Harry."

Vernon Dursley collapsed when the tallied the amount he owed the boy. It looked like he'd have to make drastic changes in his lifestyle or face financial ruin.

* * *

 **Ministry Of Magic, Madame Bones' Office:**

Madame Bones was not having a good day. Rubbing her forehead she felt the onset of a massive headache as she looked back at the paperwork for Sirius Black's exoneration and sighed. After making his announcement the Minister had dumped all the work on her desk telling her to give it priority and making sure Black's trial went without a hitch. She looked up to see her niece, Susan Bones enter her office and sit down on the chair with a flop.

"Still working on the same case, Auntie?"

"Yes Susan. Sirius Black's case takes precedence over all others. Minister's orders."

"Is he really innocent Auntie?"

"Yes he is Susan. All the evidence is there. There was a gross miscarriage of justice 12 years ago. Now I have to correct it."

"The Prophet said he is Harry's Godfather?"

"That's correct Susan. Although it was highly inappropriate of the Minister to mention that fact."

"Poor Harry. It must be horrible for him."

"Isn't he in your year at Hogwarts Susie?"

"Yes Auntie, although we don't talk a lot. He mostly keeps to himself. The only ones he talks to really are Hermione and Weasley. Hermione tells me he didn't exactly have nice relatives, so he doesn't trust people. But I've talked to him a few times and he seems to be a really nice boy. Hermione talks a lot about him when we sit together in Ancient Runes."

"Speak of the Devil." Madame Bones smiled.

Susan looked up and saw Harry Potter enter her Aunt's office with Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello, Albus. This is a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

"I need to ask for a favour Amelia. I need you to loan me one of your aurors."

"Whatever for Albus?"

Susan couldn't believe the story that followed. What kind of monsters treated a little boy so badly? It was a wonder Harry turned out to be so nice and kind. Susan had a long fuse but when roused she gave a new meaning to the term fiery redhead. She had half a mind to go to Privet Drive and give those turds a piece of her mind.

"Alright, I'll assign Nymphadora Tonks as Harry's protection detail. She's a rookie, but she's one of best we've got in years. I'll send her to the Burrow tomorrow."

"Thank you Amelia. It would be best if what we've discussed today is kept secret."

"Don't worry, Albus."

"Don't tell anyone about this to anyone in school, Susan. Please?"

"Of course Harry, your secret is safe with me."

"I'll look forward to meeting Ms Tonks again Amelia. But for now we must be off."

After the two of them left, Amelia looked at her niece and asked, "He doesn't know, does he?"

Susan only shook her head.

* * *

 **Ottery St Catchpole, The Burrow: (2 Weeks after leaving the Dursleys)**

 _It was Frank's bad leg that woke him; it was paining him worse than ever in his old age. He got up and limped downstairs into the kitchen with the idea of refilling his hot-water bottle to ease the stiffness in his knee. Standing at the sink, filling the kettle, he looked up at the Riddle House and saw lights glimmering in its upper windows. Frank knew at once what was going on. The boys had broken into the house again, and judging by the flickering quality of the light, they had started a fire. Frank had no telephone, and in any case, he had deeply mistrusted the police ever since they had taken him in for questioning about the Riddles' deaths. He put down the kettle at once, hurried back upstairs as fast as his bad leg would allow, and was soon back in his kitchen, fully dressed and removing a rusty old key from its hook by the door. He picked up his walking stick, which was propped against the wall, and set off into the night. The front door of the Riddle House bore no sign of being forced, nor did any of the windows. Frank limped around to the back of the house until he reached a door almost completely hidden by ivy, took out the old key, put it into the lock, and opened the door noiselessly. He let himself into the cavernous kitchen. Frank had not entered it for many years; nevertheless, although it was very dark, he remembered where the door into the hall was, and he groped his way toward it, his nostrils full of the smell of decay, ears pricked for any sound of footsteps or voices from overhead. He reached the hall, which was a little lighter owing to the large mullioned windows on either side of the front door, and started to climb the stairs, blessing the dust that lay thick upon the stone, because it muffled the sound of his feet and stick. On the landing, Frank turned right, and saw at once where the intruders were: At the very end of the passage a door stood ajar, and a flickering light shone through the gap, casting a long sliver of gold across the black floor. Frank edged closer and closer, grasping his walking stick firmly. Several feet from the entrance, he was able to see a narrow slice of the room beyond. The fire, he now saw, had been lit in the grate. This surprised him. Then he stopped moving and listened intently, for a man's voice spoke within the room; it sounded timid and fearful. "There is a little more in the bottle, My Lord, if you are still hungry."_

" _Later," said a second voice. This too belonged to a man — but it was strangely high-pitched, and cold as a sudden blast of icy wind. Something about that voice made the sparse hairs on the back of Frank's neck stand up. "Move me closer to the fire, Wormtail." Frank turned his right ear toward the door, the better to hear. There came the clink of a bottle being put down upon some hard surface, and then the dull scraping noise of a heavy chair being dragged across the floor. Frank caught a glimpse of a small man, his back to the door, pushing the chair into place. He was wearing a long black cloak, and there was a bald patch at the back of his head. Then he went out of sight again. "Where is Nagini?" said the cold voice. "I — I don't know, My Lord," said the first voice nervously. "She set out to explore the house, I think. . . ."_

" _You will milk her before we retire, Wormtail," said the second voice. "I will need feeding in the night. The journey has tired me greatly." Brow furrowed, Frank inclined his good ear still closer to the door, listening very hard. There was a pause, and then the man called Wormtail spoke again. "My Lord, may I ask how long we are going to stay here?" "A week," said the cold voice. "Perhaps longer. The place is moderately comfortable, and the plan cannot proceed yet. It would be foolish to act before the Quidditch World Cup is over."_

 _Frank inserted a gnarled finger into his ear and rotated it. Owing, no doubt, to a build-up of earwax, he had heard the word "Quidditch," which was not a word at all. "The — the Quidditch World Cup, My Lord?" said Wormtail._

 _(Frank dug his finger still more vigorously into his ear.) "Forgive me, but — I do not understand — why should we wait until the World Cup is over?"_

" _Because, fool, at this very moment wizards are pouring into the country from all over the world, and every meddler from the Ministry of Magic will be on duty, on the watch for signs of unusual activity, checking and double-checking identities. They will be obsessed with security, lest the Muggles notice anything. So we wait."_

 _Frank stopped trying to clear out his ear. He had distinctly heard the words "Ministry of Magic," "wizards," and "Muggles." Plainly, each of these expressions meant something secret, and Frank could think of only two sorts of people who would speak in code: spies and criminals. Frank tightened his hold on his walking stick once more, and listened more closely still. "Your Lordship is still determined, then?" Wormtail said quietly. "Certainly I am determined, Wormtail." There was a note of menace in the cold voice now._

 _A slight pause followed — and then Wormtail spoke, the words tumbling from him in a rush, as though he was forcing himself to say this before he lost his nerve. "It could be done without Harry Potter, My Lord." Another pause, more protracted, and then — "Without Harry Potter?" breathed the second voice softly. "I see . . ."_

" _My Lord, I do not say this out of concern for the boy!" said Wormtail, his voice rising squeakily. "The boy is nothing to me, nothing at all! It is merely that if we were to use another witch or wizard — any wizard — the thing could be done so much more quickly! If you allowed me to leave you for a short while — you know that I can disguise myself most effectively — I could be back here in as little as two days with a suitable person —"_

" _I could use another wizard," said the cold voice softly, "that is true. . . ." "My Lord, it makes sense," said Wormtail, sounding thoroughly relieved now. "Laying hands on Harry Potter would be so difficult, he is so well protected —"_

" _And so you volunteer to go and fetch me a substitute? I wonder . . . perhaps the task of nursing me has become wearisome for you, "Wormtail? Could this suggestion of abandoning the plan be nothing more than an attempt to desert me?"_

" _My Lord! I — I have no wish to leave you, none at all —" "Do not lie to me!" hissed the second voice. "I can always tell, Wormtail! You are regretting that you ever returned to me. I revolt you. I see you flinch when you look at me, feel you shudder when you touch me. . . ." "No! My devotion to Your Lordship —"_

" _Your devotion is nothing more than cowardice. You would not be here if you had anywhere else to go. How am I to survive without you, when I need feeding every few hours? Who is to milk Nagini?" "But you seem so much stronger, My Lord —" "Liar," breathed the second voice. "I am no stronger, and a few days alone would be enough to rob me of the little health I have regained under your clumsy care. Silence!" Wormtail, who had been sputtering incoherently, fell silent at once. For a few seconds, Frank could hear nothing but the fire crackling. Then the second man spoke once more, in a whisper that was almost a hiss. "I have my reasons for using the boy, as I have already explained to you, and I will use no other. I have waited thirteen years. A few more months will make no difference. As for the protection surrounding the boy, I believe my plan will be effective. All that is needed is a little courage from you, Wormtail — courage you will find, unless you wish to feel the full extent of Lord Voldemort's wrath —"_

" _My Lord, I must speak!" said Wormtail, panic in his voice now. "All through our journey I have gone over the plan in my head — My Lord, Bertha Jorkins's disappearance will not go unnoticed for long, and if we proceed, if I murder —" "If?" whispered the second voice. "If? If you follow the plan, Wormtail, the Ministry need never know that anyone else has died. You will do it quietly and without fuss; I only wish that I could do it myself, but in my present condition . . . Come, Wormtail, one more death and our path to Harry Potter is clear. I am not asking you to do it alone. By that time, my faithful servant will have re-joined us —"_

" _I am a faithful servant," said Wormtail, the merest trace of sullenness in his voice. "Wormtail, I need somebody with brains, somebody whose loyalty has never wavered, and you, unfortunately, fulfil neither requirement." "I found you," said Wormtail, and there was definitely a sulky edge to his voice now. "I was the one who found you. I brought you Bertha Jorkins." "That is true," said the second man, sounding amused. "A stroke of brilliance I would not have thought possible from you, Wormtail — though, if truth be told, you were not aware how useful she would be when you caught her, were you?"_

" _I — I thought she might be useful, My Lord —" "Liar," said the second voice again, the cruel amusement more pronounced than ever. "However, I do not deny that her information was invaluable. Without it, I could never have formed our plan, and for that, you will have your reward, Wormtail. I will allow you to perform an essential task for me, one that many of my followers would give their right hands to perform. . . ." "R-really, My Lord? What —?" Wormtail sounded terrified again. "Ah, Wormtail, you don't want me to spoil the surprise? Your part will come at the very end . . . but I promise you, you will have the honour of being just as useful as Bertha Jorkins." "You . . . you . . ." Wormtail's voice suddenly sounded hoarse, as though his mouth had gone very dry. "You . . . are going . . . to kill me too?" "Wormtail, Wormtail," said the cold voice silkily, "why would I kill you? I killed Bertha because I had to. She was fit for nothing after my questioning, quite useless. In any case, awkward questions would have been asked if she had gone back to the Ministry with the news that she had met you on her holidays." Wormtail muttered something so quietly that Frank could not hear it, but it made the second man laugh — an entirely mirthless laugh, cold as his speech. "We could have modified her memory? But Memory Charms can be broken by a powerful wizard, as I proved when I questioned her. It would be an insult to her memory not to use the information I extracted from her, Wormtail." Out in the corridor, Frank suddenly became aware that the hand gripping his walking stick was slippery with sweat. The man with the cold voice had killed a woman. He was talking about it without any kind of remorse — with amusement. He was dangerous — a madman. And he was planning more murders — this boy, Harry Potter, whoever he was — was in danger — Frank knew what he must do. Now, if ever, was the time to go to the police. He would creep out of the house and head straight for the telephone box in the village . . . but the cold voice was speaking again, and Frank remained where he was, frozen to the spot, listening with all his might._

" _One more murder . . . my faithful servant at Hogwarts . . . Harry Potter is as good as mine, Wormtail. It is decided. There will be no more argument. But quiet . . . I think I hear Nagini." And the second man's voice changed. He started making noises such as Frank had never heard before; he was hissing and spitting without drawing breath. Frank thought he must be having some sort of fit or seizure. And then Frank heard movement behind him in the dark passageway. He turned to look, and found himself paralyzed with fright. Something was slithering toward him along the dark corridor floor, and as it drew nearer to the sliver of firelight, he realized with a thrill of terror that it was a gigantic snake, at least twelve feet long. Horrified, transfixed, Frank stared as its undulating body cut a wide, curving track through the thick dust on the floor, coming closer and closer — What was he to do? The only means of escape was into the room where two men sat plotting murder, yet if he stayed where he was the snake would surely kill him — But before he had made his decision, the snake was level with him, and then, incredibly, miraculously, it was passing; it was following the spitting, hissing noises made by the cold voice beyond the door, and in seconds, the tip of its diamond-patterned tail had vanished through the gap. There was sweat on Frank's forehead now, and the hand on the walking stick was trembling. Inside the room, the cold voice was continuing to hiss, and Frank was visited by a strange idea, an impossible idea. . . . This man could talk to snakes. Frank didn't understand what was going on. He wanted more than anything to be back in his bed with his hot-water bottle. The problem was that his legs didn't seem to want to move. As he stood there shaking and trying to master himself, the cold voice switched abruptly to English again._

" _Nagini has interesting news, Wormtail," it said. "In-indeed, My Lord?" said Wormtail. "Indeed, yes," said the voice. "According to Nagini, there is an old Muggle standing right outside this room, listening to every word we say." Frank didn't have a chance to hide himself. There were footsteps, and then the door of the room was flung wide open. A short, balding man with graying hair, a pointed nose, and small, watery eyes stood before Frank, a mixture of fear and alarm in his face. "Invite him inside, Wormtail. Where are your manners?"_

 _The cold voice was coming from the ancient armchair before the fire, but Frank couldn't see the speaker. The snake, on the other hand, was curled up on the rotting hearth rug, like some horrible travesty of a pet dog. Wormtail beckoned Frank into the room. Though still deeply shaken, Frank took a firmer grip upon his walking stick and limped over the threshold. The fire was the only source of light in the room; it cast long, spidery shadows upon the walls. Frank stared at the back of the armchair; the man inside it seemed to be even smaller than his servant, for Frank couldn't even see the back of his head._

" _You heard everything, Muggle?" said the cold voice. "What's that you're calling me?" said Frank defiantly, for now that he was inside the room, now that the time had come for some sort of action, he felt braver; it had always been so in the war. "I am calling you a Muggle," said the voice coolly. "It means that you are not a wizard." "I don't know what you mean by wizard," said Frank, his voice growing steadier. "All I know is I've heard enough to interest the police tonight, I have. You've done murder and you're planning more! And I'll tell you this too," He added, on a sudden inspiration, "my wife knows I'm up here, and if I don't come back —" "You have no wife," said the cold voice, very quietly. "Nobody knows you are here. You told nobody that you were coming. Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Muggle, for he knows . . . he always knows. . . ." "Is that right?" said Frank roughly. "Lord, is it? Well, I don't think much of your manners, My Lord. Turn 'round and face me like a man, why don't you?"_

" _But I am not a man, Muggle," said the cold voice, barely audible now over the crackling of the flames. "I am much, much more than a man. However . . . why not? I will face you. . . . Wormtail, come turn my chair around." The servant gave a whimper. "You heard me, Wormtail." Slowly, with his face screwed up, as though he would rather have done anything than approach his master and the hearth rug where the snake lay, the small man walked forward and began to turn the chair. The snake lifted its ugly triangular head and hissed slightly as the legs of the chair snagged on its rug. And then the chair was facing Frank, and he saw what was sitting in it. His walking stick fell to the floor with a clatter. He opened his mouth and let out a scream. He was screaming so loudly that he never heard the words the thing in the chair spoke as it raised a wand. There was a flash of green light, a rushing sound, and Frank Bryce crumpled. He was dead before he hit the floor._

 _Two hundred miles away, the boy called Harry Potter woke with a start._

 _(Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I really wanted Vernon to get punished for the shitty way in which he treated Harry. Somehow this way seemed more plausible than Harry owning Grunnings and kicking Vernon out. I love Tonks as a character and the easiest way to introduce her was to have her look after Harry during summer. Dobby needs plenty of socks if you want him to make an appearance any time soon! Also I removed a line from the excerpt that is present in the original Goblet of Fire. Can anyone point out which line I'm talking about?


	7. Of Veelas and World Cups

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Of Veelas and World Cups**

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Harry tried to recall what he'd dreamt about. He was certain he'd dreamt about Voldemort and Wormtail, but he couldn't recall exactly what had taken place in his dream. It appeared the two of them were talking about the Quidditch World Cup and some ministry official and Voldemort's most faithful servant coming back to him. What worried Harry the most was the fact that his scar hurt. The last time it'd hurt was when he was around Voldemort. Tip toeing around Ron's bed, Harry looked out of the window in apprehension. There was no way Voldemort was in Ottery St Catchpole, was he? Harry shook his head. There was no way Voldemort would risk trying to get to Harry with only a single follower. In addition to Mr Weasley and Percy, Bill and Charlie had come home for the duration of the world cup. Mrs Weasley was no slouch with the wand either. And Tonks would be coming back in a few hours. That meant there would be 6 fully qualified witches and wizards around him. Harry was confident Voldemort wouldn't try anything. Harry wondered whether he should write to Professor Dumbledore and tell him about his dream. Harry didn't want to bother him if he could help it. Harry decided that if he had another dream about Voldemort he would tell Tonks and she could relay it to Dumbledore.

Thinking about Tonks, Harry grinned. She was the fun, loving sister he'd always wanted. Her metamorphagus abilities were a source of constant dinner table entertainment much to the displeasure of Mrs Weasley and Percy. While Mrs Weasley maintained that the dinner table was no place for such antics, Percy seemed allergic to anything that could be constituted as fun. She was also Sirius' cousin. Harry could see the similarities between the two of them. They were both good-looking, funny and loved to make inappropriate sexual innuendoes. Tonks had recently joined Sirius in wiggling her eyebrows up and down whenever he received a letter from Daphne. Thankfully while they did that at the dinner table in front of everyone, Ron was too busy eating to notice.

Looking towards his friend, Harry frowned. The last two weeks had taken a toll on their friendship. These days Ron constantly griped that Harry did not seem to have enough time for him anymore. Ron simply did not understand why Harry would willingly spend 3 hours a day with Hermione revising everything he'd learnt in the past 3 years and reading the 4th year books that he'd borrowed from Fred. When they'd invited him to join them, he just shook his head, called them 'Mental' and went out the back door to play Quidditch. Despite his friend's complaints, Harry decided that he wouldn't slack off his studies in the coming year. Voldemort wouldn't go easy on him just because he'd skipped revising DADA to play a game of Quidditch. Mrs Weasley seemed to agree with Ron. She told him that there was no need for a boy his age to train and that he should spend his time playing Quidditch and Chess with his best friend and let the adults handle You-Know-Who.

Although Harry was thankful for everything that Mrs Weasley had done for him, her overbearing manner and her treatment of Sirius was highly irritating. She was highly against Sirius visiting Harry during his stay at the Burrow, questioning his innocence and then telling Dumbledore that he should first recuperate and recover from his long stay in Azkaban before being allowed to visit children. However, Dumbledore had politely overridden her objections. Harry enjoyed spending time with his godfather (or 'dog father' as Sirius asked Harry to call him), however Mrs Weasley always seemed to come up with excuses or chores to curtail the time he'd be able to spend with Sirius. Harry had overheard Mrs Weasley tell Mr Weasley that Sirius was a bad influence on him. Harry heartily disagreed with Mrs Weasley. While his godfather could be immature at times and loved playing pranks as much as the twins and the humping motions he made whenever Harry read Daphne's letters were getting a little stale, he had done nothing to indicate that he'd be a bad influence in Harry's life. Infact Sirius inspired Harry to work harder, telling him stories about the First War with Voldemort and how they could have prevented a lot of deaths had they been but a little more prepared. Harry sighed.

He had a two busy days ahead of him. He needed to complete all of his summer homework in the next two days before the start of the Quidditch World Cup final. As no one could predict how long the match would be, Harry and Hermione had decided to get everything out of way before the start of the match. Harry sighed. Joining Hermione, to do his homework would only add fuel to the fire. Ron had gotten very suspicious when Harry had started spending time with Hermione. Even Mrs Weasley seemed displeased whenever the two of them would sit in Ron's room to study together.

Harry decided it didn't matter. His studies were more important than keeping Ron happy.

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor:**

Lucius Malfoy was one unhappy aristocrat. That bumbling excuse for the Minister of Magic had set Sirius Black free and had also reinstated him to Wizengamot as Lord Black. So much for having him in his pocket. Fudge had resisted each and every attempt he made to steer him on the right path and declare Black to be unfit to be the Head of House Black on account of his incarceration. The fact that he had been wrongly imprisoned and that he was the last male with the name Black was conveniently ignored by him. Now that idiot had reinstated Black to Wizengamot and lost Malfoy his one chance of gaining a seat. Since they were of French descent, they did not have a seat in the hereditary body. As a result the Malfoys had to bribe anyone and everyone in positions of power to ensure the bills they wanted passed were introduced and subsequently passed. Although the Malfoy's were immensely wealthy, so the bribes presented no problem to Lucius, he had always resented not having a formal position in Government. Also inheriting the Black line would have only augmented his wealth. After all there was no such thing as too much money. And it would have allowed his son to have two wives of his choice. After all, which woman would refuse the heir to both Malfoy and Black?

Draco told him that he had his eye on the eldest Greengrass daughter and that she was warming up to him. Lucius had seen her at Ministry functions. She was striking and in a couple of years she would be devastatingly beautiful. Although the Greengrass family could never hope to equal his own they were still pureblood and the girl would make a fine wife. He would approach Cyrus with a betrothal contract. What could he say but yes? After all it was not every day that a Malfoy approached someone with offers of marriage. Lucius was also confident he could persuade his son to let him visit his wife's bed occasionally. Although he still bedded Narcissa, those nights were becoming increasingly rare. She was getting to be a little too old for taste. Lucius preferred young girls. 16 or 17 year olds made excellent lays. Although with the fall of the Dark Lord the supply of his preferred prey (Muggle girls) had dried up.

Making up his mind Malfoy decided to visit Lord Black. Although in his youth he had had a number of unsatisfactory friends, Lucius was confident that he could convince him to make his Draco his heir. He was the most logical choice and as a Black, he would understand the need to keep the line pure.

But now he had to take his son to the Quidditch World Cup. Cornelius had offered him seats in the top box as appeasement along with a few other concessions. He would meet Lord Black after the match.

* * *

 **Quidditch World Cup Stadium: The Match**

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. It seemed Mr Weasley was right. Wizards did seem to be unable to resist showing off when they got together. Everywhere he, Ron and Hermione went he could see blatant and amazing displays of magic. He passed a tent the size of a small palace, another one with peacocks tied outside and even ones with real chimneys! Children flew around on toy broomsticks, while irate Ministry officials tried to stop them. Peddlers selling Quidditch merchandise apparated every few feet shouting about their wares at the top of their voices. Harry bought omnioculars for Hermione and Ron along with one for himself. Ron seemed to be much warmer to him after that.

As Harry entered the Top Box Cornelius Fudge saw him and beckoned him over. "Harry my boy! How are you?"

"I'm fine Minister." Harry said forcing a smile.

"And how is Lord Black? I hope his recuperation is going along fine? Has he accompanied you today?"

"I'm afraid not, Minister. He had a little family business to attend to."

"Of course, of course. May I introduce you to the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, Ivan…? Ivan- something. Doesn't matter, man can't speak English."

"Nice to meet you Minister."

Minister Ivanoskwhich looked at Harry quizzically.

"This is Harry Potter.", seeing the blank look on his counterpart's face Fudge looked exasperated. "Come on, you know Harry Potter? The Boy-Who-Lived?"

Minister Ivanoskwhich saw the scar on Harry's forehead and pointing at it he started talking excitedly.

"Yes, yes this is him. I knew we'd get there eventually."

Harry took his seat besides Ron, who looked grumpy for some reason. Harry didn't notice. His eyes were rooted to the pitch, and he couldn't wait for the start of the match. Unfortunately his excitement was marred by the arrival of Draco Malfoy and his parents. What intrigued Harry, was the looks the blond ponce gave him. It wasn't his usual look of disdain, he stared at Harry with a look of loathing, which seemed eerily similar to the one Snape reserved for him. Before he could say anything however, the Minister saw his father and beckoned him over.

"Shall I start the match, Minister?" asked Ludo Bagman

"Go on Ludo."

What followed was the most exciting match of Quidditch Harry had seen in his life.

* * *

Gabrielle Delacour was afraid. For the first time in thirteen years she cursed her Veela heritage. She cursed the fact that she was biologically hardwired to appear irresistible to nearly every man between ages 12 to 60. Cornered as she was by a man that appeared to be more ape than man she hoped it would be painless. That he would take what he wanted and leave. She could not believe that her first time having sex with a man, could be so degrading. That man would rape her and mutilate her, leaving her scarred for life. She hoped to see her momma, poppa and sister again. She couldn't believe how badly things were going downhill after the most amazing Quidditch match she'd seen. Unlike her sister, Gabrielle was an avid Quidditch fan and had begged her parents to take her to the World Cup final until they'd relented.

The constant stares and ogling of the men around her and the way in which she was isolated by most of the females, had made the elder Delacour sister a cynic. Gabrielle on the other hand remained a romantic at heart. She hoped that a Prince Charming would one day sweep her off her feet and they would live happily for the rest of their lives. This Prince of hers would not care that she was a Veela and the only effect her allure would have on him, would be to increase his love for her. Her momma had told her about men who were resistant to the Veela allure, but she had yet to meet any such person other than her father.

Sebastian Delacour was the newly appointed French ambassador to the British Ministry of Magic, and as such had gone to investigate the disturbance that was caused by those masked men in the campsite. He had asked her sister to take her into the forest and wait until the ruckus died down. However the two of them had been separated due to the chaos and by the time Gabrielle made her way into the forest she was alone. When she was accosted by the drunk brute she reached for her wand only to find that she'd dropped it somewhere along the way. The man had tied her arms to a tree and was lumbering towards her. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the worst.

"STUPEFY!" a voice roared from behind the man.

Gabrielle opened her eyes to see a jet of red light hit the man, who collapsed to the ground, stunned.

She saw a raven haired boy striding towards the collapsed man, his wand still pointed at him.

"Huh" he muttered crouching near the brute's face, "You look like an older version of Goyle. Looks like you're just as stupid as your son, Goyle Sr."

"Qui es-tu?" Gabrielle asked apprehensively.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak French." the boy looked at her, concern shining in his emerald eyes.

"Zat is no problem. I can speak eenglesh. 'ho are you?"

"Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Can you walk? It's best if we leave because I'm certain this piece of scum will have some friends around."

" 'arry Potter? Ze Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Yeah. But I don't like that name."

"I'm sorry. I know 'ow it feels to be stared at for something zat you didn't do."

"It's alright. Come on let's go find your parents and my guardians." Harry smiled.

Gabrielle slipped her hand into Harry's for comfort, as they walked back to the part of the camp she came from. Gabrielle noted that Harry had hardly reacted to her allure. She smiled.

It looked like she had found her Prince Charming.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I know Harry saving Gabrielle is a cliché, but I'm allowed to use a few of those aren't I?

The next chapter will be the Dark Mark and my twist on it.

Note that Gabrielle is 13 and she looks her age. There will be no flash puberty.

I'm having trouble with line breaks. Does anyone know how to fix this?


	8. Dark Marks and a Dark Creature

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. I'm not making any money from this story.**

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Dark Marks and a Dark Creature**

Harry was highly conscious of an extremely beautiful girl pressed into his side. Under normal circumstances he would have been highly embarrassed, but given what she had just undergone Harry understood her need to feel safe. From time to time Gabrielle shivered in fright. However, she felt safe with Harry. As she gripped his hand she felt a wave of security and happiness overcome come her.

"Harry? Where are you? Ron help me find Harry!"

Harry started walking towards Hermione's voice.

" 'ho are zey 'arry?"

"They're my friends, Ron and Hermione. Come on I'll introduce you."

"Hermione we're over here!"

"Harry? What do you mean by 'we'?" Hermione asked.

"Hey mate! Where did you disappear off to?"

"He did not disappear Ron! We just got separated."

"Yeah, that's what I meant. Hey who's that holding your hand?"

"Oh yeah. Ron, Hermione this is Gabrielle. She was separated from her sister. We've been trying to find her."

" 'ello." Gabrielle said nervously.

"Hello Gabrielle." Hermione smiled.

Ron simply looked at Gabrielle. His mouth was slightly open and he was drooling. "I own the Chudley Canons! Go out with me and I'll take you to their games!" he said trying to touch her face. Gabrielle cringed.

Hermione punched Ron's arm. "What are you talking about Ronald? And please stop trying to touch her face."

"Huh. Uh yeah, of course."

"I'm afraid zhis is my fault. Ze allure tends to act up during stressful situations."

"Allure? You're a Veela?" Hermione asked.

"Oui."

"Oh, you're like the Bulgarian mascots at the game?" Harry asked.

Gabrielle scowled. "I am not like zhose harlots. Zhey cheapen our culture with their theatrics."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Harry said.

"It's alright 'arry. Zhere are many misconceptions surrounding us."

"Ron! Ron! Stop staring at her!" Hermione whispered.

"Yeahhhhhhhh."

"Come on we need to find Mr Weasley and Gabby's sister." Harry said inadvertently walking deeper into the forest.

'Gabby', Gabrielle mused. She could get used to hearing that. As long as Harry was the one saying it.

"Harry are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Hermione asked nervously as they stepped into a clearing.

"I'm not sure. Let's just wait here for a while."

As they looked around apprehensively they heard a voice shout:

"MORSMORDRE!"

And something vast, green, and glittering erupted from the patch of darkness Harry's eyes had been struggling to penetrate; it flew up over the treetops and into the sky.

"What the —?" gasped Ron as he sprang to his feet again, staring up at the thing that had appeared. Harry realized that it was a colossal skull, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. As they watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky like a new constellation.

He scanned the darkness for the person who had conjured the skull, but he couldn't see anyone. "Who's there?" he called again.

"Harry, come on, move!" Hermione had seized the collar of his jacket and was tugging him backward.

"What's the matter?" Harry said, startled to see her face so white and terrified.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry!" Hermione moaned, pulling him as hard as she could. "You-Know-Who's sign!"

"Voldemort's —?"

"Harry, come on!"

Before they had taken a few hurried steps, a series of popping noises announced the arrival of around fifteen wizards, appearing from thin air, surrounding them.

Harry whirled around, and in an instant, he registered one fact: Each of these wizards had his wand out, and every wand was pointing right at himself, Ron, and Hermione and Gabrielle.

Without pausing to think, he yelled, "DUCK!" He seized Hermione and Gabrielle and pulled them down onto the ground.

"STUPEFY!" roared twenty voices.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT? WHICH ONE OF YOU CONJURED THE DARK MARK?" roared Barty Crouch Sr. striding towards them with his wand drawn.

"What are you talking about? We didn't do that!" Harry exclaimed.

"Do not lie young man! You have been caught at the scene of the crime!"

"Stop!" yelled a voice he recognized. "STOP! That's my son!" said Mr Weasley striding toward them, looking terrified. "Ron — Harry" — his voice sounded shaky — "Hermione — are you all right?"

"Barty," whispered a witch in a long woollen dressing gown, "they're kids, Barty, they'd never have been able to —"

"That's right! We didn't do that!" Hermione said pointing at the Dark Mark. "We heard someone shout an incantation, from near those bushes!"

"We're too late," said the witch in the woollen dressing gown, shaking her head. "They'll have Disapparated."

"I don't think so," said a wizard with a scrubby brown beard. It was Amos Diggory, Cedric's father. "Our Stunners went right through those trees. . . . There's a good chance we got them. . . ."

"Amos, be careful!" said a few of the wizards warningly as Mr Diggory squared his shoulders, raised his wand, marched across the clearing, and disappeared into the darkness. Hermione watched him vanish with her hands over her mouth. A few seconds later, they heard Mr Diggory shout. "Yes! We got them! There's someone here! Unconscious! It's — but — blimey . . ."

"You've got someone?" shouted Mr Crouch, sounding highly disbelieving. "Who? Who is it?" They heard snapping twigs, the rustling of leaves, and then crunching footsteps as Mr Diggory re-emerged from behind the trees. He was carrying a tiny, limp figure in his arms. It looked like a house elf. Harry wondered why Mr Crouch seemed to pale when he saw the elf.

Mr Crouch did not move or speak as Mr Diggory deposited his elf on the ground at his feet. The other Ministry wizards were all staring at Mr Crouch. For a few seconds Crouch remained transfixed, his eyes blazing in his white face as he stared down at the elf.

"Mr Crouch, isn't this your elf, Winky?" Mr Diggory asked in a whisper.

Instead of saying anything, he moved around Mr Diggory and strode off toward the place where he had found Winky. They could hear him moving around and the rustling of leaves as he pushed the bushes aside, searching.

"Come off it, Amos," said Mr Weasley quietly, "You don't seriously think it was the elf? The Dark Mark's a wizard's sign. It requires a wand."

"Yeah," said Mr Diggory, "and she had a wand."

"What?" said Mr Weasley?

"Here, look." Mr Diggory held up a wand and showed it to Mr Weasley.

A flash of recognition crossed Gabrielle's face. "It's mine!"

Every adult in the clearing looked at her.

"What do you mean yours?" a short pudgy man growled.

"I mean it ees my wand Monsieur. I dropped it."

"You dropped it? Wait a minute. You are a Veela are you not? Are you making a confession? You dropped your wand after casting the dark mark?"

"What are you talking about? She didn't do anything!" Harry exclaimed.

"Do not try to deny it! A Dark creature's wand was found to have cast the spell and she was found on the scene! It is an airtight case!"

"A Dark Creature?! Gabrielle is only a girl!" Harry said angrily.

"She is a Veela Mr Potter! A creature of near human intelligence! Veelas are known to dabble in many Dark Arts! I'm afraid you'll have to accompany me to the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures for questioning." the pudgy man said.

Harry gripped Gabrielle's hand tightly, "She didn't do anything wrong! She was with me all the time!"

"Did you just call my daughter a creature of near human intelligence?"  
In the mayhem, no one had noticed a tall man of aristocratic bearing enter the clearing.

"Amba- Ambassador Delacour! Your daughter? You mean this Veel- , I meant no offence , I'm sorry Ambassador, I meant no offence!"

"Papa!" Gabrielle started talking with her father in rapid French. Judging from the way she was pointing at him from time to time, Harry deduced that she was telling her father about everything that had happened.

"Monsieur Potter I am in your debt. Thank you for saving my daughter."

"Now that it's established these kids have nothing to do with the Dark Mark, I think we'll take them back. Ambassador Delacour?" Mr Weasley said.

"Oui, Monsieur. Ella's mother and sister are going out of their minds with worry."

Gabrielle slipped her hand back into Harry's as they walked towards the edge of the forest.

"Why did he call you a Dark Creature? You're just a girl." Harry whispered.

"Zhere are many misconceptions about Veela, 'arry. Many people zhink of us simply as their personal sex toys. When we turn 11 all Veela are warned about men and the zhings they can do to us. Because of our inherent affinity towards sex and blood magic many wizards zhink us to be Dark creatures. But we are not dark like Vampires or Werewolves. Do you zhink I'm dark 'arry?" Gabrielle asked apprehensively.

"Funny you should mention Werewolves. My uncle is one and he's one of the nicest guys I know. I don't think you're dark Gabrielle. You're just a sweet, beautiful girl." Did he just call Gabrielle beautiful? Oops. At least she didn't seem to mind.

Gabrielle's smile was bright enough to light up the entire forest. Harry had called her beautiful. She was beautiful!

"This is where we part ways. It was really good to meet you Monsieur Weasley." Sebastian said.

Engrossed as he was with Gabrielle, Harry hadn't noticed that they had reached the edge of the forest. Gabrielle hugged him, burying her head into the crook for his neck. "You'll write to me non? Just tell your owl to go to Delacour Manor and she'll find me."

"Sure thing Gabrielle."

As Gabrielle was led away by her father, she couldn't help sneaking glances towards the retreating figure of Harry Potter. Gabrielle wasn't worried. She would be in Hogwarts the next year. Although she was too young to actually participate, her father's position had ensured that she would be accompanying Fleur to Harry's school.

She would see Harry soon.

* * *

 **The Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts:**

This was no coincidence. The Dark Mark appearing the summer after Pettigrew escaped reeked of conspiracy. Dumbledore hoped he had enough time to prepare Harry before Tom came back. Although, Dumbledore was initially slightly sceptical of the prophecy Harry told him, there was no doubt now. The writing was on the wall. Voldemort was coming back. It was now only the question of how much time he had before Tom came back.

Popping a sherbet lemon into his mouth, Dumbledore sighed. It was days like these, that Dumbledore felt the weight of his entire 114 years. Dumbledore was a weary man. But he knew he would not be able to rest till Tom was defeated. Something was wrong. Dumbledore felt like he was missing something. A piece of the puzzle. Dumbledore didn't believe that Pettigrew had the gumption to pull what happened at the World Cup. And it didn't serve any purpose! For all his faults, Voldemort had a keen tactical mind. Announcing his presence before he was back to his full strength, was a recipe for disaster! It only brought attention onto himself at a time he didn't need it.

There was also the matter of the disappearance of one Bertha Jorkins. Did Fudge truly believe that she was simply lost? Especially since the last place anyone had seen her was Albania! According to his sources it was where Voldemort currently resided. All of this reeked of conspiracy.

Dumbledore decided it was time to reform the Order of the Phoenix. He would need new members. The Order had been decimated in the last war. Every casualty was branded into Dumbledore's mind.

The Potters, James and Lily were personally killed by Voldemort.

The Longbottoms, Frank and Alice were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort's most feared lieutenant.

Marlene McKinnon, Sirius' love interest. Rumour had it she was personally killed by Voldemort. Sirius had been devastated by her death.

The Bones, Charles and Alena were killed in a raid on Diagon Alley. They had not gone quietly, taking 5 Death Eaters with them.

The Prewett brothers, Gideon and Fabian. Took 10 Death Eaters to kill them, 6 of which lost their lives. Not that Voldemort cared. They were merely pawns for him. He didn't care about any of his followers. Their deaths meant nothing to him.

Harry, Neville, Susan and so many more. All of them orphans of war. Dumbledore hoped that would not be the case this time. None of the children under him deserved to die. Half of them were the last of once great lines. Harry would be the heir to 3 Ancient and Noble Houses. Susan Bones was the only hope of the Bones line continuing. Although they had been neutral in the last war, even the Greengrass family had suffered. The current Lord, Cyrus Greengrass had lost a brother and his parents.

Looking out of the window of his office, Dumbledore couldn't suppress a sense of foreboding. Today was the first incident of what looked to be a long and bloody conflict with Voldemort.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Dumbledore's unhappy because of Moldyshorts. Leave him some review socks to cheer him up.


	9. Darkness Ascending

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Draco would have remained a ferret forever.**

 **Chapter 9:**

 _ **(**_ **Italics** _: French_ _ **)**_

 **Darkness Ascending**

Returning back to the Burrow after the events of the World Cup felt highly anticlimactic. All of them were looked ready to drop. Lack of sleep and running through the woods trying to escape from masked hooligans tends to do that to you.

Hermione however was frowning and muttering about the raw deal that house elves got. She was highly displeased with the answer she got from Mr Weasley when she asked what was going to happen to Winky. Mr Weasley told her she would likely be forcibly freed by Barty Crouch for disobeying her master.

"Is there nothing you can do for Winky Mr Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry Hermione. The Ministry won't interfere between a Master and his elf. There is nothing you can do."

"But it's so unfair. She was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time! Mr Crouch is being cruel to her!"

"Will you please drop it Hermione? She's only an elf?" Ron groaned.

"Only an elf?!" Hermione screeched. "She's a living being too Ron! Mr Crouch was punishing her for nothing. I wonder why the Ministry employs such people!"

"Hermione, Mr Crouch is an important member of the Ministry. He did what he had to do to protect his reputation." Percy pontificated.

Hermione looked at Percy incredulously. "I wonder what will happen to his reputation when people learn about the way he treats his house elf." Hermione said sarcastically.

It was amusing to watch Hermione to watch fight tooth and nail with Percy over Winky's treatment. Usually they got along pretty well what with their love for upholding rules.

Grabbing the portkey the group was transported back to Ottery St Catchpole. Upon their arrival Mrs Weasley immediately engulfed all of them in a hug.

"Arthur — I've been so worried — so worried —" She flung her arms around Mr Weasley's neck, and the Daily Prophet fell out of her limp hand onto the ground.

Looking down, Harry saw the headline: SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP, complete with a twinkling black-and white photograph of the Dark Mark over the treetops.

"You're all right," Mrs Weasley muttered distractedly, releasing Mr Weasley and staring around at them all with red eyes, "You're alive. . . . Oh boys . . ."

As they entered the house all of them ambled towards the staircase, desperate to reach their beds and go to sleep.

As Harry followed Ron up the stairs, Mrs Weasley caught his arm:

"Professor Dumbledore is sitting in the living room sweetie. He wants to talk to you. You too Arthur. He wants to know what happened at the World Cup."

* * *

 **The Burrow, Living Room:**

Harry flopped into the sofa besides Mr Weasley, and saw that Tonks was sitting beside Sirius and Professor Dumbledore.

"You look tired pup."

"There was a disturbance at the World Cup." Harry said.

"That's what we're here to talk about Harry. Arthur could you tell us what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"Everything was fine till match Albus. It's what took place after the match. We'd just returned to our tent and were going to turn in for the night after talking for a while. That's when we heard a disturbance coming from the centre of the camping field. There were about 20 masked men and they were levitating the Muggle family that owned the field upside down and trampling everything in their path. I sent the kids into the forest to protect themselves and we went to sort the men out. But before we could get close to any of them, the men disapparated away. The Muggles were fine, but they had to be obliviated heavily to remove any memory of the incident. As for the kids, well I believe it would be better if Harry told you what happened."

"Harry?"

"Well, we were running towards the forest when we got separated from Fred, George and Ginny in the chaos. Then I got separated from Ron and Hermione in the crowd. I tried to find them in the forest, but I ran into somebody in the forest. Her name was Gabrielle Delacour, and she was ah she was about to be raped Professor. It was Goyle's father. So I stunned the man from behind and bound him before going to help her. We got out of the place and started trying to find her sister and Ron and Hermione."

"Delacour? Do you mean Ambassador Delacour's daughter, Harry?"

"She is his younger daughter, Professor."

"Excellent! And you saved her Harry?"

"I did what anyone would have done Professor." Harry said uncomfortably.

"On the contrary, Harry. Not many people would have done what you did. Many would have simply looked the other way and tried to save their own skin. Some of the more depraved ones might have even joined in. May I ask what you did about Goyle Sr?"

"Nothing Professor. In hindsight I should have done something, but Gabrielle was terrified, and my first priority was getting her to safety. Can't we do something about it now? Make a complaint with the Aurors?"

"Won't work." Tonks said, "The moment we get him in custody, 5 of his Death Eater buddies will come in and swear that he was with them the whole time. Then dear Lucius Malfoy comes in, drops a bag of money on the Minister's desk and we get a subtle clue to drop the investigation."

"We met Ron and Hermione and tried to find our way out of the forest. We reached a clearing in the forest and we heard someone shout an incantation and a large green skull appeared in the sky."

"The Dark Mark, Albus? Did they kill someone, Arthur?" Sirius asked.

"Not that we know of Sirius. The Ministry is still investigating."

"What happened next Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry told him about being accosted by all the Ministry officials and Mr Crouch's accusation.

"That man is truly barmy. Accusing 4 teenagers of casting the Dark Mark. Although there is a precedent of him accusing people without any proof."

"What do you mean Sirius?"

"He's the one who threw me in Azkaban without a trial pup. How'd you prove your innocence?"

"Mr Diggory found his elf Winky in the bushes near the spot where the Dark Mark was cast. She was holding a wand, Gabrielle's wand. It was the wand from which the Dark Mark was cast. When she pointed out that it was her wand, one of the men started accusing her of being responsible, especially after he learned she was a Veela. When I tried to defend her he called her a Dark Creature and tried to take her to the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures for questioning. But before he could do anything Mr Delacour arrived and then he and Mr Weasley took us back."

"A house elf? Since when do house elves steal wands Albus? Or have the ability and knowledge to cast the Dark Mark?"

"It is extremely fishy Sirius. There is something wrong here. Something feels odd. A piece of the puzzle I'm missing."

"What do we do now Professor?"

"You won't be doing anything Harry. We stick to our plan. We'll begin your training once school starts. Meanwhile I'll start investigations unofficially."

"Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can I ask a question?"

"You just asked one, Harry." Dumbledore smiled, "But you may ask one more."

"Why did that man call Gabrielle a Dark Creature? She was only a girl."

"The explanation, Harry is a simple, if unpleasant one. Jealousy breeds hate and hate breeds prejudice. During the middle ages the Veela were respected for their healing abilities. They made some of the best healers, even better than most witches and wizards. Their inherent magic allowed them to get a unique insight into the human body. However, as time passed they were looked down by witches because of their beauty and the fact that most men were reduced to drooling messes around them. This coupled with the fact that they used their allure and avian forms to defend themselves against unwanted advances against men led to them being marginalised by the entire wizarding community. They retreated from mainstream wizarding society and took their knowledge with them. Very few wizards know even a few of their secrets. Even I know only the bare minimum about them, from my talk with a Veela in Berlin. Ministries around the world started classifying them as 'Creatures of near human intelligence' putting them in the same group as Werewolves and Vampires. As a result a common misconception arose that they were dark creatures. In countries like France, that have a large Veela population, there are laws to protect them and considerably less prejudice against them. However, in Magical Britain, they have as much respect from most Purebloods as Muggleborn witches and wizards. Most only see them as glorified sex toys, to be kept around as Mistresses. Does that answer your question, Harry?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Do you have anything else to tell me, Harry?"

"There is one other thing, Professor. A few weeks ago I had a dream about Voldemort."

"Do you remember the dream Harry?"

"Only bits and pieces Professor."

Harry then proceeded to tell Dumbledore everything that he remembered about his dream. Dumbledore's face grew grave at the end of Harry's narration and his eyes lost their customary twinkle.

"It is just as I feared." Dumbledore sighed, "The prophecy is coming to pass. Pettigrew has found Voldemort and is beyond our reach, at least for the moment. There are two parts about the dream that worry me. One is the fact that they did not appear to be in the forests of Albania, where Voldemort was last rumoured to be and the second thing that is worrying, is Voldemort talking about his most loyal servant coming back to him. The only person who fits that description in my mind is Bellatrix Lestrange, but Voldemort does not have the power to storm Azkaban and free her, yet."

"You mean you think the dream is real, Professor? All that was real?"

"Yes, Harry. It is highly likely that the dream was real. When Voldemort tried to kill you, he inadvertently created a connection between the two of you. At times, this connection will allow you to look into his mind and vice versa. I'm not sure about the exact nature of this connection. This connection however is another reason why it's imperative you learn Occlumency, before I give you any further information. I have another favour I need to ask of you Harry. You'll need to accompany Sirius to Gringotts as soon as possible.

"Why?"

"Now that you're 14 we need to probate your Parents will. I also need your help in some official work of House Black. I'll talk to you tomorrow pup. Get some rest."

"Okay. What kind of work, Sirius?"

"It's a surprise pup." Sirius smirked.

"If that's all Harry, I suggest you go to bed and rest."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow pup. Get some rest."

* * *

 **Delacour Manor, France:**

"Do _you think he'll write Mama?"_

" _I'm sure he will, Gabrielle."_ Apolline Delacour said trying to hide her smile.

Her youngest daughter had come back from England completely smitten with a certain raven-haired green eyed wizard. Apolline only wished that the circumstances in which they met were better. Apolline shuddered at the thought of what would have happened to her precious poppet if Harry Potter hadn't been there. She hoped she would have a chance to thank him in person. Perhaps when her daughter brought him home to meet her parents?

" _If you are so desperate to talk to him, why don't you write him a letter?"_ Fleur asked.

" _I don't want to appear pushy. What if he thinks I'm clingy? What do I write about?"_

" _Calm down poppet!"_ Apolline laughed, _"Just write him a letter thanking him for everything he did for you in the forest and send him something to express your gratitude. Chocolate perhaps?"_

" _Do you think he'll mind if I send him a gift."_

" _I don't think he will poppet."_

Gabrielle rushed out of the dining room, to write her letter and think about her gift to Harry.

" _She's got it bad hasn't she?"_ Apolline asked her elder daughter.

" _Yes mama."_ Fleur laughed.

* * *

 **Bones Manor, The Ossuary:**

"You have to tell him Susie! Before it's too late!"

"I will auntie. It's not so easy!"

"What do you mean?"

"He isn't an easy guy to approach auntie. Hermione and Weasley guard him like a hawk and he talks to very few people outside of his house."

"Buckle up, Susan Bones! The more you put it off, the later you tell him, the worse it'll be for both of you."

"I know auntie." Susan sighed, "I'll tell him in school."

"Do you want me to write him a letter?"

"No! I promise, I'll do it myself!"

"Soon, Susan."

"Yes, auntie."

* * *

 **Greengrass Manor:**

"Do you have any news Father?"

Daphne Greengrass was currently pacing in her father's office, desperate about news from the World Cup.

"The Dark Mark was seen? Was anyone killed?" Daphne asked with her mind on a messy haired wizard.

"I don't think so Daphne. No bodies were found. Nobody was seriously harmed except for Muggles and they've been obliviated. I'll get you more news in a few hours. Now however I have to go to the Ministry. Fudge has called an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot and I don't think it'll be wise of me to miss this meeting."

Daphne left her father's office intending to send her owl, Athena to Harry with a letter. He better reply quickly Daphne mused. If he didn't, well there would be a huge scolding in addition to the hug she was going to give him when she met him.

* * *

 **Wizengamot:**

"This session of Wizengamot is hereby called into order!" Dumbledore said, his raised wand emitting a bang

"What news from the World Cup Madame Bones? Is it true that several dead bodies were recovered from the forest?" Lord Remington asked quivering.

"You'd do well to get your news from the official spokesperson of the DMLE instead of Rita Skeeter's office Lord Remington." Madame Bones replied tartly. "If you had you'd know that there were no deaths, the muggles are having their memories wiped as we speak and the only person missing is a girl who we're trying our utmost find."

"Why was the Dark Mark created then Madame Bones?" Lord Greengrass asked getting up. "They set it up everytime they kill someone."

"Well it appears this time they either failed or set it off prematurely. Anyways my aurors are working around the clock to connect all the dots and bring the perpetrator to justice."

"I was told a girl was the prime suspect." Umbridge simpered, "Why isn't she in custody?"

"Because the girl under question is 13 years old. Tell me Madame Umbridge , have you heard of any 13 year old having the ability to cast the Dark Mark?" Madame Bones said tartly.

"She was a veela was she not? I've heard they're very proficient in the Dark Arts. I'm sure she might have picked it up from somewhere. Her parents perhaps?" Umbridge said softly.

"Just how stupid are you Madame?" Sirius asked, getting up, "I understand that you're a spiteful prejudiced woman but accusing a 13 year old girl?"

"You have no right to speak to me like this! Chief Warlock?! Lord Black is clearly disregarding the rules of courtesy."

Before Dumbledore could speak, Sirius spoke, "Forgive me Chief Warlock, but could you remind me of the rules of courtesy? I seem to have forgotten them."

"Very well Lord Black. The rules of courtesy state that you must extend all possible courtesies to your fellow Wizengamot members and not speak anything untrue or libelous against them."

"Ahh. But I didn't say anything untruthful Chief Warlock. That Madame Umbridge is prejudiced is apparent from the fact that she's ready ro accuse a girl of a crime she just couldn't commit, (there were witnesses exonerating her), just because she's a veela. And only a stupid woman would risk causing an international incident by accusing the daughter of a foreign diplomat just on her own beliefs." Sirius said smirking.

Whistles, cheers and applause rang out through the gallery as Lord Black sat back down to a spluttering red-faced Umbridge.

"Perhaps it would be better if the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister paid more attention to the bills the Minister wants passed through the Wizengamot instead of poking her nose in DMLE business." Lord Greengrass said getting up. "The last bill introduced in this august chamber was atrociously ambiguous. Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the Senior Undersecretary supposed to go over all the bills and make sure they're perfect? If you've forgotten your duties my wife would be more than happy to instruct you in them. She served as Senior Undersecretary to Minister Bagnold and I'm told she was quite efficient." he added with a smirk

Lord Greengrass and Lord Black exchanged nods as the former sat down amidst catcalls. It appeared a new alliance was forming that would change the course of British politics for the foreseeable future.

* * *

 **The Burrow:**

Ronald Weasley glared at the sleeping form of Harry Potter and thought about the events of the previous night. Why did that blonde Veela have to hold Harry's hand and hug him? He already had Ginny and now even Hermione was spending more and more time with him. Didn't he know that Hermione was HIS? Everyone said that they argued like an old married couple! Money, Fame and now girls. Harry freaking Potter had it all. Even the Minister only paid attention to him!

He would have to do something. Hermione was probably only paying attention to Harry because she didn't know he was interested. He'd start sitting in with them tomorrow when they did their homework and she'd see that he was much better than Harry. But studying for 3 hours was such a chore! Yes! He could read 'Flying With the Cannons' while the two of them studied.

That sounded like an excellent plan.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Ron:** My reaction around Gabrielle was not accurate. I don't behave like that around Veelas!

 **Arthur:** Really? Your reaction when Fleur came to ask for the Bouillabaisse? You asking her to the Yule Ball? That breakfast scene in HBP? Need I say more?

Dobby will be needing more socks now that he requires clothes for Winky too! Go give him some!


	10. Gringotts, Letters and Lost Relatives

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of witty ways to inform you, that I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter 10:**

 **Gringotts, Letters and Lost Relatives**

 **Greengrass Manor:**

She was going to kill him. She was going to murder him in the most creative ways possible. Forget You-Know-Who, Harry Potter would die at my hands, Daphne Greengrass muttered as she paced in her room. She was anxiously waiting for a reply to the letter she'd sent him.

"I won't even wait till Hogwarts! I'll kill him on the train itself!" Daphne said.

"Why don't you just snog him senseless instead? It'll do wonders in getting rid of all the sexual tension between the two of you." Tracey said idly flipping the pages of that month's Witch Weekly.

"There is no sexual tension! I'm simply worried about my friend's safety! A friend who doesn't even have the decency to write back immediately even after I explicitly requested him to do so! Which is why I'm going to kill him!"

"Calm down Princess." Tracey smirked, "If you don't I'll go ask your Dad for some calming draught telling him EXACTLY why you need it. His little Ice Princess mooning over a boy. He'll be so disappointed."

"Isn't a best friend's job to make you feel better, when you're upset?"

"No, a best friend's job is to give you a kick up the backside and tell you to get a move on and snag the boy of her dreams before someone else does. You really want to feel better and punish Harry for not replying at the same time? Drag him into a broom closet the moment you get to Hogwarts, pull his pants down and give him a good spanking!"

"What?! I could never give my husband a spanking! A Lord of an Ancient and Noble House no less!" Daphne looked scandalized.

"So Harry went from being friends to being your Lord Husband in under 10 seconds. INTERESTING. Tell me, does your 'HUSBAND' know he's married to you?"

"I meant, I mean if I should ever marry Harry I wouldn't spank him! That's not proper!" Daphne's face was beet red.

"But you would love for him to maul that pert ass of yours wouldn't you?" Tracey smirked.

"Please shut up, Tracey. And to answer your question, Harry won't get snagged before school starts. And even if he does, I've done a little research. He will be the Head of 3 Ancient and Noble Houses. Since the marriage of Lady Alys Peverell to Lord John Potter, Potters have been considered as Lords of 2 Ancient and Noble Houses. Besides Sirius Black cannot have children. To continue his house he has only he'll have to name an heir and he has only 2 options. Draco Malfoy and his godson. I'm willing to bet my entire trust vault, that Harry will be Lord Black before summer ends. He'll have 2 more wives."

"But don't you want the bragging rights to be his first? Besides Daphne Potter sounds much better than Daphne Peverell or Daphne Black. You might not get that option if you're not his first."

"What do you want me to do Trace? March over to Weasleys home ask him to marry me and demand he take me right there on their dinner table? I'm only 14 Trace, even if we get together we'll wait for at least another year."

" That's not a bad idea Daph" Tracey giggled, " Can you imagine Weasley's face if he sees his best mate bend the Ice Queen over his dinner table, while the aforementioned Ice Queen moans and screams at Gryffindor's Golden Boy to fuck her harder?"

Daphne's retort was cut off by Astoria's arrival in her room.

"Letter for you Sis."

"Who's it from?"

"Harry" Astoria smirked.

"Oh good. Daphne's Lord Husband has finally replied to her. We can all finally rest in peace!" Tracey exclaimed.

"Lord Husband?"

"Never mind her Astoria. Could you give me the letter please?"

"Not before you tell me what Tracey meant! And why does your face resemble a tomato sis?"

"Your sister was day dreaming about being married to Harry and having s-"

"That's enough Tracey! Astoria give me the letter now!"

"You better do it Tori. Lover Girl's seconds away from exploding."

"Fine." Astoria huffed, "But I want to know exactly what my sister was dreaming about later. I'm not a child anymore!"

Daphne grabbed Harry's letter from her sister's hands and unfurled it.

"What does it say?" Tracey asked.

 _I'm sorry I didn't reply immediately Daphne. By the time we got back to the Burrow all of us were dead tired and went to bed immediately. As a result, I didn't read your letter until an hour after receiving it. I'm perfectly fine and safe, just a little tired. However I was again in the middle of an interesting event (And I'm not talking about the World Cup. Although the match was really interesting too!). Mrs Weasley is calling us downstairs as I write this letter. I'll tell you more about the World Cup on the Hogwarts Express. Will you mind sharing a compartment? Again I'm extremely sorry for not replying sooner. I gotta go now._

 _Yours_

 _Harry_

"Can you survive without him till September 1st Daph? We can postpone our plans till then. 7 hour ride from King's Cross to Hogwarts, plenty of time don't you think? We'll give you the privacy you need in the compartment. Just remember to put up silencing charms." Tracey said.

Daphne's response was to hurl a pillow at her best friend's head.

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor:**

"Thank you, for gracing my home with your presence Lord Black." Lucius Malfoy said with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lord Malfoy. I do have a favour to ask of you. May I call you Lucius? You are married to my cousin after all." Sirius asked.

"Only if I can call you Sirius. I have a feeling we're going to have a very close relationship in the future."

"I concur Lucius. Before you say anything, I must confess I know the reason why I'm here. I must also confess, that if you hadn't called me I would have asked for an appointment myself. The long years I spent in Azkaban, while robbing me of my ability to have children, did open my eyes to the importance of having the right heir to the House of Black. As such I will be making an official announcement in 3 days at Gringotts and I request your presence there Lucius. I think you should also bring your son and wife along. After all my decision will affect them too."

"I would be delighted to attend Sirius!" Lucius said gleefully, "Are you sure you cannot stay for dinner?"

"I'm afraid not Lucius. There is still a lot of work to do. I must get all my papers and finances in order before the meeting. Maybe we can have dinner after the meeting?" Sirius asked getting up.

"I'd be delighted, Sirius."

That was easier than I expected, Malfoy thought pouring himself a glass of Firewhiskey after Sirius left. I didn't even have to convince him! It must be all the good things he's heard about my Draco after he got out of Azkaban, Malfoy mused. Draco will be delighted with the news! I'll approach Greengrass after the meeting in Gringotts. He won't be able to refuse me once he hears Draco is officially the Heir of House Black.

Didn't he have two daughters? Maybe he could ask him to include both in the marriage contract. It wouldn't be that hard. He would simply need to point out that the younger girl would never be able to find a husband as good as her sister, so it would be best if she joined her.

* * *

 **Bones Manor, The Ossuary:**

"Susan, there's a letter for you."

"Who's it from Auntie?"

"Gringotts… That's odd. As I'm your guardian, usually they send me the letter. Open it Susie."

"Yes auntie." Susan's face lost its colour as she read the contents of the letter.

"What is it Susie? What happened?" Madame Bones asked.

Susan simply handed her aunt the letter.

 _To,_

 _Susan Alena Bones_

 _Gringotts is writing this letter to inform you that your presence is requested at the official will hearing of one James and Lily Potter. While you are not directly mentioned in the will, as Lord Harry James Potter's intended you have been left certain items. In addition to this your presence will be required, as the Marriage Contract penned by Charles Bones and James Potter will be revealed to Lord Potter._

 _Yours faithfully,_

 _Lord Ragnok_

 _Manager- Potter & Peverell Family Account_

"What do I do now Auntie? What if he already has a girlfriend? He'll hate me for not telling him sooner. I'll have to spend the rest of my life with a person who hates me" Susan asked in a whisper.

"He won't hate you Susie. And he won't have to break up with his girlfriend either. He's Lord Peverell too and I'm sure Sirius will be naming him as his heir. That means he'll need two more wives. Unless Harry Potter is as big a playboy as his godfather was I don't think he has 3 or more girlfriends."

"I don't think he has a girlfriend. Are you sure he won't hate me? What if he asks me, why I never told him about the contract all these years?"

"He won't hate you Susie." Madame Bones said gently, "Just tell him the truth when he asks you for the reason. Tell him what you told me. That you were afraid of rejection, and could not summon up the courage or find a way to approach him. I'm sure he'll give you a chance."

"What if he doesn't find me attractive?"

"Didn't you tell me that you and Hannah overheard your housemates Ernie Macmillan and Zacharias Smith calling you one of the hottest girls in Hogwarts? You are extremely pretty Susan and you already have a woman's body. He'll find you attractive, he'd have to be blind to think otherwise. Besides if he is anything like his father he'll find you irresistible."

"What do you mean Auntie?"

"His father had a thing for smart, fiery redheads Susie." Madame Bones laughed.

"If you say so Auntie."

"Be his friend first Susan. You don't fall in love in a single day. Love takes time. Be patient and allow the feelings to develop. Do you understand Susan?"

Susan simply nodded.

* * *

 **Diagon Alley:**

Sirius rolled his eyes at the number of people who scurried away from him, when he and Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron. You'd think that, nearly two months after being declared an innocent man by the Ministry of Magic, people would get the clue that he's not a, ah, 'Deranged Mass Murderer'. Guess that's not the case, Sirius thought with a wry grin.

Harry was apprehensive. While Sirius had talked him through what was going to happen, it was still scary. What if the inheritance test rejected him? What would the goblins do then? Harry knew that that would not be the case, as he was James and Lily Potter's son, the goblins weren't exactly a reassuring bunch. Their idea of entertainment included gutting a wizard.

Another thing that bugged Harry was the official work of House Black that Sirius kept referring to. He still had no idea what that meant and how it pertained to him. What connection did he have with Sirius' family? Desperate as he was to know, Sirius kept telling him that he'll tell him at the right moment. His godfather could be highly infuriating at times.

As they approached Gringotts, Sirius pulled him aside into a side alley.

"Do you remember what I told you about the goblins Harry?"

"Yes Sirius. Treat them with proper respect and under no circumstances should I pull my wand out inside Gringotts."

"Good. Now remember that there will be a couple of people at today's meeting that are not exactly friendly with you. Ignore them and anything they say."

"Who is coming to this meeting Sirius?"

"Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa and his son Draco. Now, before you blow your gasket, Narcissa was a Black and it is important that they be present at this meeting. Do you understand Harry?"

"Alright, Sirius." Harry sighed. The next couple of hours would be highly uncomfortable. Especially if he was in close proximity with Lord Ponce. (Another one of Malfoy's nicknames coined by Daphne. She did have a penchant for making up insulting names for Draco, Harry mused)

* * *

 **Gringotts, Lord Ragnok's Office:**

"Is everything ready Lord Ragnok?"

"Everything is in place Lord Black. All the people you requested be present have already arrived. Everyone is awaiting your presence. The guards you requested are also in place."

"I apologize in advance for everything that will take place today, Lord Ragnok. I would not have done all this had it not been necessary."

"On the contrary Lord Black, Lucius Malfoy has long degraded goblin culture and pride. We are honoured that you chose us to help put him back in his place." Ragnok said with a feral grin.

"I believe Lord Potter is to accompany you to the meeting, Lord Black?"

"His presence will be highly necessary Lord Ragnok." Sirius winked.

Ragnok led them out of his office through a door to a small chamber with a raised dais and chairs arranged in a semi-circle around the dais.

"This chamber is primarily used for will readings, however I think it will suit your purpose Lord Black."

Harry looked around the chamber. It was sparsely furnished with very few articles of furniture being present in addition to the chairs and the table on the dais. Armed goblin guards were present every 20 feet holding poleaxes and swords. Harry recognised Draco and his father Lucius sitting in one corner of the room wearing smug expressions while Draco's mother looked… sad?

"Wotcher, Harry!"

Tonks was sitting there with two older people, her hair her trademark bubble-gum pink.

"Hey, Tonks! What are you doing here?"

"Sirius called us! Well he called mum and me and dad kind of tagged along."

"Won't you introduce us Nymphadora?" the woman asked. She was tall and statuesque, with an aristocratic bearing. Harry would have felt intimidated, but for the kind smile on her face.

"Don't call me that mum! Right, Harry this my mum Andromeda Tonks and my dad Ted Tonks." Tonks said pointing to the short balding man who sat beside Mrs Tonks.

"Hello, Harry." Mr Tonks said jovially.

"Hello, Mr Tonks, Mrs Tonks."

"Please call us Andromeda and Ted, Harry" Andromeda said.

Sirius climbed onto the dais as Harry sat on the chair besides Tonks.

"As everyone present in this room knows, I was recently exonerated after spending 12 years in Azkaban for a crime I did not commit. After getting out, I've spent the last 2 months trying to get the affairs of House Black in order. Before I begin, I commend Lord Ragnok on his astute management of the Black estate, without which the Black finances would be in shambles."

Ragnok bowed his head at Sirius' praise.

"That being said I come to the first agenda of today's meeting. I was highly disturbed to find that my mother had banished Andromeda Tonks nee Black from the family. I have always had fond memories of my cousin and know her to be a warm and loving person. Andromeda, if you so choose, I would like to reinstate you and you daughter Nymphadora back into the Black family."

Andromeda rose on shaky legs. Tonks put an arm around her mother's shoulder to support her.

"It would be an honour, Lord Black." Andromeda said choking back a sob.

"Then repeat after me. I, Andromeda Tonks nee Black-"

"I, Andromeda Tonks nee Black-"

"Accept my position back into the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, with all the privileges, rights and duties contained wherein. I solemnly swear to obey the current Lord Black's directives. So mote it be!"

"Accept my position back into the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, with all the privileges, rights and duties contained wherein. I solemnly swear to obey the current Lord Black's directives. So mote it be!"

A flash of light surrounded Andromeda as she collapsed onto her chair with a teary smile.

"Welcome back to the family cousin." Sirius smiled.

"Now for the second item in the agenda for today's meeting. My stay in Azkaban has robbed me of many things. One of them being the ability to have children. While I won't presume to be considered a family man, I would have liked to have children at some point in my life. That however is no longer a possibility. That should not however result in the Black line dying out. I have invited all of you here today to witness me name the next Black heir."

Draco Malfoy had a huge smile on his face, while Lucius looked smug.

This should be good, Sirius thought.

"The next heir of House Black is Harry Potter!"

Mayhem ensued. Harry sat in his chair gobsmacked, while Lucius leapt out of his, his face red with rage.

"You can't do this! You can't name him as your heir! He isn't a relation of yours!"

"I can and I did, Malfoy. Did you seriously believe I'd choose your son over my godson? As for a blood relation, Harry's grandmother was Dorea Black. Isn't that true Lord Ragnok?"

"Indeed Lord Black. Dorea Black married Charlus Potter. That makes Lord Potter closer in the line of succession." Ragnok said with his trademark feral grin.

"You….. But we….. When you came….." Malfoy spluttered.

"I never said I would name your son Malfoy. I simply said I have understood the importance of naming the right person as my heir. It was you who presumed that I was talking about your son."

"I don't have to sit here and take this from you Black! I'm a Malfoy!" Lucius said drawing his wand out.

"I would not do that Malfoy!" Ragnok said as the armed goblins surrounded Malfoy pointing their poleaxes at him.

"You filthy half breeds. I am personal friends with the Minister. You will be punished for your insolence!"

"And you're standing in Gringotts Malfoy!" Ragnok barked, "This is Goblin land. Ministry rules do not apply here. I could have you beheaded for insulting my race! My respect for Lord Black is the only thing staying my sword. A sum of 1000 galleons shall be deducted from your vault for this insult!"

"Guards take him and his family out of this bank right now! Unless you have any objections Lord Black?"

"None at all, Lord Ragnok." Sirius grinned. "I'm quite done with this piece of scum."

"This isn't over Black. You'll see me again!" Malfoy said as he was led outside the room by goblins.

"I look forward to it. Oh and Lucius?"

"Yes?" he spat.

"I'll have that dinner now if you'd like!" Sirius said with a smirk. Sirius winked at Narcissa as she looked back at him. After a few moments she returned a hesitant smile.

"Sirius…." Harry finally found his voice.

"Not now pup. We'll talk about my decision later. Now it's time for your parents wills. Can you wait for us outside Andy?"

"Of course Sirius." Andromeda said giving her cousin a hug.

"Are you ready pup?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Harry couldn't believe it! Even after all the bequests his parents made to Sirius, Remus, some other friends, Hogwarts and his… intended? The sum left over for him was simply astounding. He wouldn't have to work throughout his life! Hell, his children's children's children would probably not have to work in their lifetime. The sum in his trust vault represented but a miniscule amount of his net worth. Add Sirius' money to the mix and he was one of the richest wizards in Britain!

"Do you understand everything said in the will, Lord Potter? Although you've been named as the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Peverell, you will not be able to access any of the vaults except your trust vault which replenishes every year, until you reach majority. You can however, retrieve certain heirlooms from the family vaults if you so choose. You will also not be able to take your seats on the Wizengamot until you turn 17. Does that make your position clear? "

"Yes, Lord Ragnok."

"Do you have any objections to the will, Lord Potter?"

"No Lord Ragnok."

"If that's all we'll leave now. Come on pup." Sirius said.

"There is one other matter that requires Lord Potter's urgent attention Lord Black."

"What is it?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"A Marriage Contract penned for you by your father my lord."

"A Marriage Contract?! My father made a Marriage Contract for me?! With whom?"

"Me." A small voice said from behind Harry.

Harry looked behind to see Susan Bones standing up looking terrified. Initially Harry had been confused about her presence for the will reading, but when Madame Bones' name was mentioned in the will, he thought she had simply accompanied her aunt. Now it seemed she was here for another reason.

"You knew?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Susan replied her voice barely above a whisper.

"How about we leave the room for a while and let the two of them talk." Madame Bones said getting up.

"That's a good idea Amelia." Sirius said. "Remember Harry, it's not her fault." Sirius said clapping his shoulder as he left the room.

"Since when have you known?"

"Auntie told me when I was 11. She told me that it was unbreakable. Our parents made it that way to protect us from outside influences." Susan looked like she was about to cry.

"Why didn't you tell me all these years in school?"

"I tried once in school at the end of our second year. I couldn't find you so I asked Weasley where you were. But he simply sneered and said that you had no interest in talking with a stupid Hufflepuff. I thought you hated Hufflepuffs for what happened between you and Justin in the duelling club. That was the first and last time I wished I belonged to a different house. I asked Hermione about your hatred towards us when we became friends in Ancient Runes and she told me the only person you hated in school was Draco Malfoy. I wanted to tell you after that, but I just couldn't work up the courage to do so. Guess I know why I'm not in Gryffindor." Susan said bitterly.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever for? I should be the one apologising. I knew and I didn't tell you."

"Well you're going to be saddled with me. I mean you'll have to break up with your boyfriend to be with me. I'm nothing special."

"Are you kidding?" Susan giggled, "Nothing special? Half the girls in that castle want to jump your bones. You're the most attractive boy in our year. And I don't have a boyfriend. I've waited for you. I wanted you to be my first."

"I haven't had a date yet, you know. I'm probably rubbish at this, since I have no experience."

"We'll figure it out together. Will you answer a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you think I'm attractive?"

Harry's eyes travelled to Susan's prominent bust as he pondered her question.

"Like what you see, Harry?" Susan giggled.

"I ahh, ummm…. I didn't mean to…" Harry blushed.

"Stare at my breasts? You're the only guy who has my permission to do so. It's nice to know my future husband appreciates my body. Although could you look at my face while we're talking?"

"Oh yeah, umm sure." Harry said looking up again.

"So you think, I'm attractive. Is there any other problem? Any other reason why you seem so reluctant?"

"It's just that I've barely spoken to you before today and suddenly we're married? It's just a little weird."

"We're not married Mr Potter! You don't get to call me your wife until you get me a ring and a wedding with a white dress and a cake! Until then however, why don't we do what Auntie suggested? Become friends, go on dates and get to know each other better? Allow feelings to develop naturally, instead of rushing into things?"

"That sounds like a good plan. Why don't we share a compartment in the train?"

"Sure! Can I bring Hannah along?"

"Of course."

"Let's go outside and tell my auntie and your godfather everything we've discussed?"

Susan held Harry's hand as she led him out of the office and out into the main atrium in Gringotts where Sirius and Amelia were waiting.

* * *

 **The Burrow:**

"You were gone for a long time sweetie. What took you so long?" Mrs Weasley asked after Harry had freshened up.

"Just some business at Gringotts Mrs Weasley. I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to discuss it anymore." Harry didn't feel like sharing what had happened at Gringotts with anyone, at the moment. He'd tell everyone but at the right time. Besides he wanted to tell Hermione what had happened before he told Mrs Weasley.

"Of course dear, I completely understand. There was a letter for you while you were gone. From a certain Gabrielle Delacour. Who is she Harry?" Mrs Weasley asked suspiciously.

"She's just a friend."

"Sounds like a foreign girl."

"She's French Mrs Weasley."

"I hope you're careful dear. You can't trust these foreign witches. You can never know what they want. Perhaps I'll just hold onto this package until Mr Weasley comes home. Ask him to scan for threats."

Harry couldn't believe Mrs Weasley. What was wrong with her? "Gabrielle is my friend Mrs Weasley. She has no reason to send me anything dangerous." Harry said curtly taking the package from Mrs Weasley and going up to Ron's room.

Opening the letter first, Harry started reading.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I hope I'm not disturbing you with this letter. I just wanted to thank you for saving me that night and send you a little gift as a Thank You present. I didn't know what you liked so I sent a little of everything. Hope you like something in there. I'm coming to Hogwarts this year. I really look forward to meeting you again._

 _Love,_

 _Gabrielle._

Opening the package, Harry saw that she had sent a little of every possible chocolate type in the wizarding world. Laughing Harry opened a pack of Pumpkin Pies and started eating one. He made a mental note to write a letter to Gabrielle thanking her.

"Cool! Who gifted us all these chocolates?" Ron asked.

"Nobody gifted you anything Ron. Gabrielle sent these for me as a Thank you." Harry said tersely.

"Well they must be for me too! After all she must have wanted to thank me too!"

"How did you figure that one out Ron?"

"Well I saved her didn't I?"

"YOU saved her Ron? Really?!"

"Well yeah I did didn't I? What does it matter anyway? You're never going to see her again."

"Actually she's coming to Hogwarts this year. I guess she's transferring as her father is the new Ambassador to Britain."

"And she told you that?"

"Yeah she told me that she was coming to Hogwarts and she looked forward to meeting me again."

"Did she say anything about me?"

"No she didn't Ron. Why would she? You barely talked to her and when you did, you only embarrassed her."

"Doesn't matter." Ron huffed as he stormed out of the room.

Harry shook his head. His friend's behaviour was becoming weirder by the day.

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor:**

A lone tear traced it's way down Narcissa's cheek as she stared at the photograph in her hand. Her husband would probably kill her if he discovered the photograph, but she didn't care. Not anymore. Not now that she had a chance, slim that it was. Her life had been turned upside down by the meeting in Gringotts and the Quidditch World Cup.

The two of them looked so similar, she smiled, reminiscing about the life she might have had before her sister messed everything up. While she agreed that Andromeda was one of the few decent relatives she had, she would never forgive her for running off with that of Ted Tonks.

No use thinking about the life I might have had, she thought bitterly. She was the wife of Lord Malfoy now, the perfect wife outside and a simple toy at home. He had even taken her son away from her, corrupting him till he was as bad as his father, if not worse.

She shuddered as she recalled the disgusted look Andromeda had given her, as she faked disinterest while her husband and son made a scene in Gringotts. She traced a bruise on her upper arm, the one she got after suggesting diplomacy and tact while dealing with the goblins of Gringotts. Lucius had grabbed her arm discreetly but roughly and whispered that she had no right to advice him on things like these. She had so desperately wanted to run up to the stage and hug her cousin, tell him that this was all an act. That she was still the annoying cousin he remembered, who wanted a ride on that stupid motorcycle of his, who wanted to run away with him to the Potter's. If only she had the courage to follow him out of the house...

But she hadn't. And now she was married to Lucius Malfoy. While the marriage contract held, she couldn't do anything expect obey her husband. Maybe there was something in the contract that would allow her to escape, she thought suddenly. While Lucius would never let her look at his copy of the contract, Sirius might. Setting the photo on the desk, she sat down and began to compose a letter.

 _Lord Black,_

 _I require your assistance in a matter of utmost importance. Would you be open to meeting me on Friday at 3pm at the Leaky Cauldron? I realize you have no obligation to meet me and even less reason to trust me, but I hope you will come._

 _Yours faithfully,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy (she paused) neé Black_

Sealing the letter she carried it to her private owl. "I hope Sirius agrees to meet me." she whispered into the night.

* * *

 **Number 12, Grimauld Place:**

"Damn." Sirius swore staring at the document in his hand.

"Which hateful organization did your mother finance this time?" Remus asked mildly, looking at the books in the Black library.

"None. Atleast none that Ragnok or I could find. I'm looking at the marriage contract."

"Marriage contract?" Remus raised an eyebrow, "Who is the unlucky lass who has to marry a mangy flea bitten dog?"

"Its not my marriage contract Moony." Sirius sighed, "Im searching the contract between Malfoy and Narcissa for a reason to annul the marriage."

"So your hunch was right? She's still the Narcissa we knew?"

"Im sure she hasn't changed Moony. You'd know if you saw her. Why didnt you come? You were mentioned in James and Lily's will. I'm sure Harry would have liked you to be there."

"You know why I couldn't come." Remus said bitterly, "Apparently until I'm cleared by the DMLE, I can't go to public wizarding places, lest i endanger witches and wizards."

"Dont worry Moony." Sirius said putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, "We'll get back Umbridge when the time is right."

"So did you find a way to annul the marriage?" Remus asked changing the topic.

"Unless you have a way of putting Lord Malfoy in Azkaban, I have nothing. Dad wrote a pretty airtight contract, no doubt at dear old mum's urging."

"So what will you do?"

"I don't know Moony. But it'll think of something."

 **Leaky Cauldron:**

"Why all this secrecy Cissa?" Sirius smiled as he entered the private parlour Tom showed him and saw a hooded Narcissa sitting on a chair. "Should have known Malfoy did not have the guts to kill me himself. But sending my own cousin to do his dirty work? That's a new low, even for him." Sirius smirked as he took a seat

Narcissa slowly reached into her robe and taking her wand out, she threw it to Sirius. "I told you I'm here to talk, Lord Black." she said pulling her hood down.

"Indeed." Sirius smiled, "Although I'm surprised it took you so long. I expected a letter from you the day after the Gringotts meeting itself."

"You don't even know what I want." Narcissa said surprised.

"You want out." Sirius said simply.

"I-"

"No need to deny it Cissa." Sirius said getting up and sitting in the chair next to her, "Your little act in Gringotts might have fooled Andromeda, but I know you better. I saw the flash of fear in your eyes when you thought I'd name Draco my heir. That's not the look of a woman who's happy in her home."

Narcissa broke down when Sirius held her hand and clutching him tightly, she sobbed into his chest, "Yes!YES! I WANT OUT! I've stood by for 18 years as my husband bribed, killed and raped and corrupted my only son! No more! Help me get away from him Sirius."

"You know he was the one behind the fiasco at the Quidditch World Cup don't you?" she said changing track. "He said he was missing the golden days. Thought he could have some fun. So, while his Death Eater colleagues rampaged, he abducted a young Veela."

"The veela, the French Ministry reported missing?" Sirius asked stunned. "She was found yesterday in Knockturn Alley with no recolle of who she was."

"My husband has never been very good with memory charms." she said with a wry smile.

"You think that was a bad memory charm?" Sirius growled, "She can remember nothing! Not even her own name!"

"Lucky her." Narcissa muttered.

"Lucky? She was battered, bruised and her mind was wiped! How is she lucky Narcissa?" Sirius shouted.

"She can't remember anything." Narcissa replied coldly. "Thats why she's lucky. She can move forward. Do you know how it felt like, being called into your husband's bedroom only to see that girl pleasuring him? To be commanded to undress and teach her how to do it properly? I still remember that Sirius. Tell me how do I move forward from my husband telling me that the only thing I'm useful for is teaching 'his girls' the proper way to please him?"

"Forgive me if I don't feel a lot of sympathy for that veela Sirius." Narcissa said tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Cissa." Sirius said clasping her hand. "I can't get you out of there. Not yet. I looked over the contract my father set up. The only way to annul the marriage is if he goes to Azkaban."

"What if I testify against him?" Narcissa asked with a shiver.

"For the veela kidnapping? Won't work. For one, the girl herself has no memory of the incidence. He'll simply say he saw the girl at the Quidditch World Cup, stole some hair and hired someone to ployjuice into her to satisfy a fantasy of his. Even if you take Veritaserum, all you can do is prove he was with a girl who looked like her, as he didn't let you talk to her. While an unbiased judge would throw such a defense outside and stuff him in Azkaban, those old dotards of Wizengamot sit in judgement. Do you think they'll uphold the rights of a single veela over Lord Malfoy and his gold? To further complicate matters he'll still be your husband on the day of the trial. According to the Marriage laws I read, if he forbids you from testifying, anything you say after that will be inadmissible."

"So you can't do anything?" Narcissa asked with a beseeching look.

"I didn't say that." Sirius smirked, "I'm pretty sure this isn't his only crime?"

"Hardly."

"Then you pass anything and everything incriminating you find to me and once I have enough I'll nail the bastard to the wall."

"And then I can come home?" Narcissa asked getting up.

"And then you can come home. Leave anything you find with Tom every Saturday. He's trustworthy and this way no one will get suspicious." Sirius said leading her to the door.

"I suppose Harry is happy to have his godfather back?" Narcissa asked pulling her hood over her head.

" Ecstatic." Sirius replied with a knowing smile.

She won't be broken by Lucius, Narcissa thought walking out of the Leaky Cauldron. She was a Black after all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Wow, this was a big chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.

Warning: Tracey will have a filthy mouth. You have been warned

Do leave me some review socks. It's getting cold where I live.


	11. Drama Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The only things I own are this plot and this bag of Bertie Bott's beans I'm munching on. Arrrrgh Bogey flavoured bean!**

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Drama Aboard The Hogwarts Express**

 **The Burrow:**

 **28** **th** **August:**

"Finally! Potions is done." Harry groaned throwing his potions textbook back into his trunk.

"I wonder what Professor Snape will say, when he realizes that you've studied ahead this year?" Hermione asked rolling up her own essay.

"He'll proclaim that I was cheating and accuse you of helping me. Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I have to tell you something. Promise not to freak out?"

"Of course Harry! Did something happen?" Hermione asked with a worried look on her face

"Nothing bad Hermione. But before I start can you promise not to tell anyone?"

"You don't want anyone else to know?"

"Not at the moment."

"Alright, Harry."

"Alright. You remember my visit to Gringotts with Sirius?"

"Is this about your parents wills? Is something wrong? Is that why Mrs Weasley keeps asking us if you've told us anything about your Gringotts visit?"

"There's nothing wrong! And why does Mrs Weasley ask you about my parents wills?"

"Well she doesn't exactly ask us about their wills. She just asks whether you had any additional business in the bank and why Sirius needed to accompany you instead of her."

"He's my godfather! Who else would accompany me?"

"That's exactly what I told her."

"What did she say then?"

"Nothing. She simply scowled and went back to peeling potatoes."

"I think it's a good thing she didn't accompany me. A couple of things took place that she wouldn't have taken kindly."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Sirius named me as his heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Apparently his long stay in Azkaban has rendered him sterile and he can't have children. Since he is the last male Black, the only two options that he had were either naming me or Draco Malfoy as his heir. And to quote my dogfather, 'I sure as hell wasn't going to name him as my successor.'"

"Wow! So you're now the Heir to 2 Ancient and Noble Houses?"

"Three actually. I'm heir to the Peverell line too."

"Peverell. The name sounds familiar."

"It is one of the oldest wizarding lines in Britain. You might have read about it in a book."

"I can see why you didn't want to tell Ron this. He'll flip once you tell him you are going to get more money in addition to what's in your vault."

"Yeah. About that Hermione. That vault is only my trust vault. I have 2 family vaults in addition to that, that have tonnes of money. And when I say tonnes, I literally mean tonnes of money Hermione. I won't have to work for a day in my life." Harry said uncomfortably.

"I don't care about that Harry. The money hasn't changed you as a person and that's all that matters. What's the second thing?"

"I'm betrothed."

"You're what?!"

"I'm engaged to marry. Apparently a lot of families made up marriage contracts in the last war as a means of protecting each other and securing a future for their children. Mine was one of them. Her parents would have taken care of me had anything happened to mine and vice versa. Unfortunately both of us lost our parents. Professor Dumbledore's paranoia of the Ministry putting me in a Death Eater family resulted in me not growing up with her and her aunt."

"Who are you betrothed to?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"Susan Bones."

Hermione relaxed. "She's a good person. We always sit together in Ancient Runes. She's smart, bubbly and extremely beautiful. Although I'm sure you noticed the last part." Hermione said slyly.

"Ah umm ah, she is. She is very pretty." Harry blushed.

"But don't you think it's a little wrong that you don't get any choice with whom you spend the rest of your life with?"

"Well I don't really have a problem with Susan. As for my choice, since there is only one marriage contract, I can choose whoever I want for the other 2 lines."

"You're right… You do have a choice in picking your wives for the Peverell and Black lines."

"You seem very calm and unsurprised. I expected you to explode over the inequality and how I'll be taking advantage of those witches."

"Well I had ordered some books from Flourish and Blotts about Wizarding Laws and Customs for my research in house elf enslavement and I came across this law in one of those books. It's just another example of the inequality and hierarchy in the Wizarding world isn't it? Don't get me wrong. I'm livid at this unfair treatment, but my anger is directed towards the Wizarding world in general and not you. You didn't make these laws."

"I guess. Truthfully I was a little afraid to tell you all this."

"You were worried about my reaction? You should be worried about Mrs Weasley and Ginny!"

"Why?"

"Well, Ginny has a huge crush on you. And Mrs Weasley is probably planning your wedding at this very moment."

"She still has that silly crush of hers on the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Yup. I take it you don't reciprocate her feelings?"

"Not really. I mean I don't know her at all. I just see her as my friend's little sister you know? Besides I don't want anyone who likes me because of all that Boy-Who-Lived stuff."

"Well Mrs Weasley will be really disappointed." Hermione smirked.

"I have another confession to make."

"Go on?"

"You remember all those times I disappeared off to the library last year and you were too busy to notice my absence? Well I made 3 new friends and we study together. I wouldn't mention them at all, expect for the fact that they're going to be joining us in training."

"Who are they?"

"Astoria and Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davies. Daph's agreed to teach me the basics of Occlumency."

"Stop worrying Harry. I'm not Ron. I have no prejudices against Slytherins. Besides Daphne is another friend I made in Ancient Runes. All three of us sit together in class. It'll be fun to get to know her a little better."

Further conversation was interrupted by Mrs Weasley calling them downstairs for dinner.

* * *

 **Bones Manor, The Ossuary:**

 **1** **st** **September:**

"Would you kindly tell me why you called me 2 hours before we have to leave for Kings Cross?" Hannah asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"It's important Hannah! Pay attention." Susan snapped.

"Jeez. Someone is highly strung today. What happened?"

"Harry knows."

"What?! When?! How?! Did you tell him?"

"Gringotts informed him. Before you ask, yes I was there. No I don't hate him. No, he doesn't hate me. The rumour of him hating Hufflepuffs is false. Weasley was spouting his usual bullshit. If it wasn't for him I would already be dating him. As such, we've decided to get to know each other better and go on dates. We're going to meet him the train. That's why I've called you 2 hours early."

"What do you mean?"

"You WILL NOT be mean to him. As I told you he is not prejudiced against Hufflepuffs. He is not an arrogant Gryffindor. That is all Weasley. I've been writing to him for the past week. He's really nice."

"Sounds like you have a crush on him."

"He's my betrothed. I'm allowed to have a crush on him."

"So we're going to be sitting with him in the train? Guess Granger and Weasley will be with him too?"

"Yes they will be with them." Susan sighed.

"I have no problem with Granger. She's nice. What if Weasley opens his fat mouth? What will your intended do then? Defend his best mate or you?"

"Me." Susan said proudly.

"You can't be serious? Harry will take your side over Weasley's?"

"I told you we've been writing to each other. I've told him everything that Weasley says about the other Houses and people. Needless to say, Harry wasn't impressed. He said and I quote, 'You're family now. He'll have to be nice to you or leave.'"

"Wow."

"Girls! Time to get ready. You'll be late for the train otherwise!" Madame Bones said entering the room.

"Yes auntie!" Susan said getting up.

* * *

 **King's Cross Station:**

They were late. They were so very late. It would be a miracle if they reached the train in time. The Weasley tradition to arrive at King's Cross at the last moment had continued. Harry hoped they wouldn't miss the train as they dashed out of the taxi they had taken from Ottery St Catchpole, and ran onto the platform. Susan and Daphne would not be pleased with him.

Rushing to the apparently solid barrier dividing Platforms 9 and 10, simply leaned against it and as he did so, platform nine and three-quarters materialized in front of him.

The Hogwarts Express, a gleaming scarlet steam engine, was already there, clouds of steam billowing from it, through which the many Hogwarts students and parents on the platform appeared like dark ghosts. Pigwidgeon became noisier than ever in response to the hooting of many owls through the mist.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off to find seats, and were soon stowing their luggage in a compartment halfway along the train. They then hopped back down onto the platform to say good-bye to Mrs Weasley, Bill, and Charlie.

"I might be seeing you all sooner than you think," said Charlie, grinning, as he hugged Ginny good-bye.

"Why?" said Fred keenly.

"You'll see," said Charlie. "Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it . . . its 'classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it,' after all."

"Yeah, I sort of wish I were back at Hogwarts this year," said Bill, hands in his pockets, looking almost wistfully at the train.

"Why?" said George impatiently.

"You're going to have an interesting year," said Bill, his eyes twinkling. "I might even get time off to come and watch a bit of it. . . ."

"A bit of what?" said Ron.

But at that moment, the whistle blew, and Mrs Weasley chivvied them toward the train doors. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George entered the train and waved their goodbyes.

"Well we must be off." Fred said.

"Pranks to plan." George added.

"Mayhem to cause."

"Women to meet."

"See you at Hogwarts."

"Mind you behave ickle Ronniekins."

Fred and George went off to find Lee Jordan as Harry, Ron and Hermione returned to their compartment and sat back down.

Ron undid his trunk, pulled out the hideous maroon dress robes his mother had bought, and flung them over Pigwidgeon's cage to muffle his hooting.

As the train left the station, Susan and Hannah stopped by their door and seeing Harry inside, entered the compartment.

"What do you want?" Ron asked looking at them.

"Just want to sit here, Weasley." Hannah said, dragging her trunk inside the compartment.

"Let me help you with that." Harry said getting up and hoisting first Susan's and then Hannah's trunk onto the rack.

Susan sat down beside Harry, while Hannah took the seat across Hermione's.

"Why aren't you sitting with other Hufflepuffs?" Ron scowled.

Before Hannah or Susan could say anything, Harry spoke up, "Is there any rule against them sitting here Ron?"

"No, but why do you want to sit with Puffs, Harry? They're all a load of duff-"

"Think very carefully before finishing that sentence Ron!" Harry growled, "As to why I want to sit with them, it's because I asked them to sit with me on the train. I wanted to talk to my betrothed and get to know her better!"

"Betrothed?" Ron asked gormlessly.

"Yes, Ron betrothed. Susan and I are engaged." Harry said entwining his hand in Susan's, "And I will not have you insulting her or her house. I expect you to apologize to her and Hannah."

"You can't be betrothed!"

"Why not, Ron? Our parents wrote the contract, which I came to know about during my visit to Gringotts. I would have known Susan sooner, except a certain someone gave her the impression that I thought Hufflepuffs were beneath me. Tell me Ron, why did you tell Susan I had no interest in talking to stupid Hufflepuffs? She thought I hated her and the others! When did I ever give you the impression that I didn't like them? And even if I did give you such an impression, what right did you have to speak on my behalf? Susan spent the entire last year, believing she would have to spend the rest of her life with a person who hated her! She was devastated, all because of you and your fat mouth!"

Throughtout, Harry's tirade Susan kept an impassive face, while jumping up and down in her mind. Even after Harry had set the record straight, Susan still had doubts in her mind. Ron's words had affected her a lot. She wasn't as smart as Hermione or particularly brave(or so she thought). She had spent the last year beiliving that Harry thought she wasn't worthy of the Boy-Who-Lived. While she was happy that Harry didn't hate her, she hadn't thought that Harry would defend her with such passion. Against his best friend no less!

"I-" Ron stuttered.

"Let me set something straight Ron. Susan is my betrothed. That makes her family now. My family. I don't have a whole lot left of them, so I plan on taking care of those left. While I don't think we've fallen in love with each other after only 2 weeks, I feel a great deal of affection towards her. I'm going to spend time with her. That means she'll be sitting with us, in class, in the library and when we go outside to the grounds. Sometimes her friends will join us. You will be civil and polite to them. If you can't manage that, you better make yourself scarce when they're around. I won't be tolerating any insults." Harry said coldly.

"But what about Ginny?" Ron asked stupidly.

"What about her Ron? I barely know her. She runs out of the room whenever I enter it. I haven't had a meaningful conversation with her. While she's a really nice girl, I don't think she is right for me."

"But you belong together. Mum said so!"

"Your mother is wrong Ron. I'm waiting for your apology to Susan and Hannah."

"I'm sorry." Ron said stiffly.

"It's okay." Susan said softly. While Ron's words had hurt a lot, holding a grudge was not in the nature of the good-natured Hufflepuff.

As Ron brooded in silence Hermione, Susan, Hannah and Harry started talking about the events of the World Cup.

"I can't believe Mr Crouch tried to accuse four teenagers of casting the Dark Mark. Your godfather is right, Harry, that man is truly barmy." Hannah snorted. Her opinion of Harry had exponentially gone up when she heard Harry defend Susan. She had been highly sceptical when Susan told her Harry would pick her side over Weasley's, but she had been wrong. This was one of the few times Hannah Abbot had been glad that she was wrong.

"My auntie would never have entertained the case." Susan said.

"What does your aunt do?" Hermione asked curiously.

"She's the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Susan replied proudly.

"That's an impressive job!" Hermione exclaimed.

"She's an impressive woman." A voice from near the doorway said.

Harry looked up and saw Daphne and Tracey standing near the doorway.

"May we come in oh Lord Husband?" Tracey asked faking a curtsy.

"Sure. What did you call me?" Harry asked scooting over closer to Susan allowing Daphne to sit beside him while Tracey sat beside Hermione.

"Nothing! Tracey is being her usual stupid self!" Daphne yelped shooting Tracey a glare.

"Hey aren't you two Slytherins?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Took you long enough to figure it out. Tell me did you come to that conclusion all by yourself Weasley? Or did Hermione have to help you again?" Daphne asked slipping into her Ice Queen persona.

"You can't talk to me like this you stupid bint!" Ron shouted leaping onto his feet.

"I suggest you take that statement back Ron!" Harry growled, "I'm getting tired of you running your fat mouth without thinking! Remember what I told you about Susan's friends? Daphne is one of them! She is also my friend! So if you can't be civil, LEAVE!"

"You can't be friends with snakes Harry! They're all evil!"

"I don't know where you learnt that statement Ron. I just know I never should have believed it." Harry said softly taking Daphne's hand.

"I'm not going to sit with snakes!"

"Then I suggest you leave Ron. As you can see you're in a minority here."

"Or Daphne can use her trademark spell on you, Weasley. I'm sure you've heard of the Ravenclaw boy who spent a week in the hospital wing because the Ice Queen froze his bits?" Tracey smirked.

Ron gulped. Stuffing his dress robes back into his trunk, he turned to Hermione and asked, "Aren't you coming with me?"

"You can't be serious, Ron! Susan and Daphne are my friends too! They've done nothing wrong, except being in different houses. I have nothing against them! Why should I leave?"

"So you're choosing Harry over me?"

"What are you talking about Ron? I'm not choosing anybody! You're behaving irrationally! You just insulted Harry's fiancée and our friends in a single breath! I'm simply choosing to stay because it's the right thing to do! And besides, Harry is my best friend if you've forgotten!"

"Fine!" Ron left the compartment slamming the door behind him.

"What did you ever see in him Harry?" Tracey asked.

"He was the first Wizard I met who was my age and who wasn't a total ponce. I didn't have any friends before I came to Hogwarts and he was my first. I guess in my desperation to keep my friends I've been blind to his faults." Harry said sadly.

"It's not your fault he's behaving like this." Susan kissed Harry's cheek, "Thank you for defending me." She added in a softer undertone.

"I meant what I said. He has no right to insult you, when you've done nothing to him. If it comes to a choice between the two of you with him acting like this, as much as it will pain me I'll always pick you."

Susan knew she shouldn't feel happy. Her betrothed's best friend had just stormed out on him. Their friendship had probably been damaged beyond repair, and she was part of the reason why. 'But he said he'll pick her!' She thought with a grin.

Christmas had come early for Susan Bones.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Bogey flavoured bean aside, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Next chapter will be Ron trying to influence Hermione in the common room and a very important chat between Susan and Daphne.

Ron's bits get frozen by Daphne using her trademark hex if I get five reviews telling me he deserves it. I'll even weave it into the narrative so it doesn't stand out in the plot.


	12. The Triwizard Tournament

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Harry would have come to his senses and asked Hermione to the Yule Ball.**

 **(Italics** _: French_ _ **)**_

 **Chapter 12:**

 **The Triwizard Tournament**

Ron Weasley was fuming as he stalked down the train, dragging his trunk behind him. Why did Potter have to get Bones? He didn't deserve a woman as good looking as her! It didn't matter that she was a Hufflepuff duffer, he thought. After all wasn't a wife supposed to stay home, look after the kids and provide food for the husband?(For isn't that what his mother maintained a good wife should do?!) She could have managed that, Ron mused. And as good-looking as she was, he would have enjoyed himself in the bedroom. For a moment Ron fantasized about squeezing those perfect breasts of hers. But, he thought sourly, Harry freaking Potter gets all that now. The fact that Harry would never have forced his wife to stay at home, if she wanted to work, completely escaped his mind.

Atleast, Ron grinned, Harry had no chance with Hermione now. He would talk to her tonight in the common room.

* * *

Harry was having the time of his life. Neville had joined them moments after Ron left complaining that Draco Malfoy was troubling and bullying everyone up and down the train. Apparently the Malfoy scion was in a very foul mood, for some reason.

The rain became heavier and heavier as the train moved farther north. The sky was so dark and the windows so steamy that the lanterns were lit by midday. The lunch trolley came rattling along the corridor, and Harry bought a large stack of Chocolate frogs and Cauldron cakes for them to share.

"We're near Hogwarts now. Let's get changed." Hermione said, shutting the transfiguration book she was reading.

"Alright. We'll go to the bathroom to change if you want the compartment." Neville said getting up.

"Thank you Neville. That's very thoughtful and sweet." Hermione smiled. Neville blushed.

"I think Susan won't mind if Harry stays." Hannah said with a giggle.

"Neither would Daphne." Tracey added in a voice quiet enough that no one except Hermione heard her. She looked at her inquisitively. Tracey discreetly shook her head and mouthed 'later'.

Harry froze. "I think you broke my best friend, Hannah." Hermione laughed pushing Harry out of the compartment.

The storm worsened as the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station.

As the train doors opened, there was a rumble of thunder overhead. Hermione bundled up Crookshanks in her cloak, while Susan gripped Harry's arm, heads bent and eyes narrowed against the downpour. The rain was now coming down so thick and fast that it was as though buckets of ice cold water were being emptied repeatedly over their heads.

"Hi, Hagrid!" Harry yelled, seeing a gigantic silhouette at the far end of the platform.

"All righ', Harry?" Hagrid bellowed back, waving. "See yeh at the feast!"

"Oooh, I wouldn't fancy crossing the lake in this weather," said Hermione fervently, shivering as they inched slowly along the dark platform with the rest of the crowd.

A hundred horseless carriages stood waiting for them outside the station. Harry, Hannah, Hermione, and Neville climbed gratefully into one of them, the door shut with a snap, and a few moments later, carriage was rumbling and splashing its way up the track toward Hogwarts Castle.

Daphne had held Susan behind as she tried to climb into the carriage with Harry, motioning that she wanted to talk to her. Daphne, Susan and Tracey climbed into the next carriage and Susan looked at Daphne with curiosity.

"What is it Daphne?"

"I know it's none of my business, but have you thought about who you would like to share Harry with?"

"Not really. As Harry told you on the train, he got to know of our betrothal this summer. We're getting to know each other. We haven't even been on a proper date, unless you count the ice cream we had at Fortesque's after our visit to Gringotts. All we've done is write lots of letters. I haven't thought that far, besides I didn't know he was considering anyone else. Why do you ask?"

"Because she fancies him." Tracey said bluntly.

"Oh." Susan looked shocked.

"Yeah, and although I know I don't need it, I would like to have your permission to date Harry, should we ever get together."

"You're a really nice girl Daphne and I'd much rather it be you than someone like Weasley's sister. It's just-" Susan said uncomfortably.

"Just?" Daphne asked dismayed.

"I don't have anything against you. I just need a bit of time. We're still getting used to the situation. I barely knew Harry before this summer, while you've known him since last year, and I just-"

"Want some time with him alone, without anyone else in the mix so that you can get to know him a little better. I understand." Daphne smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you for understanding Daphne. Besides I think you will be great for Harry, and it's obvious to anyone he likes you, even if he doesn't know it himself."

"What do you mean?"

"He held your hand while defending you against Ron, quite passionately I might add, and didn't leave it until he got up to change into robes. Kind of obvious he cares for you."

"He held your hand the entire time too."

"I know." Susan grinned, "That's one thing we'll never have to worry about. Harry will never favour one of us over the other and treat both of us equally! That's just one of the things that makes him perfect boyfriend material."

"Alright, all this sappy lovey-dovey stuff is gonna make me puke. Susan how many more days will I have to hear my best friend complain about the fact that her Lord Husband isn't gracing her bed?" Tracey cut into their conversation.

"Would you mind waiting a couple of months Daphne?" Susan asked.

"Sure! Truthfully I was expecting you to ask for somewhere around a year." Daphne replied.

"I'll have to wait a couple of months for your ménage a trois? Why don't you have that threesome tonight and deal with all the emotional stuff later? That way I won't have to wait till Christmas for all the juicy details!" Tracey complained as she got down from the carriage and started walking towards the castle.

"Shut up Tracey!" Susan and Daphne yelled shoving her through the doors of the castle.

"Jeez. Is this how you treat a friend? By the way who will be the third?"

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

"Well, there's you and Susan, but didn't you say that Harry was the heir to 3 Ancient Houses? So who's the third?"

"We don't know Tracey. There's no one yet. See you tomorrow at breakfast Susan!" Daphne said as they entered the Great Hall and made their way towards the Slytherin table while Susan walked towards the Hufflepuff one.

Tracey's right, Susan thought as she sat down beside Hannah. 'I just hope she's a nice person.'

* * *

 **Delacour Mansion, France:**

The girl in question was currently sitting on her bed rereading the last letter Harry had sent her before leaving for Hogwarts. She looked forward to seeing him again. Despite him asking in every letter, she hadn't told him when she'd arrive in Hogwarts, instead telling him she'd like to keep it a surprise.

" _Poppet! Have you packed your trunk yet? I asked you to pack it and place it in the hallway besides Fleur's!"_ Apolline Delacour swept into her daughter's room.

" _You know she always puts off packing till the last moment Maman. Why do you even bother asking her to do it a day in advance is a mystery to me."_ Fleur said following her mother into the room. " _Whoa! This room looks like a warzone Ella."_

Gabrielle scowled. She wasn't the neatest of persons, and her room usually contained clothes strewn about, while parchment and textbooks were spread haphazardly on her study table. This contrasted greatly with her sister's room, which was maintained in perfect condition by Fleur.

" _This is how normal rooms look. Not everyone is a neat freak sister." Gabrielle retorted._

" _Gabrielle Delacour! You will pack your trunk this instant and put everything you're not taking to Beauxbatons tomorrow, in the bags in my room! I leave for England tomorrow evening, after dropping the two of you to school, to join your father in our new house. There won't be anyone here to send you anything you've forgotten."_

" _Alright mama."_ Gabrielle asked sulkily.

" _I wonder what Harry would say if he learnt what a slob you are."_ Fleur said slyly, " _I don't think he's the kind of person who likes slobs", Fleur added with a twinkle in her eyes._

" _You wouldn't!"_

" _I might just write him a letter if you don't get off your ass and start packing now little sister."_

Gabrielle leapt of her bed and started throwing books into her open trunk.

" _I'll be coming to check that trunk in half an hour poppet! I want everything packed properly!"_ Apolline Delacour said exiting the room.

" _Yes, mama!"_

" _I don't even get a thank you?"_ Fleur asked her mother climbing down the stairs and walking towards the dining room.

" _Thank you? Whatever for?"_

" _I just gave you the perfect way to get Ella to do the things she hates. You just have to threaten her with Harry's name and she'll jump to do whatever you asked her to do." Fleur smirked. "I really look forward to meeting the boy who has had such an effect on my sister. I haven't seen her as happy as she is whenever she receives his letters, since she started school."_

* * *

 **The Great Hall, Hogwarts:**

Harry, Neville, and Hermione slipped and slid across the entrance hall and through the double doors on the right, dripping water due to the storm. It didn't help matters that Peeves had pelted them with water balloons the moment they entered the castle.

The Great Hall looked its usual splendid self, decorated for the start-of-term feast. Golden plates and goblets gleamed by the light of hundreds and hundreds of candles, floating over the tables in mid-air. The four long House tables were packed with chattering students; at the top of the Hall, the staff sat along one side of a fifth table, facing their pupils. Harry, Neville, and Hermione walked past sat down with the Gryffindors at the far side of the Hall, next to Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost. Pearly white and semi-transparent, Nick was dressed tonight in his usual doublet, but with a particularly large ruff, which served the dual purpose of looking extra-festive, and insuring that his head didn't wobble too much on his partially severed neck. Harry noted that Ron sat down beside Dean and Seamus and deliberately ignored them.

Harry looked up at the staff table. There seemed to be rather more empty seats there than usual. Hagrid, of course, was still fighting his way across the lake with the first years; Professor McGonagall was presumably supervising the drying of the entrance hall floor, but there was another empty chair too, and Harry couldn't think who else was missing.

"Where's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Hermione, who was also looking up at the teachers.

They had never yet had a Defense against the Dark Arts teacher who had lasted more than a year. Harry's favourite by far had been Professor Lupin, who had been forced to resign last year, after Snape had 'accidently' let slip that he was a werewolf, after he learnt that Lupin had helped exonerate Sirius. Harry would never forgive that obnoxious bat for forcing Professor Lupin to resign.

"Maybe they couldn't get anyone!" said Hermione, looking anxious.

Further conversation was stopped as Professor McGonagall entered the room carrying the Sorting Hat, the first years following her. As soon as the sorting ended, Professor Dumbledore got up and asked them to tuck in.

Nearly Headless Nick watched mournfully as Harry, Neville, and Hermione loaded their plates. "You're lucky there's a feast at all tonight, you know," said Nearly Headless Nick. "There was trouble in the kitchens earlier."

"Why? What happened?" asked Harry.

"Peeves, of course," said Nearly Headless Nick, shaking his head, which wobbled dangerously. "The usual argument, you know. He wanted to attend the feast — well, it's quite out of the question, you know what he's like, utterly uncivilized, can't see a plate of food without throwing it. We held a ghost's council — the Fat Friar was all for giving him the chance — but most wisely, in my opinion, the Bloody Baron put his foot down." The Bloody Baron was the Slytherin ghost, a gaunt and silent spectre covered in silver bloodstains. He was the only person at Hogwarts who could really control Peeves.

"Yeah, we thought Peeves seemed angry." said Neville. "So what did he do?"

"Oh the usual," said Nearly Headless Nick, shrugging. "Wreaked havoc and mayhem in the kitchen. Pots and pans everywhere. Place swimming in soup. Terrified the house-elves out of their wits —"

Clang. Hermione had knocked over her golden goblet. Pumpkin juice spread steadily over the tablecloth, staining several feet of white linen orange, but Hermione paid no attention. "There are house-elves here?" she said, staring, horror-struck, at Nearly Headless Nick. "Here at Hogwarts?"

"Certainly," said Nearly Headless Nick, looking surprised at her reaction. "The largest number in any dwelling in Britain, I believe. Over a hundred."

Hermione stared at him. "But they're free aren't they? Do they get paid?" she said. "They get holidays, don't they? And — and sick leave, and pensions, and everything?"

Nearly Headless Nick chortled so much that his ruff slipped and his head flopped off, dangling on the inch or so of ghostly skin and muscle that still attached it to his neck. "Free? If you suggested freeing them, they'd probably die of shock!" he said, pushing his head back onto his shoulders and securing it once more with his ruff.

Hermione looked down at her hardly touched plate of food, then put her knife and fork down upon it and pushed it away from her. She didn't eat a morsel of food for the rest of the meal.

When everyone had finished dessert, and the last crumbs had faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some 400 items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it." The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students (He looked at Fred and George as he said this), as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Harry gasped.

Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy — but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts —"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swivelled toward the stranger. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table. A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. A flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. Hermione gasped. The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any Harry had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening. One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye — and then it rolled right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness.

The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words Harry couldn't hear. He seemed to be making some inquiry of the stranger, who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone.

Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side. "May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

"Moody?" Harry muttered to Hermione. "Mad-Eye Moody? Isn't he the guy Mr Weasley went to help this morning?"

"It must be him." Hermione whispered. "What happened to his face?"

"He used to be an Auror. Gran told me he was one of the best they had. Fought more Dark Wizards than any other auror alive. All those scars are a result of those duels I guess." Neville said shrugging.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said George Weasley loudly. The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr Weasley," he said, "The Triwizard Tournament will indeed be taking place this year. As some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities — until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued. There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament, none of which has been very successful. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. There are a number of safeguards put into place, the primary one being an age restriction. No one below the age of 17 will be able to take part in the tournament. There will be NO exceptions." Dumbledore said his face uncharacteristically stern as he looked at the Weasley twins who had jumped out of their seats to protest.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. The selected candidates will have a chance to compete for the the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

"So this is what Gabrielle meant when she said she'd see me soon. Guess she's coming along with the Beauxbatons delegation. I guess she'll be a spectator as she's too young to participate. But she did say her sister was 17, so Fleur's probably going to put her name in, and Gabrielle is accompanying her." Harry said getting up from the Gryffindor table.

"If you've finished theorising about why Gabrielle is coming to Hogwarts, shall we go? Susan is waiting for you by the entrance." Hermione said.

Harry walked towards Susan and smiled, "Goodnight Susan."

"Goodnight Harry." Susan kissed Harry's cheek. She caught up with Hannah who was waiting near the entrance to the dungeons

Due to the crowd of students moving out of the Hall, Harry couldn't catch up with Daphne and Tracey. He mouthed goodbye and they smiled in return, before leaving for the Slytherin common room.

"Come on Hermione, Neville, let's go."

* * *

 **Gryffindor Common Room:**

"Goodnight Hermione." Harry and Neville said as they climbed up the stairs to the Boys Dormitory, desperate to get to their beds.

"Goodnight Harry, Neville." Harry noticed Neville blush as Hermione smiled at him. There is something going on here, Harry thought, as he watched Neville stumble on the steps, his eyes still trained at Hermione's back.

Seeing Harry go up to bed Ron saw his chance. He grabbed Hermione's arm just as she reached the foot of the stairs leading up to the girl's dormitory.

"Ron? What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you. Alone." Ron said leading Hermione to one of the sofas by the fire.

"Alright, Ron what is it?"

"Why were you sitting with those snakes in the train?"

"This again Ron?" Hermione sighed, "I told you they are my friends too. Yes Ron I have friends in Slytherin! Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Because they're Slytherins Mione! They're all evil gits! This is all some prank that Malfoy's playing."

"For your information Daphne and Tracey hate Malfoy. They want nothing to do with him."

"How do you know they aren't lying? And I know you only sat there because of Harry. You know he's betrothed to that Hufflepuff don't you? He can't do anything with you."

"You think- You think, there's something going on between me and Harry? That I fancy him? He's like the brother I never had Ronald! And if I did have feelings for him neither you nor his betrothal to Susan could stop me! He's the heir to 3 Ancient and Noble Houses! He's going to have 2 more wives!"

"3 Ancient and Noble Houses? How's that possible, he's only a Potter!"

"He's heir to Potter and Peverell through his father and Sirius made him the heir to House Black, since he can't have children."

"But- but all that, just for him! It isn't fair!"

"I can see why he didn't want to tell you all this." Hermione laughed derisively, "You're behaving exactly like we thought you would. It isn't fair Ron? He lost his parents, his godfather spent the better part of his childhood in prison, and he had to live in a loveless home for the first 11 years of his life where he was treated as a freak of nature! You're wrong Ron! He deserves everything good that's happened to him this summer. Do you for a moment think that he wouldn't trade all the gold his parents left him, every last galleon just for them to come back? He gets the chance to have the one thing he cares about most, a family and affection and love from others and all his so called best friend cares about is how Harry freaking Potter is getting girls? You disgust me Ronald Weasley! It's better if you stay away from the two of us!" Hermione shouted as she got up from the sofa and stormed up the stairs to her dormitory.

As everyone left in the common room stared at Ron, he got up from the sofa and stomped up the stairs to his dormitory muttering angrily. Every person in the room started whispering about the fact that their resident bookworm had just torn Ron Weasley a new one.

"I think there's trouble in paradise, oh slightly less handsome brother of mine." Fred said.

"I think you're right, oh less intelligent brother of mine. I wonder what ickle Ronniekins did now." George replied.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Susan and Daphne come to an agreement, while Hermione puts Ron in his place. In the next chapter we'll see how an article in the Daily Prophet affects the Prince Ponce of Slytherin.

Due to popular demand (25 reviews for and 0 against) Daphne will use her spell on Ron in the next chapter. As to the circumstances in which it will take place, stay tuned to find out!

A lot of you have asked me to make it so that Daphne smashes Ron's bits after freezing them. I'm afraid I won't be able to do that as that would count as mutilation of a fellow student and Dumbledore would have to punish Daphne harshly. And I believe all of us would prefer if Ms Greengrass spent her time with Harry instead of using that time in extra detentions (or getting expelled, I'm not sure what the punishment for smashing someone's bits is).

Sorry for the long A/N. Dobby will make an appearance in the next chapter if he gets 5 review socks asking him to jump into the story!


	13. That Is Why They Call Her The Ice Queen!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not making any money off this fanfic.**

 **(** _Italics: Letter_ **)**

 **(Bold: Daily Prophet Article)**

 **Chapter 13:**

 **So That Is Why They Call Her The Ice Queen!**

 **Slytherin 4** **th** **Year Girl's Dormitory:**

"How are you holding up?" Tracey asked coming out of the bathroom and flopping down on Daphne's bed.

"What you mean?" Daphne asked pulling her robes over her school shirt and skirt.

"Well everything that happened last night. Susan and Harry. It's a big thing to digest."

"I'm not sad or depressed if that's what you're asking. The only thing the ambitious Slytherin in me is upset about is the loss of bragging rights."

"Of being Harry's first?" Tracey asked pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Yes. Besides, Susan has already given me her blessing. I only have to wait for a couple of months. And now that I think about it, I'd rather be Lady Black than Lady Potter. I'm cunning, ambitious, Slytherin and a pureblood to boot. I'd make the perfect Lady Black! "

"About that. I still think it's a mistake! Susan and you should drag him into a broom closet and have your way with him! And then when you're done just tell him you can't date him for 2 more months, hightail back to the common room and tell me all about how Harry is magnificent in the sack!"

"Why is it that I'm the one who has to wait 2 months to go after the boy I love, and yet it's my best friend who's continuously complaining about it?" Daphne asked coming out of the dormitory and climbing down the stairs.

"I'm trying to live vicariously through you! And that won't happen until you get some!"

"Greengrass! Daphne! Fancy seeing you up and about so early."

Daphne groaned in her mind. The sole reason she and Tracey got up early in the morning was to escape out of the common room before Prince Ponce could accost them. That and the fact that, after Parkinson woke up, she would commandeer the bathroom for the next hour, trying to look perfect for her Draco-poo. Funny, Daphne thought, even after applying every cosmetic product made by the wizarding world she still looked like a bulldog.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Daphne asked coldly. After 4 years of practising it, the Ice Queen routine was second nature to her now.

"I saw you leaving for breakfast and wondered if you wanted the honour to sit with me. The half-blood can join too." Malfoy said looking at Tracey disdainfully.

"Sit with you? Why?" Daphne asked in the same cold tone.

"You look ravishing today Greengrass." Malfoy said smoothly, "I wouldn't mind looking at you while I eat, and you get the chance to sit beside me!"

"Tell me something Malfoy. You're the heir to the Malfoy line aren't you? And don't the Malfoys pride themselves on being proper purebloods?"

"You're absolutely correct Greengrass. You can't find a better pureblood than a Malfoy." Draco said proudly.

"Then as a PROPER pureblood don't you know the correct way to address a lady? You are not my betrothed, you aren't courting me nor are you my boyfriend. We aren't even friends. We're barely acquaintances. As such you have no right to call me 'Ravishing'. That was entirely out of line. I don't sit with mannerless boors Malfoy." Daphne said as she turned around and walked out of the common room.

Malfoy gaped. He'd never expected Greengrass to reject him. He KNEW he could have any girl in the castle. He was a Malfoy after all.

"Soon Greengrass, you'll have to let me call you any name I choose." Malfoy muttered.

She does look ravishing, Tracey thought as she followed Daphne out of the dungeons. In the past Daphne had never bothered with makeup and hairstyles as it had only served to draw even more unwanted attention to her from the males of the snake pit. These days however she used liberal amounts of makeup to highlight her perfect cheekbones and full pouty lips.

Draco's head will explode if he realizes Harry Potter is the person for whom Daphne is trying to look 'ravishing', Tracey thought with a smirk.

* * *

 **The Great Hall:**

Harry, Neville and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table and started eating. It was still quite early in the morning, but Hermione had insisted on them having an early breakfast. Harry knew that Susan was an early riser and eager to have a chance to have breakfast with her, readily agreed to Hermione's request. Neville always woke up early, and was more than happy to join them. Harry had contemplated waking up a snoring Ron, and asking him to join them but on the balance he decided against it. He still hadn't apologised for his behaviour on the train, when he came up to bed last night, instead ignoring Harry like he did at the start of term feast.

"Good morning, Harry." Susan smiled as she slipped into the seat beside Harry.

"Hey Susie. Where's Hannah?"

"She's a late riser. I usually sit at the Hufflepuff table after finishing breakfast and wait for her to catch up."

"Do you want me to come join you there?"

"It's alright Harry. Thank you for offering." Susan smiled and gave Harry a peck on the cheek, "The two of us can have breakfast at the Gryffindor table, while you sit with us and the Puffs for lunch."

"That's fair." Harry said pulling a plate of bacon towards him and putting some in both their plates.

"You're eating again, I notice," said Harry, watching Hermione buttering herself some toast.

"I've decided there are better ways of making a stand about elf rights," said Hermione haughtily.

"What do you mean?" Susan cut in.

"Hermione stopped eating last night after she learned that there were house elves at Hogwarts." Neville said.

"What's wrong with house elves being at Hogwarts?" Susan asked.

"What's wrong!?" Hermione exploded, "There are slaves at Hogwarts! Slave labour has produced this food! They aren't getting any pay or vacation! They're bound their masters and you ask me what's wrong?"

"Calm down Hermione." Susan said calmly, "How much do you know about house elf bonds?"

"There was a chapter about them in the book I got from Flourish and Blotts, but I didn't read it. Why would I want to read about a slave bond?"

"Because it's not exactly a slave bond. Tell me something? Have you ever been to the kitchens?"

"You know where the kitchens are?" Harry asked.

"Every Hufflepuff knows where the kitchens are Harry. Our common room is just beside it. Now shush. What I'm telling Hermione is important." Susan said patting his arm.

"Where was I? Oh yes, the house elf bond isn't exactly a slave bond. It'll be better if I have a house elf explain it to you. I'll take you to the kitchens after today's lessons. Till then please trust me and drop whatever ideas you had for freeing them?"

"Alright." Hermione huffed.

"Boys, Miss Weasley, here are your schedules. Mr Potter the headmaster has had a talk with Professor Babbling and she has agreed to let you join the 4th year Ancient Runes class. As such you will now attend that class instead of Divination. A very wise decision Mr Potter." Professor McGonagall said giving him a rare smile. "The Headmaster would like to meet you before dinner. The password is Sugar Quills."

"Here is your schedule, Miss Bones. And I must commend you on fraternizing with children outside your own house. It has become increasingly rare in the last few years. Five points to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." Professor Sprout said.

As the two of them moved back towards the staff table, there was a sudden rustling noise above them, and a hundred owls came soaring through the open windows carrying the morning mail. Instinctively, Harry looked up, and saw Hedwig moving towards where he was sitting. The owls circled the tables, looking for the people to whom their letters and packages were addressed. A large tawny owl soared down to Neville and deposited a parcel into his lap — Neville almost always forgot to pack something. On the other side of the Hall Draco Malfoy's eagle owl had landed on his shoulder, carrying what looked like his usual supply of sweets and cakes from home.

Turning his attention to the letter Hedwig got him, Harry saw it was from Sirius. "Thank you" Harry muttered feeding Hedwig a piece of bacon. Hedwig nibbled his finger affectionately before flying off again.

"Who's it from?" Susan asked pouring milk into her cereal.

"Sirius. He'd borrowed Hedwig from me for a few days as he had a lot of letters to send. Looks like his work is over."

"What does the letter say?" Neville asked curiously.

"Lemme check."

Harry opened the letter and saw that Sirius had only written a single line on the parchment.

 _Check today's Daily Prophet pup._

 _From,_

 _Sirius._

"Does someone have a Daily Prophet?" Harry asked looking around.

"There's one on the Ravenclaw table. I'll go get it." Hermione said getting up.

Hermione saw that the Daily Prophet was lying beside a girl with dirty blonde hair and large blue eyes.

"Hello." Hermione said addressing the blonde, "I'm Hermione."

"Hi, Hermione. My name is Luna." Luna smiled.

"Nice to meet you Luna. Do you mind if I borrow the paper?"

"Go ahead. I only bought it to check on the progress of the Rotfang Conspiracy. Unluckily for the Aurors, they're having problems inducing gum disease." Luna smiled serenely.

"If you say so." Hermione said uncertainly, "Thank you for the paper." She said moving back to the Gryffindor table.

"How will we know which article your godfather wants us to see?" Neville asked as Hermione sat down.

"Well it must be a prominent article otherwise Sirius would have told us the page on which it is." Susan replied.

"Only one way to find out." Harry said unrolling the paper.

Harry started laughing uncontrollably the moment he saw the headlines.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Harry started reading the article aloud.

 **Malfoy Scion Rejected By Lord Black**

 **Giving an interview for the first time since his exoneration, Lord Black outlined his plans for the future of his house, including his decision to name Harry Potter (For a detailed summary of Lord Potter's life and his relationship with Lord Black turn to Page 3) as his heir. Ever the gracious host, Lord Black invited me to tea at a shop in Diagon Alley for the interview, where we spoke at length about his incarceration and his future plans (Page 5). During our talk, the topic of heirs came up. It is known that long term exposure to Dementors renders people sterile, and I asked Lord Black about his heir, now that he is unable to have children. Lord Black informed me that he has already named an heir and that heir is none other than his godson and the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. When asked about Draco Malfoy's claim (For a detailed summary about the Malfoy scion turn to page 3), Lord Black told me that he had considered Mr Malfoy and found him to be thoroughly unsuitable to be the Black heir. He enumerated a number of undesirable qualities he found in Mr Malfoy (For the full list turn to page 3). This comes as a setback to Lucius Malfoy, who according to my sources tried to claim the Black seat for his son. From my research, it seems Mr Potter will be a fine addition to House Black. However, Lord Potter's selection has caused a huge rift between House Black and House Malfoy, which were close allies in the past generations. I wish Lord Black and Mr Potter luck for the coming years.**

 **Special Correspondent,**

 **Reginald C. Catchpole.**

Turning to page 3, the group saw the undesirable qualities about Malfoy that Sirius had listed and all of them collapsed laughing. Coming up for air, Harry saw Daphne looking at him from the Slytherin table with a raised eyebrow. Harry pointed at the Prophet and mouthed, 'Read the Headline'. She nodded and gave him a small smile, before turning around to find a paper. Harry looked over and saw that someone had handed Malfoy a paper and his face was getting progressively redder as he read the article. Laughing, Harry helped Susan back onto her feet.

It seemed his godfather was not done playing pranks on the Malfoy family.

* * *

 **Potions Classroom, The Dungeons:**

Daphne Greengrass was having a good day. First she got to put Malfoy in his place, then Harry's godfather put him in his place and since Malfoy spent the entire day after breakfast sulking in their common room she could spend Care of Magical Creatures with Harry and Hermione. Weasley kept shooting them dirty glances, but Daphne didn't care. Hagrid had introduced disgusting creatures he called Blast Ended Skrewts, and each group had to care for one. While it was dangerous and the creatures themselves repellent, being in close proximity with Harry more than made up with it. She couldn't help a shudder of excitement as she recalled the moment Harry had shielded her when the end of the Blast Ended Skrewt had, well, blasted off.

Only Professor Snape's unfair treatment of Harry had soured her mood. While the man was a brilliant Potions Master, he sucked as a teacher. She sighed as she packed her bag and started to get out of the classroom. She always liked to spread her ingredients while making potions which resulted her being in the last person in the classroom. Tracey waited patiently beside her as she swept the last of her ingredients into her bag.

"Come on Daphne! We'll be late."

"What makes you think Susan won't wait for you?"

"It's not Susan I'm worried about. Hermione is really into this house elf crusade of hers. She'll probably forget all about us joining them in the kitchens in her eagerness to free elves."

"Relax. Harry and Hermione just left. They were in this very classroom. Or did you forget?" Daphne said walking out of the classroom.

"Greengrass!" Ron grabbed Daphne's arm coming out of the alcove near the potions classroom where he'd been standing.

Daphne freed her arm from Ron's grasp. "What do you want Weasley?"

"I know what you're doing."

"Excuse me?"

"You're feeding Harry potions! That's why he took your side over me! Stay away from him you evil bint!"

"I don't need to feed Harry potions for him to disagree with you Weasley. Your fat mouth does it all by itself."

"I'm his best mate. You're feeding him potions to get something from him! What do you want? His money? Stay away from him you Gold digger." Ron shouted.

"I'm not you Weasley." Daphne said coldly and started walking away with Tracey in tow.

"Stop! EAT SLUGS!" Ron said pointing his wand at Daphne.

Daphne ducked seconds before a streak of purple light passed over her head and hit the ceiling. The crowd that had gathered at the sound of Ron's shouting gasped. Harry tried to push the people aside, wand drawn to defend Daphne, but before he could reach her, she whipped out her wand and pointing it at Ron's crotch cried: "FRIGORE GLACIEM!"

Ron gripped his crotch and started moaning in agony, "What did you do?!" He collapsed to the floor, gripping his crotch, crying and mumbling incoherently.

"She's the Ice Queen. What do you expect she did Weasley? She froze your bits. I did warn you something like this would happen." Tracey said with disdain.

Dean and Seamus rushed forward and supporting Ron by the arms, helped him walk to the hospital room.

Harry rushed forward and grabbed Daphne away from the curious crowd. Tracey rushed behind the two of them. None of them said a word till they reached a portrait of a bowl of fruits. Susan and Hermione were waiting for them. Seeing Daphne's upset face Hermione turned to her, but before she could say anything, Harry cut her off,

"Could we go into the kitchens before talking? Please?"

Susan nodded and tickled the pear on the picture. The pear giggled and transformed into a handle. As Harry followed Susan into the kitchens, something small hurtled toward him from the middle of the room, squealing, "Harry Potter, sir! Harry Potter!"

Next second all the wind had been knocked out of him as the squealing elf hit him hard in the midriff, hugging him so tightly he thought his ribs would break.

"D-Dobby?" Harry gasped.

"It is Dobby, sir, it is!" squealed the voice from somewhere around his navel.

"Dobby has been hoping and hoping to see Harry Potter, sir, and Harry Potter has come to see him, sir!" Dobby let go and stepped back a few paces, beaming up at Harry, his enormous, green, tennis-ball-shaped eyes brimming with tears of happiness. He looked almost exactly as Harry remembered him; the pencil-shaped nose, the bat like ears, the long fingers and feet — all except the clothes, which were very different. When Dobby had worked for the Malfoys, he had always worn the same filthy old pillowcase.

Now, however, he was wearing the strangest assortment of garments Harry had ever seen; he had done an even worse job of dressing himself than the wizards at the World Cup. He was wearing a tea cozy for a hat, on which he had pinned a number of bright badges; a tie patterned with horseshoes over a bare chest, a pair of what looked like children's soccer shorts, and odd socks. One of these, Harry saw, was the black one Harry had removed from his own foot and tricked Mr Malfoy into giving Dobby, thereby setting Dobby free. The other was covered in pink and orange stripes.

"Dobby, what're you doing here?" Harry said in amazement.

"Dobby has come to work at Hogwarts, sir!" Dobby squealed excitedly.

"Professor Dumbledore gave Dobby a job!"

"Good for you Dobby!" Harry laughed, "Dobby I want you to meet my friends Hermione, Daphne and Tracey and this is Susan my betrothed."

"Susi is Harry's girl?" Dobby asked looking at Susan with reverence.

"Yes, Dobby." Susan smiled, "Is this the elf you were telling me about in Charms?"

"Yeah. This is Dobby."

"Dobby is honoured to meet Harry's missy! What can Dobby do for you?"

"Dobby I need you to help me explain something to Hermione."

"Dobby will be honoured Harry's missy!"

"Susan can you handle this? I need to talk to Daphne."

Susan looked at Daphne and saw that she was on the verge of tears. "Alright, Harry" Susan smiled.

Harry led Daphne to a corner in the kitchen and looked at her. Mistaking the look of anger on Harry's face, Daphne looked at her feet and mumbled, "I know you're angry at me. I didn't mean to, I just snapped when he called me-"

Harry cut her off mid-sentence, by cupping his hand under her chin and making her look at him. "Hey! Look at me! I'm NOT angry at you. I'm angry at that prat for calling you a gold digger and insinuating that you're feeding me potions. Don't fret on his account. He had it coming calling you all those names and attacking you behind your back."

Observing that she was still upset, Harry did something he had never done with anyone before. He hugged her. Melting into the embrace of the boy she was now sure she loved, Daphne mumbled again, "I'm sorry I did that. I know he was your best friend and because of me you've been fighting since the train ride."

"Honestly I'm not worried about him right now. He's in Madame Pomfrey's expert care. I'm worried about the fact that the utter moron shouted out to the entire hallway of students that we're friends. What if a Slytherin hears about it?"

"It doesn't matter now I guess. It was bound to come out sooner or later. The only major problem was Malfoy and after what your godfather did to him today, I doubt he'll hold court in the Slytherin common room for a couple of months."

"You sure? Can I help you or something? Maybe talk to Snape?"

Daphne looked into the emerald pools that were Harry's eyes. 'He's willing to talk to the professor he detests the most on my behalf when I'm just a friend, I wonder what he'll do if I do become his wife?' she thought. She wished she could kiss him. Maybe, Tracey had a point. Maybe she should just snog him senseless. The two of them unconsciously moved closer to each other, as Daphne was thinking about kissing him.

The moment was broken however, by Hermione yelling, "What?! You're bonded to him?"

Harry and Daphne leapt apart from each and look at each other sheepishly. Susan came over to Harry and asked him to join them.

"Did you know Dobby bonded to you?" Susan asked.

"What? No?! Why would you do that Dobby? I thought you wanted to be free?"

"Master Harry misunderstood Dobby. Dobby only wanted to be free from cruel master. As Dobby explained to sirs friend, Dobby needs to be bound to live. House elveses draw magic from their family, and that is why they bond to wizards sirs. Dobby wanted the great Harry Potter sir as his master so he bonded to him. Did Dobby do wrong?" Dobby asked looking down.

"House elves need to bond to survive? That means that if Hermione freed you, you would die?"

"Not immediately Harry Potter sir. But in a year or so they'll waste away and wither."

"Oh! But what about clothes? You're wearing clothes."

"Elveses master can tell elf to wear anything he chooses. Harry Potter sir didn't tell Dobby to wear something specific so Dobby wore anything he liked. Does Harry Potter sir want Dobby to do something?"

"Wow. This is a lot to process. You're working in the kitchens right now?"

"Dobby looks after Harry Potter sirs laundry and room and meals, but Dobby does work in the kitchens for Professor Dumbledore sir too! Professor Dumbledore sir pays Dobby too!"

"Can you continue like this for a while Dobby? I need to get used to the idea of having a house elf. I'll let you know if I need your help for something."

"Harry Potter sir needs just call Dobby and he will come for sir." Dobby beamed.

"Oh and one more thing Dobby."

"Yes Harry Potter sir?"

"Just call me Harry. Please?"

Dobby shuddered, but nodded.

"Dobby?" Hermione asked quietly. She looked petrified at the notion of being responsible about so many deaths.

"Yes Miss Grangy?"

"What about Winky? You said she was in Hogwarts too. Does she have a master?"

"No Miss Grangy. She, you should see for yourself." Dobby said to them leading them to a corner in the kitchen.

Winky was sitting on a stool by the fire. Unlike Dobby, she had obviously not foraged for clothes. She was wearing a neat little skirt and blouse with a matching blue hat, which had holes in it for her large ears. However, while every one of Dobby's strange collection of garments was so clean and well cared for that it looked brand-new, Winky was plainly not taking care of her clothes at all. There were soup stains all down her blouse and a burn in her skirt. She was swaying on the stool and holding a bottle of butterbeer in one hand.

"Winky is wasting away. She is having no master." Dobby whispered.

"Can't Professor Dumbledore employ Winky as a Hogwarts elf?" Hermione asked distressed to see Winky in such a pathetic condition.

"Winky does not want to work for Hogwarts Miss Grangy. Winky be wanting a proper master she says."

"I have an idea, Hermione." Tracey smiled.

"What?"

"You want house elves to get better treatment don't you?"

"Of course I want them to get better treatment Tracey! But not this! I don't want them to die, or become like Winky!"

"Then why don't you lead by example? A lot of wizards treat their house elves like slaves because that's the way it's always been. Daphne and Susan are in a very small minority of wizarding kind who treat their house elves like family. Bind Winky to you, and when you get out of Hogwarts show the world how a house elf should be treated!"

"That's a really good idea Tracey!" Susan exclaimed.

Seeing that Hermione was still unconvinced, Dobby jumped in, "Winky would really like to have a miss Miss Grangy. Please be Winkys miss?"

"What do I need to do?" Hermione asked making up her mind.

"You must bind Winky to you Miss Grangy!" Dobby exclaimed, "And Winky must accept."

"Hello Winky." Hermione said kindly approaching the swaying house elf.

"What does yous want?" Winky asked blearily.

"I heard you wanted a master. I don't have any elf and I would like you to join me."

"Girl wants to be Winkys miss?" Winky asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes Winky." Hermione smiled reassuringly, "I want you to be my elf. Will you bond with me?"

"Winky would love to be Misses elf. Thank you miss!" Winky leapt out of her stool and hugged Hermione around the legs, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I bind you to me Winky." Hermione said.

"I accept!" Winky shouted happily.

A flash of light surrounded the two of them and when it receded, they saw Winky grinning happily.

"What does Miss want Winky to do?"

"I want you to clean up and work in the kitchens for now. Also call me Hermione. Oh and no punishing yourself, if you do something wrong!" Hermione said.

"Winky will do as Miss Hermy says. She will be a good elf and work in the kitchens and not punish herself!"

"Would Harry Potter sir be wanting some food?" Dobby asked.

Looking around Harry saw that every elf in the kitchens was paying attention to their little group. All of them looked happy at Winky finding a new master for herself. Harry glanced at his watch and yelped.

"What is it Harry?" Susan asked.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to meet him before dinner! I'm going to be late! I'm sorry Dobby but I have to go now." Harry said moving towards the door with the others in tow.

He couldn't be late for their first meeting, Harry decided running towards the staircase.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

The next chapter will be Harry's first lesson with Dumbledore.

P.S. I hadn't planned on writing that moment between Harry and Daphne in the kitchens, but I saw an opportunity and just couldn't resist.

Thanks to **rb2312** for giving me the idea to make Winky Hermione's elf!

Leave Dobby some review socks! He did say he could wear anything he liked until Harry said otherwise!


	14. The Power He Knows Not

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Teddy would still have his parents.**

* * *

( _Italics: Parseltongue_ )

( **Bold: Memory** )

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Do read the memory. It's different from the one in the Half Blood Prince even though they seem similar. Dumbledore's tendency to keep secrets flare up in the memory.

 **To the Guest reviewer who said she loved my story and me, Thank you! And yes I am a guy so you need not worry.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:**

 **The Power He Knows Not**

 **The Headmaster's Office:**

"I'm sorry Headmaster, I lost track of time!" Harry said rushing into Dumbledore's office.

"It's quite alright Harry." Dumbledore smiled, "Why don't you take a seat and catch your breath?"

"Sorry Professor." Harry said sitting in one of the two seats kept for the visitors to the Headmaster's office.

"Apology accepted Harry. Now let us move on to more important topics. Have you asked Miss Greengrass to start teaching you Occlumency?"

"I'll talk to her tomorrow Professor. We can start lessons the day after."

"Very well. For now, let us begin with the first thing you need to know in order to stand up to Voldemort. What do you think I'm talking about Harry?"

"Duelling?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "A common misconception Harry. While Lord Voldemort is a truly a fearsome dueller, that is not what I'm talking about. In order to defeat him you must be able to understand Dark Lords in general and Lord Voldemort in particular. The key to defeating Voldemort is getting in his mind, understanding his strengths and weaknesses! I will not be giving you a lecture Harry. This will be a discussion between equals. For the purpose of these lessons (for the lack of a better word), we will be friends, wizards united by a common danger. If you like you can even call me Albus." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly.

"I- I think I'll stick to Professor, sir."

"Alright Harry. Let's talk about the most the most basic thing required to understand how Voldemort's mind works. What do you think motivates him the most Harry? What is it that drives him to kill, rape and maim with abandon?"

"He believes in the Pureblood doctrine Professor. He thinks that half-bloods, muggleborns, and Muggles are beneath him. He wants to restore the purebloods to what he believes is their rightful position as the rulers of all the others. So he leads all those fanatical purebloods and kills and tortures everyone who oppose him, to intimidate the others to let him do as he likes?"

"He does believe that only those of proper heritage should be in power. But that is not what drives him. Before we come to that, let's discuss something else. What do you think those pureblood fanatic followers of his would say, if they learnt he is in fact a half-blood?"

"He's a what?!"

"A half-blood Harry. Just like you or me. His father was a Muggle."

"Really?"

"Yes, Harry. He had shrouded his humble origins in mystery to create an image of invincibility. Tear that image away and you'll see him for what he truly is, just a man. Albeit a man, more dangerous than most other men." Dumbledore smiled, "Isn't it curious that 3 of the most powerful wizards of this century are Half-Bloods? I wonder what the purebloods will make of that."

"3 most powerful wizards Professor?"

"Lord Voldemort, Me and You, Harry."

"I'm not as powerful as you or Voldemort, Professor." Harry said shaking his head.

"Maybe not now Harry. But you've got great potential. I've been watching you more closely than you realize. With training you might even become better than the two of us. Which is where I come in. I'm passing the torch so to speak." Dumbledore said gravely.

Harry looked at his feet, uncomfortable with the praise he was receiving.

"Back to the matter at hand!" Dumbledore said rubbing his hands, "Voldemort is actually a half-blood. As I told you, his father was a Muggle, a certain Tom Riddle. His mother was Merope Gaunt. The Gaunts were the last living descendants of Salazar Slytherin. Before you question why I'm telling you this, I want you to watch something."

Dumbledore went to a cabinet and removed a stone basin out of it. The basin looked ancient and was covered in runes. There was a silvery substance, neither liquid nor vapour floating around in the basin.

"What is that Professor?" Harry asked his curiosity piqued.

"This is a pensieve, Harry. They can be used to see the memories of a person."

"Wow." Harry leaned towards the pensieve, fascinated.

"Indeed. This is a truly great invention, one that has helped me a fair number of times. Now I want you to watch this carefully and tell me your thoughts." Dumbledore said pulling out a phial from a stack in the cupboard.

"You simply have to immerse your head into the pensieve to enter the memory Harry." Dumbledore said pouring the contents of the phial into the pensieve. "After you."

 **Harry bent forward, took a deep breath, and plunged his face into the silvery substance. He felt his feet leave the office floor; he was falling, falling through whirling darkness and then, quite suddenly, he was blinking in dazzling sunlight.**

 **Before his eyes had adjusted, Dumbledore landed beside him. They were standing in a country lane bordered by high, tangled hedgerows. Some ten feet in front of them stood a short, plump man wearing enormously thick glasses that reduced his eyes to mole like specks. He was reading a wooden signpost that was sticking out of the brambles on the left-hand side of the road. The man set off at a brisk walk down the lane. Dumbledore and Harry followed. As they passed the wooden sign, Harry looked up at its two arms.**

 **The one pointing back the way they had come read: Great Hangleton, 5 miles.**

 **The arm pointing after the man said Little Hangleton, 1 mile.**

 **They walked a short way with nothing to see but the hedgerows. Then the lane curved to the left and fell away, sloping steeply down a hillside, so that they had a sudden, unexpected view of a whole valley laid out in front of them. Harry could see a village, undoubtedly Little Hangleton. Across the valley, set on the opposite hillside, was a handsome manor house surrounded by a wide expanse of velvety green lawn. The man had broken into a reluctant trot due to the steep downward slope. Dumbledore lengthened his stride, and Harry hurried to keep up. The lane curved to the right and when they rounded the corner, it was to see the very edge of the man's frock coat vanishing through a gap in the hedge. Dumbledore and Harry followed him onto a narrow dirt track bordered by higher and wilder hedgerows than those they had left behind.**

 **The path was crooked, sloping downhill like the last one, and it seemed to be heading for a patch of dark trees a little below them. Sure enough, the track soon opened up at the copse, and Dumbledore and Harry came to a halt behind the man, who had stopped and drawn his wand.**

 **Despite the cloudless sky, the old trees ahead cast deep, dark, cool shadows, and it was a few seconds before Harry's eyes discerned the building half-hidden amongst the tangle of trunks. It seemed to him a very strange location to choose for a house, or else an odd decision to leave the trees growing nearby, blocking all light and the view of the valley below. He wondered whether it was inhabited; its walls were mossy and so many tiles had fallen off the roof that the rafters were visible in places. Just as he had concluded that nobody could possibly live there, however, one of the windows was thrown open with a clatter, and a thin trickle of steam or smoke issued from it, as though somebody was cooking. Ogden moved forward quietly and, it seemed to Harry, rather cautiously. As the dark shadows of the trees slid over him, he stopped again, staring at the front door, to which somebody had nailed a dead snake. Then there was a rustle and a crack, and a man in rags dropped from the nearest tree, landing on his feet right in front of the man, who leapt backward so fast he stood on the tails of his frock coat and stumbled.**

" _You're not welcome."_ **The man standing before them had thick hair so matted with dirt it could have been any colour. Several of his teeth were missing. His eyes were small and dark and stared in opposite directions.**

" **Er — good morning. I'm from the Ministry of Magic —"**

" _You're not welcome."_

" **Er — I'm sorry — I don't understand you," said the man nervously. Harry thought the man was being extremely dim; the stranger was making himself very clear in Harry's opinion, particularly as he was brandishing a wand in one hand and a short and rather bloody knife in the other.**

" **You understand him, I'm sure, Harry?" said Dumbledore quietly.**

" **Yes, of course," said Harry, slightly nonplussed. "Why can't the man —?" But as his eyes found the dead snake on the door again, he suddenly understood.**

" **He's speaking Parseltongue?" "Very good, Harry. The man with the knife is actually Voldemort's uncle." said Dumbledore, nodding and smiling. The man in rags was now advancing on the man, knife in one hand, wand in the other.**

" **Now, look —" the man began, but too late: There was a bang, and he was on the ground, clutching his nose, while a nasty yellowish goo squirted from between his fingers.**

" **Morfin!" said a loud voice. An elderly man had come hurrying out of the cottage, banging the door behind him so that the dead snake swung pathetically. This man was shorter than the first, and oddly proportioned; his shoulders were very broad and his arms overlong, which, with his bright brown eyes, short scrubby hair, and wrinkled face, gave him the look of an aged monkey. He came to a halt beside the man with the knife, who was now cackling with laughter at the sight of the man on the ground.**

" **Ministry, is it?" said the older man, looking down at the man.**

" **Correct!" said the man angrily, dabbing his face. "And you, I take it, are Mr Gaunt?"**

" **S'right," said Gaunt. "Got you in the face, did he?"**

" **Yes, he did!" he snapped.**

" **Should've made your presence known, shouldn't you?" said Gaunt aggressively. "This is private property. Can't just walk in here and not expect my son to defend himself."**

" **Defend himself against what, man?" said the man, clambering back to his feet.**

" **Busybodies. Intruders. Muggles and filth."**

 **The man pointed his wand at his own nose, which was still issuing large amounts of what looked like yellow pus, and the flow stopped at once.**

 **Mr Gaunt spoke out of the corner of his mouth to Morfin.**

" _Get in the house. Don't argue."_

 **This time, ready for it, Harry recognized Parseltongue; even while he could understand what was being said, he distinguished the weird hissing noise that was all the ministry man could hear. Morfin seemed to be on the point of disagreeing, but when his father cast him a threatening look he changed his mind, lumbering away to the cottage with an odd rolling gait and slamming the front door behind him, so that the snake swung sadly again.**

" **It's your son I'm here to see, Mr Gaunt," the man said, as he mopped the last of the pus from the front of his coat. "That was Morfin, wasn't it?"**

" **Ar, that was Morfin," said the old man indifferently.**

" **Perhaps we could continue this discussion inside?" said the man.**

" **Inside?"**

" **Yes, Mr Gaunt. I've already told you. I'm here about Morfin. We sent an owl —"**

" **I've no use for owls," said Gaunt. "I don't open letters."**

" **Then you can hardly complain that you get no warning of visitors, I am here following a serious breach of Wizarding law, which occurred here in the early hours of this morning —"**

" **All right, all right, all right!" bellowed Gaunt. "Come in the bleeding house, then, and much good it'll do you!"**

 **Dumbledore stopped Harry before he could enter the house.**

" **The incident inside the house is not of importance at the moment. The man is Tiberius Ogden. As you may have realized, he worked for the Ministry. The old man was Marvolo Riddle, Voldemort's maternal grandfather. And you already have had the pleasure of meeting Morfin Gaunt, Voldemort's uncle. There is a person in the house, who is more important than the two Gaunts."**

" **More important than Voldemort's grandfather and uncle?"**

" **Indeed."**

" **Who?"**

" **Marvolo's daughter, Merope Gaunt."**

" **Merope?" Harry repeated wonderingly.**

" **That's right," said Dumbledore, smiling in approval. "I am glad to see you're keeping up."**

" **Merope is —?"**

" **Voldemort's mother, yes," said Dumbledore.**

 **Harry's head was swimming with questions. Before he could ask any however, Ogden burst out of the gate hurtled up the path, erupting onto the main lane, his arms over his head, where he collided with the glossy chestnut horse ridden by a very handsome, dark-haired young man. Both he and the pretty girl riding beside him on a grey horse roared with laughter at the sight of Ogden, who bounced off the horse's flank and set off again, his frock coat flying, covered from head to foot in dust, running pell-mell up the lane.**

" **I think that's enough, Harry." Dumbledore said pulling Harry out of the pensieve.**

"What did you make of the memory Harry?"

"Voldemort had a really weird family?"

"That is indeed true." Dumbledore chuckled, "However, Lord Voldemort never met any of his relatives to the best of my knowledge. Let me rephrase the question, did you notice the handsome man on the horse?"

"Yes Professor. I think he was just a Muggle?"

"He was the young heir of a very rich family of the village. His name was Tom Riddle Sr. He is also Lord Voldemort's father. From various sources, I deduced that he abandoned Voldemort's mother once he learned the truth of what she was."

"He left her because she was a witch?"

"Indeed. It appears he could not digest the truth, or he never was in love with her. The latter seems more likely, as he already appears to be in love with someone else in the memory, and the fact that Merope had means like love potions at her disposal."

"What about Marvolo and Morfin? They seemed pretty anti-Muggle. How did they let Merope seduce Voldemort's father?"

"They never got the chance to stop her. You see after getting out of the house, Ogden escaped to the ministry and came back with reinforcements. The two of them were arrested and sent to Azkaban. By the time they got out Merope had already eloped with Tom Riddle Sr."

"What happened to Voldemort's mom after his dad abandoned her?"

"It appears that she died of heartbreak soon after having Voldemort. Lord Voldemort grew up in an orphanage. In fact I was the one who gave him his Hogwarts letter and introduced him to the world of magic. In hindsight, that was a very educative day. We'll see the memory of that day, for our next lesson. But to bring things back on track. The reason Lord Voldemort started hating Muggles, was not because of Pureblood superiority. Like you he was raised away from the wizarding world and its prejudices. However sometime during his schooling, he realized his father was a Muggle and came to know his inheritance. It was then that the seeds of hatred were sown. Lord Voldemort has always had a huge sense of entitlement. The fact that the last scion of Salazar Slytherin, one of the founders of Hogwarts was abandoned by a mere non-magical did not sit well with him. It was easy for him to justify his hatred by adopting the Pureblood view, that Muggles were brainless and useless, and deserved to be slaves to Purebloods. It also helped that adopting these views gave him the followers he needed for his army."

"Wow!"

"Exactly Harry. The true thing that drives him to do all the terrible things he does is his unquenchable thirst for power. His desire to have power over wizards, Muggles, and other creatures. His desire to have power over nature, over death itself!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "He'll do anything, sacrifice anyone to achieve that power. Even his most loyal follower is nothing to him but a pawn in his quest to attain said power. He understands nothing about love, friendship and comradeship. He sees everything related to love as a weakness. His thirst for power and his inability to understand the power of love are two of his biggest weaknesses that you can exploit Harry."

Harry nodded. What Professor Dumbledore said, made sense. In a roundabout kind of way. Harry still wasn't sure about what Professor Dumbledore meant by the power of love. It wasn't like his ability to love would help him in a duel with Voldemort!

As if reading his mind, Professor Dumbledore said, "For your homework Harry I want you to think about why I think Voldemort's inability to understand love will be his undoing. We'll discuss that in our next lesson. For now though, it is nearly curfew and I'm sure you want to return to the comfort of your common room."

Understanding that this was his clue to leave, Harry nodded and got up from his chair. As Harry opened the gate of the office Dumbledore called out, "Harry?"

"Yes Professor?"

"I'll give you advice and a hint for the homework I gave you. First the hint. I believe Miss Bones would be the best person to help you with the homework." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly.

"If you say so Professor." Harry said, confused. "What about the advice?"

"'Love is the Power He Knows Not.' Always remember this Harry. You'll understand the meaning behind it when the time is right."

Harry nodded skeptically and walked out of the office. How could an emotion be so powerful? 'Percy is right', Harry thought walking down the stairs, 'Dumbledore may be the most brilliant wizard of their generation, but he was a bit barmy."

* * *

Dumbledore wondered about his decision to not show Harry the rest of the memory. It made sense not to show it to him and even more sense not to tell him about his suspicions about Voldemort's immortality. While he had to train Harry it didn't mean he had to take away all of his innocence and add another burden to his already complicated life. While he was old and weary, he was by no means an invalid. He would find and destroy those vile things all by himself. It would not do to add another burden to Harry's life.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I don't recall whether Voldemort told Harry about his parentage in the Chamber of Secrets. For the purpose of my story, please assume that he didn't. This is an AU after all.

Dobby loves snitch patterned review socks!


	15. Ferrets, Lessons and a Kiss

**Disclaimer: I can't possibly own Harry Potter as I'm not a millionaire. Also I'm a guy.**

 **Chapter 15:**

 **Ferrets, Lessons and a Kiss**

 **Outside the Headmaster's Office: (After Harry rushed up the steps)**

"Wow, that boy can run." Tracey wheezed.

"He's had lots of practise." Hermione answered.

"I didn't know Harry was a fitness buff." Susan asked her face red.

"Not that kind of practise. When Harry was young he had to outrun his cousin and his friends to avoid getting beaten up. As a result he's gotten pretty fast on his feet." Hermione replied with a sour look on his face.

Susan scowled. "The more I hear about those fat turds the worse they seem. If I were run into them, they'll have to scrape their remains off the floor!"

Tracey and Hermione gaped at their normally mild-mannered friend's violent outburst. Daphne simply laughed and said, "Count me in."

The four of them started walking towards the library intent on finishing the nasty essay Snape had set them (On their first day no less!). On the 3rd floor however, they were stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Ms Greengrass, I've been trying to find you for the past half-hour." She said her mouth a thin line.

Daphne gulped. "Do you need me for anything, Professor?" Daphne asked nervously.

"An hour ago Mr Finnegan came to me with the most incredible news. It seems Mr Weasley was admitted into the hospital wing due to his, ah 'genital appendages' being frozen. When I went to question him, Mr Weasley said that he was the victim of an unprovoked attack, of which you were the perpetrator. No matter what rivalry there is between the two houses, I will not tolerate attacks against other students. Mr Weasley is still in the hospital wing recuperating. Do you have anything to say in your defence Ms Greengrass?"

"Just that it wasn't unprovoked Professor. I admit to having cast the spell that froze that little shits bits, but he was the one who attacked me first. He accosted me after Potions class and accused me of feeding Harry potions and being a gold digger. He insinuated that I was using my body to gain favours from Harry. While all these insults alone would have guaranteed him a trip to the hospital wing, I decided to take the high road and walked away. That was when he attacked me behind my back and I responded. Tracey and Harry were present when this happened. They can support my story." Daphne said. Tracey nodded when Professor McGonagall looked at her. Daphne decided that she would face whatever punishment Professor McGonagall gave her. All that mattered to her was the fact that Harry thought Weasley deserved it and he didn't hate her for maiming his former best friend. She'd do detentions for the entire year before apologising to that git.

"I see." Professor McGonagall's face radiated fury. "It appears Mr Weasley has lied to me about the entire story. I will talk to him when he gets out of the hospital wing. However, as justified as your attack against him was, you could have used a less harmful spell against him. I'm afraid you'll have to do detentions with me for the next 2 weeks. I want you to report to my office at 5pm every day for the next week. Is that clear Ms Greengrass?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Very well then Ms Greengrass." Professor McGonagall said as she walked away.

"Wow you got away easy! I expected her to give you detention for the entire year." Tracey said.

"Me too." Daphne echoed.

* * *

 **Hufflepuff Common Room: (The next day)**

"You're up early." Susan remarked as Hannah stumbled out of the bathroom rubbing her eyes.

"If waking up early is the sacrifice I have to make to be in the drama that is now your life, I'm ready to suffer!" Hannah replied dramatically.

"What are you talking about?" Susan asked tying her hair into a ponytail. She had abandoned tying her hair into her customary braid once school started.

"Everything that happened yesterday? The kitchens, Daphne freezing Weasleys bits off, not to mention the article at breakfast. All I got was a second hand account from you in the common room last night!"

"Every day is not going to be like yesterday Hannah. Although now that you're up, let's go down to breakfast. Harry, Hermione and Neville will be waiting for us."

"So are you going to kiss him today?" Hannah asked walking out of the girl's dormitory.

"We've been together for only a short while Hannah. I don't think he'll be trying to kiss me so soon! He's too much of a gentleman to do that."

"Nowhere in there did you say you didn't want him to kiss you." Hannah smirked.

"It's a moot point Hannah. Harry won't be kissing me anytime soon, and I don't think I'm brave enough to initiate it. It takes all my self-control to not turn as red as a tomato whenever I peck him on the cheek. I think I'll faint if I don't run off before my lips touch his." Susan said as the two of them walked out of the Hufflepuff common room.

* * *

 **The Great Hall:**

"So his name is actually Tom Riddle?" Hermione asked buttering her toast.

"Yeah. He was named after his father who was a Muggle." Harry replied.

"Wonder what the Death Eaters will make of that." Neville said munching cereal.

Harry, Hermione and Neville were eating breakfast and discussing everything Harry had told them last night. When Harry had come back from the Headmaster's office, he entered the Gryffindor Common Room and saw Hermione and Neville sitting together. He had contemplated asking Hermione to come sit with him for a while so that he could tell her everything that happened in Professor Dumbledore's lesson. However he decided that Neville was trustworthy and decided to tell him too. However they weren't able to discuss everything that Harry learned as the twins had interrupted them asking about Ron. Harry had expected them to take Ron's side, but to his surprise they had called him a little twit after they heard everything he said about Daphne. Now the three of them were having breakfast and discussing last night, while waiting for Susan and Hannah.

"I don't think it'll make a difference to him Neville. Professor Dumbledore was pretty sure he doesn't care for any them. He said they were merely tools for his aims."

"Who're tools for whose aims?" Hannah asked sitting across Harry as Susan slipped in beside Harry.

"Long story. I'll tell you in History of Magic." Harry said piling eggs onto Susan's plate.

"Harry! You said you would pay attention to your lessons!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I doubt knowledge about Goblin rebellions will help me against Voldemort, Hermione."

"Huh." Hermione huffed.

"Susan, can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything Harry." Susan smiled.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore gave me some homework, and I might need help with it."

"You want help from me? Not Hermione?"

"Well Hermione and the others could help too if you can't, but Professor Dumbledore said you'd be the best person to help me."

"I'll help you Harry. Why don't we go out into the grounds after lessons?"

"Moody!" Fred Weasley said sitting across Hannah. "How cool is he?"

"Beyond cool," said George, sitting down opposite Fred. "We had him yesterday." he told the group.

"What was it like?" said Harry eagerly. Fred and George exchanged looks full of meaning.

"Never had a lesson like it," said Fred.

"Knows what it's like to be out there doing it," said George impressively.

"Doing what?" said Harry.

"Fighting the Dark Arts," said Fred.

"He's seen it all," said George.

"We don't have him for 3 days!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We have Ancient Runes now. Come on Harry, Hermione. See you later Hannah!" Susan said getting up.

"We'll say Hi to ickle Ronniekins from you lot!" Fred smirked.

Seeing Harry leaving the hall, Malfoy ran out after him followed by his cronies.

"POTTER!" Malfoy yelled.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked turning around to face him.

"You won't get away with it! The Black seat belongs to me! I'm the rightful heir!" Malfoy screamed his face going pink.

"Didn't you read the article dunderhead? You were disinherited." Harry smirked, "After all you have so many unwanted qualities. The one I liked the most was 'Arrogant Talentless Ponce'" said Harry, turning away.

Harry felt something white-hot graze the side of his face. He plunged his hand into his robes for his wand, but before he'd even touched it, he heard a loud BANG, and a roar that echoed through the entrance hall.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!" Harry spun around. Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing. Moody turned to look at Harry, at least, his normal eye was looking at Harry; the other one was pointing into the back of his head.

"Did he get you?" Moody growled. His voice was low and gravelly.

"No," said Harry, "missed."

"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted.

"Leave — what?" Harry said, bewildered.

"Not you — him!" Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Crabbe, who had just frozen, about to pick up the white ferret. It seemed that Moody's rolling eye was magical and could see out of the back of his head. Moody started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking toward the dungeons.

"I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again — it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more. "I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do. . . ." The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly. "Never — do — that — again —" said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again.

"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice. Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.

"What — what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air.

"Teaching," said Moody.

"Teach — Moody, is that a student?" shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms.

"Yep," said Moody.

"No!" cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face. He got to his feet, wincing.

"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" said Professor McGonagall weakly.

"Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly, "but I thought a good sharp shock —"

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!" "I'll do that, then," said Moody, staring at Malfoy with great dislike. Malfoy, whose pale eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation, looked malevolently up at Moody and muttered something in which the words "my father" were distinguishable.

"Oh yeah?" said Moody quietly, limping forward a few steps, the dull clunk of his wooden leg echoing around the hall. "Well, I know your father of old, boy. . . . You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son . . . you tell him that from me. . . . Now, your Head of House will be Snape, will it?"

"Yes," said Malfoy resentfully.

"Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape. Come on, you. . . ." And he seized Malfoy's upper arm and marched him off toward the dungeons.

"That-He- Did he just- Wow…" Susan stuttered.

"Malfoy got what he deserved." Harry said laughing, "Come on Susie, let's go."

"He could have really hurt Malfoy, though," Hermione said. "It was good, really, that Professor McGonagall stopped it —"

"Merlin Hermione!" Harry said, "Do you seriously think he didn't deserve to be a ferret after all the crap he's done these last 3 years? That was awesome! If only Professor Moody had made the change permanent."

Hermione only shook her head, as Susan linked her arm through Harry's and the 3 of them moved towards the Ancient Runes classroom.

* * *

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom:**

Harry and Hermione rushed into the DADA classroom, after their Herbology lesson. After listening to Fred and George talk about Moody's lessons and the little demonstration involving Malfoy, Harry did not want to be late for his class. Soon they heard Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room, looking as strange and frightening as ever. They could just see his clawed, wooden foot protruding from underneath his robes. "You can put those away," he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "those books. You won't need them."

Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled grey hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swivelled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.

"Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures — you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

There was a general murmur of assent.

"But you're behind — very behind — on dealing with curses," said Moody.

"So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other." He gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together.

"So — straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But, I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful!"

"So . . . do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Daphne's and Hermione's.

"The Imperius Curse. Dad told me all about it." Daphne answered when Moody pointed at her.

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Greengrass isn't it? Lord Greengrass' kid? Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry and Wizengamot a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Imperio!" The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Everyone was laughing — everyone except Moody. "Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?" The laughter died away almost instantly. "Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats. Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody, and Harry knew he was talking about the days in which Voldemort had been all-powerful. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will. "The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped. Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?" Hermione's hand flew into the air again and so, to Harry's slight surprise, did Neville's. The only class in which Neville usually volunteered information was Herbology, which was easily his best subject. Neville looked surprised at his own daring. "Yes?" said Moody, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville. "There's one — the Cruciatus Curse," said Neville in a small but distinct voice. Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes. "Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again. Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further inquiries. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. "Engorgio!" The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "Crucio!" At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Harry was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently

"Stop it!" Hermione said shrilly. Harry looked around at her. She was looking, not at the spider, but at Neville, and Harry, following her gaze, saw that Neville's hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, his eyes wide and horrified.

Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch. "Reducio," Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar. "Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse. . . . That one was very popular once too.

"Right . . . anyone know any others?" Harry looked around. From the looks on everyone's faces, he guessed they were all wondering what was going to happen to the last spider. Hermione's hand shook slightly as, for the third time, she raised it into the air.

"Yes?" said Moody, looking at her.

"Avada Kedavra," Hermione whispered.

"Ah," said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse." He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface. Moody raised his wand, and Harry felt a sudden thrill of foreboding.

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared. There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air — instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no counter curse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

Harry felt his face redden as Moody's eyes looked into his own. He could feel everyone else looking around at him too. Harry stared at the blank blackboard as though fascinated by it, but not really seeing it at all. So that was how his parents had died. Had they been unblemished and unmarked too? Had they simply seen the flash of green light and heard the rush of speeding death, before life was wiped from their bodies?

Harry had been picturing his parents' deaths over and over again for three years now, ever since he'd found out they had been murdered, ever since he'd found out what had happened that night: Wormtail had betrayed his parents' whereabouts to Voldemort, who had come to find them at their cottage. How Voldemort had killed Harry's father first. How James Potter had tried to hold him off, while he shouted at his wife to take Harry and run, Voldemort had advanced on Lily Potter, told her to move aside so that he could kill Harry, how she had begged him to kill her instead, refused to stop shielding her son, and so Voldemort had murdered her too, before turning his wand on Harry.

Daphne looked at Harry with a worried gaze. Did Professor Moody truly have to show all that to them? Daphne agreed that they had to know about the curses, didn't her father say: Forewarned is forearmed? But at the same time Moody should have given a thought about his students! Everyone knew Longbottom's story! How Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured his parents to insanity using the Cruciatus curse in front of him and only the arrival of Frank and Alice Longbottom's auror colleagues had saved the infant from the same fate as his parents. And Harry, oh Harry! Harry had told her about the effect dementors had on him! Did he have to relive all those memories because of Moody? Harry looked highly uncomfortable and Daphne was sure he wasn't paying attention to what Professor Moody was saying. Bloody hell! She'd talk to him as soon as class finished.

The rest of the period passed in a blur. Harry wasn't able to pay attention to anything that Professor Moody said about the 3 unforgivables after his little demonstration, his mind still fixated on that fateful Halloweens.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked as they exited the classroom once the period got over.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just need a walk to clear my head." Harry replied.

"Do you want me to come along? We can talk about whatever is bothering you." said Hermione.

"Thank you for offering Hermione, but I just need to be alone for a while." Harry said walking away.

"Where did Harry go?" Daphne asked as she and Tracey walked over to where Hermione was standing.

"He said he needed a walk and some time alone. I offered to tag along but he said he didn't want company."

"He shouldn't be alone."

"Why don't you go to him Daphne?"

"As much as I would like to I can't. I have detention with Professor McGonagall and besides I don't think I'm person he needs right now. However, I do have a person in mind."

"Who?"

"Susan. They've finished Charms and I'm sure I'll find her somewhere on the 3rd floor. I'll go tell her what happened while you should go talk to Longbottom. He's still sitting on the bench outside the classroom looking lost. He needs a friend right now and you're one of the few people who's nice to him."

"He was almost as disturbed as Harry after Professor Moody demonstrated the Cruciatus curse. Do you know why?"

"It's not my place to tell you. Why don't you talk to him?"

"Alright." Hermione said walking up the stairs, "You'll send Susan to Harry?"

"Of course. I'm just as worried about him as you or Susan." Daphne said walking in the opposite direction. She had a Hufflepuff to find.

* * *

 **The Grounds:**

Susan found Harry standing at the edge of the lake, throwing stones into the water.

"Hey Harry." Susan said moving alongside him.

"Hello Susan." Harry replied hoarsely.

"How're you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Daphne told me what happened in the DADA classroom."

"Oh that. It's fine. Just needed to clear my head."

"Harry. Harry! Look at me!"

Susan looked at Harry's red eyes and knew that he had been crying.

"You know it's not your fault right? Your parent's death was not your fault! It was all because of that homicidal maniac!" Susan said cupping Harry's cheek.

"I know. It's just so hard! The only memory I have of my mother is of her death! Did you know your hair is just the same colour as hers?" Harry smiled weakly.

"Wow! My auntie talks about them all the time you know? Your mum and dad, Neville's parents, and the McKinnon's. Your mother was an amazing woman. I don't think she'd want you to be upset on her account. She gave her life so that you could live yours! So live your life Harry!"

"I guess you're right. Susan?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Could you tell me more about my parents? I don't know a lot about them, and I haven't had the chance to ask Sirius about them."

"Why don't I write down all the stories auntie told me and I can gift it to you for Christmas?"

"That sounds like a great idea Susie." Harry said with a small smile.

Susan observed that Harry was still in a funk, and it didn't seem like he'd cheer up anytime soon. She decided she had to get his mind off the DADA lesson that caused so many problems. Why did Professor Moody have to choose such a topic for his first lesson?! Susan could think of only one way to distract Harry. Would it work? 'Of course it would work', she thought, 'he's a boy isn't he?' But did she have the courage to do it?

"Oh Merlin! Don't let me faint, don't let me faint, don't let me faint." She chanted in her mind as she stood on her toes and moved her lips closer to Harry's.

Before Harry could react, before he could figure out what Susan was about to do, she smashed her lips against his.

Susan Bones was kissing a boy for the first time in her life. And, she decided, she couldn't think of anything better than the sensation of Harry's lips against hers. Harry froze for a moment, before nature took its course and he started kissing her back. Harry wrapped his arms around her and Susan melted into her betrothed's embrace.

Susan felt Harry's tongue swipe over her lips, begging for entrance. Obliging, she parted them, letting his tongue explore every corner of her mouth. When they finally came up for air, Harry and Susan held each other close, gasping for breath and gazing into each other's eyes.

Heaven, Harry decided, was real.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

In the next chapter Susan and Harry will talk, kiss (wink wink) and Susan will help Harry with his homework. Ron will also make a comeback.

To the Guest reviewer that suggested Dobby should take some of Susan's discarded knickers, I'll think about it. Why don't you leave him some review socks in the meantime?


	16. Love Is In The Air

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful and enchanting world of Harry Potter. Nor do I own the lines from the Stark Banner.**

 **Chapter 16:**

 **Love Is In The Air**

 _Before Harry could react, before he could figure out what Susan was about to do, she smashed her lips against his._

 _Susan Bones was kissing a boy for the first time in her life. And, she decided, she couldn't think of anything better than the sensation of Harry's lips against hers. Harry froze for a moment, before nature took its course and he started kissing her back. Harry wrapped his arms around her and Susan melted into her betrothed's embrace._

 _Susan felt Harry's tongue swipe over her lips, begging for entrance. Obliging, she parted them, letting his tongue explore every corner of her mouth. When they finally came up for air, Harry and Susan held each other close, gasping for breath and gazing into each other's eyes._

 _Heaven, Harry decided, was real._

" Wow" Susan murmured her face turning beet red.

" Wow" Harry echoed. Keeping his arms around his betrothed, Harry took a moment to study Susan's face. The freckles on her face were barely visible due to her flaming cheeks and her lips were red and swollen. Following instinct Harry gently captured her lips with his own. Cupping her cheek with his hand, Harry tilted Susan's face upwards, deepening the kiss. Susan tangled her fingers in Harry's messy hair, while Harry snaked his other arm around her back pulling her closer. After several blissful minutes the two parted with red faces and sheepish smiles.

"Did you figure out what Professor Dumbledore meant when he said You-Know-Who's inability to understand love will be his greatest weakness? " Susan asked sitting down at the edge of the lake and resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Not really. How is my ability to love supposed to help me in a duel with Voldemort or anyone else?! I don't understand how love is supposed to be a power."

"I think you're looking at it the wrong way Harry. I've been thinking about it ever since you told me about Professor Dumbledore's lesson in History of Magic."

"What do you mean, I've been looking at it the wrong way?"

"Well, I don't think you're supposed to think about love as a power or spell to be used in a duel. Let me ask you a question. Do you think Voldemort's followers would obey him if he had no power?"

"Ummm, I don't think so."

"Most of them wouldn't follow him, Harry. They follow him for power and because they're afraid of him. They don't follow him because they love him or trust him. And that's what makes you different!"

"What do you mean? I don't have any followers!"

"Precisely what makes you different from him" Susan smiled. "You have friends! People listen to you because they respect you, trust you, not because of offers of power or because you threaten them! They won't abandon you if you have a moment of weakness! They'll be around to pick you up if you fall! Why do you think Hermione helps you with your homework everyday? It's not because you're giving her anything, it's because she loves you! You-Know-Who doesn't have anyone like that! I'll always be there for you! Not because one day I'll get to marry the Boy-Who-Lived! It's because I love you!"

Realizing what she just said, Susan clapped her hands over her mouth and looked at Harry with horror struck eyes.

"You… you love me?"

"I didn't… I know it's too soon… I mean…"

Harry silenced Susan with a finger and smiled.

"I don't mind! It's just no one's ever said that to me before!"

"No one ever?" Susan asked, shocked.

"Not really. My parents must have done so, but I don't remember a lot about them." Harry smiled ruefully. "You're the first one to say it after them."

Forgetting her initial embarrassment Susan hugged Harry tightly and murmured into his chest, "I'll be saying it now."

"I love you too."

"Really? You don't have to say it just because I said it." Susan said, hoping against hope that he meant it.

"You're smart, beautiful and the kindest girl I know Susan Bones. That is why I love you."

Beaming at her betrothed, Susan realized that she wasn't bothered at the speed with which their relationship was moving. All that mattered was she'd be spending the rest of her life with a person that loved her.

It helped that the said person was very good-looking, Susan thought idly.

* * *

 **The Library:**

"Damn Snape and his stupid essay." Tracey grumbled, "Mind you Daphne got off easy."

"How is serving detention with Professor McGonagall getting off easy Tracey?" Hermione asked.

"Besides she'll have to do it sometime later." Neville replied.

"Great! I'll do it with her!"

"Tracey!" Hannah admonished, "You can't just leave homework like this!"

"OH MY GOD YOU SHAGGED" Tracey shouted.

"I…what…you" Hannah spluttered as every head in the library turned to look at them.

"Not you,them!" Tracey said pointing in the direction where Hermione and Neville were now looking.

Hannah turned and saw her best friend and his betrothed standing three feet from their table frozen. Their clothes were rumpled and lips were swollen. Susan's ponytail was a mess, with strands of hair framing her face. Before any of them could say anything, Madam Pince approached the and glared at Tracey.

"What kind of inappropriate language are you using?" she screeched.

"I just… I just called Hannah a… hag!" Tracey stammered, "Because she uhh keeps hagging me to do my homework."

Madam Pince looked at the group suspiciously. After a moment she said, "See that something like this doesn't happen again or you'll have to leave the library."

"So, how was it? Where'd you do it?" Tracey asked as Harry and Susan Sat down when Madam Pince left. "Did you have an orgasm?" she added turning to Susan.

"What? No!"

"Bad luck Harry. Don't worry you'll have many more chances." Tracey smirked.

"WE HAVEN'T SHAGGED! WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING LIKE THAT TRACEY. WE'VE JUST KISSED." Susan said in a furious whisper.

"Your clothes are a little too rumpled for kissing Susie." Hannah said running a critical eye up and down her best friend.

"Well… we might have…" Harry said his cheeks bright red.

"You were snogging weren't you?" Hermione asked joining in on the grilling.

"Ummm yes." Harry said running a hand through his hair.

"The two of you are going to be so much fun to tease." Tracey cackled rubbing her hands with glee.

* * *

 **Gryffindor Common Room:**

"Are you alright Harry?" Neville asked climbing through the portrait hole.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine."

"You were dreaming about Susan weren't you?" Hermione laughed, "Don't deny it, I can tell by the huge goofy smile on your face."

"I was just thinking about something she said." Harry said defensively.

Ron interrupted the trio before Harry could clarify what he meant.

"Where have you been Harry? I was looking for you since I came out of the hospital wing!"

"I was studying in the library Ron. Didn't think to look there did you? Or did you forget where it was?" Harry asked coldly.

"You didn't come to visit me in the hospital wing! You didn't either Hermione! You have to tell Professor McGonagall what happened! She's given me detention for a month!"

"You're lucky I haven't hexed you Ron! What you said and did to Daphne was despicable! As for talking to Professor McGonagall, I don't see how that will help, seeing how you were at fault and that's what I would have told her!" Harry said furiously.

"I was just trying to help you! That's what friends do!"

"Get something through your thick skull once and for all Ron! Just because she's a Slytherin doesn't mean she's evil! She isn't feeding me potions! She's not manipulating me! I don't need to be saved Ron. She's a very good friend and that's all that matters. Not all Slytherins are evil, just as all Gryffindors are good Ron!"

"What're you talking about?"

"Peter Pettigrew. Remember scabbers Ron? The rat who sold my parents to Voldemort? I've been talking to Sirius and he told me that Pettigrew was in Gryffindor along with my dad,Sirius and Professor Lupin. That's how the four of them became friends. They shared a dormitory for seven years. Tell me Ron, if all Slytherins are evil and all Gryffindors good, why was Peter Pettigrew sorted into Gryffindor?"

"I...umm... That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point Ron?"

"We're best mates! You're supposed to take my side!"

"You aren't acting like a best mate at the moment Ron. You insult my betrothed and then you hex a friend! If you were my best mate you'd understand that Daphne is nothing like what you potray her to be! You're blinded by your prejudice! Daphne's one of the nicest people I know, once you get to know her! If you were my best mate you'd at least try to be nice to her. She hasn't done anything to deserve the amount of hatred you're giving her! She was sorry for hexing you despite the fact that you were the one who started the fight!"

"Why'd you lie to Professor McGonagall Ron?"

"I didn't lie Hermione! She attacked me! I can't believe McGonagall took a snakes side over mine! She's supposed to be our Head of House!"

"Because unlike Snape, she's a fair teacher Ron" Harry said hotly."She won't be taking your side just because you're in her house. And you'd better think twice before attacking Daphne, Tracey or Astoria again. If they don't hex you, I will. If you want your best friend back, I suggest you start apologising to a number of people. Starting with Daphne and Susan. And if you ever attack Daphne behind her back again, I'll freeze your bits myself." Harry said walking towards an empty table with Hermione in tow. Neville followed the two of them, looking highly uncomfortable.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Neville?"

"Remind me to never piss you off."

"Don't worry Neville." Harry laughed. "As long as you don't behave like a git you're fine."

"Besides I have a feeling you'll never disappoint me mate."

* * *

 **Slytherin Common Room:**

"I've seen enough of the hospital wing to last me a lifetime." Daphne said collapsing into the armchair besides Tracey.

"What did Professor McGonagall make you do?" Astoria asked.

"She told me to report to Madame Pomfrey who made me restock and label the entire potions cabinet. She told me I'll be cleaning bedpans tomorrow! I swear, that woman hates me!" Daphne moaned.

"Well, she did have to look at Weasley's frozen bits because of you." Tracey smirked. "Besides you can't hate the hospital wing seeing how your future lovers spends so much of his time there. Speaking of your future lover, do you know how what he was up to while you were slogging away in the hospital wing?"

"What was he doing?"

"He and the other member of your threesome spent quite a considerable time snogging."

"The other member? Susan?"

"Yup. The Hufflepuff got her some lion."

"Oh. Alright."

"Alright? That's it?"

"What were you expecting Tracey?"

"I don't know? Tears, a temper tantrum, some random person getting hexed as you work out your anger?"

"Susan is Harry's betrothed Trace. They're perfectly entitled to kiss. It doesn't affect me. And who knows? Maybe in six months Hannah and Susan will be talking like this about Harry and me."

"It does affect you doesn't it? You hate the fact that you have to wait for another month or so to go after Harry." Tracey asked being uncharacteristically serious, "Sometime since last year your crush on Harry turned into love didn't it?"

"Yes. I'm in love with Harry Potter Tracey." Daphne whispered.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Harry and Susan's declaration of love. Too soon? Probably. But the moment was there and I took it. And if you didn't like it, remember this story is a Romance, so there WILL be fluff. So no flames please.

One of the reasons behind this was that I felt that after 12 years of living in a loveless home where he was ridiculed, Harry needs and deserves to be told that he's loved. That someone loves him for who he is. Harry needs to be told that he deserves love too. Something that'll be important in the later chapters.

Sorry for the slow update, college has started and real life has caught up with me.

Leave Dobby some socks, for 'WINTER IS COMING'


	17. A Snake and a Badger

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

 **Chapter 17:**

 **(Bold: Howler)**

 **A Snake and a Badger**

 **(Who Is That Veela?)**

 **The Great Hall: (A Week Later)**

"Good morning Harry!" Susan beamed seeing Harry seated at the Hufflepuff table with Hermione and Neville. The rumour mill of Hogwarts had started churning the moment students saw Harry and Susan spending time together. A number of students had approached them asking whether they were dating. Harry and Susan had agreed to tell people that they were a couple but had decided to hide the fact that they were betrothed as they both felt that it was no one's business, as to how they got together. A number of girls had turned hostile towards Susan, shooting her dirty glances in hallways when they learnt that she was reason the Boy-Who-Lived was now off the market. A few enterprising girls had however figured out, that as the Black heir, Harry would need a second wife as well, and were going out of their way to make him notice them, causing quite a bit of inconvenience to Harry. An invisibility cloak and a thorough knowledge of the secret passages of Hogwarts were the only things that allowed him to get to classes on time these days.

"Good morning Susie. Where's Hannah?" Harry said scooting closer to Hermione as Susan sat down next to him.

"She's having a bit of a lie in."

The last week had been a good one, Susan mused pouring milk into her cereal. She and Harry had spent a lot of time talking about each other. And if she was completely honest, they spent a great deal of that time kissing, Susan recalled trying to fight the blush that was appearing on her cheeks. Harry had also started opening up to her about his horrendous life with the Dursleys. She hadn't mentioned the things he told her to anyone at his request, but she longed to write a letter to her aunt and have those despicable excuses of human beings thrown into Azkaban. She scowled into her bowl of cereal. If she ever met them, she would use each and every curse and hex she knew on them, even that won't be enough payback for the suffering they put her Harry through. Daphne, Tracey and Astoria hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with them, as Malfoy had recovered from the shock of the article and being turned into a ferret and had started holding court in Slytherin again.

"Ummm….. Harry, I think there's a letter for you." Neville said pointing upwards.

Harry looked up and saw Errol circling the Hufflepuff table above his head. Upon locating Harry the wizened owl came down upon the table and held out his leg. Harry untied the letter from Errol's leg and to his horror, saw that the envelope was bright red. It appeared someone from the Weasley family had sent him a howler.

"Open it Harry. Get the worst part over, before it explodes!" Neville said trembling.

With shaky fingers, Harry opened the letter, and Mrs Weasley's magnified voice burst out into the Great Hall.

 **HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT IS THIS THAT I'VE BEEN HEARING FROM RON?! WHEN DID YOU GET BETHROTHED TO SUSAN BONES?! RON TELLS ME THAT YOU KNEW IT FROM THE DAY YOU CAME BACK FROM GRINGOTTS! IS THIS THE BUSINESS SIRIUS WANTED TO CONDUCT AT THE BANK? I KNEW THAT MAN WAS COMPLETELY WRONG FOR YOU! HOW COULD YOU JUST GO AND MAKE A BETHROTHAL CONTRACT WITHOUT CONSULTING US?! THAT GIRL WILL BE COMPLETELY WRONG FOR YOU, MARK MY WORDS! I HOPE THAT HARLOT IS LISTENING TO THIS, BECAUSE I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO HER TOO! HOW DARE YOU ENSARE A POOR BOY LIKE THIS, YOU TART! IF YOU HAD EVEN A SHRED OF DECENCY YOU WOULD ASK YOUR GUARDIAN TO CANCEL THE CONTRACT, BEFORE TRAPPING HARRY WITH A HUSSY FOR LIFE! AND HARRY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU ABANDON YOUR BEST FRIEND LIKE THIS! RON TELLS ME YOU DIDN'T EVEN VISIT HIM IN THE HOSPITAL WING WHEN THAT SLYTHERIN GIRL HURT HIM! ON TOP OF THAT HE TELLS ME YOU AND HERMIONE ARE TAKING THAT SLYTHERIN'S SIDE! YOU MUSN'T STRAY FROM THE RIGHT PATH HARRY! I'VE WRITTEN TO PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE AND I HOPE HE WILL SET YOU RIGHT!**

Harry turned towards Susan as the letter burst into flames. She had jumped out her seat when Mrs Weasley had started shouting and was slowly edging away from Harry. She turned towards the entrance and ran towards it before Harry could reach her. Harry ran after her ignoring the curious stares of all the people sitting on the tables.

"Daphne! Did you see where Susan went?" Harry shouted seeing Daphne walking towards him.

"She ran past me. What happened? Let me guess. Weasley tattled to his mum and loudmouth sent Susan a howler."

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"Because I got one too. Luckily I was in the owlery sending a letter to my parents so one got to hear it."

"Alright Daphne. We'll talk about this later. First I have to find Susan!"

"Don't."

"What? Why?!"

"You're too close to this. Let me go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Harry. You should talk to her later."

"Okay." Harry said sounding unconvinced.

Daphne turned and walked up the stairs, turning towards the empty classrooms on the first floor where she guessed Susan had gone. Her guess was proved right when she heard sounds of sobbing from one of the classrooms. Daphne hesitantly entered the classroom and saw Susan sitting on one of the benches and an unknown girl in Ravenclaw robes sitting beside her.

"Susan?" Daphne asked approaching her.

"Dap-Daphne?" Susan hiccupped looking at her.

"Hello, Daphne." The Ravenclaw girl said in a singsong voice.

"This is Luna. She uh, she saw me rush into the classroom and she followed me." Susan said wiping her tears.

"Hello Luna."

"Are you Susan's friend?"

"Yes, Luna."

"Oh good. I've found crying is much better when you have a friend to comfort you. Sadly, I don't always have one."

"Susan? Can you tell me what happened?"

"Mrs Weasley sent Harry a howler." Susan said tears streaming down her cheeks again. "She uh, she called me a tart and said I was taking advantage of Harry."

"Hey! Listen to me Susan!" Daphne exclaimed drawing Susan into her side, "What she says doesn't matter! She isn't Harry's mother! She has no say in your relationship with Harry."

"She's like his mother Daphne! Her opinion matters a lot to him! What if he decides not to see me anymore, because of what she said?"

"Are you mad Susan? Harry isn't going to abandon you because of what Howler Weasley said! I can see the love in his eyes every time he looks at you! I won't be surprised if he's trying to find you at this very moment."

"You-you really think so?"

"I'm sure. Don't you see the envious glances the other girls give you, whenever Harry holds a door open for you or takes your hand while walking to classes? That boy is completely smitten with you Susan! A howler from his former best mate's mum isn't going to change that!"

"Okay. I guess you're right Daphne. You're a really good friend." Susan said snuggling into her side.

Good friends. Could she really be close to the girl with whom she'd be competing for Harry's affection? There would be no competition, Daphne realized. Harry had the capacity to love them both. She didn't have any girl who was close to her other than Tracey and Astoria. The stigma of being in Slytherin, ensured that most of the girls in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw didn't talk to her other than cursory greetings, while Gryffindors wouldn't even look at her. The Slytherin girls didn't like being seen with her, as she refused to listen to the shit that Malfoy spouted.

Daphne realized that she liked having Susan as her friend. Not only would it minimize any tension if she and Harry ever got together, it also gave her another confidant. While she loved Tracey and no one could replace her as her best friend, her over exuberance about Harry was getting to be slightly irritating. Also, Susan was a really hard person not to like. With her kind nature and ever present smile, even the Slytherins had little, if anything to say against her.

'Howler Weasley won't hurt my sweet cinnamon bun again.' Daphne decided, hugging Susan

Molly Weasley would find the Ice Queen a very tough nut to crack.

* * *

"Susan? Daphne? Can I come in?" Harry's voice came through the door breaking the three of them out their reverie.

"Come in Harry." Susan said wiping stray tears from her face.

"How'd you find us?" Daphne asked.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve Greengrass." Harry smirked. "Are you alright Susie?" Harry asked turning towards Susan with a look of concern on his face.

"Better now." Susan replied with a watery smile.

"Right then. Come on Luna. It's time we got going." Daphne said getting up.

"Are you Susan's boyfriend Harry Potter?"

"Uh yeah."

"Why don't you kiss her and make everything better? My daddy says a kiss from a loved one always helps to cheer one up."

"Oh… yeah… Sure, Luna."

"I'm sure Harry has something in mind Luna. I'm also equally sure, we shouldn't be around invading their privacy any longer." Daphne said taking Luna's arm and leading her out of the classroom.

"Are you sure you're okay Susan? I think Ron needs to get hexed again." Harry said sitting down on the seat Daphne had vacated.

"I'm fine, Harry. And don't do anything to him please! I don't want you to get into trouble because of me! Besides it isn't really his fault is it? He was really hurt by Daphne's spell and the fact that his best mate didn't come to visit him."

"It IS his fault. As for his best mate not being there for him, I'll happily have him back if he just got his head out of his arse and apologized! Susan?"

"Hmmm?"

"What if I'm 'practising' hexes for DADA and one of them just happens to hit him?"

"I see you've been spending time with Tracey and Astoria." Susan chuckled. "Just leave him alone Harry. I'm sure he'll get over it. He's just feeling abandoned right now."

"If you say so. What do we do now Susie?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone knows we're betrothed now. So much for keeping it under the wraps."

"It doesn't matter Harry. Our relationship is our own private business. People knowing about our betrothal won't change anything."

"Okay Susie. As long as you're comfortable with people knowing, I don't really care. I've survived worse rumours. Besides, the whole school knowing that I'm betrothed to one of the most beautiful girls in Hogwarts isn't exactly a bad thing is it?" Harry said drawing Susan into a hug. Susan smiled into Harry's chest. Somehow, Harry always knew the right thing to say to her.

"There's one thing that's changed." Susan said tilting her head to look at Harry.

"What?"

"You'll have to get me a ring now!" Susan said her trademark smile back on her face.

* * *

 **Gryffindor Common Room: (The Same Evening)**

"We're sorry for what happened at breakfast Harry." Fred said.

Harry had cornered Fred and George in the Common Room after classes. Their banter and joking about Harry getting a girl were abruptly cut short by the cold and hard look Harry gave the two of them.

"I know it's not your fault guys. But I won't be talking to Ron or Mrs Weasley till both them apologize for what they did to Susan. I've always held your mother in high regard, but what she did this morning was despicable. I'm not coming back to the Burrow either. Susan is family now and Mrs Weasley will have to accept that fact."

"Don't worry Harry. Mum was completely out of line. We'll be writing a letter to her about how you feel about her behaviour. For the record, we knew nothing about the howler or we'd have warned you. As for Ron, I think a family meeting is long overdue. I hope we can still be friends?" George said completely serious for once.

"Of course guys." Harry smiled. "My life would be such a dull affair without the two of you in it!"

"Gred and Forge at your service Monsieur Potter!" Fred saluted. "Let's go and talk to ickle Ronniekins brother of mine."

"That's a splendid idea Forge."

"See you later guys!" Harry waved and returned to where Hermione and Neville were sitting.

* * *

 **The Ministry of Magic:**

Arthur Weasley was a content man. He had finally cracked the case of the regurgitating toilets(As funny as the incidents were, they had led to serious injuries among muggles) and that nosey Senior Undersecretary had finally dropped her 'independent' inquiry into what the Ministry officials were now calling Mad-Eyes Bins.

As he got up to leave for home, Madame Bones walked into his office. The Head of the DMLE visiting his office was highly astonishing. While technically being a part of the DMLE, the cases he handled were rarely important or high profile enough to warrant the attention of the Head of the DMLE. Consequently Mr Weasley only knew Madame Bones through social events and Ministry functions.

"Madame Bones! What can I do for you?" Mr Weasley said drawing up a chair.

"I'm not here on DMLE business Arthur. Did your wife ever tell you about the betrothal between Harry Potter and my niece?"

"What? Harry's betrothed? This is news to me Madame Bones."

"Your wife never told you?"

"I didn't even know that she knew about this Madame Bones. She hasn't mentioned a word about it at home."

"And yet she had no problem screaming it out to a Hall full of people." Madame Bones said coldly.

"What do you mean Madame?"

"She sent Harry a howler, Arthur. Harry and Lord Greengrass' daughter have both written letters to me, telling me about the extremely hurtful contents of the letter. Frankly, either I as Susan's guardian or Lord Black as her betrothed's guardian can sue your wife for libel for calling the heir of an Ancient and Noble House a tart! I've spoken to Susan and she's asked me to give Molly this one chance. Truthfully Arthur, my niece's insistence is the only reason I haven't dragged her before the Wizengamot." Madame Bones said visibly trying to control her anger.

Mr Weasley blanched. What had his wife done?! While Arthur Weasley was a devoted husband and loved his wife dearly, he was not blind to her faults. He knew she could be overbearing and pushy, often crossing lines to get what she wanted. Had she still not given up that silly dream of hers, of Ginny marrying Harry? It appeared she hadn't and was now insulting his bosses niece in her zeal to get her daughter together with the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I'm so sorry Madame Bones." Mr Weasley sighed. "I knew nothing about this. I'll have a talk with my wife about her inappropriate behavior as soon I get home and demand that she apologize. "

"See that you do Arthur." Madame Bones said getting up. "You do realize my niece will one day marry the boy who is Lord Potter,Black and Peverell? And judging by the tone of Harry's letter I doubt he'll be one to stand by and watch your wife insult Susan. Did Molly truly think it would be a good idea to anger the boy, who upon attaining majority will be the most powerful political person in magical Britain after Albus Dumbledore himself? "

"I don't think she truly thought this through Madame Bones. I'll ask her to apologize to Harry as well."

"See that you do."

* * *

 **The Entrance Hall: (29** **th** **October)**

The past month had passed in a blur for Harry. Before he knew it October was getting over. He had had another lesson with Dumbledore in which the old Headmaster had shown him the first time he had met Lord Voldemort. Apparently the child Voldemort was just as spooky as the adult one, just less lethal. On the morning of 29th October Harry, Neville and Hermione descended down the stairs and met up with Susan and Hannah as usual. His relationship with Susan was progressing extremely satisfactorily. Mrs Weasley had written them a letter apologizing for her inappropriate behavior. Fred and George told him, that their father had completely blown his top when he got home after his talk with Madame Bones(Bill told them about the heated argument in his letter) and demanded she apologize immediately. Mr Weasley had also written to Fred and George, asking them to apologize in person for their mother's actions. While Harry accepted Mrs Weasley's apology, he was far from satisfied. However on Susan's insistence, Harry let the matter drop.

Harry's only regret was that he hadn't been able to buy a ring for her. Every ring that Harry studied from catalogues somehow seemed wrong for her. Susan simply laughed and told Harry that she expected the most perfect ring ever made, after all the research he was doing. Gabrielle had written to him, telling him that she'd be in Hogwarts by the evening of 30th of October. Harry surmised that she would be joining the Beauxbatons delegation, arriving for the Triwizard Tournament. While Gabrielle was too young to participate, Fleur was the right age and Harry guessed Gabrielle was joining her sister to support her.

When they arrived in the entrance hall, they found themselves unable to proceed owing to the large crowd of students congregated there, all milling around a sign that had been erected at the foot of the marble staircase.

TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT

The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday the 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early. Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast.

During the entire day, there seemed to be only one topic of conversation, no matter where Harry went: the Triwizard Tournament. Rumours were flying from student to student like highly contagious germs: who was going to try for Hogwarts champion, what the tournament would involve, how the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang differed from themselves.

Harry noticed too that the castle seemed to be undergoing an extra-thorough cleaning. Several grimy portraits had been scrubbed, much to the displeasure of their subjects, who sat huddled in their frames muttering darkly and wincing as they felt their raw pink faces. The suits of armour were suddenly gleaming and moving without squeaking, and Argus Filch, the caretaker, was behaving so ferociously to any students who forgot to wipe their shoes that he terrified a pair of first-year girls into tears.

When they went down to breakfast on the morning of the thirtieth of October, they found that the Great Hall had been decorated overnight. Enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each of them representing a Hogwarts House: red with a gold lion for Gryffindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff, and green with a silver serpent for Slytherin. Behind the teachers' table, the largest banner of all bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger, and snake united around a large letter H.

There was a pleasant feeling of anticipation in the air that day. Nobody was very attentive in lessons, being much more interested in the arrival that evening of the people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. When the bell rang, Harry, Neville, and Hermione hurried up to Gryffindor Tower, deposited their bags and books as they had been instructed, pulled on their cloaks, and rushed back downstairs into the entrance hall. The Heads of Houses were ordering their students into lines.

"Follow me, please," said Professor McGonagall. "First years in front." They filed down the steps and lined up in front of the castle. It was a cold, clear evening; dusk was falling and a pale, transparent looking moon was already shining over the Forbidden Forest.

Harry was starting to feel cold. He wished they'd hurry up.

And then Dumbledore called out from the back row where he stood with the other teachers — "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" said many students eagerly, all looking in different directions.

"There!" yelled a fifth year, pointing over the forest. Something large, much larger than a broomstick — or, indeed, a hundred broomsticks — was hurtling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time.

As the gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powder blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.

The front three rows of students drew backward as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed — then, with an almighty crash, the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes. Harry just had time to see that the door of the carriage bore a coat of arms (two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars) before it opened.

A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully. Then Harry saw a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage — a shoe the size of a child's sled — followed, almost immediately, by the largest woman he had ever seen in his life. The size of the carriage, and of the horses, was immediately explained. A few people gasped. Harry had only ever seen one person as large as this woman in his life, and that was Hagrid; he doubted whether there was an inch difference in their heights.

As she stepped into the light flooding from the entrance hall, she was revealed to have a handsome, olive-skinned face; large, black, liquid-looking eyes; and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers.

Dumbledore started to clap; the students, following his lead, broke into applause too, many of them standing on tiptoe, the better to look at this woman. Her face relaxed into a gracious smile and she walked forward toward Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand.

Dumbledore, though tall himself, had barely to bend to kiss it. "My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore.

"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands behind her.

Harry, whose attention had been focused completely upon Madame Maxime, now noticed that about a dozen boys and girls, all, by the look of them, in their late teens, had emerged from the carriage and were now standing behind Madame Maxime. A single girl, seemed a head shorter than the rest of them. With a start Harry realized that the young girl was none other than Gabrielle! Upon noticing Harry, Gabrielle beamed and started waving. She had to stop however, when the girl next to her nudged her and shot her a dirty glance. Harry gave Gabrielle an apologetic look, before turning his attention back to Professor Dumbledore.

" 'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment," said Dumbledore.

"How big d'you reckon Durmstrang's horses are going to be?" Seamus Finnegan said, leaning around Lavender and Parvati to address Harry and Neville."

They stood, shivering slightly now, waiting for the Durmstrang party to arrive. Most people were gazing hopefully up at the sky. For a few minutes, the silence was broken only by Madame Maxime's huge horses snorting and stamping. But then; a loud and oddly eerie noise was drifting toward them from out of the darkness: a muffled rumbling and sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner were moving along a riverbed. . . . "The lake!" yelled Lee Jordan, pointing down at it. "Look at the lake!"

From their position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water — except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the centre; great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks — and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor. What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool and then Harry saw the rigging. Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes.

Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank. People were disembarking; they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes.

"Dumbledore!" the man leading the group called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied.

Karkaroff had a fruity, unctuous voice; when he stepped into the light pouring from the front doors of the castle they saw that he was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short, and his goatee did not entirely hide his rather weak chin. When he reached Dumbledore, he shook hands with both of his own.

"Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the castle and smiling; his teeth were rather yellow, and Harry noticed that his smile did not extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd. "How good it is to be here, how good. Viktor, come along, into the warmth. You don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold." Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students. As the boy passed, Harry caught a glimpse of a prominent curved nose and thick black eyebrows. It was Viktor Krum!

Harry, Neville and Hermione walked back into the entrance hall trying to avoid all the Hogwarts girls crowding around the Durmstrang delegation trying to get a glimpse of Krum. As Harry was entering the Great Hall, a silvery blonde blur rushed out of the Beauxbatons delegation and slammed into him.

"Gabrielle!" Harry exclaimed hugging her back.

" 'arry! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too." Harry laughed.

Every boy from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang looked on enviously as one of the most breath taking girls they'd seen in their lives held the Boy-Who-Lived's hand and led him into the Great Hall talking a mile a minute.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, here it is. All three of Harry's girls are together in one place now. Took me only 17 chapters hehe.

Any suspicions as to how the Triwizard Tournament will turn out? PM me suspicions you have!

Apparently the talk between Mr Weasley and Madame Bones didn't appear for some random reason (FF? What's going on?). Thank you to all the reviewers that pointed out the lack of reaction on Madame Bones' part.

Dobby will be needing a nice review tuxedo if he's to serve Harry and Susan on date night!


	18. A Night to Remember

**D** **isclaimer: I don't Harry Potter. If I did we'd have even more books.**

 **Chapter 18:**

 **A Night To Remember**

 **Great Hall:**

"Where do you sit, 'arry?" Gabrielle asked entering the hall.

"The table near the wall." Harry said pointing to the Gryffindor table.

"Let's go zhen. I'm hungry!"

"Ummm, Gabrielle?"

"Oui?"

"Some of the students from Beauxbatons are sitting on the Ravenclaw table. Don't you want to join them?"

Gabrielle looked over at the Ravenclaw table and scowled. Harry noticed her ire was particularly directed towards the girl who had nudged her at the entrance.

"It will be alright. Zhey will join us at your table." Gabrielle said, taking Harry's hand and walking to the Gryffindor table.

"Are you sure Gabrielle? I don't want to cause any trouble for you. We can sit together tomorrow."

"It will be fine 'arry. We were not told where to sit. Zhey will join us at your table." Gabrielle said sitting down at the edge of the Gryffindor table and daintily placing a napkin on her lap.

Harry sat down next to her, and beckoned to Hermione and Neville who had finally fought their way out of the crowd that had gathered around the Slytherin table where it appeared Viktor Krum and the rest of the Durmstrang delegation was seated. Malfoy's face was alight with glee at the fact that he was sitting next to an international Quidditch star. Harry caught Daphne's eye as Malfoy leaned over to talk to Krum and grinned. The Ice Queen rolled her eyes and mimed hanging herself in response.

The girl at whom Gabrielle had been scowling got up and came over to the Gryffindor table.

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"Sitting" Gabrielle replied tartly, "That's what people do when they want to have dinner Elena."_

 _"As you can see the Beauxbatons delegation is sitting on that table."_ Elena said pointing to the Ravenclaw table.

 _"But I'm not part of the delegation am I? As you keep reminding me, I'm too young and delicate to take part in the tournament. So I can sit anywhere."_

 _"Does it really matter where we sit Elena? The Headmistress said we could sit anywhere we wanted. Why don't we all come over here?"_ Fleur said coming over to diffuse the tension, and to ensure that her little sister and a girl from the delegation of Beauxbatons didn't create a scene before the feast.

 _"Very well." Elena scowled. "But tell your mannerless sister that her insubordination won't go unreported."_ She stormed over to the far end of the table while Fleur took the seat opposite Gabrielle. Seeing their head girl sitting at the Gryffindor table the rest of the Beauxbatons students followed her lead and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Gabrielle, I told you I didn't want to cause problems for you. We could've sat together tomorrow."

"Doesn't matter 'arry. Elena would've picked somezhing else to fight about." Fleur sighed, "She seems to consider her day wasted if she doesn't insult Gabrielle at least once. By the way, I'm Fleur, Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle's older sister."

"Nice to meet you Fleur. I've heard a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you too 'arry." Fleur said looking at Gabrielle slyly. Gabrielle blushed and focused her attention on the plate in front of her. "Did you 'ave to do zat?" Fleur asked turning to Gabrielle.

"It ees not my fault if her boyfriend was a jerk."

"What does it have to do with her not liking you?" Hermione asked, interested.

"Because she blames me for zheir split. Zhey were together when I came to Beauxbatons two years back. He asked me to be his girlfriend saying zhat he'll leave Elena. I said no, but Elena found out. She broke up with 'im and blamed me. Since zhen she 'ates me."

"But it wasn't you fault!" Hermione said indignantly.

"I know. But Elena zhinks zhat I must 'ave seduced him, just because I'm a veela. Nozzhing I do will change her mind." Gabrielle replied shrugging.

"But you were 11!" Harry interjected.

"She would have blamed her even if Gabrielle had been 6. She even confronted me, saying zat I was trying to steal her boyfriend. Ironically ze same boy 'oo was trying to hit on Gabrielle asked me out too.

"And since she spread rumours about ze boyfriend stealing veelas, we've lost ze few friends we had." Gabrielle said with a sad smile.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, hooked.

"I turned him down. Quite, how do ze eenglish say it? Convincingly." Fleur said with a sinister smile on her face.

Gabrielle shivered. "It ees too cold here." she said rubbing her arms.

"Why aren't you wearing cloaks?" Hermione asked.

"Ze cloak is not a part of our uniform." Fleur explained. "Our school is in ze South of France where it ees warm and sunny, so we do not wear cloaks."

"Here" Harry said as he took his cloak off and handed it to Gabrielle.

"Zhis is very gallant of you 'arry, but won't you be cold?" Gabrielle asked trying to give the cloak back to Harry.

"Not really. I'm used to it. You should wear it. You can give it back tomorrow."

"Zhank you so much 'arry! I will return it tomorrow!" Gabrielle said slipping the cloak on. Fleur rolled her eyes. If her sister had her way, she'd wear that cloak to bed every night and never return it to Harry.

Looking around, Harry saw that Filch, the caretaker, was adding chairs. Harry was surprised to see that he added four chairs, two on either side of Dumbledore's.

"But there are only two extra people," Harry said. "Why's Filch putting out four chairs, who else is coming?"

When all the students had entered the Hall and settled down at their House tables, the staff entered, filing up to the top table and taking their seats. Last in line were Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime. While Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime took their seats, Dumbledore remained standing, and a silence fell over the Great Hall.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and — most particularly — guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable." "The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

He sat down, and Harry saw Karkaroff lean forward at once and engage him in conversation. The plates in front of them filled with food as usual. The house elves in the kitchen seemed to have pulled out all the stops; there was a greater variety of dishes in front of them than Harry had ever seen, including several that were definitely foreign.

"Would you like some bouillabaisse Harry?" Gabrielle asked,pulling a bowl towards her.

"Uh... I've never eaten bouilla-bouilla..."

"Bouillabaisse." Gabrielle giggled. "It ees a fish stew zat originates from ze French city of Marseille. It is indeed very tasty. Why don't you try some?"

"Okay. I'll have a taste." Harry said ladling some of the stew into his plate. Harry took a tentative sip. It did indeed taste good!

"Look who's come!" Hermione said nudging Harry.

Harry turned and saw she was pointing up at the staff table. The two remaining empty seats had just been filled. Ludo Bagman was now sitting on Professor Karkaroff's other side, while Mr. Crouch, was next to Madame Maxime.

"What are they doing here?" said Harry in surprise.

"They organized the Triwizard Tournament, didn't they?" said Hermione. "I suppose they wanted to be here to see it start."

Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now. Harry felt a slight thrill of excitement, wondering what was coming. Several seats down from them, Fred and George were leaning forward, staring at Dumbledore with great concentration.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket, just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" — there was a smattering of polite applause — "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports." There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch, perhaps because of his fame as a Beater, or simply because he looked so much more likable. He acknowledged it with a jovial wave of his hand.

Bartemius Crouch did not smile or wave when his name was announced. Remembering him in his neat suit at the Quidditch World Cup, Harry thought he looked strange in wizard's robes. His toothbrush mustache and severe parting looked very odd next to Dumbledore's long white hair and beard.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

At the mention of the word "champions," the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways . . . their magical prowess — their daring — their powers of deduction — and, of course, their ability to cope with danger." At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing. "As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete."

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line. Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

"Goodnight 'arry." Gabrielle said as they reached the Entrance Hall. The Beauxbatons students were sleeping in their carriage and as such Gabrielle and Fleur had to go out of the castle every night.

"Goodnight Gabrielle." Harry said returning her hug.

* * *

"Who do you think will be the Hogwarts champion Neville?" Harry asked climbing up the stairs.

"I don't know Harry. I heard that Angelina was planning to enter. It'd be cool to have a Gryffindor as the Hogwarts champion won't it?"

"Angelina would make a great champion! Do you know if any of the other seventh year Gryffindors are planning to enter?"

"I don't know about any other students Harry."

"Alright, Neville." Harry said.

As soon as they entered the Gryffindor common room, Harry bounded up the stairs to his dormitory, spent the next 15 minutes freshening up and trying to tame his hair,collected his bag(putting the invisibility cloak and marauder's map in it) and rushed downstairs again.

"Alright. I'll see you in a couple of hours guys."

"Dont get caught Harry! It'll be past curfew when you come back!" Hermione said walking Harry towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.

The Fat Lady huffed as she swung open, "Going out again are you? Why did you come in at all then?!"

"Where'd he go?" Neville asked once Hermione had returned to the sofa by the fire where the three of them usually sat.

"He's got this special date night planned for Susan. I don't know a lot as he's being pretty mum about the details. Guess it's just you and me tonight Neville!"

"I really don't mind, Hermione." Neville said blushing heavily.

* * *

 **Hufflepuff 4th Year Girl's Dormitory:**

Susan Bones was a highly distracted girl. Had someone taken it upon themselves to question her on the Head master's speech at the welcoming feast she'd have failed miserably. She'd spent the entire feast fantasizing about what'd take place in the date that Harry told her he was arranging. He had cornered her in the entrance hall before the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and asked her to come to the Astronomy Tower after the feast. When she asked him about the date, he refused to say more, saying that he had a surprise for her.

"There! You're good to go." Hannah said, looking at Susan with a critical eye. "Subtle make-up, hair in a nice ponytail, school uniform slightly modified to make you look irresistible."

"What did you do to my uniform Hannah?"

"Nothing too noticeable. Just trimmed a couple of inches off your skirt and shrunk your shirt a bit. It'll all be hidden by your robes, but take it off and Lady Potter will reduce Lord Potter to a drooling mess for the rest of date night." Hannah smirked.

"You're returning my uniform to my previous condition once I return." Susan sighed. "See you in a couple of hours." she said walking out of the dormitory.

* * *

 **Beauxbatons Carriage:**

"What are you wearing Gabrielle?" Fleur asked as she watched her sister walk from the bathroom towards the bed they shared.

" Pyjamas." Gabrielle said innocently, "I always wear them to bed."

"The thing you've worn above your pyjamas? Do you always wear a cloak with the Hogwarts emblem to bed?" Fleur asked pulling a rug over them once Gabrielle climbed into bed.

"Harry asked me to wear his cloak to make sure I'm not cold. I'm simply following his wishes." Gabrielle answered with a wide smile.

"Will Mr. Potter ever get is cloak back?"

"Of course! I'll give it to him as soon as he remembers to ask for it." Gabrielle mumbled as Fleur smirked and blew out the candles.

* * *

 **The Astronomy Tower:**

"Harry." Susan said nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey Susie! Come on up." Harry said taking Susan's hand and leading her up the stairs.

"So, what have you planned for tonight?"

"Just a little picnic under the stars. And I want to give you something."

"A picnic?" Susan giggled.

"Yeah. I asked Dobby to pack a few snacks and place them on the top of the Astronomy Tower. I asked Fred about a secluded romantic place and he suggested this."

"Oh dear." Susan said giggling harder.

"What?"

"It's just, that when a guy asks a girl to meet him at the Astronomy Tower, he has something far less innocent than a picnic in mind." Susan said with tears streaming down her face.

"I...ahhh...oh..." Harry stammered. "I'm going to kill Fred!"

"It's alright Harry. I think a picnic under the stars is very romantic."

"Oh, good."

"I'm a little surprised to be honest. From what I've heard, this place is never this secluded." Susan said sitting down on the mat Dobby had placed on the floor. A picnic basket was placed next to it.

"Well I asked Dobby to make sure that we aren't interrupted."

"Harry?"

"Susie?"

"Please tell me Professor McGonagall won't find couples in various states of undress stuck outside the Astronomy Tower? What exactly did you tell Dobby to do to make sure we weren't interrupted?"

"I uh... I'm not sure what he's done. I'll talk to him on the way back."

"Please make sure you do Harry. I don't think the school is ready to see Montauge in his underwear." Susan giggled as she stood up, and taking her robe off sat back down.

Harry gazed at Susan with wonderment. In the moonlight, she looked like a red-headed goddess from another planet. Her red hair cascaded down her back, tied as it was into a messy ponytail. Her warm hazel eyes looked at him with love and contentment. Looking at her, Harry had to resist the urge to swoop in and capture her ruby lips with his own.

"You, uh, you are so beautiful, Susie." Harry cleared his throat. "Perfect really."

"Thank you for noticing Harry." Susan blushed. "You're very handsome too" she said snuggling into Harry. Harry lifted his arm and wrapped it around Susan's shoulder.

"What's in the picnic basket?"

"Strawberries coated with chocolate." Harry said removing a bowl from within the basket.

Susan couldn't believe it. Harry had been paying attention last Saturday! The two of them, along with Hermione,Neville, and Hannah had been spending the hour before Harry's weekly occlumency lessons with Daphne by the lake's side, making small talk. During that time, Susan had casually let slip that her favorite dessert was chocolate covered strawberries. Susan hadn't expected Harry to remember that.

"You do know how to make a girl happy, Lord Potter." Susan said popping a strawberry into her mouth. The two of them continued to demolish the strawberries in relative silence.

"So, I assume the strawberries weren't the 'something' that you've got for me?" Susan asked once they had finished eating the strawberries.

"Not really. Remember when you told me about betrothal rings and I got those catalogues from Tracey to buy one for you?"

"Oh Harry, I was joking! You don't have to get me a betrothal ring immediately! You can take your time searching for it, and choosing one that catches your eye!"

"About that. I mentioned my problem to Sirius in a letter, and he sent me a ring that he thought I might like. He also pointed out that since you're the one wearing the ring, it should really be your choice. Felt really foolish, that I didn't think of that before searching for a ring I liked and forcing it on you. Anyways if you don't like this ring we can search together for a ring that you like."

"Why don't you show me the ring Sirius sent, Harry?"

Harry took out a box from his pocket and opened it nervously. Susan gasped when she saw the ring inside the box. It had a single large ruby laid in a band of platinum.

"It's beautiful." Susan whispered.

"It was my mom's" Harry smiled. "Dad gave if to her when they got engaged. Sirius took it out of Gringotts and sent it to me."

"Are you sure you want to give it to me? It belonged to your mom, don't you want to keep it?"

"I'd rather give it to you, Susan. I think mum would want that too. That is of course, if you liked it."

"I love it! It would be an honour to wear this ring Harry!" Susan said holding out her hand.

"Then, Miss Bones, do you consent to wear this ring, signifying that you are my betrothed?" Harry said slipping the ring onto her finger.

"It would be my pleasure, Lord Potter." Susan said examining the ring against moonlight.

After a moment, Susan lunged at Harry and wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you so much for the ring, Harry. It means the world to me." she whispered.

"You're welcome, Susie."

"It fits my finger, perfectly."

"Oh yeah, Sirius told me that there was a resizing charm-"

"Harry?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't ruin the moment."

"Oh! Okay!" Harry said melting into Susan's embrace.

The young couple lost track of time, as they talked about matters mundane and important, each desperate to prolonge their time together. They refused to separate and return to their dormitories even as sleep threatened to overtake them, instead preferring to walk into Morpheus's welcoming arms together. They slept under the starry skies unaware that at that very moment, something was happening in that very castle, that would change how they spent the rest of their school year.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Intrigued by Elena? Leave a review if you want her to feature in the story as a minor character!


	19. Three Wizards Become Four

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Really wish I did.**

 **Chapter 19:**

 **Three Wizards Become Four**

"Harry! Harry! Harry James Potter, wake up!" Susan said urgently poking Harry's shoulder.

Harry woke up to a face full of red head. "Five more minutes Susie." He said wrapping an arm around her and dragging her closer.

"Harry?"

"Susie!" Harry woke up with a jolt. "How are we… I mean where.."

"We're in the Astronomy Tower Harry. I guess we fell asleep last night. And while I would love to cuddle my fiancée's warm body on this incredibly cold day, it's 9 AM and all our friends will be wondering where we've gone." Susan said blushing slightly.

"Right." Harry said disentangling himself from Susan's embrace and putting his cloak on. Susan got up and pouted after looking at her uniform, "Stupid Hannah." She muttered.

Harry simply stared at Susan as she twirled around, examining her uniform. " Like what you see love?" Susan asked coyly moving towards Harry swaying her hips more than necessary. While she normally would have been highly embarrassed flirting with Harry like this, spending a night in his arms had lowered her inhibitions and she decided a spot of teasing was in order.

"Liking the show are we?" Susan whispered in Harry's ear as he gulped. "You've had an entire night to admire the view Mr. Potter. But I think the show stops now." Susan giggled and slipped her cloak on.

"If you want any breakfast, you better come with me to the Great Hall." Susan said descending down the steps of the Astronomy Tower.

"What… oh yes." Harry broke out of his reverie and followed her down the steps.

 **The Great Hall:**

"Why did we see Fred and George running towards the Hospital Wing with beards and long white hair?" Susan asked slipping into a seat beside Tracey. While they hadn't tried sitting with the Gryffindors yet, Tracey and Daphne had taken to sitting at the Hufflepuff table occasionally. Surprisingly, another Slytherin, Blaise Zabini had requested to join the group. While initially skeptical everyone agreed that he should be given a chance and as a result, he would sit them at times too.

"Because they tried to cross Dumbledore's age line with the help of an ageing potion. Hermione did warm them, but apparently listening to our resident genius isn't cool anymore." Hannah replied with a shrug.

"Why're you wearing your cloak Susan? You never wear your cloak while having breakfast." Tracey asked exchanging an evil grin with Hannah.

"It's very cold today Tracey. I thought I'd better wear my cloak if I don't want to catch a cold." Susan said trying to fake nonchalance. There was no way in hell she was taking off her cloak, not after Hannah's modifications, she thought.

"Stop the innocent act Susie. We know you spent the night with Harry. The empty bed in our dormitory, where we sleep 'together' is kind of a give away. I told you, a couple of small modifications and Lord Potter would find Lady Potter irresistible." Hannah said with a smirk, as Daphne stared into her cereal bowl.

"We fell asleep after our date! I told you Hannah it's too early for all that!" Susan said hotly.

"Snogged quite a bit." Harry added.

"You're not helping!" Susan hissed poking Harry in the ribs.

"Look, before you two." Susan said pointing at Tracey and Hannah, "Start making up wild tales, let me tell you what happened. Harry took me for a delightful picnic under the stars, where he gave me this betrothal ring-" (She presented the ring to the girls) "-and we talked and fell asleep. NOTHING ELSE HAPPENED."

As the girls oohed and aahed over the ring, Harry caught Daphne's eye and frowned. "Are you alright Daph?" he asked looking at her.

"What? Oh yes I'm fine." She said with a weak smile. "Just a little under the weather."

"Do you want me to accompany you to the Hospital Wing?"

"What?! Oh no! I'll be fine Harry. I told you I'm just feeling a bit ill. If you'll excuse me I'm going to go lie down for a while." Daphne said getting up.

"Don't worry Harry, it's just something she ate last night. She'll be fine." Tracey said with a worried glance towards Daphne's retreating form. "I'll just go check on her."

"Take her to the hospital wing if it's serious Tracey." Harry added as Tracey got up.

Looking at the uncomfortable expressions on Hannah's and Susan's face, Harry asked, "Has something happened? Did I miss something?"

"I'm sure it's nothing Harry, Daphne will be alright." Hermione said looking at Susan curiously.

Fortunately, Susan and Hannah were saved by the entry of the Beauxbatons delegation.

"Good morning 'arry!" Gabrielle said sitting on the sear Tracey vacated.

"Good morning Gabrielle." Harry smiled. Turning to the Beauxbatons delegation, Harry saw that Fleur had crossed the age line and was entering her name in the goblet.

As the crowd started clapping, Gabrielle smirked, "Well looks like she was worrying about nozzhing. She didn't sleep at all last night zhinking that ze goblet won't take her name." as Fleur came and sat down near Neville.

"Are we looking at the Beauxbatons champion?" Susan asked with a slight smirk

"We'll know tonight, won't we?" Fleur said with a nervous smile.

* * *

 **Slyhterin 4th Year Girl's Dormitory:**

"Daph?" Tracey asked moving towards her bed.

"Go away Tracey! I swear to Merlin, if you open these curtains I'll -" Daphne shouted.

"Freeze my bits? Don't have them." Tracey said cheerful flopping onto bed next to her.

As Tracey looked at her in disbelief, Daphne laughed bitterly. "Yes, Tracey the Ice Queen can cry. That's what people do when they're sad aren't don't they?" she asked furiously wiping away her tears.

"I don't-"

"Know what I'm sad about? Maybe the fact that Harry gave Susan a perfect betrothal ring? Or the fact that they spent the entire night together? Or maybe it's because I know he'll never look at me the way he does at her? I'll turn 17 and I'll be betrothed to someone like Malfoy and live the rest of my life as a trophy and without love." Daphne mumbled hugging her legs.

"Or. You could fix the disaster that is your face, march out there and tell him how you feel. Then the two of you live happily ever after with perfect green eyed blonde haired babies." Tracey said drawing her into a hug.

"But what if he says no? He'll say no." Daphne mumbled.

"Arrgh. The two of you are the biggest idiots I've seen! Every person in the castle can see the two of you care for each other! Even the incredibly dense and highly inbred Lord Malfoy looks at you suspiciously! Don't you see what's happening? You think he's too good for you, he thinks you're too good for him and now it's become the plot of those romantic muggle movies my mom loves to watch!"

"So you think I should tell him?"

"Yes! You've waited long enough. I bet Susan knows him verry well by now." Tracey smirked involuntarily. "Tell him tonight, after the feast."

"Okay. For all your idiosyncrasies, you're a good friend Trace." Daphne said hugging her.

* * *

 **The Great Hall:**

"So, he sees Madame Maxime, and poof! We're chopped liver?" Harry grumbled walking into the Great Hall.

"I think he has a crush on her." Hermione giggled.

"What? How'd you think that?" Harry asked. The two of them had gone to Hagrid's for tea and had stayed till the start of the feast.

"Boys! Honestly Harry! How can you be so blind? It's like breakfast today all over again!" Before Harry could question her, Hermione continued, "He was wearing that horrible moleskin overcoat. He had applied eau de cologne Harry! Since when does Hagrid apply cologne? And the most glaring fact of all. The moment she came out, he completely ignored us and left with her."

Hermione looked around the hall as Harry pondered over her words.

"Oh good, Daphne's better again. I wonder what Tracey told her?" Hermione mused

"I'm glad she's better." Harry said sitting down and returning Daphne's smile. "She looked really uncomfortable today morning." Harry said clueless

"Boys." Hermione muttered and turned her attention to Neville.

The candlelit Great Hall was almost full with the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang delegations already Goblet of Fire had been moved; it was now standing in front ofDumbledore's empty chair at the teachers' table.

Fred and George — clean-shaven again — seemed to have taken their disappointment fairly well.

"Hope it's Angelina," said Fred sitting down near Harry, Hermione and Neville.

"So do I!" said Hermione. "Well, we'll soon know!"

The Halloween feast seemed to take much longer than usual. Perhaps because it was their second feast in two days, Harry didn't seem to fancy the extravagantly prepared food as much as he would have normally. Like everyone else in the Hall, judging by the constantly craning necks, the impatient expressions on every face, the,fidgeting and the standing up to see whether Dumbledore had fin- ished eating yet, Harry simply wanted the plates to clear, and to hear who had been selected as champions.

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless;state there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the,Hall which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maximelooked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr. Crouch, however looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" — he indicated the door behind the staff table— "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting.

"Any second," Lee Jordan whispered, two seats away from Harry.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the,air a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it — the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear,voice "will be Viktor Krum."

Harry saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned,right walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

The entire hall cheered, but the loudest cheers were from a certain section of the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables all of whom had become good friends with the Beauxbatons champion in the short time they'd stayed together.

"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said over the,noise nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party.

"Disappointed" was a bit of an understatement, Harry thought. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms. Elena, the girl who seemed to like taunting Gabrielle for every little thing was scowling and plunging her knife into the table.

When Fleur had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion was next.

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

Every single Hufflepuff jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real —"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him. The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. Automatically it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands in disbelief, and everyone in the room staredat Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and whispered—

"Harry Potter."

"This can't be right!" Dumbledore mumbled taking the parchment to the teacher's table and examining it with complex waves of his wand. "How did 3 wizards become 4? An under age wizard at that. And out of all the students here, why Harry?!" Dumbledore said aloud forgetting all the students looking and listening to him. Making a decision he returned to the podium and said "Mr. Potter. Harry. Please go to the room. The judges and I will be there shortly to discuss this anomaly." He frowned looking at the parchment again.

Harry got up with unstable legs and walked towards the room, the entire hall looking at him and whispering. As the judges followed him, Susan got up from the Hufflepuff table.

"Where are you going?" Hannah hissed.

"To tell them he couldn't have put his name in the goblet! For one he couldn't have crossed the age line. Didn't you see what happened to Fred and George? And two, he was with me the whole time! That's what I'm going to tell them!" Susan said walking towards the room with a scared but determined face.

There was no way Susan Amelia Bones would let her fiancée participate in a tournament that would most probably get him killed. Oh no. He didn't get off that easily. He owed her dates,kisses,sex a wedding and honeymoon and babies.

And she'd be damned if she let a stupid goblet take it away from her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

First off, I say sorry to all the reviewers asking me to post a new chapter soon. I had Uni/College exams and apparently it's frowned on if you don't take them seriously.

And now, before you take me to a spit and roast me. Yes, Harry's in the Triwizard tournament. Kinda hard to write about his year if all he does is sit around and watch the tournament. Also, I need to justify the adventure tag of the story yes? But his reasons for staying in the tournament will be far more clear than what's mentioned in Canon.

Dobby hasn't had socks in a while, and it's all my fault! Help me correct my mistake!


	20. Story Update

**Story Update:**

Quite a few reviews have asked me to be more add more details into my story. As a result a number of extra scenes that I've written but not put into the story have now been added. The storyline remains the same and you don't have to read the extra scenes to understand future chapters (I'll recap them through references), but I'd really like it if you did read them.

For those of you who want to know what the scenes are, but don't want to read the entire story again, here's a brief summary of the added scenes.

 **Chapter 9:** Wizengamot politics and Umbridge are introduced. Lord Greengrass and Lord Black double team to put the Toad in her place.

 **Chapter 10:** Light is shed on Narcissa's past. Also Narcissa and Sirius have a moment. (Not a romantic moment. Platonic brother-sister kind.)

 **Chapter 18:** Extra fluff scene with Gabrielle

I'm looking for different ways Harry can get past the dragon in the first task. Leave your suggestions in the reviews or PM me!.

The next chapter will be up as soon as I decide upon an ending for it. Looks like Dobby will have to wait for his socks till then!


	21. The Strange Case of Barty Crouch Sr

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I'm not making money off this Fanfic. I don't own anything, blah,blah, blah. Now on to the story!**

 **The Strange Case of Barty Crouch Sr.**

"What happened 'arry?" Fleur asked as Harry entered the chamber with a scared look on his face. "Do zhey need us back outside?"

Before Harry could answer Dumbledore entered the room along with Snape, Moody, McGonagall, Madame Maxime and Karkaroff.

"This is outrageous Dumbledore! There is nothing in the rules that states that the hosting school cam have two champions!" Karkaroff shouted the moment they entered the room.

"What?!" Fleur asked stunned, " 'arry can't enter the Tournament! He ees far too young."

"Indeed Ms Delacour. This is an unusual situation. But the age restrictions were only placed this year so it's possible that..." Dumbledore turned to Harry, "Did you put your name in the Goblet Harry?" he asked gently.

"No!" Harry replied vehemently.

"Did you have an older student put it in for you, as a means of getting past the age line?"

"No Professor. I didn't put my name in the Goblet, nor did I ask someone to put it in."

"Clearly the boy is lying." Karkaroff interjected.

"I trust him Professor Karkaroff."

"The boy does have a flagrant disregard for rules Headmaster." Snape coughed gently, "Can you be completely sure he didn't enter the Tournament to show off?"

"He didn't put his name in the Tournament." Susan said approaching Dumbledore with a scared but determined face.

"Do you have any proof to back you claim Miss Bones?" Professor McGonagall asked crisply.

"He was with me the entire day Professor, he couldn't have put his name in the Goblet."

"What about last night Bones?" Snape said with a snide look, "Potter is known to roam around at night."

"He didn't put it last night either." Susan replied confidently.

"How can you make that assertion Miss Bones? Last I checked, you did not sleep in the Gryffindor Boy's Dormitory." Professor McGonagall asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because Harry didn't sleep in his dormitory last night." Susan replied turning beet red, "He invited me to a picnic in the Astronomy Tower to gift me something and we fell asleep together. He had his arm around me all night. I'd have known if he had left to go somewhere."

"My, my in addition to being arrogant like your father, you're following in his footsteps by being a womanizer too?" Snape exclaimed with a triumphant look, " I pity the redheads the Potter men seduce. Headmaster! I demand that you expel Mr Potter for breaking all rules of decency."

"You can demand no such thing, Professor Snape! I'm Harry's betrothed." Susan said showing the assembled teachers the ring on her finger, "My aunt has a hobby of studying laws and charters. She's made quite an extensive study of the Hogwarts charter too. According to the charter the founders set up, a Lord can do anything with his betrothed, as long as it is not in a public setting like the Great Hall, and no one, not even the Headmaster, let alone the teachers have the right to interfere. It's none of your business as to what Harry was doing to me there Professor. And personally? I think I'd be damned lucky if Harry James Potter seduced me." she said her pale blue eyes flashing.

"A word of warning Professor Snape. If you ever make an inappropriate comment about my betrothal or betrothed again, I'll drag you to Wizengamot." Harry said, with a look of cold fury on his face.

Susan beamed as Snape stared at Harry in stunned silence. If all it takes for Harry to gain his confidence is assaults on my honour, I'll make sure Snape does it more often, she thought.

Dumbledore merely chuckled as Snape looked at him with indignation. "The two of them have a point Severus. I don't think there will be any punishment, as I have no desire to appear before Wizengamot for interfering in the betrothal of a Lord of an Ancient and Noble House." Dumbledore replied his eyes twinkling madly.

"Enough of this nonsense." Moody growled, "We need to find out who put Potter's name in the Goblet. Most probably it was someone who wanted him hurt or killed. Maybe someone who had an idea of the challenges in the tournament and knew a 14 year old couldn't overcome them? Maybe someone invited to the castle as a guest, so it wouldn't seem odd if someone saw him lurking about?" Moody asked, his fake eye resting on Karkaroff.

"What are you implying Moody?" Karkaroff asked, appearing outraged.

"You know exactly what I'm implying." Moody said softly.

"This is outrageous! Dumbledore! First Hogwarts cheats by getting itself an extra champion, and now it's Professors make baseless allegations! I demand that Durmstrang students be allowed to put their names in the Goblet again till a second champion is selected or I'm taking my students home! Let the tournament be cancelled!" Karkaroff shouted, spittle flying from his mouth.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible Professor Karkaroff." Crouch Sr said coming out of the shadows he'd been standing in. "The Goblet of Fire has been extinguished and won't reignite till the start of the next tournament. The rules state that the person whose name comes out of the Goblet has to participate in the tournament. Nobody is above the rules, not even Mr Potter and as such he will have to participate."

"You cannot be serious Barty! He's 14! What about the rule that under age wizards cannot participate?" Professor McGonagall asked, shocked.

"That rule wasn't in the original charter of the Tournament, was only at Dumbledore's insistence that the rule was put this year. In case of conflict, the original charter must be upheld." Crouch Sr said shortly

"What are your thoughts on the matter Ludo?" Dumbledore asked softly, scrutinising Crouch with his electric blue eyes.

"This is a most unusual situation. Most unusual." Bagman said with an odd gleam in his eyes, "The odds on this... I mean, Mr Potter is a highly gifted individual! I'm sure he'll persevere even if the odds are stacked against him!" he added hastily.

"I'm uncomfortable with this Dumbly-dorr." Madame Maxime said.

"I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do at the moment Madame." Dumbledore replied gravely.

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr —"

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it."

Dumbledore waited, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn't the only one either. Snape looked furious; Karkaroff livid; Bagman, however, looked rather excited.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie. "Yes," he said, "instructions. Yes . . . the first task . . ."

"The first task is designed to test your daring," he told Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard . . . very important. . . . The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore.

"I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," said Dumbledore, who was looking at Mr. Crouch with mild concern. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry," said Mr. Crouch. "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment. I've left young Weatherby in charge. . . . Very enthusiastic . . . a lit-tle overenthusiastic, if truth be told. . . ."

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" said Dumbledore.

"Come on, Barty, I'm staying!" said Bagman brightly. "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

"I think not, Ludo," said Crouch with a touch of his old impatience.

"I must insist Barty." Dumbledore said sharply, his paternal air vanishing. "We have an important matter to discuss."

"Alright Dumbledore. Just a drink." Crouch Sr said sounding annoyed.

"I think the champions should return to their dormitories, while the judges talk." Dumbledore said with a sigh.

As Susan,Harry, Cedric, Fleur and Viktor walked out of the room, Dumbledore turned to Moody and said, "I want you to examine the Goblet Alastor. Check for signs of tampering. Do it tonight itself, we don't have a lot of time."

It appeared Voldemort had made his first move. Now it was up to him to make his.

* * *

"Take care 'arry." Fleur said hugging Harry and walking into the grounds behind Krum.

Cedric watched uncomfortably as Susan pulled Harry into a kiss. After a couple of minutes he coughed gently.

"Forgot I was still here?" he smirked as the two of them pulled apart with red faces. "For what it's worth, I believe you. I've known Susan since she was 11 and she never lies. I'll let everyone in Hufflepuff know you weren't responsible for your name coming out the Goblet." he said walking towards the kitchens.

"Harry..." Susan whispered looking at him with wide pale blue eyes.

"Susan." Harry replied taking her hand and sitting down on the staircase.

"Tell me you didn't put your name in the Goblet. Because if you did, and I just lied for you, I'll be one very annoyed girl. You don't want me to be annoyed, do you Mr Potter?" she asked running her hands through his untidy hair

"I would never do that to you Mrs Potter." Harry said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "No secrets between us."

"Good. That's how it should be. Are you scared Harry?" Susan asked softly.

"A little. But it won't be the first time I've had the odds stacked against me. My last 3 years weren't exactly safe. Besides I have Professor Dumbledore training me this year!" Harry replied kissing Susan forehead.

"Speaking of secrets and danger, you still haven't told me what happened in he Chamber of Secrets." Susan pouted.

"First thing tomorrow. Promise."

"Tomorrow you'll have lessons,training and the Triwizard tournament. Tomorrow you'll be the school champion. Tonight you're just Harry, the boy I love. So, like a good boyfriend you're going to take me to the kitchens, fetch me a cup of cocoa and regale me with the tale of what happened when you went with Weasley to fight Slytherins monster." Susan said pecking Harry's lips.

"Yes ma'am." Harry said, laughing and getting up, hugging Susan to his side. "I love you." Harry whispered, lips inches away from Susan. Taking the initiative, Harry made Susan step back, till her back was against the wall and pinning her hands above her head, he kissed her, lightly nipping her lower lip. Susan moaned against his lips, trying to mould herself onto Harry as there tongues dueled for dominance.

"Mmmm... Mind freeing my hands Harry? They have some place to be." Susan said, her hands straining against Harry's, towards his hair.

"Nope." Harry smirked, "My hair looks like a bird's nest all the time these days."

"Your hair always looked like a bird's nest. I'm just a valid excuse you can give to explain its appearance."

"All the more reason to love you then." Harry said kissing her again.

"You do know how to make a girl happy Mr. Potter." Susan whispered against Harry's lips.

"I live to serve, Miss Bones." Harry winked and taking Susan's hand, started walking to the kitchens, "Now let's get you some cocoa."

* * *

 **The Kitchens:**

"Slytherin's monster was a what?!" Susan shouted spilling cocoa all over her cloak

"Not to worry Master's wife! Just give the robe to Dobby and he'll get it cleaned in no time!" Dobby said his numerous hats bouncing madly as he came over and waited patiently as Susan got up, took her robe off and handed it to the elf.

"Harry James Potter. You fought a basilisk." Susan said sitting back down.

"Uh yeah." Harry said putting his arm around Susan again.

"And you killed it using a sword and a tattered old hat. At the age of 12."

"Well Fawkes was there too. He helped a lot."

"Oh! Professor Dumbledore's Phoenix was there. What a relief." Susan said being uncharacteristically sarcastic.

"Why are you upset?"

"Because no 12 year old should have to fight a basilisk! You fought one at 12, had the man responsible for your parents deaths sleeping next to you for 3 years, and now youre in the Triwizard Tournament. I should probably drag you to the Ossuary and lock you in my bedroom forever before you succeed in killing yourself."

"What will I do with all the free time?" Harry asked, laughing.

"Well. You're going to have 3 wives. I'm sure we'll think of something to occupy your time." Susan replied, winking.

Observing Harry looked uncomfortable, Susan said gently, "I know you'll have 2 more wives Harry. We'll all probably live together. You'll spend time alone with them, just as you do with me. I don't mind, as long as I'm not neglected. Maybe I can even join you at times." Susan said giggling.

"Uhh..."

"Whats the matter Harry?" Susan asked giggling harder, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Don't think you can handle 2 wives at once? What if all 3 of us decide we need you at the same time?"

"Are you alright Susan? Usually you're never so... forward. You sound like Tracey."

Susan stopped giggling and flashed Harry a sad smile, " Being with you, these past few months have been some of the happiest moments of my life. The reality of being betrothed to you is infinitely better than my fantasies of being married to the Boy-Who-Lived. And now all of this is happening. Pettigrew escaping, the Tournament, the alarming rumors reaching auntie. I won't lose you. I can't lose you." Susan said tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes.

"Hey. Hey! It'll be alright Susan! Professor Dumbledore won't let anything happen to me." Harry said hugging Susan tightly as the red head buried her face in his chest.

"Im not going anywhere Susie. I won't leave you." Harry whispered softly

"Promise?" Susan asked looking at him with teary eyes.

"Promise."

* * *

 **Slytherin 4th Year Girl's Dormitory:**

"Why didn't you come to the feast?" Astoria asked bounding into the room and flopping down next to Tracey.

"I wasn't in the mood Tori." Daphne sighed.

"But he's a champion!" Astoria replied excitedly.

"Who? Montague? Great. Draco's posse will be even more insufferable now." Tracey said, groaning loudly.

"Not him! Harry!"

"Harry? Harry can't be the champion! He's under age!" Daphne shouted sitting up.

"Well, his name came out of the Goblet and I overheard Professor Dumbledore telling Professor McGonagall, that even though he didn't put his name in, he'd have to participate."

"Damn that boy! Can't he have normal problems, like other boys his age?" Daphne said frowning.

"Because he's Harry-freaking-Potter. What'll you do now?" Tracey asked

"Help him in any way I can, and not distract him" Daphne answered looking upset

"What does that mean?"

"It means Trace, that I won't ask him out or do anything else that'll disturb him for the rest of the year." Daphne answered, turning to her bed and closing the curtains.

* * *

 **Gryffindor Common Room:**

"There's been a slight complication." Fred said walking into the Common Room.

"Indeed there has been, brother of mine." George said following him

"What did the 2 of you do now?" Angelina asked, walking towards them.

"Well we noticed the lack of beverages for the party..." Fred began

"Unspiked beverages that is." George continued

"So we decided to go down to the kitchens to rectify our mistake."

"Where we chanced upon a most unusual sight."

"We saw the hero of our party"

"The incredibly suave"

"Smart"

"Sexy"

"But not as sexy as us"

"Mr Potter"

"Cuddled in front of the fire, with his beautiful "

"Ravishing"

"Sexy"

"I think you might be going a bit too far there Forge."

"Youre right Gred. Don't want to get on the wrong side of the Boy-Who-Lived."

""Anyways, since it seems Mr Potter won't leave the arms of the delectable"

"Beautiful"

"Ravishing"

"Miss Bones for a while"

"We'll just have to start the party without him!" Fred said turning on the wireless.

That night, the Gryffindors partied without their champion.

* * *

 **The Headmaster's Office:**

"Harry's what?!" Sirius shouted.

"A Triwizard champion." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"Why would Harry do such a thing?! Surely he must have heard the dangers associated with the tournament?" Sirius asked

"He didn't put his name in the Goblet. No 14 year old could have tricked he Goblet into releasing his name. Someone wanted Harry to enter the Tournament." Dumbledore answered.

"Lord Voldemort?" Remus whispered.

"He is the most likely guess." Dumbledore sighed, "But if we believe it was he who was responsible, it raises a host of questions. Why does he want Harry to enter the Tournament, knowing fully well that I would be on hand to protect him from any danger? Who did he send to trock the Goblet? I doubt Peter has the skill to manipulate the Goblet. Voldemort himself? Unlikely."

"All of this is irrelevant Albus." Sirius said, "All that matters is getting Harry out of the tournament."

"What do you think I've been trying to do the past 5 hours Sirius? Barry and Ludo have refused to budge from their position. As the impartial judges, they make the final decision. As long as they refuse to allow Harry to withdraw from the tournament, my hands are tied."

"Why do they care whether Harry participates in the tournament or not?" Remus asked curiously.

"The motivations of Ludo are by far easy to ascertain. He wants Harry in the tournament for a very simple reason. Greed. The bets he'll gather on an under age champion will be enormous. As for Barty, I've stopped trying to figure out the reasons behind his actions."

"What do we do now Albus?" Sirius asked pacing the room.

"I'm reconstituting the Order of Phoenix. We'll be better prepared this time."

"Where do we sign up?" Remus asked, smiling.

"I took the liberty of adding your names." Dumbledore chuckled, "Remus I need you at Hogwarts to help me train Harry. Sirius I want you to go to Albania."

"My godson is entered into a potentially fatal tournament and you want me to leave the country?!"

"There's nothing you can do here Sirius. I need you to go to Albania, to the forest Lord Voldemort was last heard to be. Check whether the rumours that he's left Albania are true or not. Keep an eye out for Bertha Jorkins too. Her disappearance is highly disturbing." Dumbledore said, trying to pacify Sirius.

"If I won't be of any use here, why do you want Moony to stay?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.

"I need him to help me train Harry. His ah, condition, makes him unsuitable to go to Albania and as Harry's previous DADA teacher, he'll have a better insight into his abilities. Most of my time in the coming weeks will be spent in reconstituting the Order of the Phoenix and fighting the bills Madame Umbridge is introducing in Wizengamot."

"Speaking of Wizengamot, this tournament does have an unforeseen fortunate result. By forcing Harry to participate in a tournament restricted to adults, the Ministry is de facto recognising Harry as an adult, with all the rights and duties attached to a Lord of Ancient and Noble Houses." Dumbledore continued, his eyes twinkling madly.

"You mean..." Sirius asked, stunned.

"With all the ties House Potter and Black now have in Wizengamot Harry might end up more influential than the Minister himself and there's nothing Fudge can do about it." Dumbledore chuckled.

Sirius burst out laughing, "The heir to the legacy of Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Lily Evans, eligible for Wizengamot, 3 years before schedule. Merlin help those old dotards."

The board was set, the pieces arranged. The temporary ceasefire was over and war would begin soon.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. For those of you worried Haphne won't happen this year, stop fretting! You never know what fate holds for your favorite couple. This doesn't mean Haphne won't happen this year, it just means you'll have to wait and see what happens. *Evil grin*

Leave Dobby some socks. Maybe Christmassy ones?


	22. Good luck From a Veela

**Disclaimer: Nopety nope. Don't own it**

 **Chapter 21:**

 **Good Luck From A Veela**

 **Gryffindor 4** **th** **Year Boy's Dormitory:**

"Oh hey Neville." Harry said as he came into the room, "What're you doing up?"

"I was waiting for you actually. I was sitting with Hermione during the party-"

"You seem to be doing that a lot these days." Harry said, cutting him off with a smirk.

"Oh, um yeah." Neville stuttered, turning red, "Anyways she was worried even though Fred and George told us you were with Susan so she asked me to stay up till you came back."

"Anyone else awake?" Harry asked looking around and groaning on seeing Ron sitting on his bed, glaring at him.

"So," Ron said, when he saw Harry had noticed him. "The Champion returns."

"What d'you want Ron?" said Harry, staring at Ron.

"The truth. No one else got across the Age Line," said Ron angrily. "Not even Fred and George. What did you use — the Invisibility Cloak?"

"The Invisibility Cloak wouldn't have got me over that line," said Harry slowly.

"Oh right," sneered Ron. "Found another way, did you? The great Harry Potter."

"Listen," said Harry, "I didn't put my name in that goblet. Someone else must've done it."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "What would they do that for?"

"I don't know Ron." said Harry, shortly. He felt he no longer had to defend himself to Ron. Ron had lost his right to deserve an explanation, the day he'd said all that stuff to Daphne and Susan.

Ron's eyebrows rose so high that they were in danger of disappearing into his hair. "It's okay, you know, you can tell the truth," he said. "I don't know why you're bothering to lie, you didn't get into trouble for it, did you? That friend of the Fat Lady's, that Violet, she's already told us all Dumbledore's letting you enter. A thousand Galleons prize money, eh? And you don't have to do end-of-year tests either. . . ."

"I didn't put my name in that goblet!" said Harry, starting to feel angry.

"Yeah, okay," sneered Ron "I'm not stupid, you know."

"You're doing a really good impression of it," Harry snapped.

"Yeah?" said Ron, turning red with anger, "You might want to get to bed, Harry. I expect you'll need to be up early tomorrow for a photo-call or something. All the fangirls will want your autograph. The great Boy-Who-Lived. Now School Champion. Guess they'll be disappointed won't they? I mean you're bethrothed to that stupid Hufflepuff and have the Slytherin bint and Veela princess hanging on your each word. All 3 Lordships gone. Poor poor girls." He wrenched the hangings shut around his four-poster, leaving Harry, staring angrily at the dark red velvet curtains.

Harry wrenched open the curtains and turned Ron around roughly. "Listen to me Ron. And listen carefully. I don't care what you think. I don't care that you think I'm a lying sneak. But the next time you smear my friends I'll break the promise I made to your brothers and hurt you. Badly." Harry said shooting a weak stinging curse at Ron's crotch and shutting the curtains again.

"Don't worry about him Harry. He'll come around eventually." Neville said, uncertainly.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that Neville." Harry said glumly, going to bed.

* * *

 **Professor Dumbledore's Office:**

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Dumbledore asked walking into his office and watching Susan, Daphne, Hermione, Neville, Fred, George, Gabrielle and Fleur along with Remus.

"We need to talk about Harry and the Tournament." Daphne said coldly, still upset with Dumbledore for letting Harry stay in the tournament.

"Even Miss Delacour?" Dumbledore asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just here to escort my leetle seester." Fleur said smirking.

"Miss Delacour?" Dumbledore asked turning to Gabrielle, "Won't you be supporting the Beauxbatons champion and more importantly your sister in the tournament?"

"I'll always support my seester Professor." Gabrielle said pouting, "But 'arry saved my life. He took care of me even when he didn't even know me. I will help 'arry." Gabrielle said with a set face.

"You had better give her what she wants Professor." Fleur said with a smirk, "Ze last time she didn't get somezhing she wanted she raised hell in the French Ministry till even ze Meenster was running to get her what she wanted. I'll take your leave now. Madame Maxime wants to meet me."

"Very well. Harry will be here in a couple of minutes. If you will all just wait in the chamber next to my office? I'll bring him there in a minute." Dumbledore said leaning back into his chair as the group left the office.

* * *

"Professor? You wanted to meet me?" Harry asked walking into Dumbledore's office.

"I did, Harry. We need to talk about the Tournament." Dumbledore said taking the pensieve and setting it on the desk, "But first we need to talk about the memory I showed you." Dumbledore waved his wand and the shadow of 11 year old Tom Riddle came out of the pensieve. "I want you to re-watch a part of it again because it assumes special importance today." Dumbledore said leading Harry into the pensieve.

 **Mrs Cole said, "He's a funny boy."**

" **Yes," said Dumbledore. "I thought he might be."**

" **He was a funny baby too. He hardly ever cried, you know. And then, when he got a little older, he was . . . odd."**

" **Odd in what way?" asked Dumbledore gently.**

" **Well, he —" But Mrs. Cole pulled up short, and there was nothing blurry or vague about the inquisitorial glance she shot Dumbledore over her gin glass. "He's definitely got a place at your school, you say?"**

" **Definitely," said Dumbledore.**

" **And nothing I say can change that?"**

" **Nothing," said Dumbledore.**

" **You'll be taking him away, whatever?"**

" **Whatever," repeated Dumbledore gravely.**

 **She squinted at him as though deciding whether or not to trust him. Apparently she decided she could, because she said in a sudden rush, "He scares the other children."**

" **You mean he is a bully?" asked Dumbledore.**

" **I think he must be," said Mrs. Cole, frowning slightly, "but it's very hard to catch him at it. There have been incidents. . . . Nasty things . . ." Dumbledore did not press her, though Harry could tell that he was interested. She took yet another gulp of gin and her rosy cheeks grew rosier still. "Billy Stubbs's rabbit . . . well, Tom said he didn't do it and I don't see how he could have done, but even so, it didn't hang itself from the rafters, did it?" "I shouldn't think so, no," said Dumbledore quietly. "But I'm jiggered if I know how he got up there to do it. All I know is he and Billy had argued the day before. And then" — Mrs. Cole took another swig of gin, slopping a little over her chin this time — "on the summer outing — we take them out, you know, once a year, to the countryside or to the seaside — well, Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop were never quite right afterwards, and all we ever got out of them was that they'd gone into a cave with Tom Riddle. He swore they'd just gone exploring, but something happened in there, I'm sure of it. And, well, there have been a lot of things, funny things. . . ." She looked around at Dumbledore again, and though her cheeks were flushed, her gaze was steady. "I don't think many people will be sorry to see the back of him."**

" **You understand, I'm sure, that we will not be keeping him permanently?" said Dumbledore. "He will have to return here, at the very least, every summer."**

" **Oh, well, that's better than a whack on the nose with a rusty poker," said Mrs. Cole with a slight hiccup. She got to her feet, and Harry was impressed to see that she was quite steady, even though two-thirds of the gin was now gone. "I suppose you'd like to see him?" "Very much," said Dumbledore, rising too. She led him out of her office and up the stone stairs, calling out instructions and admonitions to helpers and children as she passed. The orphans, Harry saw, were all wearing the same kind of grayish tunic. They looked reasonably well-cared for, but there was no denying that this was a grim place in which to grow up.**

" **Here we are," said Mrs. Cole, as they turned off the second landing and stopped outside the first door in a long corridor. She knocked twice and entered. "Tom? You've got a visitor. This is Mr. Dumberton — sorry, Dunderbore. He's come to tell you — well, I'll let him do it." Harry and the two Dumbledore's entered the room, and Mrs. Cole closed the door on them. It was a small bare room with nothing in it except an old wardrobe, a wooden chair, and an iron bedstead. A boy was sitting on top of the gray blankets, his legs stretched out in front of him, holding a book. There was no trace of the Gaunts in Tom Riddle's face. Merope had got her dying wish: He was his handsome father in miniature, tall for eleven years old, dark-haired, and pale. His eyes narrowed slightly as he took in Dumbledore's eccentric appearance. There was a moment's silence.**

" **How do you do, Tom?" said Dumbledore, walking forward and holding out his hand. The boy hesitated, then took it, and they shook hands. Dumbledore drew up the hard wooden chair beside Riddle, so that the pair of them looked rather like a hospital patient and visitor. "I am Professor Dumbledore."**

"' **Professor'?" repeated Riddle. He looked wary. "Is that like 'doctor'? What are you here for? Did she get you in to have a look at me?" He was pointing at the door through which Mrs. Cole had just left.**

" **No, no," said Dumbledore, smiling. "I don't believe you," said Riddle. "She wants me looked at, doesn't she? Tell the truth!" He spoke the last three words with a ringing force that was almost shocking. It was a command, and it sounded as though he had given it many times before. His eyes had widened and he was glaring at Dumbledore, who made no response except to continue smiling pleasantly. After a few seconds Riddle stopped glaring, though he looked, if anything, warier still. "Who are you?"**

" **I have told you. My name is Professor Dumbledore and I work at a school called Hogwarts. I have come to offer you a place at my school — your new school, if you would like to come." Riddle's reaction to this was most surprising. He leapt from the bed and backed away from Dumbledore, looking furious. "You can't kid me! The asylum, that's where you're from, isn't it? 'Professor,' yes, of course — well, I'm not going, see? That old cat's the one who should be in the asylum. I never did anything to little Amy Benson or Dennis Bishop, and you can ask them, they'll tell you!"**

" **I am not from the asylum," said Dumbledore patiently. "I am a teacher and, if you will sit down calmly, I shall tell you about Hogwarts. Of course, if you would rather not come to the school, nobody will force you —"**

" **I'd like to see them try," sneered Riddle. "Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, as though he had not heard Riddle's last words, "is a school for people with special abilities —" "I'm not mad!" "I know that you are not mad. Hogwarts is not a school for mad people. It is a school of magic." There was silence. Riddle had frozen, his face expressionless, but his eyes were flickering back and forth between each of Dumbledore's, as though trying to catch one of them lying.**

" **Magic?" he repeated in a whisper. "That's right," said Dumbledore. "It's . . . its magic, what I can do?"**

" **What is it that you can do?"**

" **All sorts," breathed Riddle. A flush of excitement was rising up his neck into his hollow cheeks; he looked fevered. "I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want them to do, without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who annoy me. I can make them hurt if I want to." His legs were trembling. He stumbled forward and sat down on the bed again, staring at his hands, his head bowed as though in prayer. "I knew I was different," he whispered to his own quivering fingers. "I knew I was special. Always, I knew there was something."**

" **Well, you were quite right," said Dumbledore, who was no longer smiling, but watching Riddle intently. "You are a wizard."**

 **Riddle lifted his head. His face was transfigured: There was a wild happiness upon it, yet for some reason it did not make him better looking; on the contrary, his finely carved features seemed somehow rougher, his expression almost bestial. "Are you a wizard too?"**

" **Yes, I am."**

" **Prove it," said Riddle at once, in the same commanding tone he had used when he had said, "Tell the truth."**

 **Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "If, as I take it, you are accepting your place at Hogwarts —" "Of course I am!" "Then you will address me as 'Professor' or 'sir.' "**

 **Riddle's expression hardened for the most fleeting moment before he said, in an unrecognizably polite voice, "I'm sorry, sir. I meant — please, Professor, could you show me —?" Harry was sure that Dumbledore was going to refuse, that he would tell Riddle there would be plenty of time for practical demonstrations at Hogwarts that they were currently in a building full of Muggles and must therefore be cautious. To his great surprise, however, Dumbledore drew his wand from an inside pocket of his suit jacket, pointed it at the shabby wardrobe in the corner, and gave the wand a casual flick. The wardrobe burst into flames. Riddle jumped to his feet; Harry could hardly blame him for howling in shock and rage; all his worldly possessions must be in there. But even as Riddle rounded on Dumbledore, the flames vanished, leaving the wardrobe completely undamaged. Riddle stared from the wardrobe to Dumbledore; then, his expression greedy, he pointed at the wand.**

" **Where can I get one of them?"**

" **All in good time," said Dumbledore. "I think there is something trying to get out of your wardrobe." And sure enough, a faint rattling could be heard from inside it. For the first time, Riddle looked frightened.**

" **Open the door," said Dumbledore. Riddle hesitated, then crossed the room and threw open the wardrobe door. On the topmost shelf, above a rail of threadbare clothes, a small cardboard box was shaking and rattling as though there were several frantic mice trapped inside it.**

" **Take it out," said Dumbledore. Riddle took down the quaking box. He looked unnerved. "Is there anything in that box that you ought not to have?" asked Dumbledore. Riddle threw Dumbledore a long, clear, calculating look.**

" **Yes, I suppose so, sir," he said finally, in an expressionless voice.**

" **Open it," said Dumbledore. Riddle took off the lid and tipped the contents onto his bed without looking at them. Harry, who had expected something much more exciting, saw a mess of small, everyday objects: a yo-yo, a silver thimble, and a tarnished mouth organ among them. Once free of the box, they stopped quivering and lay quite still upon the thin blankets.**

" **You will return them to their owners with your apologies," said Dumbledore calmly, putting his wand back into his jacket. "I shall know whether it has been done. And be warned: Thieving is not tolerated at Hogwarts." Riddle did not look remotely abashed; he was still staring coldly and appraisingly at Dumbledore. At last he said in a colourless voice, "Yes, sir."**

" **At Hogwarts," Dumbledore went on, "we teach you not only to use magic, but to control it. You have — inadvertently, I am sure — been using your powers in a way that is neither taught nor tolerated at our school. You are not the first, nor will you be the last, to allow your magic to run away with you. But you should know that Hogwarts can expel students, and the Ministry of Magic — yes, there is a Ministry — will punish lawbreakers still more severely. All new wizards must accept that, in entering our world, they abide by our laws."**

" **Yes, sir," said Riddle again. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking; his face remained. Quite blank as he put the little cache of stolen objects back into the cardboard box. When he had finished, he turned to Dumbledore and said baldly, "I haven't got any money."**

" **That is easily remedied," said Dumbledore, drawing a leather money-pouch from his pocket. "There is a fund at Hogwarts for those who require assistance to buy books and robes. You might have to buy some of your spell books and so on second-hand, but —"**

" **Where do you buy spell books?" interrupted Riddle, who had taken the heavy money bag without thanking Dumbledore, and was now examining a fat gold Galleon.**

" **In Diagon Alley," said Dumbledore. "I have your list of books and school equipment with me. I can help you find everything —"**

" **You're coming with me?" asked Riddle, looking up.**

" **Certainly, if you —"**

" **I don't need you," said Riddle. "I'm used to doing things for myself, I go round London on my own all the time. How do you get to this Diagon Alley — sir?" he added, catching Dumbledore's eye. Harry thought that Dumbledore would insist upon accompanying Riddle, but once again he was surprised. Dumbledore handed Riddle the envelope containing his list of equipment, and after telling Riddle exactly how to get to the Leaky Cauldron from the orphanage, he said, "You will be able to see it, although Muggles around you — non-magical people, that is — will not. Ask for Tom the barman — easy enough to remember, as he shares your name —" (Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince)**

"That is sufficient for our purposes." Dumbledore said pulling Harry out of the pensieve.

"They were a couple of interesting points to note about Tom in the memory. The second of which is irrelevant for our discussion, but the first…." Dumbledore said sitting back in the chair again, "I trust that you also noticed that Tom Riddle was already secretive, and, apparently, friendless? He did not want help or companionship on his trip to Diagon Alley. He preferred to operate alone. The adult Voldemort is the same. You will hear many of his Death Eaters claiming that they are in his confidence, that they alone are close to him, even understand him. They are deluded. Lord Voldemort has never had a friend, nor do I believe that he has ever wanted one. That will be his downfall one day Harry. His lack of friends, will one day come to haunt him. And the reason why I wanted to show you this…" Dumbledore said waving his wand so that a section of the wall became transparent and Harry could see into the room next to the office, "What do you see Harry?"

"Susan… Daphne, Hermione, Neville, Fred, George, Gabrielle, Remus? What are they doing here?" Harry asked stunned.

"They want to help you. I didn't have to ask any of them to come forward to help you get through the tournament. Do you think Voldemort inspires such loyalty in his followers? I'll give you a hint, he doesn't. Officially I can't help you with the Tournament, I can always guide the people who do." Dumbledore said being uncharacteristically frank for once.

"I… I don't know what to say." Harry said stunned.

"I think all of them will accept a simple thank you. Although I believe Miss Bones will be expecting a kiss too." Dumbledore said chuckling as he walked to the door.

* * *

"Professor Lupin... Remus, what're you doing here?" Harry asked walking into the room.

"Well you can't expect there to be a party and expect not even a single marauder to be there?" Remus said laughing.

"Since when is the Triwizard Tournament a party?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't talking about that pup. Fred tells me there was a huge party in Gryffindor Tower to celebrate your participation in the Triwizard. Although George adds you weren't present for the majority of the party. That you were otherwise occupied?" Remus said his eyes twinkling.

"I was just-" Harry stuttered glancing at Susan.

"I'd stop worrying Harry. Your father in his day, with his red head was far worse."

"I thought Mrs Potter was a very religious follower of rules?" Hermione asked, curious.

"She was. Usually. But when it came to James Potter all the normal rules went out of the window. They were Ice and Fire. The kinky stories we've had to hear. But I won't scar you for life by divulging them." Remus said taking a seat.

"We want to help you Harry. Help you get through the tournament." Daphne said getting up and clasping his hand.

"But-but I think we weren't allowed to get help?" Harry asked confused.

"You aren't allowed help from teachers. We aren't teachers. Even Professor Lupin isn't a teacher anymore." Susan said, up to date with laws as usual.

"So Professor Dumbledore, if you'll just leave the room, we can get started. After all we can't have the Headmaster himself flouting rules can we?" Daphne asked sarcastically.

"Of course Miss Greengrass." Dumbledore said curteously exiting the room.

"Alrught, although we don't know what the first task is, we're going to start training from tomorrow. Spells and such." Remus said, "I think you better leave for your classes and I'll get settled in the teacher's quarters Dumbledore has been kind enough to provide me."

Daphne realized that her hand was still in Harry's and she hastily withdrew it, leaving the room in a hurry, hiding her face from Harry. Harry followed her with Hermione in tow, slightly confused with Daphne's behaviour.

* * *

 **Care of Magical Creatures Class:**

Harry would have been looking forward to seeing Hagrid under normal circumstances, but Care of Magical Creatures meant seeing the Slytherins too, all of them, not only Daphne, he'd already did that in the Headmaster's office, she'd been distant today — the first time he would come face-to-face with them since becoming champion.

Predictably, Malfoy arrived at Hagrid's cabin with his familiar sneer firmly in place. "Ah, look, boys, it's the champion," he said to Crabbe and Goyle the moment he got within earshot of Harry. "Got your autograph books? Better get a signature now, because I doubt he's going to be around much longer. Half the Triwizard champions have died. How long d'you reckon you're going to last, Potter? Ten minutes into the first task's my bet. Do you even know what the first task is? My father has already told me what all the tasks are. But of course, I forgot. You have no influence in the Ministry. Even for your bethrothal all you could manage was a poor half-blood with dead parents and an aunt who's slightly influential in the Ministry." Crabbe and Goyle guffawed sycophantically, but Malfoy had to stop there, because Hagrid emerged from the back of his cabin balancing a teetering tower of crates, each containing a very large Blast-Ended Skrewt.

To the class's horror, Hagrid proceeded to explain that the reason the Skrewts had been killing one another was an excess of pent-up energy, and that the solution would be for each student to fix a leash on a Skrewt and take it for a short walk. The only good thing about this plan was that it distracted Malfoy completely. "Take this thing for a walk?" he repeated in disgust, staring into one of the boxes. "And where exactly are we supposed to fix the leash? Around the sting, the blasting end, or the sucker?"

"Roun' the middle," said Hagrid, demonstrating. "Er — yeh might want ter put on yer dragon-hide gloves, jus' as an extra precaution, like. Harry — you come here an' help me with this big one. . . ."

Hagrid's real intention, however, was to talk to Harry away from the rest of the class. He waited until everyone else had set off with their Skrewts, then turned to Harry and said, very seriously, "So — yer competin', Harry. In the tournament. School champion."

"One of the champions," Harry corrected him.

Hagrid's beetle-black eyes looked very anxious under his wild eyebrows. "No idea who put yeh in fer it, Harry?" "You believe I didn't do it, then?" said Harry, concealing with difficulty the rush of gratitude he felt at Hagrid's words. "'Course I do," Hagrid grunted. "Yeh say it wasn' you, an' I believe yeh — an' Dumbledore believes yer, an' all."

"Wish I knew who did do it," said Harry bitterly. The pair of them looked out over the lawn; the class was widely scattered now, and all in great difficulty. The Skrewts were now over three feet long, and extremely powerful. No longer shell-less and colourless, they had developed a kind of thick, grayish, shiny armour. They looked like a cross between giant scorpions and elongated crabs — but still without recognizable heads or eyes. They had become immensely strong and very hard to control.

"Look like they're havin' fun, don' they?" Hagrid said happily. Harry assumed he was talking about the Skrewts, because his classmates certainly weren't; every now and then, with an alarming bang, one of the skrewts' ends would explode, causing it to shoot forward several yards, and more than one person was being dragged along on their stomach, trying desperately to get back on their feet. "Ah, I don' know, Harry," Hagrid sighed suddenly, looking back down at him with a worried expression on his face. "School champion . . . everythin' seems ter happen ter you, doesn' it? Listen, I want you to come to my hut at midnight on Wednesday next week. There's something I need ter show you."

* * *

 **Potion's Classroom**

When he and Hermione arrived at Snape's dungeon after lunch, they found the Slytherins waiting outside, each and every one of them wearing a large badge on the front of his or her robes. For one wild moment Harry thought they were S.P.E.W. badges — then he saw that they all bore the same message, in luminous red letters that burnt brightly in the dimly lit underground passage:

 **SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY  
THE TRUE HOGWART'S CHAMPION**

"Like them, Potter?" said Malfoy loudly as Harry approached. "And this isn't all they do — look!"

He pressed his badge into his chest, and the message upon it vanished, to be replaced by another one, which glowed green:

 **POTTER STINKS**

The Slytherins howled with laughter. Each of them pressed their badges too, until the message POTTER STINKS was shining brightly all around Harry.

He felt the heat rise in his face and neck.

"Oh very funny," Hermione said sarcastically to Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls, who were laughing harder than anyone, "really witty."

Ron was standing against the wall with Dean and Seamus, sniggering vindictively.

"Want one, Granger?" said Malfoy, holding out a badge to Hermione. "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."

Some of the anger Harry had been feeling for days and days seemed to burst through a dam in his chest. He had reached for his wand before he'd thought what he was doing. People all around them scrambled out of the way, backing down the corridor.

"Harry!" Hermione said warningly.

"Go on, then, Potter," Malfoy said quietly, drawing out his own wand.

"Moody's not here to look after you now — do it, if you've got the guts —

" For a split second, they looked into each other's eyes, then, at exactly the same time, both acted.

"Furnunculus!" Harry yelled.

"Densaugeo!" screamed Malfoy. Jets of light shot from both wands, hit each other in mid-air, and ricocheted off at angles — Harry's hit Goyle in the face, and Malfoy's hit Hermione. Goyle bellowed and put his hands to his nose, where great ugly boils were springing up — Hermione, whimpering in panic, was clutching her mouth.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled disarming Draco, and turning to Hermione. Although he could have beaten Malfoy to a pulp, he was more concerned about Hermione at the moment.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, "Are you alright?!"

"Hermione!" Neville hurried forward to see what was wrong with her; Harry turned and saw Neville dragging Hermione's hand away from her face. It wasn't a pretty sight. Hermione's front teeth — already larger than average — were now growing at an alarming rate; she was looking more and more like a beaver as her teeth elongated, past her bottom lip, toward her chin — panic-stricken, she felt them and let out a terrified cry.

"And what is all this noise about?" said a soft, deadly voice. Snape had arrived. The Slytherins clamoured to give their explanations; Snape pointed a long yellow finger at Malfoy and said,

"Explain."

"Potter attacked me, sir —"

"We attacked each other at the same time!" Harry shouted.

"— and he hit Goyle — look —" Snape examined Goyle, whose face now resembled something that would have been at home in a book on poisonous fungi.

"Hospital wing, Goyle," Snape said calmly.

"Malfoy got Hermione!" Harry shouted. "Look!" He forced Hermione to show Snape her teeth — she was doing her best to hide them with her hands, though this was difficult as they had now grown down past her collar. Pansy Parkinson and the other Slytherin girls were doubled up with silent giggles, pointing at Hermione from behind Snape's back. Daphne was the only one who didn't react, keeping up her mask of indifference. Snape looked coldly at Hermione, then said, "I see no difference."

Hermione let out a whimper; her eyes filled with tears, she turned on her heel and ran, ran all the way up the corridor and out of sight, Neville running after her, trying to lead her to the Hospital Wing.

Thinking that Neville was probably better suited than him to handle Hermione, Harry entered the dungeon while on the other side of the dungeon, Malfoy turned his back on Snape and pressed his badge, smirking. POTTER STINKS flashed once more across the room. Harry sat there staring at Snape as the lesson began, picturing horrific things happening to him.

"Antidotes!" said Snape, looking around at them all, his cold black eyes glittering unpleasantly. "You should all have prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then, we will be selecting someone on whom to test one. . . ."

Snape's eyes met Harry's, and Harry knew what was coming. Snape was going to poison him. Harry imagined picking up his cauldron, and sprinting to the front of the class, and bringing it down on Snape's greasy head — and then a knock on the dungeon door burst in on Harry's thoughts. It was Colin Creevey; he edged into the room, beaming at Harry, and walked up to Snape's desk at the front of the room.

"Yes?" said Snape curtly.

"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs." Snape stared down his hooked nose at Colin, whose smile faded from his eager face.

"Potter has another hour of Potions to complete," said Snape coldly. "He will come upstairs when this class is finished."

Colin went pink. "Sir — sir, Mr Bagman wants him," he said nervously. "All the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs. . . ." Harry would have given anything he owned to have stopped Colin saying those last few words.

"Very well, very well," Snape snapped. "Potter, leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidote."

"Please, sir — he's got to take his things with him," squeaked Colin. "All the champions —"

"Very well!" said Snape. "Potter — take your bag and get out of my sight!"

Harry swung his bag over his shoulder, got up, and headed for the door. As he walked through the Slytherin desks, POTTER STINKS flashed at him from every direction.

"It's amazing, isn't it, Harry?" said Colin, starting to speak the moment Harry had closed the dungeon door behind him.

"Isn't it, though? You being champion?" "Yeah, really amazing," said Harry heavily as they set off toward the steps into the entrance hall.

"What do they want photos for, Colin?"

"The Daily Prophet, I think!"

"Great," said Harry dully. "Exactly what I need. More publicity."

"Good luck!" said Colin when they had reached the right room. Harry knocked on the door and entered. He was in a fairly small classroom; most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Five chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to a witch Harry had never seen before, who was wearing magenta robes. Viktor Krum was standing moodily in a corner as usual and not talking to anybody. Cedric and Fleur were in conversation. A paunchy man, holding a large black camera that was smoking slightly, was watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye. Bagman suddenly spotted Harry, got up quickly, and bounded forward.

"Ah, here he is! Champion number four! In you come, Harry, in you come . . . nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment —"

"Wand weighing?" Harry repeated nervously.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman.

"The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet. . . ."

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Harry. Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jewelled spectacles. The thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson. "I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start?" she said to Bagman, but still gazing fixedly at Harry. "The youngest champion, you know . . . to add a bit of colour?"

"Certainly!" cried Bagman. "That is — if Harry has no objection?"

"Er —" said Harry. "Lovely," said Rita Skeeter, and in a second, her scarlet-taloned fingers had Harry's upper arm in a surprisingly strong grip, and she was steering him out of the room again and opening a nearby door. "We don't want to be in there with all that noise," she said. "Let's see . . . ah, yes, this is nice and cozy."

"I'm afraid my seester has something to give 'arry." Fleur said intercepting the two of them and leading Harry out of the classroom before Skeeter could say anything.

" 'arry?" Gabrielle said nervously looking at Harry.

"Hey Gabrielle, what is it?" Harry asked.

"Umm well I just made something for you… For good luck." Gabrielle said holding up a silver bracelet with a small thunderbolt hanging from it. "I'm sorry I didn't have a lot of time to make eet." Gabrielle said looking down at her feet.

"It's perfect Gabby." Harry said smiling, "How'd you make the silver yellowish? A charm?"

"Actually umm, well it's not silver." Gabrielle said sounding panicky, "Well umm you know all those Veela legends we were um talking about, well if Veela hair is given freely it's supposed to bring good luck to the receiver. I made it with my own hair. Veela hair is very strong so it won't break."

"My own good luck. That I can carry everywhere." Harry said slipping the bracelet on and smiling. "Perfect." Harry said kissing Gabrielle's cheek.

"T-thanks!" Gabrielle squeaked and suddenly hugged Harry clinging to him. "I wish I could save you like you saved me."

"It'll be alright Gabby."

"Non! You don't deserve this! I'm asking Papa to make an official complaint to ze British Ministry!"

"Gabrielle… You can't do that!" Harry exclaimed.

"I can! Eet isn't fair!" Gabrielle said burying her face in the crook of Harry's neck.

"Gabby….."

"You can't convince me otherwise! My papa is going to make an official complaint on behalf of ze French government and demand that you withdraw or there'll be diplomatic repercussions!" Gabrielle said stamping her foot stubbornly.

"Gabrielle, I have to go now. We'll talk about this later."

"You can't change my mind 'arry."

"May I introduce Mr Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, once Harry had returned to the classroom. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

Harry looked around, and with a jolt of surprise saw an old wizard with large, pale eyes standing quietly by the window. Harry had met Mr Ollivander before — he was the wand-maker from whom Harry had bought his own wand over three years ago in Diagon Alley.

Harry left the classroom as fast as he could after Ollivander was finished with testing their wands. That Skeeter woman had not taken her eyes off him the entire time during the wand weighing and Harry was in no hurry to give that interview. He had heard terrible things about Rita Skeeter from both Susan and Daphne.

It seemed the days to come would be the longest and hardest Harry would have in a long time. Training, a bethrothed, dates, friends and the Triwizard Tournament. He would have to manage it all.

* * *

 **Daily Prophet:**

Rita Skeeter smirked as she scrutinised the individual champion photos the photographer had mailed to her office.

'Hogwarts Second Champion Cheats On Bethroted With Veela Seductress'

Now that was a wonderful title Rita thought, circling the bracelet on Harry Potter wrist.

* * *

 **Number 12, Grimmauld Place:**

"This should be good." Sirius thought, posting the libel and defamation notice to Harry before picking up his back and flooing to the Ministry to catch the International Floo to Albania. After all, I don't have to be in the country to make life miserable for that arrogant little ponce, Sirius thought with a smirk, stepping into the fireplace.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Gabrielle will be a little spoiled princess. That's kind of how I picture her. That doesn't mean she'll be an arrogant little shit, but she'll be used to getting what she wants and she might throw the occasional tantrum. Making every character a Mary Sue isn't fun.

Next Chapter will finally be the First Task. I wanted to include it in this chapter but I couldn't manage the continuity and it all seemed forced.

I don't have a beta and I type the chapters from a mobile so bear with me if there are any errors. On a happier note, 1000+ favorites! Thank you! Your support means the world to me. I never thought my first fanfic would get such a response.

Dobby doesn't like burnt socks. Leave him some nice ones, maybe with candy canes on them?


	23. A Dragon Melts the Ice Queen

**Disclaimer: Nahh. Still don't own anything. Especially not Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.**

 _Italics: Flashback to Harry's training with Remus and a certain mystery person who shall remain unnamed for the time being._

 **A Dragon Melts The Ice Queen**

 **Chapter 23:**

 **The Forbidden Forest:**

"I didn't know you were bringing me for a double date." Susan whispered clinging to Harry's side, "Just a little note sweetheart. I don't mind going out with Hagrid and Madame Maxime, but next time could you choose a place less likely to kill me?" Susan asked, looking at the silent trees of the forbidden forest with a shiver.

"I don't think he had a date in mind, seeing how he asked me to meet him at the edge of the forest, with Hermione." Harry said, emphasising the last word. I didn't even know Madame Maxime was coming. The moment we saw her approaching, Hagrid shoved me into the darkness and told me to follow them under the invisibility cloak."

"Looks like we aren't the only ones interested in their date." Susan said pointing to the trees where the two of them could see Karkaroff skulking.

"I wonder why he's so interested in him. Moody really doesn't like him. I wonder why..."

"Harry?" Susan said nervously, "What's that sound?"

"I- I think that's what Hagrid wanted to show us." Harry said walking towards the clearing where the roars and shouting was coming from.

"Dragons?!" Susan squeaked, peering into the clearing, "There are dragons in the forbidden forest?"

"No... there aren't." Harry said walking closer to the clearing, hugging Susan to his side to make sure they remained under his cloak, "They're the first task..." Harry continued, his voice trailing away.

"They can't do that! These are some of the most dangerous dragon breeds there are!" Susan said, horror-struck.

"How do you know about Dragon breeds?" Harry asked, staying calm.

"Hannah. She's crazy about magical creatures, especially dragons. Keeps prattling on how cool this dragon breed and that dragon breed is. Oh Merlin, they have a Hungarian Horntail..." Susan said faintly.

"I think we've seen enough. Let's go back Susan." Harry said tugging on her arm.

Susan remained silent until they reached Hagrid's hut, where she finally burst out, "You have to withdraw! You can't go against a dragon!"

"I'll be fine. I can't withdraw. Remember Mr Crouch and Bagman's stand? I won't withdraw now and let the Slytherins taunt me for the rest of the year. If I make up some excuse and leave now, everyone will think I'm a fake. The Boy-Who-Ran. I won't be another Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Alright! But I'm beginning to think my plan of locking you in my bedroom has a lot of merit." Susan grumbled, sounding upset. "I'll help, but don't expect me to be happy about this."

"Thank you Susie. Remind me to get Hagrid something will you? I don't appreciate him enough." Harry said gratefully.

"Of course. Why didn't Hermione come with you? Didn't Hagrid ask you to come with her?"

"She was busy tonight."

"I don't think she'll ever be too busy to help you out, Harry."

"It just didn't feel right to disturb her tonight." Harry said uncomfortably.

"What aren't you telling me Harry?" Susan said raising an eyebrow, "Spill."

"They were kissing!" Harry blurted unable to keep it a secret any longer.

"Who was?! Hermione?! When?! Who was she kissing?!"

"Draco Malfoy. They've been having a secret affair since last year." Harry said, trying to deflect the topic.

"Very funny, Harry. Now spill."

"Well, umm you remember the fight me and Malfoy had outside the Potions classroom last week? Hermione got hit by a spell, and Neville took her to the hospital wing? I went to visit her after the wand weighing and the two of them were talking and Neville said something and Hermione pulled him down and kissed him!"

"Merlin, is that why the two of them were avoiding each other the entire week?!"

"Yeah... The moment they saw me, Neville squeaked and ran out. They avoided talking about it the entire week until I forced them to sit down and hash it all out. Turns out, he has a crush on her, she find him cute, aaand they're out on a date tonight."

"Good. They're perfect for each other. Now I get to pay them back for all the teasing they've done." Susan said giggling.

"They want to keep it a secret for now." Harry said uncomfortably, "Please don't tease them when anyone, including our friends are around?"

"Alright. But I don't think that'll be a secret for long. When two people care about each other, it's hard to hide that fact. Take the duration for which we could hide our betrothal for example." Susan said sagely.

"Yes, Madame Bones." Harry said laughing.

"Oh no, Mr Potter." Susan said, hips swaying as she hooked her arms around Harry's neck, "Madame Bones is my aunty. I'm Susie, or Mrs Potter, or Harry Potter's Sexy Redhead." she continued, her lips moulding onto the now familiar lips of Harry.

"I think I like the last one best." Harry said breathlessly, keeping his eyes closed.

"I'm sure you do. See you tomorrow in the Room of Requirement. Don't be late. Goodnight love." Susan said, kissing Harry's cheek.

Dragons, Harry thought glumly, walking towards the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

 **The Kitchens:**

"You want to go and find out what Hagrid wanted with Harry don't you?" Neville asked, smiling.

"I just... Hagrid always means good, but doesn't really understand whether something dangerous or not... The last time Harry went to the Forbidden Forest on Hagrid's advice he nearly died... I'm sorry, that's not what I meant to talk about tonight." Hermione said accepting the cup of Hot chocolate from Neville.

"Let's go then." Neville said offering his hand to Hermione.

"But we can't leave! We're on a date! We just got here!"

"It's okay Hermione, Harry needs you more than me right now. Besides i don't need to go on an official date to enjoy spending time with you." Neville said with a soft smile.

Hermione jumped up and gave Neville one of her trademark hugs, "You're the kindest, sweetest, bravest boy I know." she said kissing his cheek.

"T-thank you Hermione." Neville squeaked, turning red, "But I'm not brave... Not like you or Harry."

"You go and face your greatest fear everyday in his classroom. You hold your head high and try your best. That makes you the bravest boy I know, in my opinion." Hermione said, leading Neville out of the kitchen.

* * *

 **Gryffindor 4th Year Boy's Dormitory:**

Harry had been pleasantly surprised to see Hermione and Neville waiting to find out what he'd been up to. He'd been even more surprised that they'd cut their date short to see him.

Thank Merlin I still have Hermione as a friend, Harry thought, changing into his pyjamas, and jumping into bed. He was exhausted, he'd been exhausted all week. Remus made him get up at 5 AM, everyday for training. There was a secret room on the 7th floor, a room that provided everything that the user needed. Remus called it the Room of Requirement, and proclaimed it as the Marauder's greatest discovery. The twins had been very annoyed with him for not telling them that he was a marauder's son. There, Remus taught the group not only spells and dueling, but also potion making, Wizengamot procedure (Dumbledore visited for these lessons), Rules and laws, foreign relationships, charms, and ironically Pureblood etiquette. Well Daphne taught them Pureblood etiquette, as Remus confessed he had very little knowledge on the subject. Harry doubted he could have made it through the week without all of them. The Slytherins had been their usual nasty self along with a small sect of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that still believed that Harry had put his name in the Goblet. And Ron... Ron kept stirring up trouble whenever he saw him, proclaiming at the top of his voice how big a cheat, the great Boy-Who-Lived was. The twins friendship and all the favors he owed the Weasley family were the only things that kept him from hexing that little twat.

Well, to bed now, Harry thought shutting his curtains, another long day tomorrow.

* * *

 **Room of Requirement: The Next Day**

When the group walked into the Room of Requirement the next day, they found Remus sitting with an old man and woman.

"May I introduce Mr Newt Scamander and Mrs Porpentina Scamander neé Goldstein?" Remus said smiling.

"The Newt Scamander?" Author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?" Hannah asked in awe.

"The very same."

"Hagrid is going to weep with joy, if he gets to meet you."

"I've already had a talk with him. He tells me you have quite and aptitude for magical creatures, Miss Abbott isn't it?"

"Yes I am, sir." Hannah breathed, sounding excited.

"Well I got a letter from Albus, an old friend, telling me my expertise might be needed. He was incredibly vague as usual." Newt said chuckling, "Just wrote: Dragons. Remus has been filling me in, since I came in."

"How'd you know about the dragons, Remus?" Harry asked.

"You aren't the only one who's Hagrid's friend, Harry."

"Newt thought it best to bring me along." Tina said with a kind smile, "I was an auror with MACUSA. I might be able to help by suggesting spells and such."

"Well, the first thing you need to know, to fight a dragon, is everything about the dragon. As great as Hagrid is, I don't think he's taught you about Dragons? No? Then I presume you know very little about them? Very well then."

"Shouldn't we wait for Daphne and Tracey?" Harry asked.

"They're laying low. They won't be able to hang around with us, for a few weeks. Daphne told me, Lucius Malfoy was making trouble for her father in the Ministry because some Slytherins saw us all together and told Malfoy."

"Oh.. okay." Harry said, sounding upset.

"Very well then! Let's begin. Dragons! Wonderful, beautiful, lovely creatures!" Newt said, rubbing his hands, as everyone except Hannah looked at him in disbelief. "Dragons are giant winged, fire-breathing reptiles. Widely regarded as terrifying yet awe-inspiring, they can be found all over the world and are frequently referred to in Asian and medieval European folklore. Able to fly and breathe fire through their nostrils, they are one of the most dangerous and hardest to conceal creatures in the wizarding world. The Ministry of Magic classifies them as XXXXX, which if you've read my book, will know means, known wizard killers that are impossible to train or domesticate. Despite how dangerous they are, there are people who are trained to work with them, called dragon keepers. I trained to be one, in Romania and, my what an experience that was..."

And so it went on, everyday till the First Task. Newt taught Harry everything he knew about Dragons and their breeds, preparing Harry for every possible scenario with Tina and Remus suggesting spells to deal with the situation. By the end of it, he felt ready. The only thing that bothered him was that none of the group had a chance to talk to their Slytherin friends and tell them about the First Task...

* * *

 **Quidditch Stadium:**

"I see you're carrying your good luck 'arry." Gabrielle said, lifting Harry's wrist, so that the bracelet that always graced Harry's wrist these days, twinkled in the sunlight.

The bracelet feels perfect, Harry thought, fingering the thunderbolt charm hanging from it, almost as if it's a part of me. However feeling that saying something like that aloud would be far too melodramatic, he simply smiled and said, "Yes I am. Thank you Gabrielle." he kissed her cheek.

"Take care of yourself, my love." Susan said softly kissing Harry, "Stay safe for me."

"I will." Harry whispered as Daphne and a couple of Slytherin girls walked by.

"Good luck Potter." Daphne said coldly, "Hope you dont embarrass Hogwarts out there."

"Thank you Greengrass." Harry said smiling, "I'll try my best not to." While Daphne had reverted back to her original way of treating Harry and the group with cold disdain, Harry knew better. He could see the concern in the eyes of his old friend and was grateful for it. Truth be told he'd missed her more than he thought he would. And the devious Slytherin that she was, she'd have made valuable additions to their plan to deal with the Dragon...

Right. Dragon. Harry thought, gulping as he parted ways with his friends, who left to find seats and entered the Champions' tent.

Cedric nodded at Harry as he entered the tent and continued his pacing. Krum simply stared at him from the chair he'd been sitting on and went on fingering his wand.

" 'arry?" Fleur asked, making room for him on the sofa she'd been sitting on, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be to face a Dragon." Harry said tersely.

"Harry." Cedric said coming over and appearing to be slightly flustered with Fleur's allure, "I never thanked you for letting Susan tell me about the Dragon."

"No problem Cedric." Harry smiled, "It didn't seem fair for you to be the only champion not to know about the Dragon. Besides I didn't have to let Susan tell you. She'd have told you even without my permission."

"I doubt that. Hufflepuffs are very loyal."

"You're her housemate. I'm sure she'd have been loyal to you."

"Against the wishes of the love of her life? I think not. I've seen her doodle Susan Harry Potter in one of her textbooks. Something to think about. But then a lot of girls have done that. You broke a lot of relationships when you first came to Hogwarts." Cedric said, smiling ruefully.

"What do you mean?" Fleur asked, curious.

"Well, every girl in the castle wanted the bragging rights to be with the Boy-Who-Lived, vanquisher of You-Know-Who. It didn't mattet that he was only 11. Having that messy black hair, gorgeous green eyes and crooked smile, a girl's words not mine, didn't hurt his case either. The only thing they complained about, was that he was a bit too scrawny, something they felt they could easily remedy... Although you've changed over these past few months, not so scrawny anymore." Cedric finished, pointing at Harry's slim and athletic body, a result of the proper food he had over the summer and the training he had to undergo everyday.

"I know what you mean." Fleur muttered sadly, reminiscing about her own experiences with boys.

Before Cedric could ask Fleur to elaborate further, Bagman entered the tent, bouncing on his feet.

"Well!" he said, sounding like a child on Christmas, "All the champions are here! Wonderful! The first task starts in 15 minutes and here are the instructions!"

"Your task is to retrieve the Golden Egg!" Bagman continued, dramatically, "This bag contains miniature models of the guardians you'll have to face. Ms Delacour if you'll please." Bagman said holding a velvet bag out for Fleur.

Fleur gulped as she put her hand inside and pulled out a miniature model of a Common Welsh Green.

Cedric followed, pulling out the Chinese Fireball.

Krum came next, removing the Hungarian Horntail.

Harry came last, groaning as he pulled out the Peruvian Vipertooth.

 _Many wizards believe the Hungarian Horntail to be the most dangerous breed of dragon there is, and quite a few magizoologists share this belief. However there are some magizoologists, including me, who think the Peruvian Vipertooth is far more dangerous._

Harry paced the tent, staring at the model of the Dragon he'd have to face, as Cedric left to face his.

 _Most of the dragons aren't very poisonous, if at all. They don't really need poison you see. Their teeth,claws, size and fire is enough to subdue even a giant. The Peruvian Vipertooth is a different case entirely. With venom as potent as a Basilisk's, a single scratch and only a Phoenix's tears can save your life..._

With Fleur and Krum gone, it was finally his turn. Harry emptied his mind, as Daphne taught him, gripped his wand, and walked out of the tent, into the enclosure with a determined face.

 _One weakness of the Dragon you can exploit is their love for shiny objects. This is what makes them great treasure guardians. Get something large and shiny enough and you'll distract the Dragon long enough to slip past it._

Harry entered the enclosure and saw the acid green dragon coiled around what appeared to be a neat. As if acting on reflex, Harry raised his wand, and pointing it at a boulder near the Vipertooth, shouted, "Partum a Simia Auro". The boulder turned into a golden monkey, atleast a passable facsimile of a monkey, and vaulting over the Vipertooth's tail, ran in the opposite direction. Congratulating himself on his luck, Harry ran up to the nest, standing at the edge.

WHAM. The crowd groaned as the tail of the retreating dragon slammed into Harry and threw him onto a boulder. Through broken glasses and blood coating his eyes through a gash on the forehead, Harry saw the Vipertooth ignoring the monkey and stalking towards him.

 _You should always be wary of Nesting Mother's. Irrespective of breed, these will be some of the most vicious dragons,as their inborn desire to protect their young will override any feelings of fear,mercy or pain they might feel._

Harry ducked behind the boulder he'd been slammed into, just as the Vipertooth coated it with flames, raising the temperature to nearly unbearable levels. Harry had to end this, and end it fast. While the cut on his forehead wasn't too deep or life threatening, the blood was making it hard to see and pain shot up his left leg everytime he put any weight on it. While his original plan was shot to hell, maybe there was a spell he'd learned-

 _Accio. A simple summoning spell, often overlooked by duelists. That's the thing you need to know about Death Eaters. They rely almost solely on brute force. Brute force is all well and good, but it can only get you so far. The truly get duelers, like Dumbledore and your parents, were creative with their spellwork. In fact, Dumbledore was the one who figured out a way to block the unforgivables. Accio an inanimate object in the path of an unforgivable, and voilà! You've blocked the unblock able. That's the only problem with accio however, you can't summon living objects with it._

Well, the egg isn't living, Harry thought running out from behind the boulder till he had a clear line of sight of the egg and raising his wand, he shouted, "Accio Golden Egg!"

The audience went berserk as Harry stumbled on catching the Golden Egg and the dragon keepers rushed into the enclosure shooting stunners at the Vipertooth to subdue it.

Harry turned his back to the now subdued dragon and started walking towards the exit, wincing everytime pain shot up his left leg. He paused watching Daphne Greengrass, Goddess of Slytherin walking towards him with wide grey eyes and shaky steps.

"Hey. What happened to your face?" Harry asked tiredly, noticing red blemishes on her otherwise flawless skin.

"I could ask you the same thing." Daphne replied, sarcastically.

"Oh that? I got into a little fight with a dragon over this." Harry said holding the Golden Egg a little higher, "No biggie."

"I got mine by digging my nails into my cheeks, as I watched my crush being slammed into a boulder by a dragon. No biggie." Daphne said breathlessly, throwing caution to the wind. The consequences be damned, she thought.

As if acting on reflex, without really processing her words, Harry dropped the egg, gathered Daphne in his arms and kissed her.

A red head smiled softly as she retreated back towards the tent where their friends were standing. Daphne had every right to be the first. Although i hope Harry asks about my marks too, she thought, touching the nail marks on her own freckled cheeks.

A hush fell over the crowd as they watched Daphne Greengrass, Ice Queen of Slytherin snog the Boy-Who-Lived, probably the most famous Gryffindor of recent times. A 14 year old getting past a dragon. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin kissing in public. It seemed it was truly a day for miracles.

* * *

A reporter smirked as she watched the scene unfold below in the enclosure. Proof, is what her editor had demanded of her, about Harry Potter's affairs. Now this will make a juicy story she thought, rubbing her hands with glee.

* * *

 **Albania:**

"Yea.. That's the man, that nosy woman was with." the bar keep said, pointing to the picture of Pettigrew, Sirius showed him.

Sirius frowned on hearing what the bar keep said. Bertha Jorkins and Peter Pettigrew together? What does Voldemort want with a low level ministry employee stuck in a dead end job? It's not like she had any valuable secrets... The plot was thickening, and Sirius was afraid he had no clue left to solve the puzzle.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So yeah, Newt is here. If you liked his cameo, say so in the reviews and I'll try to include him in some more chapters!

Christmas is getting real close... Gift Dobby some socks!


	24. A Betrothed's Reminisce

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Harry and Daphne would have beautiful green eyed blonde haired babies.**

 **Chapter 24:**

 _Italics: Flashback/Memory_

 **A Betrothed's Reminiscence**

Daphne caught Harry as he stumbled.

"Sorry, feeling dizzy." he muttered, leaning on her shoulder.

Dizzy? Daphne thought confused. I know I'm a superb kisser but for Harry to feel dizzy? She thought vainly as a drop of blood fell on her nose. Blood? Shit! Harry's hurt! She panicked as she slowly led him to Madame Pomfrey's tent, the wound on his forehead bleeding profusely now.

I'm going to kill Tracey! Filling my head with all that sexual drivel! Daphne thought as Susan ran towards the pair.

"What happened?" Susan asked worry etched on her face.

"Lost a lot of blood." Daphne replied, scowling.

"I'm fine." Harry protested weakly.

"No you're not!" Susan snapped, "Madame Pomfrey! Harry's hurt!" Susan shouted loudly.

"Hush dear. I have other patients as well." Madame Pomfrey said crossly

"No you don't! You're going to heal my betrothed and you're going to do it now!" Susan snapped, showing a side of hers people rarely got to see.

Madame Pomfrey frowned but wisely didn't say anything.

"Get a couple of pillows to raise Mr Potter's head."

Instead of wasting time, Susan simply lifted Harry's head and put it in her lap, glaring at the healer to move faster.

"I'll go get the rest of our friends." Daphne muttered, as she ran out of the tent.

"Get better soon love." Susan murmured, as she thought back to the first time she had seen her betrothed.

 _Like every other child that walked into Hogwarts for the first time, Susan Bones was appropriately impressed by the grandeur of the castle. Unlike every other child however, she did not spend her time gazing around at the wonder that was Hogwarts. The object of her attention was none other than Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, a messy haired wizard who walked in front of her arm in arm with a ginger wizard. Susan scowled as she watched a blonde girl stare at Harry. He's mine, she thought petulantly, auntie said so! She didn't entirely understand the talk, auntie Amelia had with her regarding her betrothal to Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived! Like every other 11 year old, she had no interest in political alliances and Wizengamot factions. All she knew was that he'd be her Knight and she'd be his princess as they'd live happily ever after with lots and lots of children! So, when she was sorted into Hufflepuff like many Bones family members before her, she crossed her fingers and hoped Harry would join her. That way they could talk every and go to class together everyday! She should have known better, Susan thought glumly as she watched Harry get sorted into Gryffindor. After all, he had to be very brave in order to face You-Know-Who didn't he?! She was broken out of her thoughts by a girl saying, "Hi! I'm Hannah! Nice to meet you!"_

 _It's not like Harry would hate her for belonging to a different house. Right?_

But Harry did hate her. Or atleast, that's what she thought because of fucking Weasley! Susan sighed as she saw that Madame Pomfrey had healed the cut on Harry's head, but he still looked as pale as a ghost.

 _"Ronald? Do you know where Harry is?" Susan asked nervously._

 _"Why do you want to know where he is?" Ron asked suspiciously._

 _"I just wanted to talk to him. I want to apologize for the misunderstanding in the library." Susan replied defensively._

 _"Why would he want to talk to you?" Ron said sneering cruelly, "You're a stupid Hufflepuff and he's the Boy-Who-Lived. You leave him alone! He doesn't need a load of duffer's as his friends. That's right, run away! That's all you lot are good for!" Ron shouted at her retreating form._

 _Susan ran into the Hufflepuff common room and rushing up the stairs, she stumbled into her Dormitory, closing the curtains around her bed as she collapsed. Throwing herself on the bed she felt the dam burst and she cried her heart out. Weasley was right. After all, who knew Harry better than his best friend? How could she have ever believed that the Boy-Who-Lived could have loved a girl like, like her? She wasn't pretty, she knew that now. She was short and curvy with round full cheeks. Worse she had freckles all over her face, with red hair. Ron was right, Harry wouldn't want to talk to a duffer like her. Her Harry liked smart girls. Wasn't that why he hung around Hermione all the time? Was she his girlfriend? Of course she is, a small nasty voice in her head said, she's smart and in Gryffindor too. Harry wouldn't hit her like she heard some boys did to their betrothed would he? Of course not, she thought defiantly, her Harry might never love her, but that didn't make him a bad man. She wasn't good enough for him, that's all._

 _As she hugged her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth,for the first time in her life Susan Bones hated herself and the house she belonged to._

"It's a good thing you never asked me about the consequences of my conversation with Ron." Susan murmured combing Harry's hair with her fingers as a drop of blood replenishing potion dribbled down his chin. "You'd probably kill him if you knew how miserable I was last year because of him. If not for Hannah I'd have starved myself to death, trying to become attractive enough to catch your attention."

 _Hannah Abbott was a worried girl. The cause of her worry, one Susan Bones was pushing the toast she'd piled onto her plate back onto the rack._

 _"You need to eat Susan." Hannah sighed. Merlin, she sounded like her mother!_

 _"I am eating." Susan said, pointing to the single piece of toast on her plate._

 _"Alright. That's enough. Do you have a death wish?! You hardly eat, sleep or pay attention in classes anymore. You didn't send a single reply to my letters over the summer. You just sleep on your bed and stare at the ceiling everyday after dinner. What's the matter with you Susan Alena Bones?!"_

 _"Nothing. I'm fine." Susan said as she ate the toast and left for her Ancient Runes class in a hurry. Nothing, Susan thought sourly, as she stomped up the stairs to the classroom, except for the fact that I'm unattractive and dumb and my betrothed hates me. Nothing except that my betrothed probably thinks that I was the one who spread all those rumours last year and besmirched his good name._

 _Susan groaned as she entered the class and saw that the only empty seat was next to Hermione Granger, her Harry's girlfriend. Her Harry. What a joke. He'd never be hers. He never was hers to begin with said the nasty voice in her head._

 _"Hey, I know you're not fond of me, but do you mind if I sit here?" Susan asked slipping into the desk._

 _Hermione frowned, "Why wouldn't I like you Susan?"_

 _"Well, Harry doesn't like me and I thought you being his girl- Best friend, I thought you wouldn't either." Susan explained, twiddling her thumbs._

 _"Is this about the incidence in the library last year? He's completely forgotten about that Susan. In fact he told me he'd probably have thought the same thing were he in your position. Who told you he didn't like you? I'm sure Harry didn't say that himself."_

 _"Ron did." Susan replied, keeping her eyes on her desk._

 _"Ronald Bilius Weasley is the biggest prat Gryffindor house has ever seen! Talk to Harry after dinner tonight. You'll see that he doesn't hate you. Far from it."_

 _"Are you-"_

"Susan?" Harry croaked, bringing her back from memory lane.

"Take it easy mister. You lost a lot of blood love. Your leg was pretty banged up too."

"There's blood on your skirt. My blood, I think. I've ruined your skirt. Sorry."

"You can ruin a thousand skirts of mine and I wouldn't mind Harry. Just-just promise to never scare me like that again." Susan said softly. There he was. Her sweet, noble selfless Harry. The one who made her feel invincible, beautiful, sexy and loved all at the same time.

"Ah. I forgot the dragon had a tail."

"Forgot? Forgot?!" Susan shouted, tears in her eyes. "You could have died. Do you understand that Harry?! I would have had to live my life without you. How dare you even think about putting me through something like that?" Susan said, her worry turning into anger.

"I'm sorry." Susan mumbled after a moment's silence. "I know this stupid tournament isn't your fault."

"It's okay Susie. I probably deserved that. Although, if it makes you feel any better I won't die until I have your permission."

"You better stick to your promise Lord Potter. Because I have no intention to let you go so early into our relationship."

"How did I do in the task?" Harry said, trying to distract Susan.

"You were-"

"Tied in first place with Krum!" Hermione said rushing inside with Harry's egg as the rest of their friends followed.

"We were there for the score, sorry it took so long but Professor Karkaroff, wanted to wait until you were found and brought before the judges, but Professor Dumbldore overruled him, saying it wouldn't do to interrupt a student's budding romance, and you'd be first, but Karkaroff only gave you a 4, the bad loser and the next task isn't until after February, so you have lots of time to prepare!" Hermione said in a single breath.

"Could you repeat all of that in English and at a speed which normal human beings can understand?" Hannah asked trying to control her laughter.

"Sorry." Hermione muttered, turning red and hiding her face in Neville's shoulder.

A few months and Harry would be in danger again. To be honest, she still wasn't sure she was doing the right thing by not locking him away in her bedroom for the rest of his life.

* * *

 **The Leaky Cauldron: (A/N: The last part is a bit dodgy, so you might wanna skip it if Lucius Malfoy and his disgusting ways make you puke.)**

"Tell Sirius this is the ledger that lists all of his illegal transactions. This is only a copy that I was able to make while he was in a meeting with the Minister. I can't take the original as he'd notice if it was missing." Narcissa told Tom at their weekly meeting.

She hadn't been able to find anything incriminating on her husband for months till luck smiled on her last Monday. Lucius had left for a meeting in the Ministry that he told her would last for hours and had forgotten to lock his study. After searching for an hour she had found the ledger, and had copied its contents magically. Hopefully Sirius could use something from it.

"I have to go, he gets suspicious and we can't have that. Not now." Narcissa said, before hurrying out of the pub and flooing back to Malfoy Manor.

"Narcissa?! Where are you?! Come to the bedroom now!" Malfoy shouted, half drunk. He never called her Cissa, Cissy or any other term of endearment. Always Narcissa. The proper way, he said.

"Coming Lucius." Narcissa said, walking up the stairs and steeling her nerves before entering the bedroom.

He was already naked, and the moment she entered the bedroom he pulled her towards the bed and shoved her on it.

"Where were you?" he growled, fumbling at the back of her dress, trying to find the buttons.

"Diagon Alley Lucius. I needed to buy some potions." Narcissa lied smoothly albeit with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Next time get home on time." He said, popping the buttons one by one and pulling the dress so it hung around her waist.

Narcissa knew what was about to happen. Her husband would take her bra off, rip her panties and fuck her, not even bothering to undress her properly or thinking about her pleasure and comfort. But she could do this. She would survive by remembering him. Surely she still remembered what he looked like. She could almost imagine it was him, with his hard muscled chest, his black hair and comforting grin that was making love to her, instead of her husband fucking her like an animal. That it was his callused fingers, instead of her husband's effeminate ones, grasping and fondling her breasts. Yes, she'd think about him, and survive as she always did. She only needed to do this for a few more months. Sirius had promised. She was a Black, and her boor of a husband wouldn't break her.

* * *

 **Albania:**

Sirius Black was frustrated. He wanted a drink and he wanted a proper bed to sleep in. The only clue he had found about Voldemort's stay in the forest was that the black magic residue was off the charts around a particular tree. Sirius suppressed a shudder at the thought of the kind of heinous magic that would leave such a residue. Well, his work here was done. Time to go back to his godson.

Looks like Dumbldore was right. That barmy old codger is never wrong, Sirius thought glumly. Voldemort was back and war was coming to Magical Britain.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oh, you wanna know why I didn't update? Two words. Life sucking University Exams. Oh wait, that was more than two words but you get the gist of it, correct?**

 **For all those who wanna say Ron wouldn't be so cruel, read the books, particulary those parts where he says a lot of hurtful things about Luna. I can totally imagine him doing this. Also guys, bullying isn't cool. Kindness doesn't cost anything, and your harsh words can hurt a person a lot.**

 **Also, the man Narcissa was thinking about plays a huge role in the story! If you have an idea as to who he is, send me a PM. A couple of you have asked me whether there'll be lemons in the story. Yes there will be, but it won't be a smut fic. Meaning I'll only put in lemons where they're relevant and make sense.**

 **Sorry for the long AN**

 **As always, Dobby greatly appreciates socks from you guys!**


	25. Lord Lupin

**Disclaimer: It's all owned by the Great Queen of Sass. You go JK!**

 **Chapter 25:**

 **Lord Lupin**

 **Wizemgamot:**

"This session of Wizengamot is now called to order." Dumbldore said, his raised wand emitting a loud bang as the chamber quietened.

"If I recall correctly you have an important matter to place before this august body Lord Black?" Dumbledore asked, playing along perfectly.

"Indeed Chief Warlock. Acting as per the wishes of my godson, Lord Harry James Potter, I resign as the representative of the Potter seats." Sirius said dramatically.

Furious whispers broke out in the chamber. Which same person would give up the power of holding 3 seats? Even if Harry Potter was his godson, why would Sirius Black listen to a 14- year old boy about Wizengamot procedure?

"Is it Lord Potter's wish that the seats remain empty till he claims them upon turning 17?" Madame Bones asked, never one to beat around the bush.

"Hem. Hem." Madame Umbridge coughed as Sirius looked at her in disgust. "I might remind Lord Black that Harry Potter is 14. He will NOT be Lord Potter till he attains majority so it would be better if you followed Wizengamot procedure and called him Mr Potter." she finished simpering.

"She does have a point." Evan Rosier butted in, smirking.

"Ah, but you're wrong as usual Madame Umbridge." Sirius paused. Time to drop the bomb. "You see, when Lord Potter was forced into a tournament restricted to adults, it was tantamount to the Ministry emancipating him! Don't bother Madame, I've spent the last couple of months discussing Lord Potter's unique situation with not only the best legal minds at my disposal, but also the goblins of Gringotts. Everyone agrees that Harry is a de facto adult now. The goblins have already released the Potter estate back to him. Should Harry Potter wish, he could walk in here and claim his hereditary right and not even Merlin could stop him. But-" Sirius continued quickly, before the muttering could start again, "Lord Potter has decided, and rightly so in my opinion, to finish his education before entering Wizengamot."

"Hem. Hem." Umbridge coughed.

"Would you like a cough drop Dolores?" Augusta Longbottom asked, cackling, "I happen to carry a few in my purse. That way your awful cough won't interrupt whatever Lord Black has to say."

Bless you Dumbledore for asking me to attend today's session, she thought gleefully. This is the most fun I've had in years! Unknown to her, Sirius Black wasn't done dropping bombshells.

"As I was saying, Lord Potter has decided to finish schooling before entering this august chamber. He has however, decided to name a representative to defend his interests and act on his behalf. May I introduce you to Remus Lupin, a good friend of mine?" Sirius smirked.

The chamber sat in stunned silence and heads turned as one, as the door to the upper levels opened, and a thin man with mousy brown hair and blue eyes entered the chamber, took the Potter chair and flashed Sirius a nervous smile.

Lord Cyrus Greengrass watched Remus Lupin take the Potter seat with interest. Harry Potter certainly didn't do things halfway did he? And now his daughter was dating the Boy-Who-Lived. Merlin help him...

* * *

 **Hogwarts Grounds: A Week Ago**

"You fancy me. Me?!" Harry asked stunned as the group walked back to the castle after the first task, Harry leaning on Susan.

"Hermione's right." Tracey said, rolling her eyes, "When it comes to girls you're as dense as a rock. She stares at you in class. She takes every opportunity to touch you. She kisses you back in front of the entire school instead of freezing your bits and making you cry like a little baby. You still have a hard time believing she fancies you?!"

"Well when you put it that way..." Harry said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Speaking of the whole school, did you lot watch Malfoy's face when you to started kissing? He looked like someone had killed his favorite puppy." Hermione said with a chuckle, "His face was redder than Ron's hair. Not only did he lose 500 galleons betting against Harry, he had to watch the object of his lust snog his biggest rival."

"How did-" Daphne started before being interrupted by Hermione.

"I'm not blind Greengrass. He makes it a point to stare at your bosom and your ass every time you're around him. He's very obvious about it too."

"He isn't ever going to touch her." Harry growled suddenly.

"Possessive are we, Mr Potter?" Hannah smirked.

"Don't mind her. I think I like it when you're possessive. Don't worry Mr Potter, the only person doing anything to my bosom or my ass in the future is you. Every other guy is going to run away screaming with their bits frozen." Daphne whispered in his ear, so that only he and Susan could hear what she said.

"Well, Hello!" Rita Skeeter said cheerfully as she walked towards the group. "If it isn't the fourth champion and his dear friends! Mr Potter would you like to comment on the First Task and the events that occurred after it?" Skeeter said, her ever present acid green quill already in her hand.

Seeing Harry's furious face, Daphne cut in smoothly, "Any comments will be issued by Mr Potter's personal secretary."

"Who would that be?" Skeeter asked, excited at the prospect of having a new source of information on the reclusive Harry Potter.

"Me." Hermione answered, her eyes flashing dangerously, "I have a comment. Bugger off. Come on Neville." Hermione said dragging Neville towards the lake.

"You heard her." Susan said, as she, Harry and Daphne started walking towards the castle.

Tracey and Hannah looked at each other, and decided to go to the Beauxbatons Carriage to see how Fleur and Gabrielle were doing. They hadn't had a chance to talk to them after the First Task.

* * *

 **Gryffindor Common Room:**

"This is getting to be a regular occurrence Forge." Fred said, looking around the common room, the party in full swing, albeit without one Harry Potter, in whose honour the twins had organised the party.

"Tell me Gred, if you could get the Ice Queen to willingly kiss you, would you rather spend time in a broom closet snogging her socks off, or attend a party hosted by two of your dashing, but decidedly male friends?" George asked sagely.

"You're right Forge. I'd propose we go interrupt their date with a prank but I'm afraid she'll continue the tradition by freezing our bits off."

"No can do Fred. I like my bits unfrozen and in perfect working condition." George said turning to where Alicia Spinnet was swaying to the music and walking towards her.

* * *

 **Slytherin Common Room:**

Draco Malfoy scowled as the last of the supporters he and gathered to accost Daphne Greengrass went to bed leaving him alone.

"Sure Daph, your 'spilling' hot cocoa on your blouse while you were with Harry was an accident." Tracey said sarcastically, the two of them walking towards their dormitory, not noticing Draco sitting in the darkness.

"Greengrass. Wait." Draco said, walking towards them, just as they'd reached the stairs.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Tracey spat, being uncharacteristically blunt.

"Nothing that concerns you half blood."

"It's alright Trace. I can handle it. What do you want to talk to me about Draco?" Daphne asked, placing a restraining hand on Tracey's shoulder.

"What was that with Potter after the first task?" Draco asked angrily.

"I was kissing my boyfriend after he defied all odds and got past a dragon. Does this answer any questions you might have?" Daphne said mildly, enjoying the look on his face.

"You chose that half-blood useless Gryffindor over me, the Malfoy heir?" Draco shouted.

"You were never even under consideration sweetheart." Daphne said dismissively, effectively crushing his ego. There was a reason why girls looked at Daphne Greengrass to learn how to shoot guys down and make them look like disgusting insects at the same time. She had turned it into an art. "Let's see. Trace? Hot guy with shaggy black hair, sparkling emerald eyes, a toned body or a blonde albino ferret?" Daphne continued mockingly, adopting a thoughtful pose.

"Shaggy haired dude. Definitely." Tracey answered dreamily, with a huge grin on her face.

"Be careful who you insult Greengrass. I'm a Malfoy!" Draco whispered furiously.

"And he's a Potter. He has 3 seats on Wizengamot, 4 if you count the Bones seat and you have none. You say you're rich, Harry has enough money to buy every corrupted Department Head there is. He's infinitely more desirable and scarier than you Malfoy. I suggest you stay away if you know what's good for you." Daphne snarled, all pretense dropped, before turning away and walking up the stairs with Tracey.

"You know Harry's mine, right?!" Daphne asked, smirking.

"A girl can dream Daphne Greengrass. A girl can always dream." Tracey said airily.

Draco Malfoy meanwhile, sat down and thought of a plan to force the two of them apart. A plan worthy of Salazar Slytherin.

* * *

 **Two Days Later:**

Harry Potter was as content as a boy entered in a deadly tournament could be. He had two beautiful girls in his life, great friends, and even Snape seemed tolerable these days.

Speaking of two beautiful girls, said girls were standing in front of the entrance to the Headmaster's office. Harry stopped for a moment and admired the Hufflepuff and the Slytherin he was falling more and more in love with, with every passing day. How he was in love with two such different girls, he had no idea, but he had stopped questioning his crazy life long ago. Susan Bones was a short redhead, with the perfect hourglass figure, breasts that every boy in the castle dreamed of, round freckled cheeks and pale blue eyes. She was kind, soft spoken, shy and one almost never angered her. Daphne Greengrass on the other hand was almost as tall as Harry, legs that seemed to go on for miles and high cheekbones with stormy grey eyes. She was sarcastic, manipulative, ambitious and completely unafraid to hex any witch or wizard who irritated her. Completely different yet he loved both equally.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare, or are you coming to meet the Headmaster so we can go down to breakfast?" Daphne's amused voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Yeah. I presume your Head of House walked in your Dormitory as well, and asked that you meet the Headmaster before breakfast? Sugar Quills." Harry asked, giving the password and stepping on the revolving stairs.

"Yup." Susan said as the girls followed Harry.

"Well, Professor Snape sent Tracey, but the gist of the message was the same."

I wonder why he wanted all three of us to meet him... Usually it's just Harry." Susan said thoughtfully.

"It must be all the snogging we're doing." Daphne said with a sly glance at Harry, "I'm sure there's some public decency rule we've broken."

"Sorry..."

"Oh, don't be sorry Harry, we love snogging you. Don't we Susie?" Daphne said innocently, looping her arm through Harry's.

Susan simply laughed at her antics and opened the door of the office.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled as he rushed to the man leaning against Dumbledore's desk and gave him a hug.

"Hey pup." Sirius laughed as he hugged Harry back. "Quidditch, jokes, pranks, great friends and now a redhead and a blonde hanging on your arms? You remind me more and more of James with every passing day."

"Redhead and blonde?" Harry asked, confused.

"A story for another day." Sirius said enigmatically as Susan greeted him.

"Hey Sirius." she said softly.

"How's my favourite redhead?" Sirius asked drawing her into a hug. "Really good!" came the muffled reply from his chest.

"Lord Black." Daphne introduced herself formally.

"Daphne Greengrass? You're just as beautiful as your mother."

"Thank you Sirius." Daphne said, smiling sweetly before slapping him hard across the cheek. "My mother asked me to do that. She says it's for never writing back."

"I'd probably jump in and defend you Sirius, but having seen firsthand, what Daphne does to the boys that annoy her, I'm just going to look the other way." Harry said, laughing.

"Probably deserved that." Sirius muttered, rubbing his stinging cheek.

"A gorgeous girl slapping you for being a prat. Brings back all the old memories doesn't it Padfoot?" Remus asked sniggering.

"I fear Miss Greengrass will want to slap one more person before this conversation is done." Dumbldore interjected, his face grave. "Barnabas Cuffe is a good friend of mine, and he makes it a point to send me an advance edition of the Daily Prophet before they go out for circulation. Please read the headlines." he said, handing Harry the paper.

 **Boy-Who-Lived Caught in Scandalous Affair with Greengrass Heir**

 **-Rita Skeeter**

"That's enough Harry. We don't need to read the crap she's written." Daphne said calmly, taking the paper from Harry's hand and folding it.

"You're taking all of this very calmly Miss Greengrass."

"Make no mistake Headmaster. I'm furious. She had no right to write about my private life, much less make it the headlines. But she's finally gone too far. She's slandered two Noble Houses, with her lies. I'm going to write to father, and have him nail her to the wall in Wizengamot." Daphne said with a sinister smile.

"Why don't we let Lord Potter do that?" Sirius suggested with a grin. "Defending his lady's honour. I've found chicks dig it."

"You want me to wait 4 years for justice just so it can take the form of a romantic gesture?" Daphne asked raising her eyebrow.

"That's the point Miss Greengrass and also the main reason why I called you all for this meeting. Harry won't have to wait for four years to become Lord Potter. He has been Lord Potter, with all the rights and duties attached therein for nearly two months now. You see, since Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman, decided to force Harry on the tournament that had been restricted to adults, it was tantamount to the Ministry emancipating him. Every legal mind I've consulted is of the same opinion, you're Lord Potter now, and no one can do anything about it."

"You mean..." Harry trailed off.

"You will receive a letter from Gringotts in a few days informing you that the entire Potter estate has been released into your care. You can claim the seats of Wizengamot at any time, but as your Headmaster I advise you to appoint a representative, while your schooling is going on."

"Sirius had been doing that till now. Why can't he continue?"

"Sirius will continue to hold the Black seat Harry. You see, if we let someone else represent the Potter seat, we will have another voice in Wizengamot for when neither I nor Sirius are able to attend sessions, which will become more and more likely as the war progresses."

"Who do you think I should ask Professor?"

"It's your seat my boy. You can name whoever you like, as long as that person is trustworthy."

Harry thought for a moment before turning to Lupin, "Moony, will you do it?"

You could hear a pin dropping in the room, the silence was so deafening. Finally with was broken by the sound of soft chuckles from Dumbldore. "I see I made the right choice. You truly are James and Lily Potter's son Harry."

"Harry... I'm honoured, but are you sure?" Remus asked softly.

"Professor Dumbldore said I should name someone trustworthy. You're my parents oldest friend. There's no one I trust more than you expect perhaps Susan and Daphne. Why won't you do it?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry..." Susan said hesitantly, "He's a werewolf."

"What difference does that make?" Harry asked.

"Very true Harry. It makes no difference at all. I can't wait for the day you enter Wizengamot yourself my boy. They won't know what hit them." Dumbldore said with a huge grin

"So you'll do it Moony? You'll take the seat and handle this Skeeter affair for me and Daphne?" Harry asked taking her hand.

"If that's what you want Harry." Remus said doubtfully, not entirely convinced.

"This is fantastic! The marauders reunited in Wizengamot of all places!" Sirius shouted, "Do you think we should plan a prank to commemorate your entry into the 'august chamber'?"

"Absolutely not. As Chief Warlock I forbid you from doing any such thing Lord Black." Dumbledore said sternly, although his eyes were twinkling madly.

"Buzz kill. What do you say Moony? Want to go nail that irritating woman to a wall?" Sirius asked.

"Why not?" Remus, couldn't help grinning.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know this chapter leaves a lot of ends untied. I promise the next chapter will make everything more clear. Also Skeeter's trial will also be next chapter.**

 **Love you guys! Dobby says he's running low on red socks. Leave him some?**


	26. Caught Like a Bug in a Trap

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Lily's mother would be Susan.**

Chapter 26:

 **Caught Like A Bug In A Trap**

 **Hogwarts:**

"Draco's going to have a field day." Daphne said glumly as they walked down to the Great Hall, after their talk with the Headmaster. "Soon, every boy I rejected or shot down is going to join him." she continued bitterly, "The Ice Queen turned into a common mistress. What a joke for them."

"Don't worry Daphne. Everyone talks about Skeeter's articles for a week before forgetting all about it." Susan said rubbing her back comfortingly and giving Harry a look that plainly said, 'Hug her you idiot!'

Susan and Daphne's relationship had undergone drastic changes since the days of their initial conversation in the carriages on the day of the Welcoming Feast. Susan, who was at first a rival for Harry's affection, had turned into a very good friend, second only to Tracey and Harry with regards to the respect and affection she held for her. In the last couple of days, their relationship had changed once more as they dealt with the challenges of dating the same boy and learnt to share Harry.

"I have an idea!" Harry said suddenly, as they reached the Great Hall.

"Harry, you can't stop everyone from talking about Skeeter's article. The best thing we can do now is show our support to Daphne while the whole thing dies down."

Harry ignored what Susan said and turned to Daphne, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." She replied after a moment's hesitation.

"Go inside, sit on the Slytherin table, at the edge near the teacher's table. I have a plan to turn this around. If my understanding of Pureblood etiquette, as taught by you is correct, this should work. Most probably."

"Okay Harry. I trust you." Daphne looked at Harry hopefully, kissing his cheek as she departed.

"Black or Peverell?" Harry asked urgently before Susan could speak.

"I- What?"

"Black or Peverell, which one do you think Daphne would prefer?"

"Black definitely. What are you... Are you going to propose?!"

"In a way. Remember when Daphne told us, how in the olden times, when a Lord liked a girl he would propose to court her with the end result of making her his wife? Not even a pompous Ponce like Malfoy uses it anymore, but I can use it to make a statement can't I?"

"How would that help?"

"I read that article while Padfoot and Daphne were discussing how to introduce Moony to Wizengamot. Skeeter said Daphne had to be my mistress as I was already dating/engaged to you and Gabrielle. She doesn't know about the Peverell seat. I can see Daphne without any stain on her honour. I'm just going to clarify that in front of the whole school."

"But you aren't dating Gabrielle."

"Try convincing that to the Hogwarts rumour mill." Harry muttered, before walking into the Great Hall.

* * *

Great. Everyone knows, Daphne thought glumly, trying to eat cereal and ignore the students pointing at her. Somehow, she felt that Professor Dumbledore wouldn't be impressed if she hexed the entire student body, no matter the circumstances.

"Miss Greengrass?" A loud voice broke her out of her reverie.

"Har- Mr Potter. What can I do for you?" Daphne asked, conscious that every student in the hall and even some teachers were looking at them.

"I've admired you for far too long Miss Greengrass." Harry said as pompously as he could. "I would like to court you in hopes of making you Lady Black in due time."

Theodore Nott, a 4th year Slytherin jumped into the stunned silence. "You can't have her, Bones and that veela Potter. Daphne will have to remain as your 'mistress'."

A year ago Harry Potter would have frozen. A year ago, he would not have had the courage or forethought to do what he was currently doing. But the days of Harry Potter sitting meekly by as others pushed him around were long gone. His lessons with Dumbldore, Remus and Newt had completely transformed him and turned him into the boy he would have been, had he been raised by his parents. If only the Vernon Dursley could see him now.

"I didn't know my relationships were any of my business Nott." Harry said coolly, "But as your relationship status is the same as Filch's, I'll forgive your unwarranted intrusion in mine. Maybe if you're a good boy, I'll let you tag along in few of our dates, so that you can learn how to properly treat a girl. But if you must know, I'm Lord of 3 Houses, Potter, Peverell, and Black. Even if I was dating Gabrielle, I would still be free to court Miss Greengrass. If you need any more gossip Nott, I suggest you read Witch Weekly."

Nott sat down with a red face as the entire hall erupted in laughter. Snape turned to Dumbldore demanding action but he ignored him and continued to beam at Harry. He was sure, now more than ever that the choice he was making was correct. Understanding that Dumbldore had no intention of interfering, Snape got up and pulled Harry away from Daphne.

"Like father, like son Potter." He sneered, "Stop toying with the poor girl, and go to your table."

"Every word I said was true Professor." Harry defended himself.

"Yes." Daphne said suddenly, getting over her shock, "I'll be honoured to have you court me Lord Potter."

"You have no idea what you're doing Greengrass. He's a playboy, just like his father. He'll use you and throw you away."

"I didn't know that a Head of House had the right to interfere in their student's relationships Professor Snape. But if I ever need relationship advice, I'll be sure to come to you, a Professor who never married." Daphne said, the bite back in her voice. She was the Ice Queen, not some sniveling fan girl, who hid behind Harry and let him fight her battles for her. She would prove her worth to Harry.

"And the way I heard my parents talk Professor, James Potter and Lily Evans had a romance for the ages. I'll consider myself lucky if Harry and I achieve even half the chemistry they had." she said smiling sweetly.

"Detention for a week Potter!"

"For what?!"

"Disturbing the peace of the Great Hall during breakfast." Snape snarled, before going back to the teacher's table.

Looking back into Daphne's wide grateful eyes, as he was led to the Gryffindor table by Susan, Harry decided that every minute of detention was worth seeing the look on Daphne's face.

* * *

A redhead scowled into her toast as she watched the love of her life proposition another girl. She'd done everything Hermione had suggested, growing into her own person, maintaining her distance, even when she saw that fake redhead swapping spit with her Harry. Didn't her mother always say that she looked like Lily? Didn't her mum say, that, she and Harry were destined to be together just like James Potter and Lily Evans? But her mother had written to her, telling her that she would help the two of them get together. Ginny hoped her mother would talk to Harry soon about the wrong relationship choices he was making.

* * *

 **Wizengamot: Present Day**

As one, the Chamber erupted in pandemonium, just as Remus Lupin took the Potter chair.

The light faction, led by Augusta Longbottom and Amelia Bones stood up to give Remus a standing ovation. (Albus Dumbledore, being Chief Warlock, was supposed to be impartial. But even the most idiotic Lords out there knew where his loyalties were.)

The Dark faction, led by Theodore Nott Sr and Evan Rosier, (Sadly Lucius Malfoy was not given a seat in Wizengamot, despite extensive efforts by the current Minister of Magic. This was due to widespread opposition to the measure by the Light faction and the Neutrals)

The Neutrals, being a disparate faction, did not officially have a leader, however they all looked at their de facto leader, the esteemed Lord Greengrass for guidance.

For the uninformed observer, perhaps a short commentary on the working of Wizengamot is in order. The Wizengamot, the legislative and judicial branch of the Government of Magical Britain was by and large an unelected body, composed of Lords of Ancient and Noble Houses, hereditary peers, who passed their seats down to their oldest son, or in the case of more liberal houses, their oldest child irrespective of sex. Under assault from both the public and the light and liberal parts of the neutral faction, the rest of Wizengamot had conceded ground and allowed the few seats belonging to defunct houses (around 9%) to be filled by elected representatives. They were mostly muggleborns or half-bloods and voted along the lines of the Light Faction.

Which brings us to the current situation. Most of Wizengamot had only recently, and with great reluctance accepted muggleborns in their ranks. Now, one of their own had appointed a werewolf as his representative. It was simply unacceptable.

Lord Cyrus Greengrass was in a dilemna. While he did not think very highly of werewolves, he knew from his wife that Remus Lupin was a good and competent man. Moreover, all signs pointed to You-know-Who's return. While he disagreed with Dumbldore on a number of issues, if that barmy old coot maintained that Voldemort would be back, he would confidently bet his fortune on the fact that Lord Voldemort would soon walk amongst them once more. If... When that happened, he knew that the neutrals had no choice. They would either have to be with him, or against him. The last time around, the failure of Voldemort to swiftly gain control of the Ministry was largely due to the lack of support from the neutrals. He would not make the same mistake again. Today was the first test that he had to pass, in order to bind himself firmly to the light and safeguard his family. If he failed, he would have to consider making deals with people he despised from his soul. It would tear his family apart, as his daughters would never forgive him for doing that. So Lord Greengrass made a decision, a decision that would change the balance of power that the neutrals had maintained since the days of Grindelwalds defeat and Dumbledore's elevation.

"How did you get in here?!" Umbridge hissed at Remus, her face flushed red.

"I apparated from my house to the Ministry atrium, boarded a lift and walked to the Wizengamot chamber." Remus replied courteously, "Might I enquire why the Senior Undersecretary in interested in my travel arrangements?"

"I meant, how were you allowed in here werewolf? Are you not aware of the Magical Creatures Regulations Act?"

"He is very much aware of the act Madame Umbridge." Madame Bones said tersely, "He was cleared by the DMLE. His record is impeccable and he represents no danger to anyone here or to the wizarding public."

"You... You're actually proposing we allow him to take the Potter seat Amelia?" Fudge spluttered.

Before Madame Bones could answer, help came from an unexpected source.

"We've talked about this, Minister, remember?" Lord Greengrass asked, "The Ministry has no right to interfere in the composition of Wizengamot."

"But... But he's a werewolf Cyrus?" Fudge blustered. Sirius and Remus decided to sit back and let him handle Fudge. What bothered Sirius, was the exact motive behind offering the unexpected help. Was he helping them just because his daughter was dating Harry?

"It doesn't matter who or what he is Minister." Lord Greengrass explained patiently, "I've said it before, and I'll say it now. Wizengamot shall not tolerate Ministry interference in its composition. The only consideration here is the Magical Creatures Regulations Act. If Madame Bones says he's been cleared by the DMLE, I see no reason for Wizengamot to interfere in what is, for all purposes an internal matter between Lord Potter and Mr Lupin."

Minister Fudge knew a lost cause when he saw one. Even if he were to force Wizengamot to vote on the matter, he'd lose. Spectacularly. The smart thing to do would be to stop protesting, what was in fact a perfectly legal decision by a Lord of an Ancient House. But Umbridge had no such reservations. Dolores Umbridge was not a woman known for her tact or understanding.

"I will not have this abomination in our chamber!" She shouted, eyes bulging out.

"Be very careful what you say next 'Madame' Umbridge." Augusta Longbottom said, getting up. Despite being only 5'1", she made for an imposing woman, with her vulture topped hat and stern face. She had had enough of this despicable toad insulting Remus Lupin. Lupin was one of Frank's old friends who made it a point to regularly visit her boy and Alice. The healers said that Alice was almost her own self whenever her adoptive brother visited. Time to pay the debt.

"You are not part of this chamber. You are not a member of an Ancient and Noble House and I doubt anyone in their right mind would vote for you. Your seat in Wizengamot is only due to your position as the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. I doubt Lord Potter is going to stand these insults to his representative. So sit down 'Madame' before you further make a fool of yourself."

"Do you want Wizengamot to vote on the matter Minister?" Madame Bones interjected into the stunned silence.

"There is no need Amelia." Fudge said quickly, shooting a glare at Umbridge to shut her up. "Lord Greengrass is correct in saying that the Ministry has no right to interfere in what is, essentially a private matter between Lord Potter and Mr Lupin."

"Now that this matter is dealt with, let us move to the judicial case brought before Wizengamot today." Dumbldore said wearily. "Lord Potter has sued Rita Skeeter, a writer employed by the Daily Prophet, for slander."

"Is this about the article she published a few days ago, about Lord Potter's embarrassing-" Nott Sr said with as much disgust he could muster, "affairs?"

"Are you suggesting my daughter is the kind of girl to be involved with a taken man?" Lord Greengrass asked coldly.

"The evidence is all there Lord Greengrass." Evan Rosier said, smirking.

"What evidence?" Sirius asked, getting up, "Yes, they kissed, but that can only be considered as evidence for the existence of a relationship. What evidence do you have that the relationship is an affair? Even if we believe the article, Lord Potter was only involved with two girls before kissing Miss Greengrass. That means he can legitimately court her, seeing how he's Lord of 3 Ancient and Noble Houses."

"Lords, this is a trial, not a new law up for discussion." Dumbledore said, effectively stopping the argument. "The court calls Rita Skeeter."

The door leading to the well of Wizengamot opened and Rita Skeeter walked in, wearing flamboyant magenta robes and her trademark glasses. She took the chair in the middle of the well, and flashed Dumbledore a smile.

"All this effort for me Chief Warlock? I'm flattered."

"You've been called before this court on a charge of slander against a Lord of Wizengamot. How do you plead?" Sirius asked.

"Not guilty. Have you ever heard of freedom of press Lord Black?"

"Freedom of press does not entitle you to print lies and slander someone Ms Skeeter." Remus interjected.

"I printed no lies."

"What evidence do you have that my daughter is Lord Potter's mistress?" Lord Greengrass asked, glaring at her.

"Every student and Professor in Hogwarts saw them kissing after the First Task Lord Greengrass. There's even a picture in the Daily Prophet! Not very flattering, your daughter's kissing is terrible,but then again she's only 14..."

"The kissing only proved the existence of a relationship Ms Skeeter. What made you turn an innocent and perfectly adorable (if I say so myself) relationship into a sordid affair? I've never heard of 14- year old boys having affairs. Your article made it sound as if Harry Potter kept a harem of misstreses, at Hogwarts!" Madame Bones snapped, joining in on the grilling.

"According to my sources he was already in a relationship with your niece and Gabrielle Delacour."

"That explains the Potter and Peverell seats, should he ever marry those lovely women. He's also my heir Ms Skeeter and as such will need a Lady Black." Sirius said.

"P-p-peverell?"

"You've gotten away with printing half truths and outrageous assumptions for years Ms Skeeter. Finally you've gone too far." Lord Greengrass said calmly, with a bone chilling smile.

"James and Charlus Potter never had second wives!"

"James Potter was in the middle of a war, with You-know-Who himself after his blood." Madame Bones said wryly, "Forgive him if he didn't go around trying to find a second wife."

"Charlus Potter always intended to have a Lady Peverell. However the girl he loved died when they were together in Hogwarts. Out of respect to her, he never got married after Dorea Black, foregoing the Peverell seat. Maybe, had you actually researched Lord Potter's family history, instead of simply publishing what promised to be a juicy story, you wouldn't be in this position." Sirius said.

"Ignorance isn't a defense Ms Skeeter." Madame Bones reminded her.

"I propose a fine of 500 galleons to be given to both Lord Potter and Ms Greengrass and a blanket ban prohibiting Ms Skeeter from publishing anything for a year. Lord Potter hopes that will persuade Ms Skeeter to write only the truth in the future." Remus said.

"I also propose that the Ministry PR department clear any articles written by Ms Skeeter on Lord Potter in the future." Lord Greengrass added.

"All in favor?" Dumbldore asked.

The punishment was passed with only the Dark faction ruling against it. Little did he know, Lord Greengrass' amendment had given the Ministry it's biggest weapon against Harry Potter in the upcoming war.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, that completes the 2 chapter arc.**

 **Just to clear things up, the Arc started with Wizengamot in Chapter 25, a week after the first task, there was a flashback to the days leading up to the trial and then again the Wizengamot scene in Chapter 26. Sorry to make it confusing, but that's just how the chapter came to me when I wrote it.**

 **These are the names of the upcoming chapters:**

 **1\. Madame Puddifoot's? Definitely Not!**

 **2\. Who Gets Harry for the Yule Ball?**

 **3\. The One He'd Miss the Most**

 **4\. Veela Secrets**

 **5\. The Strange Case of Barty Crouch Sr**

 **6\. The Dark Lord Returns**

 **7\. One He Fears the Most**

 **8\. A Mother's Love**

 **9\. Of Secret Orders and Contracts**

 **10\. Separation of Power**

 **Time for a quiz!**

 **Name 3 Books authored by Gilderoy Lockhart? Whoever answers correctly (preferably through PM) before I publish the next chapter, gets to ask me one question about any one of the upcoming chapters!**

 **Also, I have as much fashion sense as a Beaver. I would be eternally grateful to a girl/guy for his/her help in deciding the dress robes and accessories for the Yule Ball. PM me if you wanna help (I'll credit you in the chapter of course). After all I don't want my bits frozen by the Ice Queen for giving her terrible dress robes.**

 **Nice socks make Dobby happy!**


	27. Madame Puddifoots? Definitely Not!

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be worried about my Uni finals in June.**

 **Chapter 27:**

 _Italics: Flashback_

 **Madame Puddifoot's? Definitely Not!**

 **Great Hall: Three Days after the Wizengamot Trial**

It took a lot to faze Gabrielle Delacour. While hostility from girls was nothing new to the young Veela, the amount of enmity that the article had generated was simply astounding. With the exception of Susan, Hannah, Tracey, Daphne, Hermione and Astoria, every other girl in the castle made it their life's mission to make her life miserable. They seemed to find it outrageous that a foreign witch, a Veela on top of that seemed to have bagged the Boy-Who-Lived. The boys were no better, and the only boys whose company she could tolerate these days were Neville, Blaise and of course Harry. While the Daily Prophet had published an apology the day after the trial, that hadn't stopped witches from all over Magical Britain to send her mean anonymous letters. Three days had passed since the trails, and while the number of letters had decreased somewhat, she groaned when she say the 10-15 letters the owls had delivered as they sat eating breakfast on the Gryffindor table. Thankfully Harry wasn't with them, as he had taken to sleeping in late, seeing how Professor Snape thought it appropriate to keep him in detention till midnight, and so she had managed to hide the existence of the letters from him.

"I don't understand why I'm the only one receiving letters." Gabrielle grumbled, gathering the letters in a stack. "Its quite simple really." Hermione said kindly, "Susan is already betrothed to Harry so they have no chance with her, besides her aunt is the Director of the DMLE. Every girl in the castle is terrified of Daphne, and after what Remus and her father did to Rita Skeeter in Wizengamot, I doubt anyone will be sending her insulting letters anytime soon. That leaves you. The fact that you're not British, and a Veela is just icing on the cake for them."

"Dont worry Gabrielle. They're just spiteful people who have nothing better to do." Neville said soothingly.

The entire group had adopted the tradition of eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table, although their Slytherin friends had not worked up the courage to join them yet.

"You don't have to read them you know. They only upset you Gabrielle." Susan said.

"Mamman always said knowledge is power. I want to know what zhey think of the Veela 'hore." Gabrielle scowled.

"They're just jealous petty witches who can't handle the thought of you dating Harry." Hannah replied.

"But, I'm not dating 'arry." Gabrielle said sadly. It was true, Harry had profusely apologized for using her name in the Great Hall like that, when all she wanted was for him to snog her like he snogged Susan and Daphne. Just my luck, she thought, trying to fight back tears, the only boy who doesn't look at me like a bag of meat, thinks of me as little Gabby, Fleur's cute sister.

 _"Your sister was pretty awesome in the First Task as well Gabby." Harry said, flicking a Bertie Botts bean at her._

 _"Non. She was not better than you 'arry." Gabrielle said, her back against the tree as the two sat side by side along the lake._

 _It was the day after the task, and with the exception of Harry and Gabrielle, every person of their group was busy doing something. Fleur had retired to the carriage after lunch, claiming that she was still exhausted. In reality, Fleur had correctly deciphered the look on Gabrielle's face which roughly translated to: 'I would like some time alone with Harry and would appreciate it if you made yourself scarce after lunch.' Neville and Hermione say a little distance away from them, his head in her lap as she read a book, Hermione absentmindedly running a hand through his now longer hair. Susan, Hannah, Daphne and Tracey were all in their last class for the day._

 _"I've had lots of training from Dumbldore, Remus and Newt." Harry said, defensively. "If Fleur had such training, she would have finished the task in minutes."_

 _"She's in her Final Year 'arry. You're only 14 and didn't even volunteer to participate in the tournament. You're allowed to have a few advantages."_

 _"You're impossible to win against Gabrielle." Harry said laughing, as he shifted so his hand rested on Gabrielle's._

 _"You seem to be spending a lot of time with Colin these days. Anything you want to tell me?" He asked, absentmindedly rubbing the back of her hand. "Will the two of you be joining us in Hogsmeade this weekend?" He asked grinning._

 _"What? Non!" Gabrielle said, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach at the feel of his long fingers._

 _"Don't worry, I won't tell Fleur. But since you don't have a big brother, I think I'll play that role. Remind him to treat Fleur's little sister properly." Harry said, pinching her cheek._

 _Gabrielle faked a smile as she felt her heart sink. He only thought of her as a friend, a little girl, nothing more..._

Gabrielle was broken out of her reverie by a thick yellowish fluid leaking out of the opened envelope and a burning sensation where it touched her hands. She gasped as she watched huge boils on her hands.

"Undiluted bubotuber pus." Susan growled, sniffing the envelope. "Come on Gabrielle.' she said kindly, as she helped Gabrielle up and led her to the Hospital Wing, nodding at Daphne to follow her.

* * *

 **The Hospital Wing:**

"You have to tell your parents Gabrielle!" Susan said, after Madame Pomfrey had left after bandaging her hands.

"Non! My father is busy settling in, and my muzzer has a lot on her plate, being a Veela surrounded by English bigots."

"Atleast tell Harry. He'll be able to help you." Daphne retaliated.

"No! I will not go running to 'arry like a leetle girl!" Gabrielle shouted.

"Gabrielle, is there something you'd like to tell us?' Susan asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He thinks I'm just a leetle girl. Fleur's leetle seester. Nuzzhing more." Gabrielle muttered, staring at the white bedsheets.

Susan and Daphne looked at each other, communicating silently with their eyes, a trick they had picked up when they started dating Harry. Both of them were thinking back to a conversation they had had with Astoria a couple of days ago...

 _"Alright Astoria. Tell me exactly what we're doing in Moaning Myrtles bathroom or I'm leaving. I have a potions class in 10 minutes." Daphne snapped. She couldn't be late for Potions. It took both Hermione and her to stop Harry from hexing Snape, everytime that overgrown bat made snide comments about his parents. He seemed to take it as a personal insult that Harry had managed to woo one of his Slytherins, taking all his anger out on Harry, while avoiding Daphne. Which meant, Daphne Greengrass, Potions extraordinaire and aspiring Potions Master went out of her way to screw up every potion he assigned simply to watch Snape fume. It amused her to no end, destroying Cauldron after Cauldron, by dumping every possible ingredient she could get her hands on and then watch Snape grit his teeth and look away. She wondered how long it would be before he snapped and deducted points from his own house. Snape snapping, Daphne thought with a giggle._

 _"Daphne... Are you alright?" Susan asked, poking her in the shoulder._

 _"Dont mind her. She's insane." Astoria said, leaning against a sink. "How Harry fell for my sister will forever be a mystery to me."_

 _"Tori, tell us why you called us here before Moaning Myrtle comes back, or Hogwarts will have forever be a mystery to me."_

 _"Tori tell us why you called us here before Moaning Myrtle comes, or Hogwarts will have two whiny dead girls haunting bathrooms!" Daphne threatened._

 _"Jeez. Calm down. I'm just trying to help the two of you and Harry!"_

 _"Help Harry? How?" Susan asked, placing a restraining hand on Daphne's shoulder_

 _"Well, the first revelation isn't exactly relevant, well it might be... Depends on how the two of you and Harry react really. Gabrielle fancies Harry."_

 _"Tori, half the girls in this castle fancy Harry."_

 _"Gabrielle fancies Harry the same way Daphne fancied Harry." Astoria said crossly, "Major league crush, bordering on probable love."_

 _"We already knew all this Tori. We aren't blind." Daphne said._

 _"Also, Fleur told us everything that Gabrielle thinks about her 'ero, 'arry Potter." Susan giggled._

 _"We didn't need to tell Tori that!"_

 _"Alright. The two of you can do your, 'We argue like an old couple because we're in love with the same boy and now we have this weird connection' routine later. The second piece of information is much more problematic. Have you heard of Romilda Vane or Megan Summerby?"_

 _"Are we supposed to know who the two of them are?"_

 _"They are going to be your biggest headache for the next 3 years. You better take the time to know everything there is to know about the two of them. Yesterday there was a meeting of the Fangirls of Harry Potter, in the third floor girl's bathroom. Megan Summerby was presiding." Astoria said, rolling her eyes._

 _"Fangirls of Harry Potter? Who sponsors the club? Professor Trelawney?" Susan asked, giggling._

 _"Why isn't Creevy the President of the club?" Daphne smirked._

 _"Because Colin is a mature guy, and while he idolizes Harry, he is nothing like those bints." Astoria shot back._

 _"Looks like Tracey was right Daphne. You Greengrass girls have a thing for Lions." Susan said, giggling harder._

 _"Colin's just a friend!" Astoria said, turning red, "But that's not the point! I was in a bathroom stall and I heard everything those girls talked about. They are going to target you and Gabrielle. They'll be using any and all means to separate you from Harry, so that they have a chance. Charms, potions, anything and everything!"_

 _"That isn't happening. Thank you for telling us Tori." Daphne said sincerely._

 _"What about Gabrielle?"_

 _"Well, we'll just have to make sure our thick headed boyfriend notices her." Daphne said._

* * *

 **The Library:**

"What do you want Daphne?" Tracey asked crossly, as she looked up from her charms essay at the 3 girls, all of whom looked uncomfortable.

"Zhere is a 'ogsneade weekend and Daphne and Susan wanted your help with Muggle clothing." Gabrielle said softly, hoping that Hermione, Hannah and Neville wouldn't question her presence. They didn't have a lot of time for explanations. Fred and George could only distract Harry for so long.

"A blouse goes over your torso. A skirt or jeans covers your legs. Not that hard to understand." Tracey smirked.

"We know how to wear muggle clothes. We just need your help to...Uh... I mean we need you to pick up some... Umm... Better clothing, for our date with Harry." Susan said shyly, her face flushed.

"Better clothing? Whatever could you mean by that?" Tracey asked, feigning innocence.

"We need your help to pick up sexy clothes, so that we can flaunt our bodies to the boy we love, reduce him to a drooling mess and send a message to all the bints fawning over the Boy-Who-Beat-A-Dragon that Harry Potter is ours, and that they have no chance because we're the hottest, most gorgeous and sexiest girls you can find in this school." Daphne said with a steely gaze. "Now, are you helping us or not?"

"This is completely unnecessary Daphne. Harry isn't the cheating type." Hermione said gently.

"If Megan Summerby thinks she can run around holding meetings, discussing how she can steal my Harry from me and you expect me to do nothing, you are sadly mistaken." Daphne snapped.

"I had no idea you were so possessive." Neville said softly.

"I have pined after Harry for a year, and now that we're finally together, I can't let anything happen to our relationship." Daphne mumbled.

"Alright. That's enough self pity for one day. Come on." Tracey said getting up and walking out of the library as the 3 girls followed.

"Where are we going?"

"The closest thing I can find to a mall in Hogwarts. The Room of Requirement, Susan."

"What exactly are you going to ask the Room to provide?"

"Leave that to me." Tracey said as they climbed up the stairs to the 7th floor.

"Any particular reason why Gabrielle is accompanying the two of you?"

"She is escorting me on the date. Since the future Lord Black has seen it fit to court me, I must ensure that my honor remains intact till the formal declaration of marriage." Daphne said haughtily, before winking.

"In other words, you want to put Gabrielle in pretty clothes and drag her into a romantic situation with Harry, so that your incredibly dense boyfriend can understand: Yes, Gabrielle is a girl. Merlin, she's gorgeous! Oh, she's interested in me?" Tracey asked, as a door appeared opposite the tapestry of the trolls learning ballet.

"Pretty much." Daphne said with a shrug as they entered inside.

The room they entered had a large number of floor to ceiling mirrors with stacks of clothes arranged along the walls.

"You want to seduce a guy? Well, you came to the right place. Welcome to Madame Davis' domain. I will answer to Madame, ma'am or Miss Davis. Please get out of those rags you call clothes so that I can choose an outfit designed to catch the eye of the boy you lust after." Tracey said, prancing around as she inspected the dresses hanging off the hangers.

"What is she..." Gabrielle asked, looking worried.

"Last year, Tracey had the 'wonderful' idea of creating a club for the sole purpose of training boys and girls on how to catch the eye of their crush. Thankfully, Professor McGonagall replied with a firm no, when she went to ask for permission. Looks like she's channeling her inner diva again." Daphne replied, rolling her eyes, "Itll be easier if we just play along."

"I think... I don't... I'm fine... I don't think I need clothes... I'll just go." Susan said softly, keeping her eyes trained on the floor, as she took a step back.

"Is it about taking off your clothes? Tracey isn't asking you to be completely naked. If... If you want you can change behind those screens in the corner." Daphne said, pointing to the screens that had appeared in the room. "We change around other girls all the time. I didn't think it was a big deal." She said softly.

"It's easy enough for you and Gabrielle. You're both blonde and leggy and perfect." Susan muttered.

"Yet, out of the three of us, Harry loves you the most." Daphne said smiling, as she hugged Susan.

"You really think so?" Susan muttered, her head buried in Daphne's chest.

"If I wasn't around, sure, Harry would be miserable and miss me, but he'd survive. I don't think it's the same case with you. I think... I think, that if you were in trouble, Harry would tear Hogwarts apart brick by brick if he thought it would help." Daphne murmured reassuringly, rubbing her back.

"Oy!" Tracey shouted, "I plead, I beg with the two of you to haven a threesome with Harry, but nooooo, you have 'emotional stuff' to deal with! But you have no problem mauling each other like harlots when he isn't around. Is it your life's mission to deny me juicy gossip Daphne?" Tracey huffed.

"We ARE dealing with emotional stuff Tracey." Daphne said, rolling her eyes, "Looking for gossip Miss Davis? How's this for juicy gossip?" Daphne grinned, as she bent down and softly captured Susan's lips. She wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer as she snogged her, Tracey and Gabrielle watching with gobsmacked expressions.

"I...Umm. Wow." Susan squeaked, looking at Daphne with wide eyes.

"What? Harry isn't the only one who fantasizes about that bosom and that arse." Daphne winked, before sauntering over to where Tracey was clutching a black miniskirt.

"I am ready to be dolled up Miss Davis." She said, pulling her robe over her head and popping the buttons of her blouse.

"Didn't know you swung the other way as well Daphne." Tracey smirked, examining the stack of blouses.

"You still had doubts after all those nights of hot, passionate love making when I snuck into your poster bed?" Daphne asked innocently. "Don't worry Gabrielle, I haven't forgotten about you."

"Just remember Daphne. I'm French. I have higher standards." Gabrielle said, smiling sweetly, in the process of undressing herself.

Daphne froze, knee length combat boots in her hand, as Tracey cackled. "You will make an excellent Slytherin Gabrielle! It takes a lot to faze the Ice Queen." She continued, handing Daphne the black miniskirt and a green blouse.

"Try it. That's the perfect outfit for you, along with those boots. Flaunt all your best features." Tracey said, before continuing, "Now we just need the right lingerie."

"Lingerie?" Susan squeaked, clutching the white shirt Tracey had flung in her direction.

"Lingerie." Tracey replied, nodding her head wisely, "Best be prepared."

"Prepared?" Gabrielle asked, wearing a periwinkle ball gown, "I might keep this for ze Yule Ball."

"Prepared in case we have sex with Harry." Daphne said, rolling her eyes. "Tracey, I promise you'll be the first person I tell when I sleep with him. I assure you, nothing of the sort will happen on this date. Now can you please stop searching for panties and help me pick an outfit for Susan and Gabrielle? I have my weekly Occlumency lesson with Harry in half an hour and all three of us have to go to our Dormitories to keep these clothes." Daphne pleaded.

"Fine! But you better name your first child after me!" Tracey huffed, scrutinising Susan. "Daphne was easy, I've been planning her date with Harry for over a year."

"You picked this outfit over a year ago?" Daphne asked incredulously.

"No. Well yes. Not this outfit exactly, but I had a general idea what you'd wear on your first date with Harry." Tracey explained, "Nothing red, it'll clash horribly with your hair. Although.." Tracey said thoughtfully, dashing to where the shoes were kept, and coming back with black heels.

"You do realize I can dress you up all you want, but the moment Professor McGonagall sees you in Hogsmeade, you'll never get to go back for a date?" Tracey asked, motioning to Susan to put on the white shirt, heels and low cut jeans.

"Who said we were going to Hogsmeade?" Daphne asked, scrutinising herself in front of a mirror.

"Where else would you go?" Tracey asked.

" 'ogwarts allows students to leave the castle for emergency trips as long as zhey are accompanied by an adult and have zhe Headmaster's permission. Harry is an adult now. We're taking him shopping for clothes so that he can burn the rags he currently wears." Gabrielle explained with a giggle, "Ze Headmaster agreed as long as Miss Tonks and Meester Lupin accompany us."

"Clothes shopping is an emergency?" Tracey asked sarcastically.

"Have you seen Harry's clothes?" Daphne retorted.

"Fair point." Tracey conceded, turning her attention to Gabrielle.

"You look gorgeous. Tracey did a good job in picking your clothes." Daphne whispered, as the two of them looked at Tracey trying on various blouses on Gabrielle.

"Thank you Daphne, you look great as well." Susan said, glancing at her legs.

"Like what you see?" Daphne giggled, striking a pose.

"I... Ummm.. Yes?" Susan squeaked, turning red.

"If you didn't like me kissing you Susan, you can just tell me. There's nothing wrong in it." Daphne said kindly.

"It's not that! I liked it! It was good!" Susan stammered.

"Then, I don't understand, what's the matter? I mean, you must have thought about atleast the two of us being together with Harry, if not all three of us." Daphne asked, confused.

"When I imagined such scenarios, it was usually you and Gabrielle with Harry. Why would you want me?" Susan whispered.

"You're not an ugly frump or a stupid Hufflepuff!" Daphne whispered angrily. "If you continue this, I'll tell Harry everything that Weasley said after the first task, and you'll get to watch the entertaining sight of Harry beating him to death with his Firebolt. "Besides, I really wouldn't mind playing with your breasts as Harry takes me from behind." Daphne whispered, kissing Susan softly, except this time she responded.

"Right... Right now?" Susan squeaked, with wide eyes.

"Tracey is right. Harry and you are so much fun to tease!" Daphne said with a giggle as a loud 'Aha!' came from behind them.

"So you found suitable clothes for Gabrielle? Took you long enough." Daphne smirked.

"If the two of you had actually helped instead of swapping spit like harlots, I'd have finished sooner."

"Ignore her Susan. She's just grumbling because she's going to grow old and shriveled and die alone surrounded by a thousand cats." Daphne said, poking her tongue out at Tracey. "This is your great advice? Jeans, tank top and a jacket?"

"Well, we wouldn't need the jacket, but someone thinks Scotland is too cold to be liveable." Tracey, Scottish herself, scowled.

"Anyways, I'm getting late for my lesson with Harry." Daphne said, undressing, as she carefully folded the clothes Tracey had picked.

Susan and Gabrielle followed suit, dressing back in their school robes, putting the new clothes in the bags provided by the room of requirement.

"Shit!" Daphne swore, glancing at her wrist watch, "I'm late!"

Daphne simply motioned for Tracey to carry her bag to the Dormitory, as she rushed out of the Room of Requirement hoping Harry wouldn't ask her why she was 30 minutes late. She wanted tomorrow to be a surprise, but she didn't like lying to him. If he asked, she'd just tell him she was planning their first official date with Susan and lost track of time.

* * *

 **Gryffindor 4th Year Boy's Dormitory:**

"If you don't stay still there's nothing I can do about your hair Harry!" Hermione said angrily.

"Fine! But if my girlfriends dump me because I'm suddenly bald, you'll be responsible." Harry said sitting down on the stool, and glancing at Neville who was sniggering in the corner.

"Something funny Longbottom?" Harry growled, as Hermione yanked the comb through his hair again.

"Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Defeater of You-know-Who and a dragon is afraid of the comb." Neville said, laughing harder.

"Forgive me for having girlfriends with standards Neville." Harry said sarcastically, as Hermione dropped the comb in frustration, leaving Harry's hair as untamed as ever.

"Hey! I have standards! Neville has planned a wonderful date!" Hermione said indignantly, as she shifted through Harry's clothes trying to find something suitable for him to wear.

"Let me guess. You're going to Shrivencrafts, where you'll spend an hour browsing books at the end of which you'll choose 3 books that Neville will buy for you. He'll then take you to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer."

"I uhm... Yes." Hermione stammered, the tips of her ears turning red.

"Susan and Daphne spent over two hours planning our date Hermione! Daphne wouldn't even give me a hint about what they've planned! They're planning something big and elaborate!" Harry exclaimed, panicking as he came out of the bathroom.

"They've probably just bought one of the special packages that Madame Puddifoot offers." Neville said, suppressing a grin.

"Madame Puddifoots? That disgusting frilly tea shop at the end of High Street?" Harry asked alarmed.

"Yep. It's very popular amongst girls." Hermione replied grinning at her boyfriend. "You have no clothes that you can wear to a date Harry. I've shrunk one of your cousin's less disgusting shirts and jeans, but you really need to buy some new clothes."

"Right. And let the Dursley's know that I have money? Fat chance." Harry snorted derisively.

"Harry, you won't be living with them anymore. You won't even be at the Burrow, remember?" Hermione said gently, "Come next summer, you'll be living with Sirius and Remus in your godfather's ancestral home."

"Oh. Right." Harry stammered, blushing, before grinning, as he turned to Neville, "Unless you want your girlfriend to abandon you for this work of art-" Harry said, gesturing to himself, "the two of you might want to wait downstairs for me while I change."

"Madame Puddifoots. Merlin have mercy on me." Harry mumbled with a shudder, as he looked around the empty Dormitory once Neville and Hermione had left.

* * *

 **The Entrance Hall:**

"That can't be Harry." Tracey whispered.

"That IS Harry. My boyfriend." Daphne said loudly, attracting the attention of all the students in the hall, waiting to go to Hogsmeade.

"But... He's so buff." Hannah said with a blush.

"He's been this buff since the last couple of months. It's not his fault that he has to wear clothes designed for whales."

"How did you-"

"They snog all the time Hannah. Daphne and Susan have probably seen him shirtless."

"We haven't." Daphne said firmly. "Yet." She added in an undertone.

"Good job Hermione."

"I didn't mean to shrink the clothes that much Tracey. I think I got carried away."

"Any complaints about your boyfriend's clothes Daph?"

"No..." Daphne replied distractedly, as she spied Megan Summerby making her way towards Harry.

"What do we do next?" Susan asked, looking at the box of chocolates she had in her hand.

"Leave it to me." Daphne said grimly, before putting on a smile and strutting towards Harry.

"Hey Daphne! You look-" Harry started, before Daphne smashed her lips against Harry's and snogged him in front of everyone.

"I, uhmm, wow." Harry whispered, the taste of strawberries still lingering on his lips. "What was that for?"

"For being you." Daphne replied, hugging him, as she smirked at Megan.

"So... We're uh, we're going-" Harry muttered, as Daphne grabbed his hand and led him towards the group now standing in the courtyard.

"Relax Harry. We aren't going to Madame Puddifoots." Daphne replied, giggling.

As Neville and Harry talked about the upcoming task, Daphne sauntered over to the girls.

"That highly public display of affection was quite unlike the Ice Queen. You looked like you were a second away from tearing his shirt off." Hermione teased.

"That wasn't the Ice Queen. That was Daphne Greengrass staking out territory. Pure manipulative slytheriness. Salazar would be proud." Tracey said, wiping a fake tear.

"That display and the fact that Daphne's looking gorgeous enough to be a model for Gladrags, ensures that most girls have now understood Harry is strictly off limits. I doubt Megan understood, she is incredibly stubborn." Hermione observed, "The only thing that was missing was Susan walking over and the two taking turns kissing Harry. But, that might have been overkill. I do beilive you want your boyfriend coherent during the date."

"I don't think it would have worked had I done it Hermione."

"Are you kidding?!" Tracey jumped in, "I saw Crabbe and Goyle drooling as they feasted their piggy little eyes on your incredible figure. I thought they would whip their wands out and rub one out right in front of everyone."

"Right. Keeping that image, and the desire to burn my eyes out with bubotuber pus in mind, I think we should leave for our date. Professor Dumbledore did ask us to be back before dark." Susan said, walking towards Harry and leading her towards Hogsmeade as Daphne and Gabrielle followed.

"You didn't have to do it you know." Harry said softly, as Susan leaned her head on his shoulder, "Go out of the way and dress sexy for me. I won't leave you or Daphne for any other girl even if you wear Quidditch robes all the time." Harry whispered.

"How did you-"

"Did you really think Tracey and Hermione were going to keep this from me?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I..uhm. To be honest I didn't do it for you. Well, not completly. I just wanted to feel sexy and gorgeous for once." Susan mumbled, staring at the road.

"You're always beautiful love. You are the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts. Oh, Daphne! I mean, you're tied with Daphne for the position. Definitely, yes." Harry said hastily, glancing back at the Ice Queen.

"Much easier when you only had one of us to compliment, wasn't it?" Susan giggled, before slapping Harry's head. "Harry!"

"Right. Eyes on face while talking." Harry mumbled, tearing his eyes away from Daphne's legs.

"Don't worry love. You'll have plenty of chances to stare at her legs where we're going." Susan giggled, before looking back herself, "Mhmmm. They are gorgeous." She said, licking her lips.

"So, Madame Puddifoots?" Harry asked again, a look of dread on his face.

"Madame Puddifoots?! Definitely not!" Susan said, before grinning. "We are taking you shopping!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Why am I so late? Well, I decided to choose an author as my inspiration and settled on George R.R. Martin. Now, now I'm not saying he's a slow writer, but I was still in school when the last novel was released.**

 **Also, this chapter was getting to be really long and I felt I was skipping important details, so I've divided it into two and consequently, the next chapter will be named:**

 **Narcissa's Secret**

 **Many of you might have already guessed it, but I feel it deserves a chapter of it's own and before you predict anything, there will be a huge twist. Here's a preview**

* * *

 **"So it was James so stood up and wiped her tears, and it was James who asked her to point out the mean boy who was saying things about her, and it was James who walked into his compartment and socked him, cracking his nose and giving him a black eye." Remus grinned.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"She must have fallen for him." Daphne said, smiling.**

 **"Oh, hard." Remus replied, looking at his pup's future wife.**

* * *

 **Who is the guy James hits? Why are Remus and Daphne discussing this out of all the people in Harry's world? What exactly is the story behind Narcissa's past?**

 **Sorry for all those questions and that teaser.**

 **HAHAHAHA**

 **No, not really. But I still love you guys.**


	28. Narcissa's Secret

**Disclaimer: What was that? Oh, you already know I don't own Harry Potter?**

 **Chapter 28:**

 **Narcissa's Secret**

"Shopping?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yes, Harry. Shopping. The Yule Ball is coming up, and while we've all brought robes, we'd also like to look at Muggle ball gowns. We asked Professor Dumbledore, and he agreed as long as Professor Lupin and Tonks accompanied us for protection." Susan explained.

"Don't worry Harry. I spent years stalking Lily to help James with his proposals and then to give him feedback their dates. I know how to be discreet." Remus interjected.

"What about Gabrielle? What's she doing here?" Harry asked, looking back to where Gabrielle and Daphne where whispering, giggling amongst themselves.

"Gabrielle is my honour escort. She will accompany me to ensure my honour remains intact until I formally accept your marriage proposal.

"But Susan, Remus and Tonks are here too aren't they?" Harry asked confused.

Daphne grabbed Gabrielle's hand as her face fell and she made a move to leave. "Susan is your bethrothed. Remus is your godfather's best friend and Tonks is assigned to protect you. In case of any accusations they are honour bound to take your side. Gabrielle will be an impartial observer." Daphne said snottily.

Harry smiled and stepped forward hugging Gabrielle. "As an impartial observer I am sure you will step in whenever these two try to drive me insane with their shopping."

"I will try my best 'arry." Gabrielle sighed as she buried her head in the now familiar crook of Harry's neck

"Stop corrupting our Muse." Susan said faking indignation.

"We'll be searching for a ball gown for her as well" Daphne said taking Gabrielle's hand and leading her to the edge of Hogsmeade where they'd summon the Knight Bus with Harry Remus and Tonks following them.

"They don't care you know." Tonks said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, distracted.

"They already know you're staring at them and if they cared they would have stopped you. I am a girl too Potter." Tonks said, ruffling his hair. "They wore those clothes for a reason. The same reason why they aren't asking you to walk with them despite this being a date. Much easier for you to stare at them if you walk with us."

"Wow! That's careful planning." Harry said, sounding amazed.

"You're dating a Slytherin Harry. Get used to it."

"You've dated Slytherins?"Harry asked curiously.

"A couple. We had a good lot before your group came along. Dark. Handsome. Brooding. Amazing in bed." Tonks said nodding head in Daphne's direction.

"That's it. I'm out of here." Harry muttered, running forward and walking besides Susan, grasping her hand as she placed her head on his shoulder ignoring the stares of other students as they walked to the edge of Hogsmeade, where Harry held out his wand to summon the Knight bus.

BAM! The Purple coloured bus skidded to a stop besides Hog's Head, the gangly head of Stan Shunpike popping out of the bus door.

"Hello and welcome to- Whoa! You're one of them from the world cup! Minister of Magic at your service!" Stan said, staring at Gabrielle who had removed her jacket.

"6 tickets to the Leaky Cauldron." Harry said shielding Gabrielle as Remus took the clue and rummaged in his pocket for the requisite amount of gallons.

"Take the money and let us board the bus Stan." Harry said curtly, placing a protective hand on Gabrielle's shoulder.

"Right you are." Stan said taking the money and walking to the front of the bus. "6 to Diagon Alley, Ernie."

The 6 seats available faced each other so Harry sat in the middle with Susan and Gabrielle on either side opposite Tonks, Remus and Daphne.

"Interesting choice of transportation. Floo would have been much quicker and infinitely more comfortable." Remus said mildly.

"I'm wearing a miniskirt Mr Lupin. Nothing screams sexy like soot covered legs." Daphne said sarcastically.

"What about a portkey? As Supreme Mugwump, Professor Dumbledore is one of the handful wizards who can create them on the spot without Ministry authorization. Why not use that?" Remus asked with a smile.

"Making a young foreign witch sit in the worst mode of transportation Magical Britain has to offer, making her sit next to the boy she secretly has a huge crush and making plans that are more likely to throw her in the arms of the boy she has a huge crush on more than once and casting a discreet heating charm on her so that she takes off her jacket leaving her in a tank top. Now why would I do that do something like that Mr. Lupin?" Daphne smiled serenely, twiddling thumbs.

"Oh my!" Remus said laughing, "When Sirius said Harry reminded him more and more of James these days, he had no idea how right he was. You remind me of Narcissa Daphne." Remus said softly.

"Narcissa? Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Yes, she always came up with these whacky plans to help James get Lily. It only took a couple of years, but they worked. James liked to maintain it was his charm that finally got Lily to go out with him, but we all know I had it not been for Narcissa little Harry wouldn't have been born."

"But she... How... She... Are we... Are we talking about the same woman?" Daphne spluttered, "Malfoy's mother? She is rude, snobbish and a bigot. Just like her son."

"What's the one rule all Slytherins follow Daphne?" Remus asked softly.

"Do whatever you can. Break any rule you need, to make sure you and your loved ones survive." Daphne said softly, a look of understanding on her face as she grabbed onto Tonks, the bus lurching about London.

"The Narcissa I knew was very different from the Narcissa you are used to Daphne." Remus said softly, clutching his chair.

"I..But... how... How did they even meet?! It isn't easy for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin to get together. I speak from experience." Daphne said, a bitter undertone in her voice. "Harry and me getting together was pure luck. It took a year, a life-threatening tournament and a dragon for us to reveal our love for each other. Had it not been for the Triwizard Tournament, Harry probably wouldn't have asked me out, and I'd never work up the courage to believe that I could ever be something more to Harry."

"Do you truly think someone as graceful and cultured like Narcissa Black could fall in love with Lucius Malfoy? Besides she never even had the chance to know him. Malfoy was a sixth year when she entered Hogwarts. Narcissa went to Hogwarts along with James and the rest of us."

"How did Narcissa meet James?" Daphne asked curiously, forgetting her plans about Harry and Gabrielle for the time being.

"She met James the same way we all met each other. On the train when we were 11. Haven't you wondered why James and Snape hate each other in a way that went beyond normal dislike?"

"Because Professor Snape was a budding death eater and the way I heard it Mr Potter had an irrational blinding hatred for anything related to the dark arts?" Daphne asked, hooked.

"Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy were all wannabe death eaters. James' dislike for them paled in comparison for his hatred to Snape. Yes, James hated the Dark Arts, and yes he was an immature prankster at times. But neither of those explains the loathing they had for each other."

"Was it Mrs Potter then? I mean Harry's mother, Lily? When mum tells me stories about her time at Hogwarts, she always mentions what an unlikely pair Severus Snape and Lily Evans made."

"Ah, but of course!" Remus exclaimed, chuckling "Nobody could quite figure out how they remained friends. Everyone knew they knew each since before Hogwarts, but no one could figure out why they remained friends even after Snape started showing his true colours. As wonderful Lily was, she always remained blind to whatever Snape was up to... Atleast until two incidents that took place in our fifth year, but that's a story for another day Miss Greengrass. Their closeness did prove to be a point of contention between James and Snape, but Lily made it very clear to anyone who'd that while she was extremely fond of Severus, and that while he was a very good friend, she wasn't with him in a romantic relationship like he so often liked to allude. It was probably a mixture of all these factors that led to their intense dislike for each other, but James might even have held back for Lily's sake, tried to be civil had it not been for that fateful day on the train."

"You mean, it has something to do with how Mr. Potter met Narcissa?"

"Indeed. You see, the Marauder's, that is, James, Sirius, Peter and me were just settling in a compartment after a minor scuffle as the train took us to Hogwarts, when Narcissa came stumbling into our coach, bawling her eyes out, mumbling about mean boys who were saying nasty things about her."

"She was looking for Lord Black? Sirius?"

"You're a smart one Miss Greengrass." Remus said chuckling, "Indeed. She was searcing for Sirius. You see, Professor Snape has always had an unfortunate habit, as you might have observed in the unfairness with which he treats Harry. When he thinks he is slighted by someone he has no power to take revenge against, he takes it out on a completely innocent person related to the former. Narcissa, always a social butterfly, young and innocent, running from compartment to compartment introducing herself to people had the misfortune to run into Snape sitting alone in an compartment. Her last name was Black and that was reason enough for him to declare she was a talentless and stupid girl just like her cousin, and would never have enough for intelligence to get into Slytherin House. While Sirius sat mortified in his seat over her use of the nickname 'Si-Si', it was James who stood up and wiped the tears from her cheeks, it was James who gently hugged her and asked her to point out the mean boy for him, and it was James who walked into the compartment and decked Snape, cracking his nose and giving him a black eye, starting a rivalry that has extended to this day. It was James who held her hand as the scared first years entered the Great Hall, and when she asked if he would still be her friend if she followed family tradition and was sorted to Slytherin,it was James who replied with 'Forever'. Had it not been for that reassurance, Narcissa would have probably begged the Hat to let her join James and Sirius."

"Like Harry. He told me he asked the Hat not to place him in Slytherin, because he'd then be in the same house as Malfoy. Never occured to him we'd share a common room and could cuddle during those long, cold winter nights in the dungeons." Daphne grumbled, smoothening her skirt.

"I'm sure Harry will come around. James did." Remus said grinning.

"She must have fallen for him." Daphne said, smiling.

"Oh, hard." Remus replied, looking at his pup's future wife. " But, it wasn't that simple. With James it never is. They loved each other, but it took a long time for James to realize that, and even longer to act on it. Narcissa... Well, she never quite got over her puppy crush on the arrogant messy haired boy who held her hand and comforted her. She would follow him around like a lost puppy, and James' word was gospel. It did nothing to help his big head. James left his fair share of broken hearts, but Narcissa was always different. She was his Princess. The girl he listened to above all others. The only one he held in similar regard would be Lily. Messing with her got you a one way ticket to the hospital wing. Making her cry was a death sentence. Not that Snape ever understood." Remus said with a sigh.

"She must be miserable now." Daphne said softly.

"She was. She is happy now. She has hope. After all her cousin Si-Si is out of Azkaban." Remus said chuckling.

"Does Harry know?" Daphne asked suddenly, looking at Remus, her icy eyes boring into him.

"Does Harry know that the mother of his biggest rival in school, would have been his mother had things turned out differently? That he and Draco could have been brothers of sorts? That she still loves Harry and asks about him everytime she sees Sirius? Harry reminds her of James when he was young. No Daphne, he doesn't. You can imagine how this might be shocking for him." Remus admitted softly.

"You have to tell him. He deserves to know! He... He needs someone. He needs a mother. A parent figure. As good as Sirius is for him, he isn't a father. He doesn't act like one, and that's fine. But he needs her. He needs Narcissa." Daphne said quietly, her sapphire eyes flashing as she looked at Remus. "You can't tell me that she loves Harry, and she never once expressed a desire to meet him. Make sure he was okay."

"She has... But there are constraints." Remus said, avoiding his eyes.

"Constraints? What kind of constraints? Let me guess. You're all protecting Harry? That's your excuse for keeping everything from him? You're protecting him? It's nearly gotten him killed in the past! Now there's a woman here, who loves him, cares for him. You're just going to keep it from him till it suits Professor Dumbledore and his plans?!" Daphne said furiously, as every head on the bus turned to look at them.

"Da-Daphne? Is everything okay?" Harry asked softly, as Gabrielle poked her head out of his chest.

"I'm fine Harry." Daphne replied, taking a deep breath, "You said they meet. Sirius and Narcissa. When and where?"

"I-"

"When and where Mr Lupin? Unless you rather Harry do the questioning?" Daphne asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They meet every Saturday morning. Sirius has a room booked in the Leaky Cauldron."

"You mean they're meeting right now?"

"There's a reason Sirius isn't here to prod Harry into making reckless choices on his first official date." Remus said smiling.

"Harry?" Daphne called out.

"Mhm?"

"We're meeting someone in the Leaky Cauldron." Daphne said firmly, ignoring the looks Remus was giving her as the bus skidded to a halt outside the dingy pub.

"Who're we meeting? Hagrid? Don't we have enough protection?" Harry asked, propping Gabrielle as she stumbled down the stairs to the pavement.

"Ze British are crazy." Gabrielle muttered, blinking rapidly, as she took the hand Harry extended.

"No, not Hagrid. I just... I can't explain, it'll take too long. Just, promise me you'll keep an open mind and hear her out. She isn't who you think she is." Daphne pleaded, looking at Harry.

"Alright, Daphne. Please tell me you haven't invited Rita for an interview." Harry muttered, as the group walked in the pub, Daphne walking upto Tom resolutely, "What's the room number where Sirius and Lady Malfoy are meeting?" She asked, as Tom dropped the glass he was cleaning and looked at Remus frantically.

"Just tell her." Remus said sighing, "I have a feeling she'll find out with or without your help."

"It's the room behind the counter." Tom said softly, motioning to the closed door.

"Who's in the room?" Harry asked curiously, "Hey! That's the room I met the Minister in!" Harry exclaimed as Daphne grabbed his hand, leading him toward the aforementioned room.

"Guys can you give us a minute? There's just someone Harry needs to meet someone." Daphne said softly, her hand on the door knob. "Tonks? Remus? Please?"

"Sure. We'll be in Fortesques getting ice cream. Meet us there when you're done?" Susan asked catching her hint, "Come on Gabrielle."

"Who's in there Daphne? Why were you shouting at Remus?"

"I..Like I said, I can't explain why we're meeting her. It'll take too long. I'll just let her do it." Daphne said, watching Susan, Gabrielle, Tonks and Remus walk towards Diagon Alley, Remus shooting one last look at the duo.

"Alright. Let's go." Harry said, as she pushed open the door.

"Jam...Ha...Harry?" Narcissa stammered, her eyes wide as she looked at the boy standing in the doorway, "H..Hi."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hello everyone! I apologise for not updating this story sooner, but I've been really busy with Exams and College.**

 **One thing that always bugged me about similar fanfiction is the James' Peverell connection not being explained properly. Every fanfic I've read says that for Harry to inherit the Peverell seat, he needs to have another wife, but by the same logic this should be true for James as well. Of course, I could have gone the Pureblood Preservation Law route, but I decided this would be more interesting, especially since I already decided to bring Narcissa to over to the light side.**

 **Dobby hasn't gotten socks in a while! Leave him some!**

 **Anyways, I'm thinking of writing a prelude to The Power He Knows Not, covering the Marauders time in Hogwarts and especially focusing on James and his relationship with Narcissa! If that's something you'd like to read, or have suggestions for, leave them in the reviews or PM me!**

 **My new story is up! If you're interested, give it a read!**


	29. A Tale of 2 Slytherins

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

 _Italics: Flashback_

 **Chapter 29:**

 **A Tale of 2 Slytherins**

"What's going on Daphne?" Harry asked, his voice chilly, as he turned to the Blonde for answers, deciding to ignore his Godfather for the moment, "What are we doing here?"

"I want you to listen to what Mrs. Malfoy has to say Harry." Daphne said firmly, trying to make her dismay at the sudden coldness with which Harry addressed her.

"Harry..." Sirius murmured, getting up from the armchair, Narcissa continuing to stare at the floor, her hands clasped nervously in front of her.

"Why exactly would I want to talk to Malfoy's mother?" Harry spat at Daphne, "When has their entire family been anything but pure evil?"

"Because I can tell you much more about your father and even your mother than anyone else alive including Sirius." Narcissa said softly.

"I-What did you say?" Harry stammered, his eyes wide.

"You heard me the first time Harry Potter." Narcissa said suddenly and firmly, raising a finger to silence Sirius and Daphne. He looked exactly like him. The messy hair, the lanky figure. Only the flashing emerald eyes, gave away that he was not in fact James Potter, the love of her life. James had soft brown eyes, and they had never looked at her with the same amount of revulsion and distrust that his son's held. She should have been in his life, Narcissa realized, consequences be damned. She let James down at the moment he needed her the most. She owed him this. She owed it to James to make sure Harry knew what it meant to be a Potter. She owed it to the boy who saved her with a smile and a hug, to help shape his son into the person his parents always wanted him to be.

"Never ask someone to repeat themselves, especially in a personal setting. It gives the impression that you weren't paying attention to what was being said, or that the person's words carry no importance. People in Wizengamot have fragile ego Harry, and you need to soothe them if you ever want to have things your way. Never appear surprised, no matter how ludicrous a statement the person makes. A perfect poker face is your best friend. Important lessons for when you enter Wizengamot, so that consummate politicians like the Minister or my husband don't eat you alive. Your father might have been a typical Gryffindor, but he was smart enough to realize when someone was trying to help him, like Miss Green here is trying to do." Narcissa said calm, motioning for them to take a seat on the empty couch, "You've been careless Sirius."

"Harry's had other things to deal with Cissa." Sirius said uncomfortably.

"What happens when he needs those skills? Life is much more than waving a wand and playing pranks." Narcissa said, her voice clipped.

"Skills? Is this about Voldemort?" Harry asked softly.

"In a way Harry. This is about what happens after you defeat Voldemort, because you will. There is no doubt about that. Despite all the terrible deeds to his name, Voldemort is a man. Men can be killed Harry Potter. Ideas are truly immortal. What is to stop another Pureblood, picking up where he left off, claiming Voldemort's legacy as his own? Ideas only ever die, when the people have something, someone larger than themselves to believe in. Something that inspires them to stand up to the hate and bigotry around them. You have to be the torch bearer Harry. They trust you, they believe in you. You have to run on hope, the hope the wizarding world has in you, their hero, they Boy-Who-Lived, and when you enter Wizengamot, you need to turn that hope into something tangible for the people. This fight we are having, this struggle for the rights of muggleborns, needs much more, encompasses much more than killing Death Eaters and locking Voldemort in Azkaban and throwing away the key. James understood that. My brother, in his hatred for his family and all the influence that came with the name Black, decided childishly that all that is needed to win this fight is hunt down every single Death Eater that remains. This refusal to think straight, is partly why Sirius wrongly spent so many years in Azkaban. I will not allow him to make the same mistake with you. I've heard of your tales Harry. You've been reckless, and had it not been for Hermione Granger and Dumbledore, you'd probably have died in your first year. The time for bravado is past. Everyone, even James Potter's son needs to grow up sometime. Unfortunately, you never got to experience a proper childhood. For that I'm truly sorry. Great me are forged in fire Harry Potter, and it's the privilege of lesser one to light the flame. I'll do that for you if I must, even if it means I have to give up my only son. I...owe... James" Narcissa whispered, her eyes shining with tears, "Maybe this is how I am to repay him."

"You really knew my father?" Harry asked, frowning.

"I did." Narcissa murmured, a watery smile on her face, "He'd be proud of how much you've accomplished, but he'd also be concerned about how little you know."

"Mrs Malfoy?" Daphne asked, her voice unusually subdued.

"Miss Greengrass. It's Daphne, isn't it?"

"Yes. It's been a while." Daphne said, shifting uncomfortably.

"I do believe I last saw you at the Ministry Christmas Ball last year. You looked stunning in those forest green robes, but then you've always been stunningly beautiful. Unless Draco improves his behaviour, he'll be most unworthy of you. Unfortunately, my husband thinks his last name is enough to help your father overlook any flaws my son might have."

"Over my cold lifeless body." Daphne growled, her hand immediately going to clasp Harry's.

"Told you she loved Harry as much as you loved James, puppy crush and all." Sirius said, grinning, as he shot a wink at Daphne.

"And I told you, if Harry is anything like my James, he'd be just as devoted to her as James was to me and Lily." Narcissa shot back, serenely sipping her tea.

"How... How did you and... What about... You married Malfoy. Why?" Harry asked softly, his eyes searching her face for answers.

"It's a long story Harry. Susan and Gabrielle are waiting for us." Daphne murmured, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb.

"You knew." Harry growled, turning to her.

"Remus told me Harry. On the Knight Bus. That's why I brought you along to meet her. I haven't been hiding it from you. I promise I didn't know before today and Remus only told me the basic facts. That's all!" Daphne pleaded, her eyes wide.

"Sorry..." Harry whispered, "I didn't mean... sorry." He murmured, pulling her towards him, so she was partly on her lap. "It's just so much. The tournament, Dumbledore's lessons, this..."

"I know sweetheart." Daphne murmured, cupping his face in her hands. "But you needed to know. Let's face it love, Lord Black is hardly the perfect role model for you." Daphne teased, looking at Sirius with an innocent smile.

"You don't ALWAYS have to be right." Harry grumbled, trying to suppress a smile as she softly kissed him.

"Our lives would be so much simpler if you just listened to me and Susan." Daphne teased, as she leaned in to kiss his nose, wisps of her blonde hair tickling his chin.

"Hem." Narcissa coughed gently, as she hid a smile under her hand. "My cousin can't handle so much cuteness children."

"That's right. Get a room." Sirius groused, still smarting from Daphne's constant teasing.

"You shouldn't keep your betrothed waiting Harry." Narcissa said, leaning back in the chair with a fond smile.

"But-"

"We'll meet again Harry Potter. My situation... is a little difficult, but I'll make sure I talk to you soon." Narcissa said softly, "I'll be in Hogwarts next week, to help plan the Yule Ball."

"Okay." Harry answered, his brow furrowed, as he slowly got up, following Daphne towards the door.

"It was nice to meet the real you, Mrs Malfoy." Daphne said from the door, unsure how the older woman would take the statement.

"Narcissa sweetie. The pleasure was all mine." Narcissa said, waving goodbye.

"Narcissa? You refused to let me call you anything other than Miss Black till our 7th year." Sirius pouted, as the door closed behind his godson.

"You were a lecherous dog who slept with a different girl every month. You do understand I was apprehensive to seem overly familiar with you. I did have a reputation to maintain." Narcissa grinned, "Besides, she's going to marry my son. She can call me Narcissa."

"I'm not a punching bag for your amusement."

"If one is to believe Remus' account of the first meeting between you and the enchanting Miss Greengrass, that's exactly what you are dear cousin." Narcissa shot back with a tinkling laugh.

* * *

 **Diagon Alley:**

"You were gone for quite some time. Are you okay?" Susan asked, appearing concerned at the distracted look on Harry's face, before asking with a faint smile, "Daphne took you to a secluded corner of the Leaky Cauldron and snogged your brains out, didn't she? I'll have to talk to her. she can't go breaking my boyfriend every so often."

"I heard that." Daphne shouted, as she stood into Fortesques.

"She didn't." Harry murmured, rolling his eyes, "I just had a talk with... someone not sure what happened myself. like I said we'll have to have a long talk with Daphne." Harry said, nodding at his girlfriend, who followed Remus, Tonks, and Gabrielle, out of the Ice cream shop.

"Pistachio Daphne?" Susan asked as she picked up a bag, "Just some shopping I did while we were waiting for you." She said in response to Harry's questioning look, a quick peck to his cheek.

"What?" Daphne replied in between licks, the group walking deeper into Diagon Alley, Remus and Tonks deliberately falling behind to give Harry and the girls some privacy. "It's my aesthetic. Tonks ordered bubble-gum. could have gone with strawberry but nooooo... it had to be shocking pink. I didn't see you questioning her terrible taste when she threw her into a bon the moment she walked out of the shop. At least, I like pistachio." Daphne said, sticking her tongue out childishly.

"She does have a point you know. Strawberry was pink as well, and I think you'd have enjoyed it much more than that disgusting concoction." Remus said mildly, smiling fondly at Harry.

"Sush, old man. it's been a while since you've been adventurous, and experimental. but I must say Mr. Lupin, you're incredibly sexy for an older guy. Maybe it's your recent election to Wizengamot. Like most girls, I've got a thing for powerful men." Tons whispered, her lips almost touching his ear. "No, I think it's just who you are. Coming, sexy?" Tons finished with a grin and a kiss to his cheek as she skipped behind Susan, into Florish and Blotts leaving Remus frozen in the middle of the street.

"Must we stop for a book? Need." Daphne teased, watching Susan walk towards the young adults section of the Fiction wing.

"I'm out of pulp fiction. My aesthetic is cuddles by the fireplace, romantic novels and buff brave Gryffindors." Susan murmured distractedly, reading the blurb behind a book.

"That does sound nice." Gabrielle said, fascinated by the rows of books on Quidditch.

"That's probably because you'd enjoy cuddling a particular buff Gryffindor by the fireplace as well." Daphne said slyly, smirking at the red that instantly filled her cheeks.

"Harry? Harry!" Daphne said, clicking her fingers in front of his nose, breaking his train of thought.

"Huh? What happened?"

"Go help Gabrielle." Daphne said, pointing at the Veela, who had her nose buried in a book, "She's clearly fascinated by Quidditch, and you probably know much more than the employee who looks terrified at being approached for help."

"Do you ever stop scheming?" Susan asked, digging in her handbag for reading glasses.

"Hush, you. Would you rather share Harry with someone like Megan Summerby?"

"Harry might not be the brightest crayon in the box when it comes to relationships, but even he'll realizer what we're up to sooner or later."

"I practically rubbed myself against him like a cat whenever I hugged him and it took a kiss in front of a stadium full of people for him to realize I had a thing for him Bones." Daphne said sarcastically, looking at the book she was reading over her shoulder. "I bet Harry won't realize Gabrielle likes him till he finds him naked in his bed wearing bunny ears."

"Do I detect a hint of Tracey there?" Susan asked smiling as she leaned her head back on her shoulder.

"Merlin forbid!" Daphne replied, crinkling her nose, "Tracey is, and always will be, one of a kind."

"So are you Miss Greengrass." Susan replied, turning to place a tiny kiss on her shoulder, feeling particularly brave.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask. Are you alright? You've been awfully quiet today, and you're the only one who didn't buy ice cream at Fortesques other than Harry, and he's got a lot on his mind." Daphne murmured.

"I'm fine!" Susan snapped uncharacteristically, keeping her eyes fixed on the book.

* * *

"I had no idea you loved Quidditch." Harry said smiling at Gabrielle.

"I then I got it from Papa. Fleur and Mama don't particularly care about it. Mama claims eet is an unseemly sporty." Gabrielle replied, shrugging as she browsed the titles.

"Do you play for your house in school?" Harry asked, pulling a copy of Quidditch Through The Ages, for her.

"We do not play Quidditch in Beauxbatons, not do we have zee houses like in 'ogwarts. Rather, we sort people on ze basis of their year. Ze first years get one dormitory, ze second years another, and so on. Ze only time I get to see Quidditch is when Papa takes to games in summer." Gabrielle replied, struggling under the weight of the books she had picked up.

"What position would you play? If you had the chance?" Harry asked, taking some of the books from her.

"Seeker!" Gabrielle said, beaming, passing her books to the cashier. "I am small, fit and have perfect eyesight. Perfect for a seeker, non?"

"Boys." Daphne mouthed to Susan, rolling her eyes, as Susan added a couple of books to Gabrielle's piles.

"My treat." Harry said firmly, stopping Gabrielle as she dug into her handbag for money, moving to pay the cashier.

"Harry was the youngest seeker in Hogwarts in over a century. Why don't you ask him for lessons?" Susan asked with a faint smile.

"I was there when he dived for that stupid remembrall. I thought my heart would stop/." Daphne grumbled softly, a scowl on her face.

"Nothing ever happened to me while playing Quidditch that Madame Pomfrey couldn't correct Daphne." Harry murmured, turning around to face her, before taking a hand and pulling her closer.

"You better not die doing something stupid before I get my beach wedding Harry James Potter." Daphne whispered, her arms around his neck as she gazed into his gorgeous emerald eyes, "I'll travel around the world, find the resurrection stone, get you back and kill you myself."

"Noted." Harry whispered, his lips against hers as Daphne tried to supress a moan, desperately wishing her etiquette lessons would kick in and stop her making a scene in the bookshop. To hell with it, Daphne groaned, fisting her hand in his shirt, trying to pull her Harry closer. Her Harry. Her mother might claim true love is irrational at 15, but she knew Harry. She had been inside him, in his mind. During their weekly Occlumency sessions she learnt his worse fears, his greatest regrets. He wasn't the unassailable hero everyone thought him to be, nor was he perfect. He was deeply flawed, and had his shortcomings, but that just made her love him more. She couldn't help it. Wizarding Britain could have its hero. She'd be happy with her flawed, adorable, sexy as hell Harry.

 _"Ready?" Daphne asked reluctantly, pointing her wand at Harry. What if she saw something he didn't want her to see and he decided he didn't want anything to do with her? Teaching him the theory was one thing... Actually, doing it... "Harry... Are you... Are you sure? It' your first time. You won't be able to block me completely, if at all. I... I can't help myself either. I'm not a skilled legilimens like my father... or Professor Dumbledore. They can search for a specific memory. I... I just know the basics... Theory mostly. All I see are flashes. I... I can't help what I see. What if I..."_

 _"See something?" Harry smiled, hands folded in his lap as he leaned back in the chair. "I don't mind Daphne. I have nothing to hide from you."_

 _"If you're sure..." Daphne murmured, closing her eyes. "LEGILIMENS"_

"Your mother just entered the shop." Susan whispered near her ear in a sing song voice, a smirk plastered on her face.

"What? Where?!" Daphne screeched, jumping back and furiously smoothening her blouse.

"I lied, but in my defence, I had to do something to separate the two of you. There are children around." Susan replied, the smirk still plastered on her face.

"You lied?" Daphne growled, appearing outraged, before smiling. "Cunning, Bones. I'll make a Slytherin of you yet." She murmured, swooping to place a kiss on her cheek, before turning around and walking out of the bookstore haughtily... or as haughtily as she could, with a crumpled blouse and smudged make-up.

"You know how hard she works for her mother's approval love." Harry murmured, wrapping an arm around Susan, after she had finished stuffing the books in her purse. "She hates doing anything that she feels her mother wouldn't approve of."

"Working to earn a mother's approval. Must be nice." Susan said softly, staring at Harry's shoes.

"Susie? Are you alright?"

"They died right outside Fortesques. Yesterday was the 14th Death Anniversary. Auntie would never tell me how they died. All I knew growing up was that they had been very brave, and I should be proud of them." Susan muttered bitterly, furiously wiping her tear stained cheeks.

"When did you find out?" Harry whispered, shepherding her into a relatively quiet alley besides Gringotts, motioning for Tonks, Remus and Gabrielle to follow Daphne.

"I'm sorry... I didn't... This was supposed to be your day... I pretended to be happy... I was doing good... Didn't want to disappoint you. I'll just go. You can enjoy with Daphne... Come pick me from the Leaky Cauldron." Susan whispered, trying to get out of Harry's grip.

"Susan! Love. Susie." Harry murmured, grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head, against the marble wall of Gringotts, "Mrs Potter!" Harry half-shouted in desperation, staring into her watery blue eyes.

 _"Witch Weekly says the key to a successful relationship is communication. And lots of sex apparently." Susan said idly, settling comfortably against Harry's chest as she flipped through the magazine._

 _"Is that so? I guess we can't have a successful relationship for a couple of years then. Might as well give up." Harry teased, smiling as he made notes in his copy of Manual for Broomstick Care. It was their weekly ritual, spending the night in the Astronomy Tower, cuddling under the stars, as they talked about everything and nothing._

 _"Well, I'm not ready to give up on my husband just yet. We should have code words, so we can use them when one of us wants to talk and needs to make sure the other doesn't interrupt." Susan giggled, twisting and pushing Harry onto his back._

 _"Code Word?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow._

 _"Something that'll help you understand you need to shut up and listen to me Mr. Potter." Susan whispered, her finger pressed against his lips. "Ooo. Mr. Potter. You better listen to me when I call you Mr. Potter, Lord Potter." Susan said haughtily._

 _"The same goes for you, Mrs. Potter." Harry growled, flipping her over so she was pinned under him._

 _"Yes sir." Susan squeaked, her eyes wide, red instantly covering her cheeks._

 _"Sir?" Harry cocked an eyebrow, kissing the tip of her nose._

 _"Sorry. Reflex. The only other person to call me that till now is Professor Snape and I know he does it to taunt me, but you sounded very commanding, in-charge and professory. Very hot. Professor Potter." She whispered, softly kissing him._

 _"Did you just compare me to Professor Snape?" Harry growled playfully, his forehead touching hers._

 _"I know you don't like him Harry, but there are very few Professors who can command the attention of a classroom like him." Susan whispered, feeling very hot all of a sudden. "You exude an aura of power and confidence these days Harry, much like him. The only difference is that, while his aura has a certain malice about him, yours is warm and fuzzy... Like... Like I'll be safe from everything in the big bad world, as long as I stay by your side." Susan whispered, her cheeks crimson._

"Yes sir!" Susan squeaked, as she stopped struggling against him.

"Still not over that particular reflex?" Harry murmured, stroking her cheek with a finger.

"I haven't really had a chance... You called me Mrs. Potter for the first time since since the night in the Astronomy Tower." Susan murmured, leaning into his touch., "Harry... People will notice... The headlines..."

"Don't worry about it." Harry murmured, fumbling in his pocket for his wand, pulling it out, casting a Notice Me Not Charm at the entrance of the alley. One of the many advantages of being emancipated, he could now perform magic outside Hogwarts. "Now. Mrs Potter, care to tell me what happened to your parents? When did you find out they were killed by Death Eaters?" Harry asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"They... They were killed yesterday... Outside Fortesques. I.. I haven't told anyone in Hogwarts. People... They only know my parents were killed in a Death Eater attack... Auntie kept the grisly details secret... I found out the file when I was nine... Only Hannah knows.." Susan hiccupped, staring at her shoes. "I usually.. usually spend the day in bed looking at family albums.. I didn't.. I really didn't want to come today.. But like Hannah said... It was the first weekend in a really long time... And you've been so stressed trying to figure out the clue in the Golden Egg... I've been trying really hard to be worthy of you Harry Potter... Please don't be mad?" Susan whispered, having given up any efforts to fight the tears.

"Remember what I told you that night on the Astronomy Tower?" Harry asked, gently wiping the tears off her cheek with his thumb.

"You... You.." Susan hiccupped, finally looking up at him, desperate to make sure he'd meant what he had told her, "You told me I was the most precious thing in your life and you'd do everything possible to keep me safe and happy." She whispered, her blue eyes wide and fearful.

"You were alright before we left Susie. Was it the visit at Fortesques?" Harry asked gently, allowing her to snuggle into him, as he looked around, hoping his charm would hold. The last thing they needed was for this conversation to be published in the Daily Prophet, with accompanying pictures.

"Partly. I never visit Fortesques if I can help it, but Gabrielle wanted ice cream. The first time I went to Fortesques, was with you. Over the summer." Susan sniffled, her voice muffled by Harry's chest. "It was also Daphne. She was worried about her mother so much... She'll take you to her parent... They'll swoon over you... They'll get a chance to spoil you... Mother you... It dawned on me that I'll never get to take you home to Daddy. They'll... They'll never see how happy I am.. How good their choice turned out to be... I know it's stupid and selfish... You don't have your parents either... At least I have auntie... I shouldn't complain. It's just... I sometimes feel I'm not good enough for you, and try as I might, I just can't shake that feeling."

"Wherever they are Susie, I'm sure they are still looking out for you and they're glad you're happy, safe and content." Harry said softly, kissing her tear stained cheek. "As for me... You're absolutely perfect for me. I couldn't ask for a better partner for me to spend my life with. You're spectacular... kind... lovely... hot... sexy..." Harry whispered, punctuating each syllable with a kiss, till she burst out into giggles. "Now... how about you come along with me and stop Daphne from draining my Gringotts account?" He smiled gently, pulling back.

"Sure..." Susan giggled, a watery smile on her face, "You're a wonderful man, you know that Harry Potter? I love you so much..." She whispered, taking his hand as they sneaked out of the alley.

* * *

 **Little Hangleton:**

"Hello Harry. I hope you had a pleasant day." Dubledore asked serenely, unwrapping a lemon drop as he nodded at Remus, not appearing surprised to see Susan with them as well.

"Professor. Why this sudden detour from Diagon Alley?" Harry asked, his eyes widening as he saw the dilapidated signpost behind the old Headmaster. "Little... Little Hangleton. What're we doing here... Did you find him?! Voldemort!" Harry asked, suddenly sounding excited, as he tightened his grip on Susan's hand.

"Nothing so dramatic, Harry." Dumbledore chuckled, turning to Remus. "Are the girls okay? Miss Tonks, Greengrass and Delacour?" He asked, as Remus nodded.

"They took the Knight Bus back to Hogwarts. Daphne wanted to come with us." Remus said, trying to hide his smile.

"Miss Greengrass is indefatigable." Dumbledore chuckled, offering a lemon drop to the gathering. No one accepted. "Remus, thank you for escorting Harry here. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He said, smiling serenely.

"Why are we here Professor?" Susan asked, shivering, her thin blouse giving no protection against the biting cold wind.

"Ah. Many of my fellow wizards pay no attention to the happenings of the Muggle World. A huge folly indeed, for I believe it's in the Muggle World where Voldemort will strike first." Dumbledore explained, motioning for the couple to follow him as Remus smiled at Harry before apparating away. "There was a curious post in one of the Muggle newspapers I like to read in my free time. A man dead, in a dilapidated house formerly known as Riddle Mansion. Nothing wrong with him... He was just... Dead. Sound familiar Miss Bones?"

"Avada Kedavra.." Susan whispered, her voice soft. "Riddle... This was Voldemort's house?"

"His fathers. The Muggle. Right, Professor?" Harry asked, as they walked up the hill.

"Indeed. Troubling then, for a man to die there, not long after Peter Pettigrew escaped. I just hope my suspicions are wrong, and Voldemort isn't back in Britain..." Dumbledore said softly, looking tired and weary in the moonlight.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm back! Miss me? Uni sucks, I had writer's block, but I'm here finally! Better late than never.**

 **If you liked this Chapter, leave a sock for Dobby. What do you think they'll find in Riddle Mansion?**


	30. For Evil To Rise

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. The way JK is on a roll these days, my Fanfiction might even be retconned into Canon in a few years. Lol.**

 **Chapter 30:**

 **For Evil To Rise**

 **Little Hangleton:**

"Perfect end to a date. Going to check out a spooky house that might house a megalomaniac with your eccentric Headmaster." Susan whispered, looking around, her eyes sharp as she clutched her wand.

"Not a megalomaniac Miss Bones." Dumbledore said calmly, ignoring the rest of her sentence, "Tom Riddle was one of the sanest and most rational wizards I had the privilige of teaching, atleast until he..." Dumbledore said, pausing midsentence, as he smiled at the young woman pushing a stroller down the hill.

"He what? Went all cuckoo over Blood Purity?" Harry asked, gently grasping Susan's hand.

"In a way Harry. It is a weak man indeed, that gives into his fears, and gives up all the gifts that have been bestowed upon them. I'm afraid that is one of the few traits Lord Voldemort and I share." Dumbledore said with a sigh, as they neared the imposing iron gates to the Manor.

"You're not a weak man Professor. You're the greatest wizard of our age." Harry countered, frowning as he stepped forward, trying to unlock the gates with a simple Alohamora.

"We all have our secrets Harry. Things in our past that are better left untouched. As for this lock... a simple Alohamora will not suffice I'm afraid. Tom... Poor Tom... So simple and crude..." Dumbledore whispered, appearing old and tired for the first time throughout the many times Harry had been in his company.

"We could jump over the wall... Or apparate inside..." Susan said, shrugging. "I mean, it's pretty counterproductive to make an unlockable lock, when there are so many ways to circumvent it. Isn't that what you meant by crude Professor?"

"I'm afraid not Miss Bones. It isn't so simple. It's not just the lock... Can't you feel it? Close your eyes both of you. Try to feel the air around you. There is a stench of magic in the air... Of the darkest kind... Of death and necromancery. Exactly the kind of trace Lord Voldemort is known to leave behind." Dumbledore said gravely, placing his free hand on Harry's shoulder. "Do you feel it? I could feel tendrils of it crawling over my skin ever since we started walking up the hill. Different kinds of magic leaves different kinds of traces... But all magic leaves traces. Usually, being surrounded by magic, it becomes very difficult to recognize... But here... Even untrained children should be able to-" Dumbledore murmured, pausing when Harry gasped and collapsed.

"We need to get out of here! Now! What if he's here?!" Susan growled, bending down to help her fiance.

"If he were indeed here Miss Bones, he would have responded the first time I walked up the hill to check the house. Or tried to flee, weak as he undoubtedly is. I may be trying to prepare Harry for the upcoming fight, but I'm still your Headmaster." Dumbledore murmured, slicing his palm with a tiny silver knife, "I would never knowingly put my students in harm's way. Now, it would appear Mr. Potter has had a vision. Was it the proximity to his magic? Or are we spending more time admiring Miss Greengrass and less learning Occlumency? What did you see Harry?" Dumbledore asked with a chuckle, as he smeared his blood on the gates.

"His... his snake. Pettigrew. It was all disjointed. Something... something about his most loyal follower being in place." Harry wheezed, as he slowly got up.

"Malfoy? He's certainly chums with the Minister." Susan murmured, entwining her arm with Harry's. following Dumbledore through the gates, which had sprung open. "He could be in place. Take out the Minister or something."

"Certainly a valid theory Miss Bones, but that would require Voldemort to be powerful enough to take over the Ministry. Not even he can manage that with two followers. Besides Lucius Malfoy has never been described as... 'Loyal', you said Harry?" Dumbledore asked, as they walked up the driveway, When Voldemort fell, he was among the quickest and loudest to denounce him. Make no mistake, he'll follow Voldemort again, but only if there's something in it for him."

"Who then? What happened to the rest of his followers?" Harry asked, frowning. "Did the Wizengamot let those who didn't denounce him off as well?"

"That is what is worrying me Harry. If your visions are right, and they usually are, Voldemort's most loyal follower has now rejoined his ranks. But those who stuck by him till the very end, are either dead or in Azkaban. And, since no one has escaped, and not even Voldemort can bring back the dead... The question that arises is... Who'd we miss?" Dumbledore asked with a small smile, as he ushered them inside the dilapidated house with a flourish.

"If he's not here anymore, and we already know he was here, or can assume as much, what are we doing here Professor?" Susan asked, raising an eyebrow, as she slowly walked down the hallway.

"Clues, Miss Bones. Last we heard, he was hiding in the forests of Albania. Out of all the places in Britain, or even Europe for that matter, why choose this one? The one place that has so obvious a connection to him?" Dumbledore asked, pulling a chair and wiping it clean with a wave of his wand, before sitting down on it. "I'd like the two of you to check out the rest of the house while I try to understand what exactly happened here. You come back to me at the first sign of trouble. No heroics Harry." Dumbledore murmured, closing his eyes and tracing complex patterns in the air with his wand.

"He has a point you know. The more you learn about You-Know-Who, the more incompetent he feels. Greatest Dark Lord of the generation my ass." Susan grumbled, as they slowly climbed up the stairs to the first floor of the mansion.

"If he's so incompetent Susie, why not call him out by his name? Or the one he gave himself anyways?" Harry asked with a tiny chuckle, holding his lit wand above their heads, giving them some light.

"It's just... ingrained in us Harry. Habits are very hard to beak. And, incompetent or not, Voldemort is still a bloodthirty power-mad dark wizard, who wouldn't think twice before killing us all." Susan said, shaking her head as she gently pushed open doors to peer into the dusty dilapidated rooms of the mansion.

"Mhm. True." Harry murmured, growing quiet and closing his eyes.

"You alright Harry?" Susan asked, turning around to look at him.

"Hm? Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking of reasons I'd want to kill someone." Harry joked, trying to shake the gnawing feeling at the back of his mind. It was as if someone wanted to burst out from inside him, and the feeling was getting stronger as they slowly walked towards the last door in the hallway.

"Well?" Susan asked with an indulgent smile, as she reached out to open the door of the last room, "Could you think of any reason, _Lord_ Potter?"

"Mhm. What about you? Tracey swears you have curves to kill for." Harry smiled, leaning against the doorway, as he shut his eyes, the throbbing shifting to behind his eyes and reaching unbearable levels. Occlumency... Clear your mind and concentrate on one memory. Susan... Susan and him on the Astronomy Tower... Pity she wasn't a pureblood, the voice in his head mused. Her blood status didn't matter... Susan and her... Had she only been pure of blood, she'd have been the perfect mother for his heirs... Heirs? They were 14! He and Susan on the Astronomy Tower... She was on top of him... He wanted to hear her lau- Scream. Screaming in agony and ecstasy for him...

"Bold move Mr. Potter. Flirting with your girlfriend in the ancestral home of none other than You-Know-Who himself. I don't think this is what Professor Dumbledore had in mind when he asked you to explore the power of love." Susan teased, walking up to him and kissing him softly, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Mhm. I can think of no better place." Harry whispered, letting out a low guttural growl, as he pulled the girl towards him, his lips smashing against hers, a hand threading through her hair, tugging at her locks with no concern for her discomfort or pain, as his other hand dug into her hip. She had to submit... They all had to submit... His will was supreme... He let the voice in his head consume him as he pushed her across the room, their lips locked, a hand in her hair, as the other snaked around her waist, holding her in place. " **Mine... Now and forever..."** He hissed, his tongue darting in and out of her mouth as he pinned the girl against a wall, before kissing his way down her neck, nipping and licking, leaving hickeys in his wake.

"Harry?" Susan, squeaked, "Not that I mind snogging here... Or what you're doing in particular, but could it be a little less shoving and a lot more kissing? That last one hurt." Susan murmured, tugging on his hair to make him look at her, smiling weakly.

"Huh? I... Oh... I..." Harry stammered, looking as if he had just snapped out of a haze, staring into her watery blue eyes in alarm and confusion. "I don't... I don't understand... There was this... I heard... I wanted you to scream..." Harry frowned, realizing his hand was inches from her throat, he hastily brought it down.

"I'm a big girl Mister Potter. I won't scream at a little roughness. And you need to stop flattering yourself. You aren't that strong." Susan joked, although her eyes were wide in surprise and fear.

"No... You don't understand. It wasn't me... Well it was me, but it wasn't. I wanted... I was using you..." Harry muttered, taking a step back abruptly.

"Using me?! What are you talking about Harry?! You're scaring me... I started the kiss! You stopped the moment it got too much for me. What... What is going on?" Susan murmured, gently taking the shaking boy, pulling him into her embrace.

"It's alright love. It's okay. The hickeys were a tad excessive, and will be hard to cover up, but I liked it. I promise. Just a little too forceful for me." Susan murmured, rocking him gently, as they stood rooted in place.

"No.. I... I wanted to hurt you Susie. I... My mind was telling me I'd enjoy seeing you writhe in pain... To see you scream... I... I don't..." Harry whispered, closing his eyes, the gnawing feeling at the back of his head returning.

"No you didn't. I know you didn't. You wouldn't hurt me. It's this place Harry. Professor Dumbledore was right. It just reeks evil. That's all. I promise." Susan whispered, kissing the top of his head as the collapsed to the floor, hugging each other, afraid to pull away.

"I could.. hear... Someone." Harry whispered, growing quiet as he looked up at his girlfriend. "It was egging me on... Urging me to hurt you. Was... It could be Voldemort? If I can see through his eyes, can he see through mine? Can we control me? If I the next time, he tells me to strangle you and I actually do it?!" Harry exclaimed, scrambling away from the redhead, his eyes wide.

"Alright. This is just conjecture Harry! We've both had an exhausting day, emotionally and physically, and this house is just playing on our minds!" Susan murmured, slowly reaching out and taking his hand. "Come on. Let's go. We'll ask Professor Dumbledore to take us to school. He can do his bloody investigations later. ALONE." Susan said firmly, leading him back out of the room, and down the stairs.

"Miss Bones? Harry? Did you find something?" Dumbledore asked calmly, his wand still tracing patterns in the air.

"Yeah. We need to leave. Now. As fast as we can." Susan said firmly, rubbing her hand up and down her fiance's back reassuringly.

"Did Harry have another vision? Is he close by? I can sense a source of immense dark magic nearby." Dumbledore said, jumping to his feet, his wand aloft.

"No... I... He spoke to me. He... He wanted me to hurt Susan." Harry said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"He spoke to you Harry?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes wide in alarm as he stopped in his tracks, whipping back to face the boy.

"Yeah... There was a voice. In the back of my head. Wanted to choke Susan. Make her scream. I think it was him." Harry whispered, his eyes fixed to the floor.

"I... It was my fault professor. I kissed him. I think we just got carried away. That's all. It could be this house. You said it was awash in dark magic. Tell Harry, he can't control him. He can't, can he?" Susan asked, looking between the two of them.

"Harry... We won't speak of this. But you will stop having Occlumency lessons with Miss Greengrass immediately. And my lessons have to stop as well I'm afraid. You need to concentrate on the tournament. We shall explore this in greater depth after all the tasks are over. But be assured, Voldemort cannot, and will not attempt to control you. Okay?" Dumbledore said, a smile on his lips but the twinkle in his eyes gone. "Now the hour is late, and I think it's time we returned to Hogwarts..."

* * *

 **Hogwarts:**

 **Abandoned Classroom Near the Hufflepuff Common Room:**

"Psst. Susan! In here!" Daphne murmured, pushing her head out the door, relieved to find that the footsteps she heard were of the person she wanted.

"I... What?! Daphne! It's past curfew!" Susan murmured, quickly darting inside the classroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah, well, you're out too." Daphne shot back, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the desk.

"I have permission. Professor Dumbledore. Besides I was going back to my common room..." Susan murmured, looking around at the room filled with all of their friends.

"Yeah right. Mind explaining your neck Bones? I can barely see any skin. What, did the Headmaster gift you guys a love shack to protect our innocent eyes?" Tracey asked grinning, smirking at the dirty look Daphne shot her.

"I'm pretty sure Professor Dumbledore wouldn't do that..." Neville said weakly, looking between the two Slytherins.

"Sarcasm Neville. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore had a good reason to call them." Hermione said gently, taking his hand.

"Yeah, well. Just for once I'd like to be called too." Daphne grumbled, "I have just as much right to be in Harry's life as Susan does."

"You know why he didn't call you Daphne." Hermione said, trying to frame it delicately.

"Yeah. Dumbledore doesn't know where my father will fall. And so he doesn't trust me. Do I look like my father?! He's biased against Slytherins, that's all."

"This might not be the best time to tell you, but he wants you to stop teaching him Occlumency." Susan blurted out, continuing before anyone could interrupt her. "Something happened where we went. It was like he was channelling You know-who. Harry choked me. Or was going to." Susan whispered, looking at her friends pleadingly.

"So the boy likes it a little kinky. Doesn't mean he's possessed by a Dark Lord." Tracey muttered, shrugging.

"No... We went to his ancestral place... Professor Dumbledore thinks he's back in Britain. And that he lived there for a while. He's gone now. We don't know where. But Harry acted so strange the whole time we were there... It spooked Professor Dumbledore. And I've never seen him spooked Daphne. Dumbledore looked down-right scared... I don't know what is happening." Susan whispered, "But it's something serious. And he isn't telling us what it is."

"Okay... I really preferred it when Harry's potential problem was that he liked it rough..." Tracey muttered, shaking her head. "What do we do now?"

"To the library. We have to help him figure out the egg. We might as well try to read about long distance possession, or whatever this was. Nev and I will go talk to him now." Hermione said with a sigh, pushing herself off the desk. "Come on Nev."

"Is it too much to ask for a normal boyfriend, and a normal relationship with normal problems?" Daphne muttered, following the brunette, "Stay safe Susie. Talk more tomorrow." She said with a smile, kissing her cheek.

"I have a feeling our lives will never be normal..." Susan whispered once alone, before gathering up her things, and going to tell Hannah everything that happened.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Well, Hello, I'm back! Miss me?

Sorry about this, but my life was a total and complete mess this past year. I thought about abandoning this fanfiction, or putting it up for adoption so many times. But then, I read all of your reviews, and the constructive criticism, and you guys are amazing. I could not ask for better readers, and I think I'll see this out through. You guys want me to finish this, so I shall.

Anywho, short chapter! Just getting back into the game. Hope you like it!

As usual it's Winter, be kind and leave Dobby a sock. He loves you guys as much as I do!


End file.
